EL NUMERO DE LA SUERTE
by Nileve Kou
Summary: Aveces uno marca por error un número equivocado, sin saber quien contestará, pero surgen considencias que haces que esto no solo se vuelva un error sino algo mas que un platica.
1. Cap 01 desconocidos

Hola les traigo esta nueva historia que en realidad será corta cuando mucho de 2 a 3 capítulos, es por eso que me decidí a escribirla para que no interfiera con mis demás historias que son mas largas y que aun no término pero que seguiré hasta el final de cada uno de ellas. Bueno si les gusta continuo ¡estamos! Cuídense y besitos.

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan.

Por cierto otra cosita, en realidad esta historia se centra mas en Seiya y Serena, que no creo que más personajes aparezcan en la historia solo los hermanos Kou restantes, pero si votan y quieren que demás parejas románticas estén lo haré, voten ok y se extenderá un poco mas, mi historia pero no mucho. ¡Estamos!

**EL NÚMERO DE LA SUERTE**

**CAP. 01 DESCONOCIDOS**

Era una tarde calurosa, una chica se encontraba totalmente relajada y feliz, porque sus padres y su hermano habían salido de compras, así que ella estaba sola en su casa sin ningún ruido alguno, así que decidió irse a la sala y leer la revista estrella fugaz, ya tenía varios días con ella, pero asuntos pendiente no tubo tiempo y ahora que estaba sola y pacíficamente le pareció muy buena idea leerla. Así pasaba de una página a otra cuando el titulo de un reportaje le pareció bastante interesante que decía.

El grupo Three Lights _"¿Cómo son sus chicas ideales?" entrevista_

Reportaje especial.

Así comenzó a leer:

Reportero: ahora nos encontramos con el grupo del momento que la mayoría de sus fans están súper enamoradas de ellos.

Muy bien ahora la entrevista:

-Dinos Seiya sabemos muy bien que tu tienes novia pero… ¿Como fue que te conquisto?

-Natalie y yo, como ustedes saben ya llevamos 3 años de novios, nos conocemos desde la primaria, pero hasta la preparatoria tuve el suficiente valor para declarar mi amor hacia ella, desde que la conocí me cautivo su rostro, su bella sonrisa, todo de ella me fascino, en realidad no encontré ningún defecto en ella y hasta ahora nos seguimos amando, y no creo encontrar alguna otra chica a quien amar.

-Vaya podemos ver que estas muy enamorado de ella.

-Así es en conclusión ella es mi chica ideal y no encontrare a nadie mas.

-Bueno chicas como pueden ver el vocalista, ya no tiene corazoncito para otra chica. Muy bien ahora continuo con tigo Taiki.

-Dime, sabemos muy bien que tú estas interesado por la ciencia y muchas otras materias que mucho pensamiento, pero lo importante aquí es: ¿Cómo es tu chica ideal?

-Así es me gusta mucho la ciencia, la literatura y muchas otras materias más, pues… verás mi chica ideal, tiene que tener gustos parecidos a los míos, que también disfrute de mi música y de muchas otras más. En realidad lo que más me importa en una persona es que sea sencilla y que tenga los píes en la tierra, que sepa muy bien lo que quiere y que sea muy cariñosa sobre todo.

-Escucharon chicas, este joven busca una joven inteligente, de buenos sentimientos y sobre todo muy cariñosa con el, así que ya saben si cumplen con estos requisitos anímense haber si conquistan a este joven exitoso. Y por último tu Yaten.

-¿Cómo es tu chica ideal?

-Sabes en realidad mi chica ideal no debe tener una belleza si tiene solo humo en la cabeza, prefiero un chica sencilla. Sería todo.

-Como pueden ver como siempre Yaten, no le gusta demostrar sus sentimientos pero aun así, muchas de ustedes suspiran por el.

Bueno este fue mi reportaje, así que hagan fila y verán si pueden llegar a su corazón de dos de ellos, me gustaría añadir que este grupo ya fue nominado como uno de los mejores en este año, han recibido varios discos de oros por mas de 3 millones de albunes vendidos, así que sigan pendientes de ellos, bueno nos vemos en la próxima.

-(Este grupo, cantan muy bien, me gusta la mayoría de sus canciones y si son muy atractivos pero no me gusta ninguno, se ve que son muy interesantes, sus canciones son muy hermosas).

Cuando es interrumpida, porque empieza a timbrar el teléfono.

-Bueno, pero la persona del otro lado del teléfono, no la deja decir ni una palabra.

-Por favor solo escúchame y no me cuelgues deja te digo esto y si después de esto no quieres saber nada más de mí lo aceptare.

-(Que le pasa a este chico)

-Se que estas molesta, porque no tengo mucho tiempo para dedicarte, pero aun así sabes que te amo y que eres muy importante en mi vida, pero no seas injusta, no me des en escoger a ti a mi carrera, sabes muy bien que tu y mi carrera son lo más importante en mi vida, si me amas tal y como me aceptaste ya hace tiempo, comprende que todo esto lo hago por ti, mis hermanos y mi propia felicidad porque tanto a ti como lo que hago amo, tu sabes bien que era la única chica que existe para mí, solo tu tienes todo mi atención. Todo lo que te digo en este momento es todo lo que siento, es que en verdad no te quiero perder, dime que piensas después de lo que te he dicho.

La chica, no pudo contener un ataque de risa, después de lo que había escuchado.

-No es para que te burles de mí de esa manera solo dime si ya no quieres tener nada con migo y lo entenderé, pero no es para que hagas eso tipo de cosas y menos te rías de mis sentimientos.

-Disculpa, que me ría, pero en realidad no se quien eres.

-Que… acaso… no eres… mi novia.

-No creo que te equivocaste de número, no dejaste que te dijera nada, porque no me dejaste hablar.

-Disculpa me siento muy apenado, creí que eras ella porque escuche tu vos y ella vive sola en un departamento por eso pensé que eras ella. (Que hice, como me pude equivocar de número). Bueno te dejo y disculpa mi error.

-Oye espera…

-Si.

-De nuevo te pido disculpas por reírme de ti, pero… te he escuchado, y puedo oír que no te sientes bien, si gustas porque no decir tus penas a una desconocida que no sabe nada de tu vida y te puedes sentir mejor si gustas.

-No quiero agobiarte con mis problemas.

-No claro que no, me gustaría ayudarte, si puedo y si quieres.

-Esta bien, me gustaría que alguien me escuchara.

-Cuéntame sobre tu novia y cual es el problema, aunque más o menos me imagino por lo que escuche.

-Te contare, ella y yo nos conocimos desde muy chicos, desde cuando la conocí me enamore de ella, aunque solo era un pequeño niño, todo de ella me gusto fue amor a primera vista, pero después de varios años le declare mi amor y ella acepto ser mi novia, mi carrera de igual manera mi amor hacía ella nació desde muy pequeño junto con mis hermanos, pero antes de ser novios no, funciono para nada el sueño de mis hermanos y mío, hasta hace unos años funciono y ahora nos va muy bien, pero… ahora no tengo mucho tiempo para ella, porque salimos mucho y andamos de un lado para otro, es por eso que surgieron los problemas y ahora ella me dio a escoger entre ella o mi amor hacia lo que hago.

-Te puedo decir algo.

-Claro.

-Creo que tu novia es egoísta con tigo, ella no puede hacerte elegir entre ella o tu carrera, debe amarte tal y como eres, aparte sabía lo que podía pasar, porque si desde pequeño lo que tu haces, te hace feliz ella debía saber que tu trabajo conseguiría éxito en algún tiempo estando o no ella, se que la amas pero para mi, ese es mí punto de vista. Espero no te moleste.

-No claro que no, veo que eres muy madura.

-Madura yo, no claro que no, solo que eso es lo que pienso. Porque si yo fuera tu novia, te apoyara porque es lo que te hace feliz y es tu sueño desde pequeño y que ahora compartes con migo, aparte yo entre conociéndote que era lo que amabas y a lo que te dedicabas.

-No me harás cambiar de opinión eres muy madura.

-Harás que me sonroje.

-Acaso eso lograré.

-Sí. Sabes acaban de llegar mis padres, fueron hacer las compras y es tradición que cuando no voy yo les ayudo acomodar las cosas aparte es algo que me gusta compartir con ellos. Te cuidas mucho muy bien y no te deprimas verás que las cosas se arreglaran, adiosito.

-Espera.

-Si.

-Primeramente te doy las gracias por escucharme, ya me hacia falta que alguien lo hiciera y por último…. Me da pena sonrojándose auque ella no lo viera.

-Dime.

-Si no es mucha molestia, te gustaría darme tu número de teléfono, no se me gustaría seguir charlado con mi desconocida amiga, me llamo.

-No, no me digas tu nombre, mejor solo te daré mi número y me sigas llamando, a mí también me gusto conocerte, pero me gustaría que siguiéramos así sin saber nuestros nombres, no te parece sería más interesante.

-Si tienes mucha razón.

-Bueno mi número es 211 52 01

-Entendido y anotado, después te llamaré si.

-Claro esperare con ansias tu llamada nos vemos y cuídate.

-Si adiós.

Así los dos chicos colgaron.

º º º

-Ya arreglaste las cosas con Nat.

-No aun no.

-Entonces con quien hablaste un buen rato.

-Con una desconocida.

-Lo dices en serio.

-Si, bueno estoy algo cansado mejor me voy a dormir.

Así el se dirige hacia su habitación.

º º º

-Hola hija. ¿Por qué tardaste en salir?

-Lo que pasa mamá que estaba hablando con alguien.

-¿con quien tus amigas?

-No con un desconocido.

La madre le pareció que escucho mal así que ya no pregunto más.

-¿Qué crees hija?

-Que papa.

-Al pasar por una pastelería vimos un pastel de fresas y lo compramos para ti.

-¡Que emoción! Y que rico me encantan las fresas.

-Claro eso lo sabemos. Dicen los dos.

Así todos acomodaban las cosas que acababan de comprar al finalizar todos estaban comiendo felizmente una rebanada de pastel de fresa.

Así la vida de esta joven estaba como siempre, escuela, familia, amigos y demás cosas de una chica normal. Y había pasado un mes desde que tuvo la platica con ese chico, le daba curiosidad saber que había pasado, pero sabía muy bien que era bastante obvió que el no la llamaría. Así ese día ella se encontraba estudiando una materia que a ella no se le daba muy bien matemáticas. Y escucho el teléfono pero ella estaba muy concentrada en estudiar o eso era lo que quería hacer.

-Hija.

-Si mama

-Creo que te hablan.

-Porque dice que creo.

-Es un joven que no supo decirme, a quien buscaba pero imagino que es a ti.

-(Será acaso el)

-Te estoy hablando hija, o no quieres contestar.

-Claro que sí ahora voy a ver quien es.

Así su madre le da el teléfono inalámbrico.

-Bueno.

-Eres tú mi desconocida.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien y tu.

-Igual

-Que bueno eso me alegra.

-Dime antes de otra cosa como vas con tu novia.

-Pues hemos estado platicando pero, ella aun no me perdona, dice que debo ir en persona a platicar y no por telefono.

-Bueno en eso tiene razón las cosas se hablan personalmente.

-Dime ¿Qué has hecho? En este mes. Por cierto otra cosa, disculpa por no haberte hablado, andaba muy ocupado, pero si me acordaba de ti.

-No tienes porque disculparte, no quiero ser otra persona que te traiga problemas, parte de los que ya tienes.

-Bueno muy bien y dime ¿Qué has hecho?

-Lo mismo de siempre, ahora me encontraba estudiando matemáticas que por cierto no es mi fuerte.

-Si te interrumpo, te puedo dejar, después te puedo hablar.

-No, me gustaría saber que has hecho tu en este mes.

-Bueno, como siempre mi trabajo me esta absorbiendo, y veo que a veces mi novia tiene razón, que no la valoro.

-No digas eso en mi presencia, ella debe respetar lo que tú haces. Pero mejor cambiemos de tema mejor si.

-Creo que por ahora si. Dime que te gusta hacer.

-Me gusta mucho estar con mis amigas, comer comida chatarra, aunque creo a veces me tengo que detener, porque si no engordare. Pero sobre todo me gustan las fresas.

-Te gustan las fresas a mí también.

-Vaya que bien y a ti que te gusta hacer.

-De deportes me gusta el Fútbol americano, estar con mis hermanos aunque a veces creo que no nos soportamos, aunque cuando estamos en nuestros buenos momentos salen muchas cosas muy buenas. Por cierto quieres saber, a que me dedico.

-No también quiero que sea un secreto, solo quiero que me digas cosas superficiales de el, pero no que me digas bien que haces.

-Muy bien, y dime tienes hermanos.

-si solo uno, es más pequeño que yo y tu.

-Yo tengo dos hermanos, sabes te cuento algo muy curioso.

-si dime.

-Sabes somos trillizos pero si nos ves en nada nos parecemos, nos ganamos por minutos

-Vaya, que divertido que sean grandes por minutos.

-Si algo, pero como te digo, a veces no nos soportamos, porque los tres tenemos diferentes modos, como siempre en los hermanos.

-Si eso es muy cierto.

-Sabes disculpa me están hablando fue un placer platicar con tigo, después te vuelvo a llamar sí, y gracias por atender mi llamada.

-Muy bien cuídate adiós.

º º º

-(Me gusta mi nueva amistad con el, es divertido así solo platicar con alguien que no conoces pero que ahora lo haces, bueno seguiré estudiando ya que si no reprobare de nuevo y eso no me gusta).

º º º

-¿Con quien platicabas?

-Con una amiga.

-Se me hace raro, que no le hables a Nat, más cuando solo piensas en ella.

-No seas exagerado.

-Haber hermanitos, que tanto están haciendo que no me hacen caso.

-Nada, nada dicen los dos.

-(Mi nueva amiga, que divertido y secretamente, lo mejor de todo es que no me conoce por quien soy en verdad eso me gusta.)

º º º

Ya habían pasado varios días.

-Que a pesado han sido todos estos días. Verdad.

-Así es, pero todo esto vale la pena, nos hace tan feliz hacer todo esto, aunque a veces sea un poco cansado.

-Tengan hermanos un poco de jugo para que nos de energía.

-Si porque nos hace falta mucha energía.

-Dinos como vas con Nat.

-Pues ya ven, cambia de animo muy rápido unas veces me contesta y otras no.

-Yo no se porque no has terminado con ella. Es una odiosa.

-No seas sangron, como tu eres frío, no te interesas por una chica.

-Es mejor ser así hermanito a estar sufriendo por ellas, mejor solo fans tratar de hacerlas feliz, para eso ahora solo vivo.

-Yo prefiero en estos momentos, que no estoy enamorado, una buena taza de té y un buen libro.

-Ya salio el aguafiestas.

Así siguen hablando ellos y de repente uno de ellos recibe llamada en su teléfono celular.

-El látigo como siempre. Y comienza a reír.

-Si por eso digo mejor solo que mal acompañada.

-Nat, amor ¿Cómo estas? A que debo el honor de tu llamada

-Cuando regresas, lo dice de una forma muy fría.

-En unos días más estoy por allá.

-Cuanto.

-Yo creo que como en dos semanas más.

-Muy bien Seiya Kou, cuando regreses me hablas (Me tienes harta, pero como el tonto enamorado que eres, me sirves de mucho por todas las cosas que me das, mientras no encuentre alguien mejor tu serás mi conejillo de indias) ríe de una forma muy maliciosa. Y cuelga, Seiya porque no se preocuparan sus hermanos siguió con una plática imaginaria.

-Muy bien amor yo también te quiero y cuídate nos vemos. (Porque me haces esto, te amo tanto, me duele que me trates así, pero luchare por tu amor hasta el final, no me daré por vencido eso nunca mientras me ames).

-Que ya te reconciliaste, Seiya.

-En eso andamos Taiki.

-Espero que todo te salga bien y recuerda que te apoyamos en todo.

-Gracias Taiki.

-Opino lo mismo que Taiki, pero como siempre diré, mejor solo que mal acompañado. Dice Yaten.

Continuara……….

_Con Cariño:_

_**Nileve Kou**_


	2. Cap 02 Desiciones Por Tomar

Aquí esta el segundo capitulo espero sus comentarios y ojala les agrade. Ok cuídense y adiosito.

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi.

**CAP. 02 DESICIONES POR TOMAR**

Así siguen hablando ellos y de repente uno de ellos recibe llamada en su teléfono celular.

-El látigo como siempre. Y comienza a reír.

-Si por eso digo mejor solo que mal acompañada.

-Nat, amor ¿Cómo estas? A que debo el honor de tu llamada

-Cuando regresas, lo dice de una forma muy fría.

-En unos días más estoy por allá.

-Cuanto.

-Yo creo que como en dos semanas más.

-Muy bien Seiya Kou, cuando regreses me hablas (Me tienes harta, pero como él tonto enamorado que eres, me sirves de mucho por todas las cosas que me das, mientras no encuentre alguien mejor tu serás mi conejillo de indias) ríe de una forma muy maliciosa. Y cuelga, Seiya porque no se preocuparan sus hermanos siguió con una plática imaginaria.

-Muy bien amor yo también te quiero y cuídate nos vemos. (Porque me haces esto, te amo tanto, me duele que me trates así, pero luchare por tu amor hasta el final, no me daré por vencido eso nunca mientras me ames).

-Que ya te reconciliaste, Seiya.

-En eso andamos Taiki.

-Espero que todo te salga bien y recuerda que te apoyamos en todo.

-Gracias Taiki.

-Opino lo mismo que Taiki, pero como siempre diré, mejor solo que mal acompañado. Dice Yaten.

En ese momento su representante, les habla.

-Muchachos por favor vengan necesito hablar con ustedes.

-¿Qué ocupas?

-Saben creo que les traigo una mala noticia.

-¡Mala noticia! Dicen los tres.

-Así es verán, hable con la disquera y me dijo que las pequeñas vacaciones que se les darían quedarían suspendidas.

-Pero… ¿Por qué? dice Seiya

-Como ustedes saben la gira termina en tres meses más y mi jefe quiere mejor que la terminemos, en ves de darles vacaciones.

-Eso es muy injusto yo tengo planes, ya preparados.

Mientras tanto Taiki y Yaten ya sabían el porque de la reacción de su hermano.

-No, no lo acepto.

-Seiya comprende, por favor es mejor, se le dará más tiempo para sacar su nuevo álbum.

-No, yo tengo planes y no me interesa nada más. Así el chico sale del lugar.

-Hablaremos con él, sabes bien que por nosotros no tenemos problemas, pero aun así hemos estado trabajando mucho en realidad si es bueno esas vacaciones, estamos un poco cansados. Dice Taiki.

-Así es, aunque sea solo debemos tener algo de tiempo. Dice Yaten.

-Si Seiya no me dejo terminar, hice todo lo posible por eso y quede con Gustavo, sobre eso, me dijo que tenían tres días para descansar.

-Entonces iremos hablar con el.

-Así es Yaten, eso debemos ir a decírselo.

º º º

Mientras tanto el chico solo atino a ir, a una cafetería cerca del lugar.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Cuál va a ser su orden?

-Buenas tardes, me podrías dar un café.

-Claro ahora se lo traigo.

-(Creo que a veces Nat, tiene razón no le dedicó el tiempo que merece, pero con mi carrera, todo es difícil, que haré, acaso tendrá razón ella de que mejor deje todo esto y tenga una vida normal) es interrumpido.

Una chica de una edad de unos 16 años llega con el.

-Disculpa.

-Si.

-Acaso tú eres Seiya Kou.

-No creo que me estas confundiendo. (Disculpa, pero ahora no quiero nada de alboroto a mí alrededor)

-Se que si eres, pero creo que ahora quieres estar a solas, solo me podrías dar tú autógrafo y te juro que no haré ningún alboroto.

-Lo siento es que ahora no estoy en mi mejor momento, gracias por tu comprensión, claro que si te daré el autógrafo, así el se muestra de los más cariñoso y la complace.

-Gracias, ahora más que nunca estoy enamorada de ti. Así la chica sale muy emocionada del lugar.

-¿Qué haré? Necesito hablar con Nat, así el chico marca a su novia.

-Hola por el momento no puedo contestar tu llamada, pero deja tu mensaje y yo mas tarde me comunicaré con tigo.

-(¿Dónde puede estar? Porque cuando más ocupo oírte no estas, le llamaré a mi amiga, espero no enfadarle pero… se queda analizando si será buena idea o no)

º º º

-Serena que bueno que tus padres, nos dejaron hacer aquí nuestra comida.

-Si, son muy buenos Lita, ¡Quieren música!

-Claro dicen todas.

Así ella pone un poco de música disco. Todas ellas se encuentran bailando y riendo.

-Hacia tiempo, que no hacíamos esto verdad…

-Así es Mina.

-Es que ustedes con su falta de estudio no dejaban que pasará eso.

-Amy no arruines este momento, dice Mina y Serena.

-Si Serena tonta, lo bueno es que ahora estamos compartiendo esto.

En eso suena el teléfono.

-Esperen ahora contesto.

Así Serena toma el teléfono.

-Bueno.

-Hola eres tú.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas?

-Un poco triste. En eso el escucha la música.

-¿Estas ocupada verdad?

-Un poco estoy reunida con mis amigas.

-Bueno me da gusto saber que estas bien te dejo y divierte porque creo que tienes fiesta.

-Espera un momento si.

-Él no cuelga y decide esperarla un momento mientras ella tapa la bocina del teléfono.

-Serena se acabaron los refrescos y el hielo vamos ir a comprar más en lo que terminas de hablar.

-Muy bien, así ella va y le baja al música.

-Ahora si dime.

-Pero te estoy quitando tiempo.

-No claro que no, ahora mis amigas fueron a comprar unas cosas y se van a tardar, porque las tiendas de aquí cerca están cerradas.

-Bueno, te contaré que no tendré mis mini vacaciones, por compromisos de trabajo tendremos que trabajar más y no podré ver a Nat eso me puso de muy mal humor.

-¿Por qué no te van a dar tus vacaciones?

-Extendieron mas mi días de trabajo.

-Vaya que malo, aparte de eso imagino que ya estas cansado verdad, porque si tienes más del mes por aya, no creo que sea algo fácil tu carrera.

-También es eso, estoy un poco casando.

-En eso no se que decirte, se que quieres descasar y ver a tu novia, pero no se que decirte o aconsejarte, y dime con ella como van las cosas ya hablaste del tema.

-Con ella creo que van mejorando las cosas, ayer me hablo (porque le estoy mintiendo si se que las cosas no van como yo digo)

-Bueno eso por lo menos te a de ayudar, con tu trabajo no solo piensan en lo pesado de el si no que estarás un poco tarde a su lado pero estarás.

-Sí creo que viéndolo por ese lado tienes razón y dime que están haciendo en tu casa.

-Como te dije estoy con mis amigas y estamos haciendo una comida, ya que por motivos de la escuela no podíamos estar juntas y quisimos hacer esto.

-Que bueno me alegro por lo menos tú si disfrutas de tu tiempo libre, sabes te confieso algo.

-¿Qué?

-Sabes creo que en verdad le dedico mucho tiempo a mí trabajo que no me deja mucho tiempo para hacer lo que yo quiero y creo que en verdad por un tiempo debo dejar esto cuando termine este proyecto. ¿Que piensas de esto?

-Mira yo pienso que es una desición que solo tu debes tomar y no porque alguien este influyendo en ella, si no porque tu en realidad así lo quieras, si a ti te hace feliz dejar todo es lo que debe de importar, aparte se que esto puede sonar sin sentimientos, pero… a veces uno debe sacrificar cosas por otras me entiendes….

-Si te entiendo. No se pero ahora estoy muy confundido, se que la gente y mis hermanos, piensan que siempre estoy seguro de mis mismo, muchas otras veces actúo sin pensar y me salen bien las cosas, pero esta ves no se que es lo que amo mas, si mi carrera o a mí novia, no se a quien elegir.

-Debes de ponerte a pensar que es lo que quieres tú, lo que realmente te hará feliz, si una vida de trabajo con poco tiempo para tu vida personal o mucho tiempo para tu vida personal y poco para tu trabajo.

-No se que es lo que quiero.

-Pero como digo, si fuera tu novia te apoyara, porque soy egoísta solo pensado en mi misma y no en tus sentimientos. Dime que sientes cuando estas haciendo tu trabajo.

-Me siento lleno de vida, feliz de hacer lo que hago porque lo amo, no importa el cansancio, porque después de todo eso me trae la recompensa de estar junto a mis hermanos y más gente que cada día me admira más y respeta mi trabajo.

-¿Qué sientes cuando estas con tu novia?

-Siento tranquilidad, feliz, compartir momentos juntos tomados de la mano, pero que muchas veces, ella se enoja por lo que hago, porque mucha jóvenes se me acercan cuando estamos juntos, porque no tenemos privacidad, porque no le dedico mucho tiempo. Pero se que si dejo mi trabajo todo cambiara con ella y será como antes, que platicábamos, salíamos todos esos bellos recuerdos

-Entonces con cual de las dos te sientes más feliz, novia o trabajo.

-No se, es una desición difícil.

-Si de eso no hay duda, pero debes pensarlo muy bien, he

-Cada ves que hablo con tigo me ayudas mucho y dime tus amigas aun no hay llegado.

-No aun no.

-Te pudo hacer una pregunta.

-Sí.

-¿Tienes novio?

-No.

-Y eso,

-Es que soy algo fea

-Jaja, muy buena broma, ya dime en serio porque no tienes novio.

-(Que bonita risa tiene, se oye muy alegre) pues verás solo e tenido un novio cuando tenía 15 y hasta ahora no e tenido nada, pero solo duré con él 3 meses fue todo.

-¿Por qué duraste poco tiempo y solo uno has tenido?

-Mira dure poco tiempo, porque no nos entendimos muy bien que digamos, el era mayor que yo por 4 años y como comprenderás, yo teniendo 15 años no me comportaba a la madurez debida como el lo hacía, eso fue lo que nos separo.

-Estabas enamorado de él.

-Si de eso no hay duda, sabes estaba igual que tu desde chica me gusto, a los 11 años me enamore de él, pero nunca creí que el me iba hacer caso, pero cuando lo hizo me sentí muy feliz, sentí que mi corazón se quería salir de su lurgar y no dude en decirle que no y me dije a mi misma que siempre estaría con el, a su lado, salimos muchas veces no la pasábamos bien, pero se enojaba un poco porque me sorprendía por todo, cosas que me gustaban y me decía que no me comportará así cuando estuviera él, que porque eso solo demostraba mi forma infantil de actuar, todo se lo pasaba por estar enamorada, mi limite llego hasta que un día me invito a la graduación de unos de sus amigos, cuando llegamos ahí sus amigos le hicieron la burla le empezaron a decir que no debía llevar pañalera a una fiesta con tanta chica bonita y madura y el se ría ante las bromas de sus amigos y fue ahí cuando no soporte más, dije como es posible que mi novio no me defienda ante cosas que a mí me duelen y me salí del lugar, fue detrás de mí y dijo con ese comportamiento haces que mis amigos confirme que eres una persona infantil de verdad y le dije que me tenía cansada con eso, que yo lo amaba tal y como era, que cambie mucha mi manera de actuar estando con el, pero… lo que nunca le perdonaría es que no me defendiera antes sus amigos. Solo se quedo callado no supo ni que contestar y me fui del lugar, me siguió buscando pero ya han pasado tres años de eso y no le di ninguna oportunidad más.

-Ahora comprendo el porque me dices que debes amar a una persona tal y como es y aceptar su manera de ser, de actuar, de pensar. De nuevo te lo digo eres muy madura.

-Vamos no digas eso, o harás que me sonroje.

-Es en serio.

-Dime ya sabes que vas hacer entonces.

-Sabes creo que aun tengo un poco de tiempo para pensar en eso, así que espero la desición que tome me salga bien, solo espero no sea demasiado tarde para estar con Nat.

-Ya verás que no, sabes han llegado mis amigas me tengo que ir sale. Platicamos después.

-Si muy bien adiós.

Así los dos cuelgan

-(¿Qué es lo que quiero? Ahora que lo voy a decir a Nat cuando le diga, que no voy a estar con ella en quince días si no más).

-Seiya hasta que te encontramos.

-Hola.

-Te quiero decir algo, sabes que nos digo Nicolás.

-¿Qué? Taiki

-Tendremos tres días, con eso puedes ver a Nat, ¡que te parece!

-De verdad.

-Así es, acaso no escuchas Seiya.

-Yaten no salgas con tus cosas pero estoy muy feliz de eso, cuando van a ser eso días.

-Pasado mañana.

-Que felicidad, así Seiya pone cara de victorioso.

º º º

-Serena con ¿Quién hablabas tanto?

-A con un amigo.

-Mmm, un amigo algo sospechoso ¿no lo creen chicas?

-Si Mina muy sospechoso.

Ante esto Serena se sonroja un poco.

-No digan tonterías.

-Entonces porque te pones roja Serena.

-Hacen que me apene con sus burlas, Rey eso es todo

-Serena o de nuevo estas enamorado de algún chico.

-Claro que no Lita él solo es un amigo y nada más.

-Chicas ya dejen a Serena acaso no escuchan él solo es un amigo

-Gracias Amy por defenderme.

-Para eso estoy Serena. Las dos se ríen con complicidad.

Mientras tanto las chicas seguían con su fiesta.

-Serena de ¿Dónde conoces a ese chico?

Ella solo se queda pensativa por un rato y contesta lo más rápido que puede, pero quiere seguir con su secreto.

-Es un amigo de la infancia, que se mudo hace años, de nuevo volvió para Tokio éramos muy buenos amigos en aquel tiempo y quiere que nos volvamos a ver.

-Que interesante Serena, Acaso querrá algo el contigo.

-Mina no te imagines cosas, como digo el solo es un amigo.

Y así siguen burlándose de ella pero pasándosela muy bien la fiesta hasta que llega la noche y todas se van a su casa.

º º º

Habían pasado unas horas y decide marcar.

-Bueno.

-Nat, amor ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola Seiya. Bien

-¿Dónde andabas hace rato te marque y no estabas?

-Andaba en la escuela.

-Ya veo, es muy cierto verdad.

-Para ¿Qué me llamas? Lo dice en forma enfadada y sin humor

-Pasado mañana estaré en la cuidad y podemos platicar. No te da emoción.

-Sabes Seiya, no estaré en casa, voy a salir por la escuela hacer una investigación duraré una semana.

-No lo puedes dejar para después y vernos.

-Haré lo mismo que tu. Así como muchas veces te e pedido que no vayas a tu trabajo y te vas, así lo haré, así que mejor no me llames he, estaré muy ocupada y cuelga.

La chica se encontraba acostada muy placidamente cuando de repente es abrazada.

-Nat, de nuevo el enfadoso de tu novio.

-Así es cariño, pero no te preocupes todo esta bien, vuelve a dormir.

Así el chico la abraza y la acerca más a su cuerpo y quedan dormidos tranquilamente.

Continuara….

Bueno el descaro de la novia de Seiya esta a todo lo que da, :) yo lo iré a consolar, así que no recriminen si se enamora de mi ). Queda claro.

Les agradezco a mis amigas y lectoras que me siguen.

Serena Ryuuzaki: hola me gusto eso de Natilla, jaja me pareció muy gracioso y si verdad una sinvergüenza de primera, agradezco que me sigas y que bueno que me hayas dejado un comentario, ahora a ver que te parece este ok, de mi parte igual besos y abrazos.

caroone: hola amiga que bueno que te gusto, sabes pues les pondré las demás parejas y espero que te guste tal como la estoy escribiendo, me dices la verdad heeee, y haber si te gusta como puse la escena de Yaten y Mina ok cuidate y recuerda que te quiero mucho.

Kiara Kou: Me alegra que te haya gustado y que este nuevo capitulo te guste aun mas ok.

LOYDA ASTRID: Si verdad que chido fuera eso, que por error conociéramos a alguien tan maravilloso como Seiya Kou es todo un hombre encantador lo amo tanto como todos nosotras jiji y me dice la verdad ok de que te pareció este.

Kimi o ai shiteru: Claro amiga, es todo una descarada de primera, pero como sabes la final tendra su merecido, y si yo también apoyo eso, yo te ayudo a marcar y vemos si nos encontramos con Seiya kou jaja, bueno te cuidas y te mando saludos.

Ashamed04: hola de nueva cuenta te saludo y como te dije agradezco que me corrijas mis faltas de ortografía, de los demás no e tenido problemas así que eso creo que lo dejare a mi también me gusta Dragon Ball, me daré una chance de leer tus fics porque si me gusta. Ok cuidate y saludos ok.

YumiAmorSei: que bueno que te gusto y gracias por seguirme haber que te parece este capitulo ok, espero tener la chance para conocerte ok te mando abrazos y besos ok.

Dani: gracias por tus buenos deseos y claro que si, todos los terminare, de eso no hay duda, ya verás que sí todas las historias las terminaré espero pronto platicar con tigo ok adiosito y gracias por tu voto ya puse de otra pareja en el siguiente cap.

Bueno gracias todos y nos vemos pronto.

_**Con Cariño:**_

_**Nileve Kou**_


	3. Cap 03 Casualidades

Hello!! Friends, Espero que todas se encuentren muy bien, les agradezco a todas ustedes por leerme y seguir esta historia, otra cosa que quiero agregar es que me gusta eso de que me agregan como su autor e historia favorita eso me alegra mucho.

Bueno ahora este capitulo, aparece otra pareja, verdad pero al final del capitulo se puede ver un poco de lo que puede pasar en el capitulo No. 04, espero que con esta presentación de esta pareja, no se pierda la esencia de la historias porque eso es lo que menos me gustaría y que ustedes me dejaran de leer. Las quiero y cuídense.

Bueno antes que todo quiero decir otra cosa, estoy muy feliz porque estuve platicando con 3 amigas que son súper lindas y que quiero mucho por charla en grupo eso me gusto espero se repita, _**Caroone, Kimi, Ashamed y Romi una chica del foro DBZ**_. Se que a muchas otras dirán y a nosotras ¿Qué? Verdad pero aun así si tienen mi correo y quieren hacer esto yo estaría gustosa, ok cuidense y besos.

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan.

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi.

**CAP 03. CASUALIDADES**

Él chico estaba profundamente concentrado en sus pensamientos, de nueva cuenta no vería a su novia por largo tiempo, que estaba haciendo el mal, acaso la falta de atención hacia ella por su trabajo, que era lo que quería en verdad Trabajo o amor. Era algo por lo cual aun no estaba decidido.

-Seiya en que piensas, ¿Acaso en Nat, de nuevo?

-Así es Taiki, no se que hacer, dime ustedes me apoyaran en lo que yo decida.

-Sabes bien que sí, no te dejaríamos solo.

-De los tres días que tenemos libres ustedes quiere descansar o que sigamos trabajando.

-Sabes que por nosotros no hay ningún inconveniente porque te vayas con Nat, o que sigamos trabajando.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que Nat, no estará en la ciudad y es lo que quiero saber si quieren que sigamos trabajando o descansemos esos tres días.

En eso son interrumpidos por otro chico.

-Me gustaría descansar eso tres días, ya que los siguientes tres meses serán muy cansados.

-Eso es muy cierto Yaten debemos descansar esos días, pero lo impórtate aquí es ¿Qué va a pasar con Nat?

-No la veré en todo estos meses Taiki.

-Eso es lo que le molesta, verdad que la dejes así nada más.

-Así es.

-Hay hermanito, tu sigues con esos problemas y dime porque no has invitado a Nat, para que venga con nosotros a nuestras giras, en los tiempos libres se pueden ir a pasear.

-Ya le he dicho pero no acepta. Porque dice que por la escuela y demás cosas, pero ni modo no la veré en este tiempo, no puedo hacer más.

-Esperemos solamente que no pase nada malo en su relación en este tiempo.

-Eso espero yo también Yaten.

-Bueno mejor cambiemos de tema. A donde vamos en estos tres días.

-Es muy cierto, yo quiero un lugar relajado de chicas y todo lo referente a trabajo, dice Yaten.

-Sabe que les parece si vamos a unas aguas termales, eso nos relajará, y ayudará a concentrarnos, dice Seiya con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Si suena bien la idea, estoy de acuerdo con eso. Dice Yaten.

-Si porque no, es estupendo.

Así los cuatro chicos hacen las reservaciones correspondientes y todo eso para irse.

º º º

Al día siguiente,

-Chicas se enteraron.

-De que Mina.

-En la radio, han dicho que hay un concurso de ir a un lugar por un día con todos los gastos pagados para cinco chicas y se me ocurrió que podemos ir.

-No sueñes, tú crees que con tanta gente podemos ganarnos eso.

-Si uno tiene confianza claro que si, Rey voy a participar y si ganamos nos vamos.

-Sería genial, irnos todas juntas por un día, dice Serena con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Verdad que sí Serena y las dos comienzan a brincar agarradas de las manos.

-Dimos Mina que tienes que hacer. Dice Amy

-ahora en la tarde dirán una serie de preguntas y tienes que llamar al finalizar el programa y contestar a todas y lo más fácil de todo es que es de los Three Lights las preguntas algo muy fácil para la gran Mina Aino.

-Me parece fantástico, a participar dice Lita muy emocionada.

Así las 5 chicas están atentas a la radio.

-Muy bien jóvenes admiradoras de los Three Lights aquí van las preguntas, escuchen bien.

-¿Cuál es la comida fovarita de Yaten? ¿Cuál de ellos tiene novia y cuanto lleva? ¿Cuál es el color preferido de Taiki? Con estas tres sencillas preguntas se pueden ganar un día de paseo.

-Ya escuchaste Mina, vamos todas hablemos en este momento para ver si alguna de nuestras llamadas entra vamos, dice Rey.

Así todas comienzan a hablar.

-Muy bien aquí tenemos a nuestra participante muy bien dinos amiga ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Serena.

-Que emoción la llamada de Serena entro, vamos Seré tu puedes. Contesta a todas yo te las digo, dice Mina muy emocionada.

Las demás chicas estaban también muy emocionadas.

-La comida favorita de Yaten es el caviar, Seiya es él que tiene novia y lleva 3 años con ella y el color favorito de Taiki es el amarillo.

-Muy bien Serena te has ganado el viaje, puedes venir hasta las 7 por ellos, ya que mañana se van. ¡Felicidades ganadora!

Mientras tanto las demás chicas esta muy emocionadas brincando por todos lados.

-Bien hecho Serena, nos vamos, nos vamos, dice Mina.

-Si que sí, huyyyyyyyyyy, que felicidad. Dice Rey

Mientras tanto Lita y Amy brincaban abrazaditas de la felicidad.

Así las 5 chicas fueron por los boletos y arreglaron las cosas necesarias para irse de paseo ninguna pudo dormir de la emoción. Al día siguiente.

Llegaron a su destino:

-Vaya pero que bonito lugar

-Así es, un Spa Serena

-Que bien que podamos venir todas juntas. Dice Amy.

-Muy bien a entrar, dice Rey.

º º º

-Me gusta venir aquí, nos relajamos de todas las tenciones que tenemos.

-Si Yaten y en este momento tenemos muchas.

-Relajación por tres días seguidos. Lo primero que quiero hacer es meterme a las aguas termales.

-Si, Seiya yo te sigo.

-Hola Señores Kou sean bienvenidos.

-Gracias dicen los tres.

-Disculpe, hay mucha gente ahora.

-Un poco, pero aun así ustedes no serán molestados, saben nuestra política de privacidad y nostras no diremos nada de su presencia en este lugar

-Que bueno, que no estemos lidiando con fans. Dice Yaten

-Si eso me parece magnifico, dice Taiki.

Mientras tanto Seiya pensaba en Nat, era difícil para el pensar, en que su relación se podía perder por su trabajo.

Así los chicos se van a su habitación.

-Buenos días jovencitas, ustedes pueden ordenar su paquete como ustedes quieran, aquí tienen pueden ver lo que van a pedir, solo les recuerdo que a las 15:00 horas es la comida pueden pasar al comedor.

-Muy bien gracias. Dicen todas.

-Es muy elegante este lugar, si que la radio se lucio en este regalo.

-En eso tienes mucha razón Rey, ¿Qué creen que nos vayan a dar de comer?

-Eso si no se, que den aquí, imagino que a de ser muy nutritivo y armonice con el lugar no creen

-Yo creo que sí Lita.

-Creen que haya chicos guapos por aquí.

-Mina. Dicen todas.

Así todas las chicas toman las misma cosas para estar todas juntas en ese momento una de las masajistas le tira sin querer a Mina un crema que se derrama por toda su bata.

-Disculpe señorita no fue mi intención.

-No te preocupes a cualquiera nos pasa, mejor dime donde hay más batas y me cambio.

-disculpe en verdad, se va por este pasillo gira a su izquierda sigue hasta el tope y hay tres puertas toma la que esta en medio ahí están las batas.

-Muy bien gracias ahora vengo amigas me voy a cambiar.

Así Mina se va hacia donde le dijeron. Pero como iba pensando en otras cosas se le olvido.

-Donde dijo que girara derecha o izquierda, dios mió que mensa porque no le puse más atención, bueno me iré por la derecha y si no es esa me voy por la otra verdad todo se soluciona así, así llega hasta donde topa y entra ahí ve acostado aun joven.

-Vaya hasta que llegaste. Quiero mi masaje de siempre.

Pero… este… yo… no…

-Vamos quiero mi masaje, lo estoy esperando. Apúrate.

Ella no sabe que hacer pero empieza hacer un dizque masaje.

-No eres Margot verdad, puedo ver que no sabes dar un masaje acaso eres nueva o que.

-En realidad, no se nada de masajes, yo solo viene por un bata.

En ese momento el se levanta con brusquedad.

-Niña tonta, eso es lo que eres como comenzaste hacer algo si no sabes.

Mina ni siquiera se dio cuenta con quien estaba por lo enojado de él.

-Tu lo dijiste no me dejaste decir nada. (Que se cree este arrogante,)

-Ahora mismo hablaré con el gerente de este lugar para que te echen.

-Mira tu señor, influencia, no se quien eres ni me importa, aun así no fue mi intención y no es para que te pongas de ese modo eres un cascarrabias. Eso eres.

-Vaya me sorprendes, no eres una chica común, es la primera ves, que alguien se enfrenta a mí, y no queda enamorado de mi físico que tengo o que se arroja a mis brazos, así poco a poco este se va a cercando a ella.

-Pero… ¿Qué haces? Eres un pervertido (Si esta muy guapo, y tiene un buen cuerpo, pero… mina que estas pensado, no ves en la situación en que te encuentras)

-No no soy un pervertido, solo un chico interesado en una mujer.

-Mira veo que cambias de animo muy fácilmente de estar enojado ahora eres un Casanova, y que crees que alguien como yo caerá tan fácilmente no todas la mujeres somos así y menos como hace unos momentos dijiste yo no me lanzaré a tus brazos estas loco o ¿Qué? Que te de quede claro.

En ese momento el la atrapa contra la pared y toma su manos y las recarga sobre la pared.

-Eres estupido o que suéltame.

-No hasta, que me lleve mi premio.

-Premio ¿Cuál premio? Y ella sigue forcejeando para que la suelte.

-Este.

En ese momento él le roba un beso, y se lo da muy apasionado cosa que ella sigue forcejeando para que la suelte pero cedió ante él. En ese momento suelta las manos de ella y los pone alrededor de su cuello. Así ella sigue el beso de él, que a la ves es apasionado pero tierno, hace que su cuerpo tiemble pero le gusta la sensación de estar con el, aparte le gusta sentir su piel con la de ella. Pero de nuevo reacciona.

-Pero… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Lo avienta

-Eres un… un…

-Un que, un buen besador, que te gusto esto y que quieres que se repita.

-Eres un cínico eso eres, de nuevo el se acerca a ella para besarla pero esta ves antes de que tome sus manos le da una cachetada.

-Eres un idiota, estupido, te odio y se va llorando del lugar. En ese momento se encuentra con un chico pero no le pone atención.

-Vaya si, que tiene la mano pesadita y se soba la mejilla, pero me gusto ese beso con ella, soy malo y ríe de una manera divertida pero a la ves fascinado por la manera de actuar de ella hacia él.

-Pero ¿Qué paso Yaten? ¿Por qué esa chica se fue llorando? ¿Qué le hiciste?

-Creo que son demasiadas preguntas no te parece Taiki.

-No estoy jugando Yaten, no es bueno jugar con los sentimientos de las personas y menos con una chica

-Eres un aburrido, sabes mejor ya me voy tengo que pensar cosas. Adiós.

º º º

-Pero que le pasa a ese tipo, ¿Por qué se comporto así? Es un estupido, estupido.

En ese momento ella se dirige hacia una banca y se sienta y llega Serena

-Mina ¿te pasa algo?

-Serena…

-¿Qué tienes Mina?

-Un estupido me beso lo odio, que se piensa que es, un cínico, petulante, engreído.

-Te digo algo.

-¿Qué?

-Si que te dejo impresionada verdad

-Pero… que estas diciendo Serena, no escuchaste Me beso a la fuerza.

-Si me dijiste eso, pero… eso molesta hasta cierto punto no, es algo que solo te toma por sorpresa y ya lo olvidas rápidamente porque esa persona no te interesa o ¿si?... ¿que no? buena esa es mi forma de ver las cosas o acaso estoy equivocada .

-¿Qué me estas diciendo que me gusto ese beso?

-Pues si no… porque a tu forma de reaccionar eso parece.

-No se ni me importa, solo se que lo odio, a ese tipejo lo odio. Mejor vamonos a seguir con otras cosas quiero olvidar eso que no significo nada para mí.

-Si tú lo dices Mina

Así las dos chicas se van, a que les den masajes. Mientras Mina trata de olvidar ese incidente.

º º º

Mientras tanto un chico ve desde su ventana el paisaje que es muy bellos pero sintiendo sus mayores temores:

-(Que haré, no se que voy hacer, si la pierdo, por mi estupidez por no dejar de lado mi carrera)

-Seiya.

-Es hora de la comida baja vamos a comer.

-Hazme el favor de mandarme mi comida para acá, no quiero bajar a comer.

-Pero nos dejarás a nosotros solos, recuerda que venimos a olvidar y relajarnos no a complicarnos más la vida.

-Por favor, no tengo ganas de estar allá, comprende.

-Bueno esta bien, ahora mismo, te mando la comida.

-Gracias.

Así el chico, va con su hermano.

-No quiere bajar se lo dice a Yaten pero puede ver que esta muy sumido en sus pensamientos

-(Esto que si, es el colmo, ahora tengo a los dos hermanos del mismo modo, hay no ¿Por qué a mí?) dice Taiki con una gota en la cabeza

-Me estas hablando Taiki.

-Si eso hago y dime porque estas ahora tu pensativo y vamos a comer ya es hora, en realidad ahora no tengo hambre.

-Bueno pues entonces hagan lo que quieran y se va del lugar.

-Y ahora que le pasa a este, esta peor que yo.

Así el se dirige hacia la cafetería y puede ver que la mayoría son grupos chicas que se encuentra en el lugar:

-Solo chicas, esto si que es fantástico, solo espero no me reconozcan y empiecen con su alboroto de siempre. Dice Taiki pero muy concentrado en su periódico y con lentes negros para que no lo vieran.

-Ya vieron hay un chico aya.

-Si es muy cierto, pero como que muy serio, esta leyendo un periódico, se ve de nuestra edad y haciendo eso a de ser un aburrido. Dice Lita

-Chicas leer periódico es bueno y no digan esas tonterías yo a veces hago eso.

-Disculpa Amy, no fue nuestra intención, dicen todas mientras Mina seguir pensando

-(pero que me pasa, solo fue un beso de un hombre sin importancia o acaso tendrá razón).

-Ya tenemos rato hablándole a Mina y no nos hace caso mejor dejémosla que siga pensando.

-Si dicen todas y se van dejándola sola.

Así Mina se queda un buen rato pensando y ve las horas que son, perdió casi todo el día distraída por lo sucedido.

-(No puede ser solo pensé en eso y ya casi es hora de irnos mejor me voy a cambiar y las espero aquí Todavía falta un rato, así que las espero porque no quiero estar muy a gusto y después me hagan que me salga).

º º º

-Chicas voy a ir aun rato al sauna, alguien viene.

-No Serena, aquí estamos a gusto.

-Muy bien ahora vuelvo

Así ella entra al Sauna,

-(Me habrá llamado mi amigo o seguirá muy ocupado, vaya me toco suerte el sauna solo para mí que bien).

-Necesito relajarme, para eso vine aquí, y la mejor relajación es el sauna, aya voy lo dice muy contento.

Así el chico se dirige al sauna pero sin darse cuenta entra al de damas.

-(esto es muy relajante,) por el mismo vapor el puede notar que otra persona esta ahí pero no puede ver su figura.

-(Creo que mi manga se mojara por el vapor, pero se siente bien estar relajándose y leyendo algo que me gusta), en eso ve una escena cómica y comienza a reír. Pero… no se da cuenta de la presencia del joven

-(Esa risa… es de una chica ¿Será acaso?...)

En eso puede escuchar la vos de otra mujer.

-¿Estas ahí?

-Si Lita estoy aquí.

-No puede ser. Pero si es….

Continuara….

Hola haber que les pareció el final de este capitulo hee todo díganme con mucha sinceridad y como dije al principio díganme si no se perdió la esencia de la historia ok, solo la verdad ¿Qué crees que pasará en el siguiente? Opine heee haber que puede pasar.

Bueno gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejan su comentario y me desean suerte de nueva manera vuelvo agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me agregan como su autor o historia favorita se los agradezco.

Serenity Kou: Hola en primera vengo a decirte que te admiro y me gustan tus historias sobre todo la de "ella" esa me fascino. Y me siento alegre al saber que esta historia mía te gusto.

Bueno a lo que preguntaste, no te puedo decir porque si lo hago sabrás como termina la historia y eso no creo que quieras saber si aun no esta terminado y si Seiya da todo por su novia porque la ama, bueno espero me sigas leyendo y te de curiosidad como termina la historia. Besos y abrazos.

Elsa Rosales García: si verdad la Nat, es muy mala y quiere mantenerse a cuestas de nuestro querido Seiya que es tan lindo, pero ya verás. Tu solo espérate ok cuídate y beso y si quiero saber mas sobre tu historia.

Johana: Que bueno que te gusto mi fic eso me da mucho gusto, bueno aquí tienes la continuación y ahora me dirás la verdad de que te pareció este, ok cuídate y besos.

caroone: Divertido verdad lo que paso ahora en la noche me gusto, fue diferente y muy loca la platica con las demás, chicas que se convirtieron en nuestras amigas verdad. Cuidate amiga te quiero mucho ok. Y besos no andes cabisbaja ok eso no es de ti, tu se feliz y nada de tristezas ok.

Vicky Kou de Malfoy: De nueva cuenta te digo me gusta como escribes y me da gusto que te haya fascinado mi historia espero que ahora en este Cáp., así como eres se que pondrás la verdad de cómo te pareció, espero que sea bueno ), y de tu historia cuando "seas mía" no la e terminado de leer pero me parece genial como la llevas, bueno saludos y abrazos.

Maykou: Listo ya actualice que bueno que te guste la pareja yo también la amo, me encanta espero que este también sea de tu agrado me dices tu comentario ok beso y cuídate.

YumiAmorSei: que bueno que te gusto me da mucho alegría y gracias por apoyarme en verdad lo agradezco esto me gusta.

Ydiel: no creo que no tarde aquí esta el capitulo si es muy mala, pero veré que le puedo hacer mas delante, yo también sere mala con ella :P. que bueno que te gusto besos.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: Si verdad que la descubra por sus maldades que hace, no te preocupes, haber que le hago pero ahora ella sufrirá y si que no se la va acabar pro hacer sufrir a Seiya. si de esas parejas, bueno haber k te parece lo que hice con la pareja ok me dices.

Kimi o ai shiteru: hola Amiga hasta que se me hace platicar con tigo en verdad que esto me a agrado como digo fue algo nuevo y divertido eso de platicar con varias personas que tenemos tantas cosas en comín. Haber que te parece eee me dices.

Dani: hola amiga, imagino que andas ocupada que por eso no lo has leído, ahí cuando tengas tiempo lo lees y me dices que te parecio ok, ya sabes que te quiero y aprecio, bueno cuidate y besos.

Ashamed: tu tambien ahí cuando tengas tiempo me lees ok, me da gusto en haberte conocido, eres una chica oscura pero aun así divertida y amando a tu vegetita eso es muy bueno ser fiel a nuestro idolos, te quiero y besos y hare tu recomendación al foro ok para que personas tambien visiten tu foro ok..

**otra cosita mi amiga** **_Ashamed acaba de hacer un foro sobre Sailor Moon ahi habra temas de muchas cosas sobre todo y especialmente de Seiya al que tanto adoramos, esta es la pagina para que si alguien se quiere registrar lo aga ok y opinen haber que les parece. ._**

**_Con Cariño:_**

**_Nileve Kou_**


	4. Cap 04 Serás

Hola de nuevo aquí esta el siguiente capitulo me dicen que les pareció ¡Estamos!, de todo tipo de criticas acepto ok, nos vemos.

Paréntesis lo que piensan los personajes.

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi la magnifica que dio vida a estos personajes de los cuales nos enamoramos.

**CAP. 04 SERÁS**

Una de las chicas apetecía ir al sauna e invito a sus amigas.

-Chicas voy a ir aun rato al sauna, alguien viene.

-No Serena, aquí estamos a gusto.

-Muy bien ahora vuelvo

Así ella entra al Sauna,

-(Me habrá llamado mi amigo o seguirá muy ocupado, vaya me toco suerte el sauna solo para mí que bien).

-Necesito relajarme, para eso vine aquí, y la mejor relajación es el sauna, allá voy lo dice muy contento.

Así el chico se dirige al sauna pero sin darse cuenta entra al de damas.

-(esto es muy relajante,) por el mismo vapor él puede notar que otra persona esta ahí pero no puede ver su figura.

-(Creo que mi manga se mojara por el vapor, pero se siente bien estar relajándose y leyendo algo que me gusta), en eso ve una escena cómica y comienza a reír. Pero… no se da cuenta de la presencia del joven

-(Esa risa… es de una chica ¿Será acaso?... no puede ser… este es el sauna de damas y no es para que este aquí, tengo que irme.).

En eso puede escuchar la vos de otra mujer.

-¿Estas ahí?

-Si Lita estoy aquí.

-No puede ser. Pero si es…. Otra chica, me tengo que salir inmediatamente de aquí antes de que piensen que soy un pervertido.

Así el chico sale lo más rápido posible, y las otras chicas pueden ver que una persona Salio muy apresurado de lugar.

-Te fijaste Lita, ¿Cómo que alguien tenía mucha prisa?

-Si, pero que interesa.

Mientras el chico corría muy apenado por lo sucedido hasta que llega a su cuarto.

-(Esa risa, donde, donde la e escuchado me suena muy familiar). Así pasan un rato mientras el chico sigue pensando donde escucho esa risa.

-(Pero si es… no, no puede ser ella o…. ¿Acaso es lo que quiero, que sea ella?, no Seiya Kou te estas imaginando cosas, pero… quiero asegurarme. Así el chico se dirige hacia el sauna, para sesiorarse.

-¿Dónde estará? Tampoco creo que el mundo sea tan pequeño para encontrármela, solo a de ver sido mi imaginación, que mas podría ser, solo una de tantas chicas. Que tonto al pensar que era ella y comienza a reír.

º º º

**-**¿Dónde estará Mina? Dice Serena un poco preocupada.

-No lo se, desde que la dejamos en la cafetería no la e visto. Dice Lita.

-Vamos a buscarla, ya es hora de irnos, dice Amy.

-Si vamos.

Así las cuatro chicas van en busca de su compañera.

º º º

Mina después de aburrirse un rato en la cafetería, se levanta y se va a conocer el lugar. Cuando vio su hora:

-(Pero que tonta, ya es muy tarde, las chicas deben de estar buscándome para irnos) así ella toma camino para buscarlas.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido? Dice Rey un poco desesperada.

-No lo se. Dice Serena

En eso pueden ver a Mina escuchando que se pelea con alguien, pero… no pueden ver con quien ya que esta un arbusto tapando a la persona que esta con ella.

-Miren aquella es Mina que no, pero… con ¿Quién estará peleando? dice Lita

-No lo se, vamos acercarnos. Dice Amy

En ese momento que se acercan pueden ver de quien se trata y Rey es la que dice.

-Pero… si es Yaten Kou.

-No lo puedo creer dicen todas. Han quedado muy sorprendidas de ver quien es la persona.

º º º

-Vaya te vuelvo a encontrar.

-Tu, ¿Qué quieres déjame en paz?

-Sabes te digo un secreto, es la primera ves que yo soy el interesado en una chica y no ella en mi, así que siente orgullosa por eso.

-Mira señor creído vete mucho a……. donde tu sabes, adiós.

-Eres difícil de convencer.

En eso ella iba a dar la vuelta pero este no la dejo porque la tomo entre sus brazos y la pego hacia su cuerpo.

-Suéltame, estupido, suéltame,

-No si no me dices tu nombre.

-No tengo porque.

º º º

-No puedo creer que Mina, este peleando con él, si ella tanto que lo adora. Dice Amy

-Eso es muy raro, pero saben lo despistada que es Mina, no se habrá dando cuenta. Dice Rey.

-Parece que le quiere dar un beso. Dice Lita.

-(ahora veo, quien le dio el beso, ahora comprendo el porque no le fue tan indiferente). Piensa Serena En eso el copiloto del autobús esta llamando para que suban a este.

-Debemos de ir por ella, si no el autobús nos dejará. Dice Lita

Mientras tanto un joven de cabellera Negra puede observar la escena de su hermano y ve el grupo de chicas que se dirige hacia él.

º º º

-Bueno como veo que no me quieres dar tu nombre, la vuelve a besar, pero esta ves Mina ya no forcejo solo se dejo llevar por el momento. De nuevo cuenta el beso ahora era más apasionado pero tierno, podía sentir la calidez del beso cada uno de ellos.

-(Que tiene este chica, me vuelve loco).

-(¿Por qué? ¿Qué estoy haciendo?) En ese momento Mina le da una fuerte mordida en los labios.

-Para que se te quite inbecil.

-Estas loca o que niña.

-No solo me las cobro, ahora si tendrás un recuerdo mío que no olvidarás por un tiempo y sale corriendo.

-Mina, vamos Es hora de irnos, dice Rey jalándola.

Así todas se van hacia el autobús, porque este ya estaba comenzando su marcha, todas pueden ver la rabieta que el joven esta haciendo porque un poco de sangre sale de sus labios.

-(Jaja, ahora si ya sabe que con la gran Mina Aino, nadie se mete).

-Mina, te diste cuenta de a quien mordiste.

-No no me interesa Rey ¿Por qué dime? ¿Quién es?

-Ya ven chicas no lo sabía, tenía razón.

-Si eso debía ser obvio. Dice Amy riéndose.

-Mina a ¿Quién mordiste? Era nada menos que Yaten Kou. Dice Serena.

-No puede ser…. Y pone cara de espanto. ¿Qué yo hice que?... Nunca más lo podré ver a la cara.

-Eso creo que sea imposible, para que lo vuelvas a ver será muy difícil, pero lo que tanto deseaste se te cumplió lo besaste, dice Rey muy divertida

Y todas ríen por la cara de Mina, de sorprendía, apenada y muchas otras cosas más.

º º º

-Hermanito, nunca creí que te fueran a morder.

-Mira Seiya mejor cállate, si no, no solo seré yo él lesionado.

-Que risa me das, tu diciendo que ninguna chica te interesa y cuando la besas te muerde que risa, con esto no me la voy a acabar.

-¿Qué te paso Yaten?

-Nada Taiki ¿Qué te interese? Y se va a su habitación.

-Ahora que le pasa a ese.

-Solo que una chica mordelona, le dio su merecido y comienza a reír de nuevo.

-Bueno como sea, vaya esta ves alguien lo hizo pagar lo que tanto a debido.

-Así es Taiki y ahora son los dos que ríen.

º º º

Lo tres días se habían ido volando así los tres chicos salen felices del lugar por lo relajados que van, Seiya no había pensado en Nat, en estos 3 días y todo había ido bien, mientras Yaten su herida aun no se le curaba y Taiki iba feliz porque esos 3 días nunca los olvidaría por la paz que sus hermanos le habían dado en mucho tiempo.

-Debemos estar listos dentro de unas horas tenemos una entrevista, dice Seiya.

-Si, que coraje. Dice Yaten molesto

-Que hermanito lo dices por esa mordida, nunca lo olvidaré.

-Cállate o ya verás.

Mientas que Taiki seguía caminado sin hacer caso a sus hermanos.

Así los chicos se dirigieron hacia ala ciudad. Al llegar ya los esperaba Nicolás.

-¡Que bueno, ya llegaron deben pasar a cambiarse! ¿Qué te paso Yaten?

Yaten creyó que su hermano lo delataría con su representante pero él no dijo nada solo guardo silencio y hablo Seiya.

-Verás Nicolás, en el Spa había una perrita y como a Yaten le gustan los animales se agarro jugando con ella y en eso lo mordió y él en ves de enojarse siguió jugando con ella hubieras visto la escena fue muy divertida.

-Bueno ya me había preocupado creí que había sido una chica, bueno vamos a los camerinos dentro de unas horas es la entrevista.

-Si vamos dicen los tres.

Así a los tres chicos se les preparaba para su entrevista.

-Seiya, me sorprendiste, no dijiste nada.

-Claro solo yo me puedo burlar de ti.

-Ya veo la razón.

-Hay hermanos la edad que tiene y aun se comportan como niños chiquitos.

-Taiki a ti te hace falta un poco de eso, no siempre debes comportarte así de maduro, aparte ya es tiempo que consigas una novia y no seas tan tímido eso no es bueno, no les gusta a las chicas.

-Puede que tengas razón pero siempre ha sido así.

º º º

-Ya supieron chicas, hoy hay una entrevista empieza dentro de media hora. Dice Amy.

-Si es muy cierto yo quiero verlos. Dice Mina.

-Si verdad como sea, por televisión no puedes hacerle nada a tu ídolo.

-Rey no digas eso, haces que me sienta mal.

-Hay Mina te digo, que tus cosas, pero sería divertido verlos, vamos a mi casa hoy no hay nadie, ahí podemos verla sin escándalo.

-Muy bien Serena. Dicen todas.

Así las 5 chicas, están feliz porque verán la entrevista. En cuanto llegaron esta iba empezando.

-Muy bien chicas, aquí esta el grupo del momento los Three Lights. Díganme chicos, que tiene planeado en su agenda, porque se que estos meses estará muy ocupados.

-Así es, estos tres meses serán los más pesados de esta gira, porque tenemos varías presentaciones en muchos lugares. Dice Taiki

-Así, pero por eso tuvimos unas pequeñas vacaciones donde descansamos muy bien. Dice Seiya.

-¿Dónde fue Seiya?

-Fuimos a un Spa, nos trataron muy bien, les agradecemos a las empleadas por su amabilidad.

-Por cierto Yaten desde hace un momento tus admiradoras pregunta el ¿Por qué de esa herida? ¿Quién te la hizo? Acaso una fanática.

-No nada de eso, cuando llegamos al Spa había una perrita muy bonita, con ojos azul cielo, me gustan los animales y me puse a jugar con ella, entonces se molesto un poco porque le hice una vagancia y me dio una mordida. (Si como no esa chica, lo malo es que nunca volveré a verla, pero ni modo).

-Vaya, muchas de tus admiradoras gritan que hubieran querido ser esa perrrita.

º º º

-Pero ¿Qué le pasa? ¿Cómo me compara con una perrita?

-Mina que quieres que diga la verdad y se meta en problemas, dice Rey.

-Bueno eso es muy cierto.

-Ya cállense, dice Amy.

º º º

Así seguía la entrevista:

-Seiya y dinos que a pasado con Nat, ¿Cómo vas tu relación?.

-Por ahora ella esta un poco enojada por lo que me esta absorbiendo esta gira, pero se que me adora y que comprende todo esto, Nat, amor si me escuchas recuerda que te amo y que en todo momento te llevo en mi pensamiento.

-Vaya, pero que enamorado estas, pero… como puedes ver varías de tus admiradoras las has puesto muy tristes.

-No ellas me comprenden y saben que mi corazón pertenece a ella, pero a todos ustedes las quiero por apoyarme.

Las chicas del estudio están emocionadas por las palabras de Seiya. Así la entrevista sigue su curso y termina.

º º º

-Si que estarán ocupados verdad. Dice Lita

-Si, haber cuando les toca estar aquí en Tokio, todas nosotras iríamos. Dice Rey

-Si. Dicen todas.

Así cada chica toma dirección a su casa y queda pensativa Serena.

º º º

-(Todos estos días, han sido divertidos, el día del Spa, lo que paso Mina con Yaten, que buenos momentos).

Pero en ese momento ella siente un poco de nostalgia y no entiende el porque de pronto unas lagrimas derramaron por sus mejillas.

-(¿Por qué el de estas lágrimas?, si hasta ahora todo esta bien)

En ese momento comienza a sonar el teléfono. Ella se alegra al pensar que podría ser él.

-Bueno.

-Hola buenas noches se encontrará el señor Tsukino.

-No ahorita no se encuentra, si gusta dejar algún recado.

-No, más al rato llamo, gracias.

-(Que tonta e sido, como me puede alegrar al pensar que podría ser él a de estar muy ocupado, que no me ha llamado o tiene otras cosas más importantes que llamarme)

º º º

**Tiempo después**

-(Nat, ¿Qué voy hacer con tigo? Me esperaras, porque de nuevo te dejare de ver en un tiempo).

En ese momento suena su celular.

-Seiya mi amor ¿Cómo estas?

-Nat, me da gusto escuchar tu vos.

-Disculpa, por mi comportamiento, creo que e actuado muy infantil, me disculpas.

-Amor te amo, sabes que sí, no tienes porque pedirme disculpas eres mi corazón.

-Sabes comprendí lo mucho que te amo y así te conocí.

-Ya no digas nada, me da gusto saber que me apoyas es lo único que me importa.

-Si yo también soy feliz de saber que él único que me importa eres tu amor, ti tienes todo lo que una chica puede pedir. (E reflexionado y sí eres muy importante para mí es por eso, que no quiere que esto acabe, Seiya Kou)

Seiya estaba feliz de la reacción de Nat, ahora sabía que en verdad lo amaba y no necesitaba dejar su carrera por estar a su lado estaba muy feliz que decidió llamar a su amiga, ya que tenía tiempo de no hacerlo.

º º º

Mientras tanto una madre veía con preocupación a su hija, ya que desde hace unos días andaba muy triste.

-Serena ¿Te encuentras bien, desde hace un tiempo te veo muy deprimida?

-Claro mamá no es nada.

-Sabes hija no puedes engañarme, tus ojos se ven tristes y tu mirada no expresa eso, dime porque estas así, ¿Acaso por un chico?

-No mamá nada de eso.

-Hija no me mientas, no me gusta verte así tenme confianza.

Puede ver como su hija, en sus ojos se muestra que las lágrimas ya quieren aparecer en su rostro.

-Sí mamá, de verdad es eso… se trata de un chico…

-¿De quien hija?

-De mi ex-novio Darien

Continuara…………

veronick: Me alegra que te allá gustado el beso de esos dos, y ahora con lo que puse haber que te pareció, me vuelves a decir la verdad ok cuídate y besos.

YumiAmorSei: Amiga seria maravilloso conocerte, espero que por ahí veas mi correo y lo agregues si es que así lo deseas para mi sería un placer y de nueva cuenta espero tu comentario 0k cuídate.

Luz del Kou: Amiga primero decirte que me da gusto que hallas escrito con tu nombre de escritora este comentario me alegra saber que pudiste, gracias por tu apoyo haber que te parece este capitulo, ok besos.

Ashamed04: Amiga de nueva cuenta me alegro que corrijas mis faltas de ortografía pero se que con el tiempo me volveré una experta eso y mas con tu ayuda y ya te dije claro que leeré tus historias se ven interesantes, y si amiga pronto sabrás todo de SM. Cuídate y besos y abrazos.

Dani: Tu sabes ahí cuando tengas tiempo lees mis historias, en verdad me da gusto saber que te gusto el besos de esos dos, yo también me emocione cuando lo hice, si verdad esa Nat como se atreve pero pronto le tocara sufrir de eso no hay duda. Cuídate y besos y que buena onda que te hayas unido a nuestra platica múltiple fue divertido para mí pero a ti no se como te pareció. Y también me da gusto que conozcas mas gente verdad de la misma pagina que compartimos cosas iguales a nuestros gustos, ¿verdad?.

Kimi o ai shiteru: si verdad me dices que te pareció este capitulo hee me dices la verdad y de nuevo una platica múltiple que padre verdad y porque no me llamas por ni nombre :D, me lo discriminas o que :P no es cierto tu llámame como quieras por mi nombre o el de autora ok cuídate y besos.

Ydiel: haber que te pareció este lo deje en emoción pero en verdad aun no es tiempo para su encuentro pero pronto será eso, porque esta historia es corta así que ese momento esta casi por llegar. Cuídate y besos.

Johann: gracias amigas por el apoyo y si ya pronto escribiré de los demás aquí es el nuevo capitulo y no creo que allá sido mucho el tiempo de la actualización, si verdad esos dos están en la décima nube haber si su amor se cumple :P, haber lo pensaré si lo hago o no :D, seré mala con ellos. Cuídate y besos.

Kinsei-Hime: No se como te pareció, pero… si me dices más claramente si te gusto o no sería mejor a veces soy un tanto despistada, pero sería genial que me dijeras que te pareció ok, cuídate y besos.

Gracias les mando besos, abrazos y cuídense chayito.

Nos veremos en el siguiente.

_**Con Cariño:**_

_**Nileve Kou**_


	5. Cap 05 ¿Qué es lo que siento?

Hola no se que paso, ahora en el pasado capitulo, varias de lo que me leían ahora no me dejaron comentario, no si sea porque no les gusto o algo por el estilo, o falta de tiempo porque se que puede pasar, bueno espero saber que les a pasado y lo mas seguro es que sea eso, o eso es lo que mi loca cabecita quiere pensar verdad. Bueno cuídense y besos.

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi

Bueno en este espero me digan el porque de la falta de comentarios ok besitos y chausito.

**CAP. 05 ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE SIENTO?**

Mientras tanto una madre veía con preocupación a su hija, ya que desde hace unos días andaba muy triste.

-Serena ¿Te encuentras bien, desde hace un tiempo te veo muy deprimida?

-Claro mamá no es nada.

-Sabes hija no puedes engañarme, tus ojos se ven tristes y tu mirada no expresa eso, dime porque estas así, ¿Acaso por un chico?

-No mamá nada de eso.

-Hija no me mientas, no me gusta verte así tenme confianza.

Puede ver como su hija, en sus ojos se muestra que las lágrimas ya querían aparecer en su rostro.

-Sí mamá, de verdad es eso… se trata de un chico… y derrama unas lagrimas.

-¿De quien hija?

-De mi ex novio Darien mamá

-Hija cuéntame, que te hizo esa persona.

-En realidad nada, mamá solo que después de tanto tiempo creo que aun siento algo por él.

-Vaya ya veo él.

**-**Si mamá de él digo, hace poco me lo encontré con alguien, no se si sea su novia pero se veían muy cariñosos sentí algo que creí que ya no sentía por él, me dio sentimiento

-Hija y porque de nuevo no hablas con él, pero no le digas que sientes algo aun por él, puede ser que solo fue una considencia por otra cosa que te esta pasando y lo enlazaste con eso, ¿No crees?

-No se mamá, pero no quiero verlo y saber que aun me gusta si es cierto eso.

-Hija debes enfrentarlo si es verdad que lo quieres aun.

-Pero… ¿Por qué ahora? Tanto tiempo que no lo veía y esto pasa.

-Vamos hija anímate, sabes ahora vengo hay pastel de fresas en el refrigerador te traeré un poco, ok ahora regreso.

-Si algo dulce me debe de ayudar en este momento.

En eso comienza a sonar el teléfono y la que contesta es Ikuko.

-Bueno si.

-Buenas tardes señora, ¿Estará su hija?

-Eres el chico que le estaba hablando verdad.

-Si señora ese mismo

-Te puedo pedir un favor.

-Claro señora con mucho gusto.

-Mira mi hija en este momento esta deprimida y veo que de las veces que le has hablado se pone contenta, espero hoy pase lo mismo y trata de hacer que este mejor ¿sí?, no me gusta verla así.

-Claro señora haré todo lo que pueda porque esto pase. (Que le pasará ahora a mi Bombón ¿Qué? Pero… ¿Por qué le he dicho así?, bueno imagino que el cariño que siento por ella hace que le diga así, es todo un amor esa mujer ósea es un Bombón por todo lo que me ha dicho, ahora es mi tiempo de ser yo quien la consuele, ¿Consuele? Ahora que lo digo es lo que ha hecho todas estas veces, me parece maravilloso haber conocido una persona así).

-Bueno muchas gracias, ahora te la paso.

Así la madre le pasa el teléfono a su hija.

-Bueno ¿eres tú?, Bueno, Bueno, Bueno, así la chica ya llevaba un rato insistiendo pero nadie le contestaba (Creo que no era él) y casi estaba a punto de colgar cuando…

-Disculpa Bombón no fue mi intención andaba pensando en algo por eso no te contestaba.

-Bombón disculpa. Escuche bien

-(Tonto, tonto, tonto que he sido, como se me ocurre decírselo, pero… ¿Qué mi mente? No me he dado cuenta de que le dije así, ahora como me saldré de esto.

-Bombón es un sobrenombre muy bonito, me gusta.

-De verdad y se pone emocionado por lo que le dijo. (Y ahora porque me emociono)

-Claro, mientras ella esta un poco sonrojada.

Seiya mejor quiere salirse de ese tema, así que le hace una pregunta.

-Bombón ¿Cómo has estado? (De nuevo que te pasa mente, concéntrate, ya olvida eso) pero al decir eso se pone nervioso por la reacción de ella.

-Ese será mi sobrenombre, por no saber mi verdadero nombre. Vaya si que eres imaginativo y me pusiste un nombre bonito, aparte creo que me queda porque me encantan los bombones.

-Sí a mí también y sobre todo tú.

-¿Qué te pasa estas borracho o que? Y comienza a reír.

-Disculpa, si ando un poco borrachillo, estamos mis hermanos, unos amigos y yo tomando un poco y comienza a reír él también.

-Bueno veo que cuando estas borrachillo eres muy picaron y volado tu novia se va a poner celosa he,

-Con mi novia me la arreglo después.

-Ya ponte serio, aunque haces que me este muriendo de la risa y se escucha su risa cosa que lo pone a él feliz.

-Bueno creo que e logrado mi cometido, para que no estés triste, tanto tu mamá como yo nos preocupamos por ti y no queremos verte y oírte triste, sobre todo oírte.

Y de nuevo comienza a reír de nuevo.

-Haces que me mate de la risa y ríe de una manera muy alegre.

-Yo también estoy feliz, de saber que ya no estas triste. Sabes ya me reconcilie con mi novia.

En ese momento que ella estaba riendo de un de repente deja de hacerlo.

-Te pasa algo, porque dejas de reír.

-Es que esto ya es más serio y no es para que me este riendo, me alegra por ti. Lo dice de nuevo triste.

-Sabes me dijo, que se había dado cuenta de su error y que me pedía disculpas por eso, que ella cambiaría.

-En verdad me alegro por ti, que bueno que se arreglo todo con tu novia.

-Dime porque estas de nuevo triste tu vos ya cambio de nuevo.

-No es nada.

-No seas mentirosa, algo te pasa, ¿acaso no me tienes confianza? Desde que te conozco te e contado mis cosas.

-Sabes no quiero hablar y le cuelga.

-A pos hora ¿Por qué me colgó? que le pasa a mi bombón y se queda pensando.

-Mamá ahora regreso. Sale de la casa.

Así la chica camina y camina se dirige al lugar donde ella siente que esta tranquila, se dirige al parque central donde tantas veces jugo y se sintió feliz. Es un lugar el cual le trae mucha paz y felicidad en ocaciones.

-(¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí? ¿Por qué Darien? ¿Por qué todavía siento algo por ti? ¿Por qué fui tan grosera con mi amigo? Él no tiene la culpa, creo que siento envidia porque ya esta él con su novia) y comienza a llorar en ese momento un chico a la distancia puede ver la figura de una chica conocida para él y se acerca a ella.

-Serena ¿Estas bien?

-Darien… ella queda sorprendida de verlo.

-¿Por qué lloras? Bueno se muy bien que no tengo porque preguntarte pero eres una niña muy alegre y no se no me gusta verte así, aunque no nos veíamos hace años verdad.

-He tenido unos problemas, con mi familia por eso ahora no estoy en mis mejores momentos. En cuanto lo vio sintió nervios y alegría

-Serena todo esto pasará, ya sabes la vida nos pone cosas así, pero las cosas que no te matan te hacen más fuerte y así será porque eres una persona muy fuerte, este le toma la barbilla y hace que lo vea a los ojos, cosa que hace que Serena se sonroje.

-Darien.

-Veo que aun sigues siendo aquella hermosa niña de hace unos años que hizo que me enamorara de ti, así este poco a poco se acerca a ella para besarla pero esta mueve su cabeza y se lo da en la mejilla.

Serena sintió unos nervios al pensar que él podría besarla.

-Darien tu tienes novia hace unos días te vi con ella, no juegues con migo.

-¿Por qué piensas que es mi novia?

Porque se veían muy acaramelados

-Sabes te digo algo, me gusta y todo pero ahora que te veo fui un tonto por no saber apreciar lo que tenía en mi vida, eres una princesa echa realidad para un hombre, si me das una oportunidad no se podríamos empezar de nuevo.

-Este yo… yo…

-Claro lo se, esto es muy rápido necesitas tiempo para pensarlo, te llamare después esta bien.

Así él se levanta, le da un beso en la mejilla y se retira del lugar, de nuevo ella esta muy nerviosa por lo de hace un momento.

-(¿Acaso estoy feliz? Por lo que me acaba de decir. He sido una tonta mi amigo le colgué así nada más, espero no se halla molestado por mi actitud.

º º º

-(Pero que le pasa a mi Bombón, ¿Qué hice yo? Para que me cuelgue así nada más, de nuevo eso de Bombón, porque bueno eso es obvio como dije la aprecio tanto, es mi amiga la cual me ha ayudado a que no sufriera tanto con lo de Nat, pero quiero saber que le pasa, así que dentro de un rato más le vuelvo a llamar).

º º º

Había un joven que aun no salía del parque central, cuando de repente su celular timbra.

-Amor ¿Cómo estas?

-Ya te dije que no quiero verte. Por ahora haces que me ponga de mal humor por tus cosas.

-No seas malo, yo se que me amas y que quieres estar con migo.

-Sabes ahora estoy muy ocupado, así que por ahora no quiero verte y cuelga.

-Imbecil, pero bueno no creas, que por ti estaré sufriendo.

º º º

Serena ya había llegado a su casa y se veía más contenta.

-Mamá ya llegue.

-¡Que bueno hija! Ya te sientes mejor.

-Si mamá.

-Oye por cierto, tu amigo volvió a llamar y dijo que un rato más hablaba.

-¡Que bueno! Y se emociono.

Mientras tanto Serena se fue a su cuarto y comenzó a sacar unas cosas de una pequeña caja.

-Aquí esta.

Y de ahí saca una foto de:

-Darien ahora ¿Qué haré? En verdad quiero regresar con tigo o no, yo e cambiado mucho desde aquella ves y puede ser que él también.

Cuando sonó de nuevo el teléfono y se alegro de que era el.

-Bueno eres tú.

-¿Quién es usted?

-Disculpe lo confundí con otra persona.

-No hay problema, se encuentra tu papá.

-Si ahora mismo se lo paso.

Así la chica le pasa el teléfono a su padre.

º º º

Mientras varios chicos seguían tomando.

Y varios de ellos ya estaban un poco borrachos.

-Ahora mismo le llamo a mi Bom… que diga amiga. Pero vio a su hermano Yaten un tanto pensativo y decidió llamar un poco más al rato, ya que le daba curiosidad saber que le pasaba a su hermano.

-Te pasa algo Yaten.

-Tu solo vienes a burlarte de mí Seiya.

-Bueno muchas veces eso es, pero ahora te veo diferente y quiero saber que puedo hacer por ti, a pesar de ser loco y todo lo que tú quieras me preocupo por ti.

-Recuerdas ala chica del Spa.

-Claro que si, ¿Qué tiene?

-Desde esa ves no e podido dejar de pensar en ella. Quisiera saber más de ella, pero creo que es imposible.

-Sabes me sorprendes es la primera ves que escucho algo así de ti yo creo que es el alcohol lo que provoca esto en ti, aparte veo que en verdad te gusto esa joven.

-Creo que para mi desgracia si.

-Yaten no digas esas tonterías, el amor es algo maravilloso, no debes pensar en algo así si la quieres has todo lo posible por verla.

-Sabes bien que con esto de la gira queda poco tiempo para nuestra vida social, no quiero hacerte sentir mal, pero no quiero estar pasando lo mismo que tu hermanito, no quiero sentirme presionado por las dos cosas a la ves.

-Si creo que hasta cierto punto te comprendo, uno se siente muy presionado y mas cuando tu novia no es muy comprensible, pero creo que ahora todo cambiará en nuestra relación, ya ves dijo que sabe que no estaba haciendo lo correcto al comportarse de esa manera y que cambiaría.

-Si pero después de mucho tiempo que se había vuelto una insoportable y no digas que no Seiya porque es cierto eso y tu lo sabes mas bien que nosotros, pero sabes algo bueno se que paso, pero Nat no creo que haya sido la que hizo ese cambio en ti.

-Pero… ¿Qué dices? Yaten

-Seiya no te hagas el tonto tu sabes bien de lo que hablo. Yo no se ¿Quién o que cosa? Hizo que estuvieras mas tranquilo de un tiempo para acá. Pero eso en verdad que me gusto, porque te estabas volviendo un inseguro ante tu carrera y el amor que le tienes a ella, verdad que sabes de lo que hablo.

-Si, ante esto, piensa las cosas que le dice.

-Ha sido una gran ayuda para el Gran Seiya Kou verdad

-Hermanito no creía que fueras tan maduro a pesar de tu modo de hacerte el valiente y el frió he.

-No empieces con tus cosas Seiya, pero creo que el amor cambia a las personas, creo que ahora lo comprendo mejor pero tampoco tanto, yo no he estado enamorado de alguien, solo relaciones fugaces con chicas. Pero lo que se es que ahora quiero encontrar a esa persona, nada más que cuando acabe todo esto de la gira tendré mi tiempo libre para buscarla y conocerla como es debido.

En eso llega otro chico a la conversación.

-Hola los veo muy tranquilos, creo que el alcohol es muy bueno para tranquilizarlos.

-Taiki no digas tonterías dicen los dos.

-Díganme ¿De que platican?

-Del amor y todo lo que te hace hacer.

-Vaya, yo seré muy inteligente pero de eso no se mucho, el único más experto en este tema es Seiya ¿Verdad? Pero eso lo dudo mucho.

-¡Oye! dice Seiya como enojado

Y comienzan a reír los tres chicos.

-Creo que es en lo primero que coincidimos Taiki.

-Yaten y pone cara de mendigo hermanito.

De nuevo los tres ríen.

-Taiki verdad que ¿algo o alguien hizo que Seiya estuviera más tranquilo? Con respecto a lo de Nat.

-Si en eso tienes mucha razón, si lo ha ayudado mucho ya no sufre tanto como antes.

-Vamos chicos Nat también tiene que ver, al cambiar su modo de actuar.

-Puede ser Seiya, pero tu cambio ocurrió antes de eso y no después de que ella te dijera eso. Dinos ¿Qué fue? O ¿Quién?

-No eso es un secreto

-Así que nuestro hermanito nos guarda secretos, Yaten contra el.

-Sí.

Así los dos hermanos comienzan a declararle la guerra a Seiya jugando, mientras tanto los demás los ven extrañados por la actitud de los hermanos.

-¡Que cosas se ven detrás de Cámara verdad Nicolas!

-Es bueno, a pesar de a veces no congeniar los tres se quieren mucho y eso es bueno, así nunca ninguno tratará de hacer las cosas por si solo, si no los tres juntos

-Si eso es muy cierto es un grupo y hermanos muy unidos, a pesar de ser tan diferentes.

Y todos ríen divertido viendo la escena del grupo del momento los _"Three Lights" _como se están comportando en esto momentos y siguen platicando.

º º º

Mientras tanto una chica esta impaciente esperando la llamada de su amigo. Pero… ya era algo tarde.

-Serena deja de dar vueltas me estas mariando.

-Es que mamá dijo que llamaría es un incumplido al no hacerlo.

-No te pongas de esa manera, debe estar ocupado.

-Pero que se cree ¿Qué lo voy a estar esperando? A que llame.

-Hija, es la verdad eso estas haciendo no veo que hagas lo contrario.

-Bueno pues si llama dile que no estoy me voy a dormir, ¡buenas noches! Y se va enojada.

-Pero ¿Qué le pasa a mi hija?

-¿Que se cree que es, señor importancia? ¿O que? (Serena porque te pones de este modo, él no tiene ninguna responsabilidad hacia ti y menos con lo que le hiciste hace unas horas, así que no entiendo el ¿Por qué me pongo de esta manera?, creo que esa inmadurez de nuevo me esta saliendo.) y se pone una más melancólica, con ganas de llorar.

Continuara……

Muy bien ahora a ver que les parece este ok, me dejan su comentario, bye.

Gracias de nuevo a mis amigas y lectoras que leen esta historia.

KIRA MOON XKARLATA: Si verdad amiga, se suponía que era corta la historia pero se extendió ya vez que como dije al meter a las demás eso pasaría, lo bueno es que esta yendo bien eso me da alegría y te quiero mucho eres muy buena onda, si verdad creyó escucharla haber que te parece este, este saliendo alguien que te gusta verdad el, pero creo que te gusto esta aumentado por otro verdad eso me da gusto, bueno cuídate y besos querida amiga. Te quiero mucho.

YumiAmorSei: si verdad eso sería emociónate morder a nuestros personajes favoritos o ya por lo menos darles un beso verdad porque no estamos volando muy alto, con un beso verdad con eso nos damos. Cuídate y besos.

Dani: Si verdad, pero así es debe renconsiliarse con ella, todo esto tiene un fin, si en esta historia la quise hacer un tanto diferente y que ella fuera la que ahora le diera consuelo y alivio eso me gusto que sea ella ahora quien lo apoye, y que bueno que te gusto el capitulo ahora falta ver que tal te parece este.

Kimi o ai shiteru: hola amiga tu recuerda que no sabes nada he, no se te vaya olvidar y nodigas ninguna palabra de esta historia y la otra ok ), si verdad ya dentro de poco esta historia llegara a su fin, me dices la neta hee haber que te parece este, adiós.

Kinsei-Hime: si verdad a Taiki le hace falta novia y que no sea tan preocupado, y si de Yaten eso se me ocurrió pero esa perrita le dejo una gran huella en su pensamiento, la Nat, ya verás, ya verás…. Eso te dejo con la duda, :P.

karenina hansen: Si verdad esa era la intención que creyeran que había descubierto a su amiga pero no, eso no era y de Yaten y Mina a mí me gusto lo que puse de ellos haber si lo juntos aun lo estoy pensando ¿Tu que opinas? Y de esa Nat ya veras… ya verás… y de darien juega algo en la historia pero eso lo descubrirás pronto.

Caroone: Que onda amiga se que andas muy ocupada con tu tarea y como digo hay cuando tengas tiempo, la lees ok tu sabes lo mucho que te quiero y de nuestra historia ahora la revisare ya para subirla y haber que opinan de tu lemon que hiciste, bueno me despido y cuídate ok adiós.

_**Gracias a todas por su apoyo se los agradezco, les mando besos, saludos y abrazos**_

_**Con Cariño:**_

_**Nileve Kou**_


	6. Cap 06 Interés, Consejos y Amor

06

Hola de nuevo mis fieles y amigas lectoras las quiero tanto por su apoyo en verdad que son bien lindas todas ustedes, bueno aquí ya el sexto capitulo, como siempre digo espero sus comentarios ya sean buenos, malos, criticas constructivas o todo lo que se les pueda ocurrir ¡Estamos!, este me quedo un tanto largo, por la pareja que aparece espero me digan que les parece todo el capitulo ok. Esta historia pronto llegará a su fin para que estén pendientes, ya mejor no digo capítulos porque luego me extiendo más de lo debido y queda más larga pero pronto llegará a su fin. Ok. Ahora si y no es cuento

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi.

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan.

**CAP. 06 INTERÉS, CONSEJOS Y AMOR**

Una chica se encontraba totalmente frustrada ya que su juguete había llegado al final, pero… no entendía el porque se sentía de esta manera así que no estaría de este modo tenía que hacer algo, así salió de su casa y llego a su destino.

-Toc, Toc

-¿Quién es?

Pero nadie contesto a su llamado, así que decidió ir a ver quien era.

-Vaya que sorpresa me tenías olvidado.

-No seas mentiroso, así la chica llega con él de lo más cariñosa y le da un beso muy apasionado y lo abraza muy efusivamente.

-Creo que me has extrañado.

-Si te he extrañado.

Así él chico la carga hacia su habitación y la acuesta en su habitación después de unas horas. Aun se encontraban en la cama de él, él se encontraba recargado en la cabecera y ella sobre su pecho.

-Solo vienes a eso, me haces sentir ofendido. Ya que desde que te presente a Darien me olvidaste.

-Zafiro ¿Acaso estas celoso?

-No, claro que no corazón, no confundas diversión y amor, que no son lo mismo y recuerda si no supiera lo traviesa y mala que eres no estaría con tigo porque así me gustan las mujeres

-Zafiro, me encantas tanto y yo te gusto por como soy.

-Bueno como seguía diciendo sabes que me encantas y eso no me importa me gusta todo de ti, pero…lo mas seguro que entre tu y Darien todo haya acabado y aparte tu novio que no te pela soy tu único refugio ¿verdad? O que equivoco.

-Zafiro, tu si que me conoces bien.

-Claro Nat, desde hace años que tenemos esta relación, que esta tan divertida para los dos..

º º º

Mientras tanto unos chicos se encontraban ensayando para su presentación, esta sería en Estados Unidos, su música se estaba volviendo una de las favoritas del continente americano

-Solo faltan 1 semana para este esperado concierto, dice un chico de pelo plateado.

-Así es, este es uno de los tantos en el cual debemos dejar todo nuestro esfuerzo en el. Dice el chico más alto de los dos

Mientras tanto otro chico se encontraba tocando la batería y estaba tan concentrado tocando que no se dio cuenta que la música seso.

-Si que Seiya esta concentrado.

-Claro Taiki sabes muy bien, que cuando se siente feliz es lo que le gusta tocar la batería.

-Ya hacía falta verlo así, tenía tanto tiempo que no era él de siempre, por tantos problemas.

-Hasta cierto punto Nat, ya comenzaba a caerme mal, pero tampoco creas que ese sentimiento ya desapareció se volvió una fastidiosa y no creas yo pienso que su cambio no va durar mucho, aun falta dos meses y medio, para regresar a Tokio.

-Hay Yaten como siempre, adiando a las personas, pero en eso tienes razón Nat tampoco es ya de mi agrado pero Seiya la ama tanto que no podemos hacer nada, solo nos queda apoyarlo.

-Pero… sabes lo que ahora me tiene muy curioso es saber el porque él cambio de Seiya, es algo que no logro entender. Como digo ¿Qué cosa o quien pudo lograr algo así?

-Si, a pesar de todo a mi también me da curiosidad saber su cambio,

-No lo se, todo el tiempo esta con nosotros y no logro saber ¿Qué es? O algo que me alguna pista.

-A lo mejor ya esta madurando.

-¿Tu crees eso? Pero puede ser.

-(Me siento tan libre tocando la batería, ahora todo esta bien con Nat, es lo que me da mas felicidad, ella comprendió todo esto, cualquiera que haya sido la razón del porque, me siento feliz ahora solo quiero hablar con ella)

Así el chico deja de tocar y toma su cel para llamar a su novia.

-Bueno Nat ¿Cómo estas?

-Mi amor, estoy muy bien gracias ¿Qué bueno que me llamas? Me da alegría escucharte, recuerda que te amo.

-Claro que lo se mi vida, yo también te amo y dime que has hecho.

-Ahora me encuentro con unas amigas, estoy haciendo tarea ya ves como ya casi salimos y sabes la coincidencia es que termino cuando tu terminas tu gira.

-En verdad eso me da tanto gusto, así podremos estar juntos casi todo el día.

-Así es mi amor ya quiero que esos dos meses y medio pasen volando, quiero estar a tu lado ya.

-Si, eso deseo yo. Bueno amor te dejo tengo que seguir ensayando dentro de una semana será mi concierto.

-Que bueno me alegro por ustedes le echas muchas ganas a tu concierto, te amo y cuídate.

-Si yo también te amo, cuídate mi bebe.

Así los chicos cuelgan.

º º º

-Vaya, tu actuación me a conmovido de verdad, casi haces que me ponga a llorar y mis sentimientos los dejaste muy sensibles, así el chico ríe de forma maliciosa y aplaude

-Zafiro no estés con tus idioteces.

-Veo que mi querida Nat, si me hizo caso ¿verdad?, no creí que lo ibas hacer, después de que me dijiste que solo estabas con él por su dinero.

-Sabes lo pensé bien y una persona como él no la encontraré ¿es por eso que?, todo lo que pueda estar con él lo disfrutaré y ahora más que nuca, conseguiré ser su esposa es tan tonto que dentro de poco lo lograré.

-Vaya, así que ya ambicionas más, me sorprendes, pero… creo que cuando eso pase te olvidaras ahora si de mí.

-Claro que no Zafiro tú me encantas, y Seiya con sus giras y demás cosas casi no estará a mi lado y tú y yo disfrutaremos de muchas cosas juntos.

-Eso me gusta Nat y sobre todo tú.

Así de nuevo comienzan a besarse de una manera muy apasionada.

º º º

Chicos es todo por hoy ya pueden irse a descansar, todo el día casi han estado ensayando así que ya se pueden ir.

-Muy bien ahora mismo recogemos y nos vamos. Dice Yaten

-Así es hora de descansar, Vamos Seiya ya es hora de irnos. Dice Taiki

-Quiero quedarme otro rato más si no les importa, quiero practicar aun más.

-Seiya ponte a pensar si no descansas, para el día del concierto no podrás estar al cien.

-No te preocupes Taiki tengo mucha fuerza, ustedes váyanse a descansar no me va a pasar nada.

-Pero… Seiya dicen los dos hermanos muy preocupados.

-Vamos váyanse a descansar, no me va a pasar nada.

-Bueno esta bien, así los dos chicos se retiran del lugar.

Ahora el chico toca el piano, a él no había ningún instrumento que no le gustara tocar, la música lo llenaba de vida era algo que hasta la muerte los seguiría de eso estaba seguro, así el chico tocaba y tocaba con tanta pasión que no le importaba cuanto de tiempo tuviera tocando.

-(Nat, tu cambio me agrada)(Mi Bombón desde la ves pasada no le e hablado, espero no este molesta por no hablarle cuando dije, tengo ganas de platicar con ella) así de nuevo el chico se levanta de su asiento y se recarga en la pared y se pone de forma mas cómoda para hablar

º º º

Mientras tanto una chica se encontraba recostada en su cama pensando en cierto chico, cuando es interrumpida por el teléfono y ella contesta.

-Bueno Bombón ¿Eres tu?

-A eres tu, lo dice de una forma un tanto desganada.

-Creo que no soy la llamada que esperabas verdad, tu vos lo dice todo, si quieres te hablo en otro momento.

-Disculpa, no quise sonar grosera, es que en estos días e estado muy confundida por eso lo siento. (Bombón me gusta que me llame así)

-No tienes porque disculparte, se cuando uno siente que el mundo se le viene abajo y sabes me da gusto que ahora sea yo quien te pueda ayudar, cuéntame que te pasa.

-Verás recuerdas que te colgué que por cierto me disculpo por eso, no fue mi intención.

-No te preocupes, ya ni me acordaba de eso, lo único que esperaba es que no estuvieras molesta por no hablarte así como quede es que esa ves estaba tomando como te dije con mis hermanos y compañeros de trabajo que por eso no me acorde lo siento en verdad.

-No tienes porque pedirme disculpas solo somos amigos y ya.

-Si lo se, pero tengo un cariño muy especial por ti, me has ayudado bastante y eres mi Dulce Bombón.

Ante esto los dos se sonrojan pero claro ninguno se ve y quedan en silencio unos cuantos segundos. Y cuando van hablar.

-Este… yo… dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

-Habla tu primero Bombón.

-No tú.

-Si llevamos una conversación así no creo que lleguemos a nada he. Dice Seiya un tanto seductor en su vos

-Si verdad y los dos ríen.

-Sabes tu risa es muy encantadora, trato de imaginarte y no puedo, porque alguien tan especial como tu deber ser una persona muy bella por dentro y fuera, (Ups, pero que estoy diciendo, bueno es la verdad)

-Gracias dice tímidamente y de nuevo sonrojada, inmediatamente cambio de tema pero bueno mejor dime como vas con tu novia.

-Con Nat todo bien, es una persona maravillosa, yo creo que ninguna chica se compara a ella.

-Veo que estas muy enamorado de ella me da gusto por ti y de nuevo se escucho su vos de tristeza.

-Porque cambias de vos cuando hablo de Nat, dime (Acaso esta celosa y hace que se ponga un tanto nervioso por la contestación que le pudiera dar ella).

-Sabes…. Se escucha su vos entre cortada.

-¿Estas llorando no fue mi intención? Pero me preocupas ¿Qué te pasa dime? Quiero ayudarte.

-Recuerdas que te hable de mi ex novio.

-Si claro que si lo recuerdo, dime ¿Acaso te hizo algo? Seiya sintió un poco de coraje al saber que ese tipo pudo haber lastimado a alguien tan especial como ella. No entendía el motivo pero tenía ganas de estar allá y golpear a ese tipo.

-No nada de eso, solo que lo vi y creo que aun sigo sintiendo algo por él y él me dijo que quiere otra oportunidad pero no estoy seguro de que siento por él.

-(Vaya que alivio no le hizo nada si no se la vería con migo, Seiya Kou que estas pensado como puedes decir algo así, a ti no te corresponde hacer eso, aparte no ¿Por qué sientó coraje de que él le pueda hacer daño?)

-Sigues ahí o ya te fuiste.

-Disculpa, es que me hablaron (si como no chiquito) bueno como seguía diciendo, entonces dale una oportunidad, sal con él unas cuantas veces y ya ves si aun sientes algo por él o no ¿No crees?

-Si eso mismo pienso yo, pero si es como antes que la edad de nuevo sea un obstáculo.

-Mira Bombón si ese tipo no sabe apreciar lo que tiene entonces es un gran tonto, porque yo no te conoceré en persona, pero los sentimientos que tienes y tu modo de decir las cosas y todo lo que piensas, no cualquier chica las tienes, tu eres como digo mi Dulce Bombón la que me ha ayudado bastante en los momento de confusión más grandes de mi vida y que pude superar gracias a ti y si ese tipo no sabe cuanto vales tu, no vale la pena es mejor que te deje de molestar.

-Todo eso piensas de mí, crees que así soy.

-Claro que si, todo eso y mas eres una chica estupenda, que como digo no te conozco en persona, pero tienes todo lo que un hombre puede desear en sentimientos, dulce, tierna, madura, cariñosa, comprensible, ¿Qué mas puede pedir ese tipo?

-¿Tipo?

-Que diga chico.

-Eres el primer chico que me dice unas palabras tan bonitas.

-Yo soy el primero. ¿Qué acaso lo que están cercas de ti, están ciegos? ¿O que?

Así ella comienza a reír.

-¿Por qué te ríes? Acaso no crees que lo que digo es cierto, de verdad eres una chica sin igual.

-Me río porque dicen que están ciegos.

-Así es, si estuviera soltero es capaz que iba y te conocía para hacerte mi novia.

Cosa que hizo que Serena se sonrojara, pero sabía que eso no era cierto.

-Te agradecería que no hicieras ese tipo de bromas, (¿Por qué me molesto si solo jugamos?

-Lo siento si te incomode, no fue mi intención.

-Solo no digas esas cosas y ya.

-Disculpa en verdad, no fue mi intención.

-Bueno mejor cambiamos de tema, un tanto melancólica lo dice

-Si mejor.

-Sabes ahora estoy solo en mi trabajo, me quise quedar un rato más, me relaja mucho estar haciendo lo que me gusta.

-Vaya eres él primer chico que oigo que dice, que se queda mas rato del indicado en su trabajo.

-Esto es mi vida y lo que amo, sabes solo faltan dos meses y medio y ahora si mi vida con mi novia.

-Me alegra por ti que sepas lo que sientes por ella, espero que así sea Darien con migo.

-Así se llama primer nombre que escucho de ti y no precisamente el tuyo, creo que eres una tramposa.

-Lo siento no quise decir ese nombre, lo siento en verdad no me di cuenta de que lo dije.

-Quieres que te diga el nombre de mi novia.

-No, no quiero saberlo y disculpa si dije el nombre de él.

-No te preocupes, a veces somos un tanto indiscretos y así te paso, no hay problema, sabes me tengo que ir, ya es tarde necesito descansar porque si no, mañana nunca me levantaré y mis hermanos se enojaran con migo y es lo que menos quiero.

-Muy bien cuídate.

-Recuerda dale una oportunidad y así verás si te gustas o no.

-Claro eso haré adiós.

Cuando cuelgan vuelve a recibir otra llamada.

-Serena hola.

-Hola Amy.

-Serena te tengo una maravillosa noticia.

-Así ¿Cuál?

-Recuerdas que hace unos meses inscribí un proyecto sobre las bibliotecas.

-Si, si me acuerdo.

-Pues verás gane y me voy a EE.UU. para conocer la biblioteca de Washington una de las mas importantes de todo el mundo

-de verdad que emoción, me da mucha alegría por ti y ¿Cuándo te vas?

-Me voy pasado mañana. Ahorita ando arreglando todo para irme.

-Te felicito en verdad Amy.

-Bueno pues entonces te vemos el lunes para despedirte.

-Muy bien Serena ahí te espero.

Así las dos chicas cuelgan y rápidamente llega el lunes, todas las chicas ya se encontraban en el aeropuerto para despedir a su amiga.

-Amy no sentimos feliz por ti. Dice Lita.

-Te cuidas mucho y no hables con extraños he. Dice Mina

-Si así es aparte es otra cultura debes tener mucho cuidado. Dice Serena.

-Divierte, en Estados Unidos y no te metas de lleno en la biblioteca habrá mucho mas cosas aparte de eso.

-Rey no digas eso.

-Es la verdad amiga, conoce todo Estados Unidos y tráenos recuerdos.

-Si eso haré, así la chica sale para tomar su avión.

-Que emoción, Amy viajará hacer algo que tanto le gusta, verdad chicas.

-Si, nuestra amiga todo eso es muy importante para ella, así todas parten en la escuela.

º º º

Así el vuelo había sido algo pesado pero al llegar directamente llego a su destino así al llegar, se encontraba viendo parte de la cuidad desde su hotel, así que decidió dar un paseo antes de pasar a la biblioteca. Así la chica iba viendo una parte de la cuidad era grandiosa, entro a varios lugares de recuerdos para llevarles a sus amigas. Así compro varios después de dirigió hacia donde para ella sería lo mejor la biblioteca ya que tenía una cantidad de libros de la edad media, época moderna entre otros, y sobre todo se había vuelto la mayor en tecnología para una biblioteca.

Así ella llega a su destino y cuanto entra queda maravillada por la magnitud del edificio ya que es estilo barroco, así entra a la misma.

-Hola buenas tardes.

-Te puedo ayudar en algo.

-Si soy la chica del concurso de bibliotecas.

-O si me dijeron que vendrías en estos días, mira aquí tienes tu identificación con esta puedes entrar a el área que quieras.

-Muy bien gracias, así la chica entra y se va en dirección a la sección de literatura, comienza a tomar varios libros y cada libro que trae en manos comienza a leerlo le encanta tanto la lectura descifrar cosas que para otros muchos es difícil.

-(Que emoción poder estar en una de las bibliotecas mas grandes e importantes del mundo, esto es algo que me fascina) ella termina su lectura y va por otro libro, pero el libro que desea esta un poco alto y no lo alcanza, en eso puede sentir la presencia de una persona y siente como este esta detrás de ella, y este toma el libro, entonces ella voltea y puede ver de quien se trata.

Ella siente como su corazón late rápidamente, de solo tenerlo enfrente de ella hace que no pueda decir una palabra.

-Tu…. Eres…. Tu…. Aunque el chico traía unos lentes negros, unos pants muy flojos, ella pudo ver el largo de su cabello de él, ella sabía muy bien quien era él su ídolo de eso no había duda.

Mientras tanto el chico la observa un tanto desconcertado.

-Tú eres Taiki Kou, del grupo "Three Lights" no puedo creer que estés enfrente de mí y se pone muy sonrojada

De nuevo el rostro del chico cambio, pero ahora era de molestia.

-(Que bien, ni porque ando vestido de esta manera, ¿Por qué me reconoció ahora se hará un gran escándalo y no me dejara estar tranquilo) su rostro se veían aun más molesto.

-Lo siento no quería incomodarte, se que estas aquí para leer y disfrutar de esta gran colección de libros, Gracias por bajarme el libro. De una manera muy dulce le sonríe y toma su libro, así ella se va a su mesa donde estaba

El chico se sonrojo un poco por el comportamiento de la chica, ya que era muy raro que una fan te dejará así de fácil pero eso a él no le importo y se fue para leer el libro que traía en manos.

-(Este libro, es maravilloso y estoy emocionada de leer este libro es la primera edición nunca creía poderlo tener en mis manos, pero se que también estoy así porque lo ví, se que es tonto si solo lo vi por unos segundos y él ni siquiera respondió a nada de lo que dije, cuando se los cuente a las chicas Mina beso a Yaten y yo lo conocí, pensarán que estoy mal por conformarme con eso, pero me siento feliz).

-(¿Por qué no puedo de dejarla de ver? Lo bueno es que no se da cuenta de algo sirven los lentes negro para evitar que vean hacia donde ves tu. Es muy bonita su sonrisa y se ve que se apasiona por la lectura ya que ríe su mirada cambia muy rápidamente, pero se ve que es dulce). Así él chico no resiste más y se acerca a ella.

-Hola

Cuando ella voltea ve quien es de nuevo y se sonroja, contesta muy tímidamente.

-Hola.

-Sabes creo que estoy en desventaja ¿Por qué tu sabes mi nombre y el tuyo no lo se? Lo dice en forma galante.

-Me llamo Amy Mizuno.

-Amy ¡Que bonito nombre!

-Gracias

-Agradezco que no hallas hecho un escándalo cuando me viste, ya han pasado tres horas y tú seguiste como si nada, es difícil encontrar personas como tu, ahora que nuestra popularidad aumento.

-Si lo se, son muy perseguidos, pero cantan maravilloso a todas mis amigas les gusta su música. Cuando les cuente esto a ellas se emocionaran.

-Te gustaría ir a tomar algo. Lo dice un poco sonrojado

-Me estas invitando, lo dice muy ilusionada y sonrojada

-Pues…… si……

-Esta bien acepto.

Así los dos chicos salen para tomar algo, mientras van caminando en la calle.

-(¿Qué tiene ella que me llama la atención?, pero es muy agradable)

-Te puedo llamar Taiki y hacer una pregunta, no me creas metiche si.

-Claro, no claro que no de ti no podría pensar nada malo. Y se sonroja

-Taiki yo se muchas cosas sobre ti y lo que las demás fan saben, pero…. Lo dice muy apenada, me gustaría saber alguna cosa que ellas no supieran. Ante esto hace que él se sonroje.

-Cosas que no todos sepan. Pues que te podría decir, (¿Por qué conteste esto, esto es algo que a ella no le interesa?).

Pero ella pudo escuchar sus palabras pero vio el cambio en él rostro de él.

-No me digas nada, me siento feliz de estar con tigo y de nuevo se sonroja pero también en él provoca lo mismo.

Cuando llegan a una cafetería.

-¿Qué van a pedir?

-Me podrías traer un café por favor.

-Un café y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate, para mí.

-Muy bien ahora se los traigo

-Y dime ¿Qué te gusta hacer Amy?

-Me gusta leer, de todo tipo de lecturas, me gusta la literatura, las matemáticas, hacer todo tipo de cálculos sobre ellas, la ciencia, los idiomas, Etc.

Él chico observa con la pasión que hablaba sobre lo que le gustaba, en verdad que algo hacía que no la dejara de ver a los ojos

-Así que te gusta todo eso. (Su rostro, se ilumina cuando habla de todo esto, es muy linda)

-Si así es. También me gusta estar con mis amigas compartir con ellos mis momentos libres, aunque son muy pocos porque la mayoría la dedico para hacer lo que te digo, a veces ellas me regañan un poco por tanto que estudio, todas ellas son muy alegres, divertidas y las quiero mucho.

-¡Me alegro por ti! Amy

-Pero dime y ¿Tú que haces en tus tiempos libres?

-Yo como verás, ahora me viste haciendo algo que me gusta, me gusta leer en paz y tranquilidad, me gusta disfrutar de estos momento libres, sin que nadie me moleste y disculpa si hace rato me comporte un tanto molesto.

-No, no te disculpes, mas o menos imagino lo que sientes cuando no puedes hacer lo que me estas diciendo.

-Que comprensible eres Amy, espero encontrar una chica así., ante esto los dos se sonrojan. En ese momento el celular de el comienza a timbrar.

-(Ya no tienes que buscar) y comienza a reír

-(¿Qué bonito momento escogiste para timbrar? Pero…. ¿Qué? Y ese pensamiento) bueno.

-Taiki ¿Dónde estas ya vamos a comenzar los ensayos? ¿Lo recuerdas?

-Es muy cierto se me olvido.

-Hay Taiki primera ves en tu vida que algo se te olvida, eso es algo muy raro he ¿con quien estas? Hermanito

-Seiya no seas impertinente, ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

-¿Cómo digo es la primera ves que se te olvida algo a ti, desde que me acuerdo, señor responsabilidad?

-Ahora mismo voy.

-Muy bien aquí te esperamos.

-Sabes disculpa Amy, me tengo que ir lo siento estaba tan a gusto con tigo que se me olvido por completo lo que tenía que hacer algo, luego te llamo, así él chico sale corriendo.

Ella comienza a reír por la actitud de él.

-Pero… ¿Cómo me va a llamar si no tiene mi número? Bueno imagino que eso solo fue el despiste para ya no verme.

En ese momento vuelve a verlo venir hacia ella, corriendo de una manera muy agitada.

-Pero… ¿Qué tonto? Me podrías dar tu número.

-Claro este es él numero del hotel 555-220-33-01 y mi cel es 311 122 45 54, (regreso a preguntarme mi número y a pagar la cuenta, creo que es una persona maravillosa).

-Muy bien me voy, espero verte pronto Amy Mizuno y el chico deja sobre la mesa cierta cantidad de dinero, así sale disparado. En su coche.

-(¿Por qué me regrese? A preguntar su número acaso quiero volverla a ver). Cuando llega al auditorio.

-Hasta que llegaste hermanito, dice Seiya que andabas haciendo, pero el chico ve muy diferente la mirada de su hermano

-Es que me entretuve en la biblioteca.

-Se que te gusta leer y todo eso, pero… nunca después de una visita de la biblioteca habías llegado con esa sonrisa.

-¿Yoooooooo? Sonrisa ¿Cuál?

-Te conozco también Taiki que no me puedes engañar.

-Muy bien chicos a ensayar, así todos los chicos se disponen hacer su trabajo pero Seiya no quedo muy convencido

º º º

La noche ya había llegado Amy no podía concentrarse el solo hecho de haber estado con él, no la dejaba ni concentrarse.

-(No te puedo sacar de mi cabeza, ni siquiera por la lectura logro sacarte de mis pensamientos, es tanta emoción el poderte conocer que cielos me voy a morir por lo que siento), así seguían pasando las horas y el sueño nada mas no aparecí, faltando muy poco para amanecer quedo profundamente dormida

La mañana ya había llegado ella había estado impaciente por recibir una llamada de él pero nada, así se fue de nuevo a la biblioteca y leyó todo lo que le interesaba de nuevo, pero estas ves la lectura no era suficiente para ella quería verlo de nuevo, platicar con él

-(Bueno debo estar contenta la conocí en persona, pero porque siento que no es suficiente, quiero verlo de nuevo, mañana temprano parto de nuevo hacía Tokio, que tonta soy al pensar que me puede hablar, eso solo pasaría en sueños).

Así la chica al llegar al hotel.

-Disculpe

Ella iba tan concentrada que no escucho que le estaban hablando.

-Disculpe ¿Usted es Amy Mizuno? En ese momento reacciono.

-Si, soy yo perdone vengo un tanto distraída.

-Hace un rato, me trajeron esto para usted.

-Para mí.

-Sí así es. Así la chica sube a su habitación y se avienta hacia la cama, al abrirlo.

_Hola Amy Mizuno me recuerdas soy Taiki Kou aunque creo que no me has olvidado ¿Verdad?, quería decirte que por tanto trabajo no había podido llamarte es por eso que para compensarte, a las 9 de la noche te espero en la recepción de tu hotel, ok._

_Atentamente:_

_Taiki Kou_

**º º º**

Un chico se arreglaba para salir.

-Fue lo correcto, aparte ¿Por qué le puse que para compensarla? Si no es nada mí.

-Hermanito a ¿Dónde vas?

-Seiya, me sorprendiste.

-Hermanito te estas arreglando mucho, cosa que es raro en ti porque solo llegas y te pones de lo mas cómodo al llegar al hotel. Él chico muy sonrojado y de forma muy leve dice:

-Tengo un cita

-¿Queeeeeeeeeeé? Escuche bien una cita.

-Cita dijiste entra otro chico a la conversación.

-No lo puedo creer dice Yaten y Seiya

En ese momento los dos chicos abrazan a su hermano más alto y haciéndole la burla.

-Si que te lo tenías guardado hermanito. Dice Seiya muy burlonamente.

Mientras Yaten

-Huuuuuuu, Huuuuuuuuuuuu ¿Quién te viera? Y le pica las costillas.

-Déjense de sus bobadas niños, no se pueden comportar y lo dejos porque se me hace tarde, así él chico sale dejando sorprendidos a sus otros hermanos.

º º º

-(¿Qué me voy a poner? No se a donde me lleve, dios santo no se que ponerme, si solo vamos al parque y me visto muy formal o si me visto informa y me lleva a un lugar donde sea así) Amy se encontraba por primera ves rompiéndose la cabeza para saber que ponerse hasta que…..

º º º

En la entrada del hotel se encontraba un chico esperando a su acompañante.

-(¿Qué tonto he sido? No le dije a donde la llevaría yo viene formal, pero si ella en cambio se viste diferente) cuando de pronto una bella dama bajaba por las escaleras y él se le quedo viendo muy detenidamente por su belleza. La chica que venía bajando traía un vestido color guinda de corset un poco esponjado de la parte de abajo y en el traía unas pequeñas flores plateadas y este le llegaba hasta las rodillas, su zapatillas eran plateadas traía unos aretes estilo broquel y una gargantilla un tanto larga plateada, su pelo lo traía suelto y solo de un lado lo traía sujetado con un broche que era una rosa plateada, él chico no podía creer que esa chica era con la que iba a salir así cuando la chica llego estaba bastante sonrojada.

-H..o..la, dijo un tanto nerviosa

Mientras él chico seguia sin hablar.

-Creo, que esta ropa no fue la indicada verdad, disculpa, así la chica iba dando la vuelta cuando el hablo.

-Te ves Encantadora y bella no puedo creer que salga con tigo, hasta él mismo se sorprendió por sus palabras.

-Gracias lo dice ella sonrojada. Él chico solo se quedo callado y la tomo por el brazo para subir al automóvil.

-Vamos.

Así los dos chicos van en la parte trasera y él es el que rompe el silencio.

-Estaba muy ocupado por eso no pude llamar antes para hablar con tigo, tenías ganas de hacerlo (aun no comprendo el motivo de porque digo todo esto, es la primera ves que actuó como mis hermanos irresponsables estoy actuando sin pensar en nada, ni siquiera en mis pensamientos)

-Eres muy lindo al invitarme a salir, mañana parto a Tokio temprano.

-Tan pronto lo dice un tanto exaltado.

-Sí, agachando la mirada.

Él chico toma su barbilla y hace que esta la vea hacia sus ojos.

-Entonces disfrutaremos este momento esta bien.

-Si.

Así los dos chicos llegaron a su destino, el restaurante era intimo y sobre todo la seguridad y discreción ante todo del lugar.

-Señor Taiki su mesa de siempre reservada para usted

Así pasan a su mesa, Taiki no puede dejar de verla ya que la descripción de ella no la encontraba con palabras. Los dos se veían muy fijamente sin desviar sus miradas.

-¿Por qué vas a durar poco aquí en Estados Unidos?

-Gane una concurso de cómo equipar una biblioteca y de premio era conocer una de las mejores del mundo.

-Vaya ya veo, e imagino que solo eran tres días dos noches verdad.

-Si.

-Que malo que no te puedas quedar más te daría un pase para que fueras a mi concierto.

En ese momento Amy cambio su mirada a una más seria.

-Sabes te he de confesar algo, me gusta mucho estar aquí con tigo en este momento es un sueño echo realidad pero…. Sabes se que después de esto creo que no me volverás a llamar no creas que lo digo por interés por lo que eres porque eso es lo de menos para mí, quisiera haberte conocido antes de que fueras así de popular y pudieras ver en mí lo que en verdad siento por ti, pero se que puede ser que todo lo que te digo no me lo creas y que muchas otras mujeres te lo hayan dicho, pero… esa es la verdad por eso es mejor que dejemos esto como un bonito recuerdo y nada más donde yo estuve con alguien tan especial como tu, eres muy lindo al hacer todo esto gracias nunca olvidare mi viaje a Estados Unidos.

Taiki quedo impactado por lo que ella le dijo, en realidad ninguna mujer le había dicho todo eso, esta era la mujer que buscaba aquella que sabe lo que quiere y que tiene los pies en la tierra

-(No lo puedo creer, me he enamorado de ella) en ese momento rápidamente se dirigio a la entrada y pudo ver como estaba ella esperando un taxi, así él chico fue hacia ella.

-Ven creo que este lugar no fue el indicado. La chica solo volteo sin pensar solo tomo la mano que le extendió y salieron del lugar, así él chico la llevo a un mirador donde se veía toda la ciudad, donde solo podía entrar gente muy importante ya que estaba arreglado de manera de elite. Era una noche muy bella la luna no estaba pero en cambio habían una hermosa noche estrellada

-Este lugar me gusta hace años lo descubrí y me gusto mucho desde aquí se puede ver todo la ciudad.

-Si es muy bello la vista. En ese momento el joven la volteo a ver.

-Si pero no se compara a ti, en ese momento la joven quedo sorprendida por las palabras de él, en ese momento el joven se iba a cercando a ella pero se detuvo y volvió a ver hacia la ciudad, así los dos permanecieron callados sin decir una palabra era un silencio pero de incomodo de eso no tenía nada, los dos tenían las manos en la barandilla y este tomo la mano de ella y cosa que hizo que los dos se sonrojan así permanecieron hasta la una de la mañana.

-Creo que ya es tarde tengo que regresar.

-Si es hora de irnos pero no sin antes. Así él chico de forma rápida le robo un beso y Amy lo correspondió, los movimientos de los dos eran tímidos y lentos pero después de unos momentos estos se volvieron un poco más rápidos. Después de esto él chico la llevo a su hotel al llegar.

-Amy Mizuno me he enamorado de ti (¿Qué acabo de decir?... él quedo sin habla.

La chica solo le sonrío y de nueva cuenta le dio su número de celular y su correo electrónico.

-Yo también de ti Taiki Kou de nueva cuenta volvieron a besarse y él le dio lo mismo que ella. Con la promesa de estar en contacto y que se conocerían más.

Continuara……

Bueno antes que nada quería darles un jalón de orejas algunas de ustedes que malas amigas son heeeeee (Muerta de risa), bueno tampoco verdad ).

Les hago la invitación de que lean mi nueva historia "Sentir con el Corazón" es diferente lo se pero como digo me conocen ¿no….? Ustedes creen que yo una romántica empedernida pueda hacer algo trágico en esa historia, no me digan por favor ;P

Hay cuando tengan tiempo léanla y verán que nos las defrudare esa historia se me hace muy bonita de lo que llevo escrito, así que si tiene tiempo le den una chance y la lean ok besos y ya saben si no lo hacen iré por ustedes en la noche y les jalaré las patas (Muerta de Risa), bueno ya me dejo de ser una payasa y espero sus comentarios como siempre en esta y las demás.

Y de nuevo gracias a mis amigas y lectoras en verdad que las aprecio y quiero tanto.

caroone: Amiga no me regañes si porfís tu sabes la meter las demás historias esto paso, pero… me gusta como quedo ) y se que a ti también pero ya ves las demás parejas también son muy bonitas, bueno te mando muchos saludos y besos espero que tu montaña de tarea pronto quede atrás y puedas estar ya menos preocupado por eso ok amiga te quiero mucho y que haría sin ti amiga :D.

Kimi o ai shiteru: Kathy soy muy pero muy mala, ya verás lo que tengo preparado (Risa Macabra y de muy mala) así es amiga tenía que aparecer él Danbio pero como digo es que tiene algo que ver en el asunto ya verás que quedarás de What? (Risa macabra)

YumiAmorSei: Amiga no regañes (Llorar) es que soy bien mala (Risa macabra), listo amiga ya esta la pareja de Amy y Taiki espero que lo que escribi de ellos te haya gustado mucho porque a mí si ), mientras que Mina y Yaten ya verás que sucederá con ellos, agradezco tu apoyo y gracias, aunque no te conozco me caes muy bien y te quiero ok ya verás dentro de poco ya mero llega a su fin pero ahora si mejor no digo en cuantos cap :D.

Serena Ryuuzaki: Gracias que linda eres y si se que a veces la escuela el trabajo no nos dan chancee para otra cosa si no nada más ellos, me da gusto que lo sigas leyendo a pesar de todo eso te lo agradezco y del Danubio ya verás que tiene que ver en este entierro aunque ahora ya dije algo sobre él verdad que andaba con la Nat, pero aun aparecerá (Risa Macabra) y si quieres dime tus conclusiones para ser que tan bruja eres pero de cariño heee nada malo besos y abrazos. Gracias por decir que son una de tus favoritas eres súper linda

akela17: Que bueno que las has seguido desde el principio y me da gusto que te haya gustado lo que le prepare a esos dos ), pronto aparecerán de nuevo ya dentro de poco se conocerán ya no falta mucho para eso amiga, ya viste lo que tuvo con Nat cualquier duda preguntame y ya te agregue a mi correo te quiero y besos.

Ashamed04: si Verdad ya había actualizado de nueva cuenta espero este capitulo te guste y me dices la neta heeee, amiga ya ando promocionando mas tu foro y ya me meti a él, :D seguiré viendo haber que mas tienes, te quiero y besos.

Dani: Ya en el siguiente se verá si sigue el consejo de Seiya o no (Risa macabra) ya verás y si así es Yaten no se la puede sacar de la cabeza haber al final si los dejo juntos dejame ver si se lo merecen (Risa macabra). Te lo dejo en suspenso……..

Saab chan: Hola amiga me da gusto saber de ti por mensajes, orale dedujiste muy bien amiga me que bueno, haber si en los siguientes haces lo mismo espero poder conocerte por msn si es que quieres eres una persona muy linda y aprecio aunque aun no nos conozcamos te quiero y besos.

_**Con Cariño:**_

_**Nileve Kou**_


	7. Cap 07 Platica de Media Noche

Hola de nuevo queridas amigas y lectoras, en verdad siento mucho el retraso como ustedes pudieron ver esta historia la estaba publicando mas rápidamente, pero la verdad en todos estos días mi salud no era muy buena ya que no estaba ni física ni mentalmente bien, y aun no lo estoy pero ahora solo es físico.

Agradezco a mis amigas Caroone y Kimi que gracias por su apoyo me dieron los ánimos para escribir este nuevo capitulo las quiero mucho y gracias ya que cuando platique con ustedes volvieron esas ganas, aunque mi imaginación no seso todos estos días de las historias ya que se me ocurrieron más ¿verdad? Pero… si sigo así nunca terminare. También agradezco a mis dos queridas Errys, Blackberry y Strawberry que también ayer que me metí me dieron más ánimos para no seguir más en la depre, gracias queridas amigas.

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan. Ahora si a leer y de nuevo espero todo sus comentarios y me digan que tal esta el capitulo ¡Estamos!, recuerden que esta historia esta pronta a terminarse y no digo en cuanto porque luego me extiendo más y no cumplo con mi palabra.

**CAP. 07 PLATICA DE MEDIA NOCHE**

Ya había pasado 15 días y Serena aun no tenía noticia de Darien ni de su amigo.

-(Hay Darien ¿Por qué no me has llamado?, bueno… se que estas por terminar tu carrera de medicina yo creo que por eso, no me has llamado ni nada, solo espero que sea pronto, quiero verte y hablar con tigo. Mientras mi amigo que puedo decir de él de igual modo con su trabajo ni tiempo, solo para su novia que la a de llamar muy seguido, que bonito tener un novio así de atento y lindo) en ese momento sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por su celular.

-Serena ¿eres tú?

-Darien, hola ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien gracias y tú.

-Aquí tratando de concertar una cita con una princesa muy bonita.

En ese momento ella se pone un tanto molesta y triste.

-¡Que bueno me alegro por ti!

-Asómate por la ventana

Así la chica se asoma por esta y al otro lado de la calle se encuentra él, con un gran arreglo de flores.

-Darien, esta queda demasiada emocionada y sorprendida.

-Baja ok aquí te espero mi princesa.

Al bajar él chico ya se encontraba en la entrada de la puerta.

-Ten princesa este arreglo es para ti, por no hablarte antes y verte.

La chica se lanza a sus brazos muy efusiva y casi se cae el arreglo

-Creo que me extrañabas verdad, disculpa en verdad por no hablarte, en ese momento él le da un beso en la mejilla cosa que hace que ella se sonroje.

-Bueno como decía me harías el placer de pasar esta bella tarde con migo princesa.

-Claro que sí, solo deja me cambio, pásate a la sala en lo que termino, Darien este arreglo es hermoso.

-Así es princesa pero no son tan hermosas como tu, no se compara con tu belleza, tus papas no se enojaran por pasarme.

-No ahorita no se encuentran.

-¡Que bueno! Ante eso ella ríe.

-Bueno no me tardo, ahorita rápido me meto a bañar y me cambió, por cierto Darien un favor si alguien llama contestas y tomas el recado si no te molesta.

-No claro que no, yo tomo la llamada y te espero. Así la chica sube hacia su habitación y comienza a arreglarse, mientras tanto él chico se encontraba viendo una revista que estaba cerca de su lugar, en eso el teléfono comienza a timbrar y contesta, él primero en hablar es la persona que llamo.

-Bombón eres tú.

-Disculpa… creo que te has equivocado de número, aquí no hay nadie con ese nombre (y este ¿Quién es? Bueno tampoco es para que conteste así, puede ser que se equivoco de número), lo dice un tanto molesto por no dejarlo hablar primero, pero tratando de hablar mas amable

-¿Quién eres tú? Su papá o su hermano, aunque tu voz no es parecida a la de ellos, (Este tipo que se cree que es, me contesta de este modo y no me dejare que me hable así).

-Mira si buscas a mi princesa ella ahorita esta ocupada arreglándose porque vamos a salir. (La conoce ese es obvio por preguntar si soy su hermano o su papa, pero aun así no se lo comunicaré por ser tan pesado al responder)

-Dime ¿Quién eres tu? Quiero hablar con ella, pásamela. Ya lo dice un tanto enojado y mostrándolo en su voz

-Mira yo soy Darien un amigo muy cercano, de ella y sabes esa no es manera de hablarle a las personas que modo tan altanero, pero… sabes no se ¿Quién eres? Pero no me importa menos por tu actitud, aparte…. Y se queda en silencio

-¿Quién te crees que eres para hablarme de esa manera? Tu tampoco te quedas muy atrás en tu modo de hablar por si no te diste cuenta, tu fuiste el primero que me hablo de esa manera, aparte para mi Bombón soy alguien muy especial así que ella nunca se ha quejado de mi, aparte así que tu eres el ex solo te digo tu señor maduro que si la haces sufrir te la verás con migo, porque mi Bombón vale mucho y creo que un tipo como tu no se la merece después de todo y menos por tratar a un amigo así de ella, eres un mequetrefe de primera por perder a una mujer así.

-Mira… sabes deja de meterte en mi vida creo que eso es algo que no te interesa.

-Claro que me interesa pero solo ella porque tu…. tu vida no me interesa, pero mi Bombón por supuesto que si y si se hacen algo más tu desafortunadamente entrarás en la de ella, es por eso que me preocupo, me imagino tu modo de ser el solo platicar con tigo creo que eres un tanto… pero el chico ya no lo dejo hablar en ese momento Darien solo:

-Nos vemos y cuelga

º º º

-¿Qué se cree? Ese tipo estupido, ahora veo porque mi bombón lo corto por lo arrogante y creído que es, así que ese es el Darien de mi Bombón, que consejo tan tonto le di, que le diera una oportunidad si ese tipo no se la merece creo que me arrepiento de eso, pero… ya verá cuando hable con ella. Él chico estaba tan molesto que su hermano pudo ver su reacción.

-Seiya ¿Te pasa algo? ¿Qué tanto maldices o dices?

-Nada Yaten déjame en paz, así sale de la habitación hacia la calle.

-Bueno creo que es la primera ves que oigo que este se pelea por teléfono con alguien y después de colgar maldice, mmm esto si que es extraño y mucho

º º º

-Ese tipo ¿Quién era? Y veo que Serena le ha contado muchas cosas, me hizo enojar tanto como solo una persona lo logro, me siento tan celoso de que la llamara así ¿Quién será? Quiero saber, pero necesito que ella me diga y no preguntarle yo y de esta llamada no le diré nada, haber si después me dice quien es él. En ese momento una chica viene barajando.

-Listo Darien vamonos. La chica venía con un pequeño shorts de mezclilla, una blusa fiusha con unas zapatillas del mismo color que la blusa.

-Serena te ves hermosa, muy bien vamonos. Así los dos chicos salen de la casa de ella a pasear.

º º º

Mientras tanto un chico iba un poco triste y enojado por no hablar con su Bombón.

-(Bombón quería hablar con tigo, aparte ese es tu novio ¿Por qué te dije que le dieras una oportunidad? Y si él logra destruir nuestra bella amistad que tenemos, de solo pensarlo me pongo triste, porque no quiero que eso pase ya que te estimo mucho) en ese momento, se sintió tan melancólico que llamo a Nat a su casa pero nadie contestaba y llamo a su celular.

-Hola mi niña eres tu

-Hola, disculpa Nat dejo su celular aquí en mi casa cuando vino hacer una tarea.

-¿Quién eres? Disculpa.

-Hola, soy Zafiro un compañero de clases de Nat.

-Hola yo soy su novio, te podría pedir un favor.

-Claro,

-Si tienes tiempo le llevarías su celular a mi novia.

-Si claro que si, más al rato se lo puedo llevar.

-Muy bien gracias.

Así cuelgan los dos.

-(Pobre tonto me compadezco de él tanto amor que le tiene a Nat, y ella todo lo que le hace sin saber)

-Zafiro ¿Quién era?

-Era tu novio amor, quería hablar con tigo

-¿Qué le dijiste? Lo dice un tanto asustada

-Nada solo que olvidaste tu cel aquí al hacer una tarea.

-Hay que bueno ya me había asustado.

Así estos dos se dispusieron a comer.

º º º

-(Nat de nuevo no estas cuando te necesito)

º º º

Mientras tanto dos chicos se encontraban en el parque central.

-Darien vamos a comprar un helado.

-Claro vamos

Así los dos chicos estaban ya disfrutando de su helado.

-Mmm ¡Que tico! Esta

-Si verdad muy rico en ese momento el chico toma un poco de su helado con el dedo y la embarra en la nariz de esta.

-Darien ¿Qué haces? Él chico va hacia ella y con un beso se lo quita así poco a poco se dirige hacia sus labios y cuando le va a dar un beso esta solo desvía su rostro para seguir disfrutando de su helado.

-No será tan fácil que me deje dar un beso.

-Mmm eso me gusta, que me cueste trabajo volver a probar de tus deliciosos labios. Con esto hace que ella se sonroje.

-Princesa ¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela?

-Muy bien, ya desde hace tiempo que no tengo problema con ninguna materia.

-En verdad me alegro por ti en verdad y como siempre te gusta venir aquí al parque central y sentarte en esta banca ¿Por qué princesa?

-No se, desde pequeña este parque me da mucha paz me siento feliz, y esta banca me gusta mucho sentarme aquí y observar a las personas y ver que hacen, sus gestos y demás cosas.

-Me alegro por ti, que este lugar te da mucha alegría. Así los dos chicos solo permanecieron en silencio y observando el gran parque central. Sin darse cuenta el tiempo se fue volando y este la llevo a su casa.

-Te cuidas mi princesa, yo te hablo, para volver a salir y será pronto ya que tendré unos días libres.

-Muy bien Darien nos vemos después. Él chico se despide de ella con un beso en la mejilla y esta se mete directamente a su cuarto, al llegar rápidamente se pone algo más cómodo y se sienta en su balcón observando la bella noche.

-(Solo falta cuatro meses para navidad esta se esta acercando cada ves mas, que bien me gusta mucho el frío Quiero ponerme mi abrigo y que Darien este abrazándome y dándome aun más calor y pasar juntos el día de navidad, eso si que sería súper genial, espero que mi amigo se la pase en grande con sus hermanos y adorada novia si así se le pude llamar a ella)

º º º

Mientras tanto un chico se encontraba en una cafetería tratando de tener un poco de calor ya que sentía unos escalofríos muy fuertes.

-(Pronto llegará navidad, espero que esta sea muy inolvidable para todos y mas para nosotras mi niña, quiero ya pasar juntos nuestro tiempo y estar todo el tiempo abrazada de ti y haciendo lo que tanto nos gusta) en eso es interrumpido.

-Aquí tiene su café, por cierto se siente bien su cara esta muy pálida.

-Gracias y si me siento bien, gracias por preguntar por mi salud. Después de unos segundos él mesero solo se retira, mientras él toma de su caliente bebida.

-(Bombón….) antes de caer desmayado

º º º

Un joven después de unas horas de estar inconsciente despierta.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Seiya que bueno que despertaste, estábamos muy preocupados por ti, dice Taiki

-¿Dónde estoy Taiki?

-Estas en el hospital tienes una temperatura muy alta, aunque ahorita ya bajo un poco, te desmayaste en una cafetería.

En ese momento van entrando dos chicos.

-Seiya que bueno que ya despertaste me tenías muy preocupado, si te encuentras así tendremos que cancelar el concierto.

-Nicolas no hablemos de eso, hay que esperar si unos días antes del concierto, y si aun sigo de esta manera lo cancelamos pero por ahorita todo seguirá igual.

-Pero… Seiya dicen los tres.

-Soy una persona muy responsable y más si se trata de mis fans, así que no se diga más ok.

-Esta bien Seiya, dicen los tres.

-Por cierto hermanos ya trataron de comunicarse con Nat quiero hablar con ella. En eso habla Yaten un tanto enojado.

-Ya trate pero en su celular y en su casa no contesta, que piensa es ahora cuando debe de estar por lo menos con tigo apoyándote por teléfono.

-No te enojes Yaten, ella también tiene una vida y ha de estar muy ocupada con la escuela, porque hace rato yo le llame y un compañero dijo que su cel lo dejo en su casa por hacer una tarea, así que….

-Seiya aun así debe estar muy al pendiente de su cel, para cuando tu le llames ella te conteste y no otra persona.

-Yaten no digas más cosas a todos nos pasa que se nos olvide el celular y tu lo sabes más que nadie ¿Verdad querido hermano? Ante esto él solo voltea a otro lado.

-Ves como tengo razón, por cierto hermanos váyanse a descansar al hotel, no quiero que se queden con migo y más viendo que ya estoy mejor.

-Seiya estas loco o que, claro que no yo me quedare a cuidarte.

-Taiki he dicho que no hace falta así que por favor váyanse a descansar al hotel, así los chicos entre discusión y hablando terminaron por irse al hotel y le dejaron solo a Seiya que también le habían dejado el cel.

-(Creo que ya es muy tarde para hablarle pero… quiero saber que paso con ese tipejo y como esta ella hace quince días que no se de ella), así él chico rezaba porque contestará ella y nos sus padres o su hermano. Mientras tanto una chica se encontraba totalmente dormida, el ruido del teléfono la asusto e hizo que se cayera de la cama.

-Pero… ¿Quién será a esta hora? Bueno ¿Quién es? Lo dice muy malhumorada y sobandose la cabeza por el golpe recibido.

-Bombón te desperté.

-A eres tu, hola ¿Cómo estas? Y si me despertaste tanto que me hiciste que me cayera de la cama

-En verdad disculpa no fue mi intención, lo siento tanto.

-No te preocupes estoy bien, solo me pregunto porque estas llamando tan tarde ya te fijaste que hora es y tu no habías llamado a esta hora.

-Lo siento en verdad solo quería escuchar tu dulce voz. Ante esto hace que ella se sonroje.

-¡Que lindo eres!

-Discúlpame no debí haber llamado a esta hora, espero no haber despertado a tus papas.

-No te preocupes por ellos, fueron a visitar a nuestra familia y yo por la escuela me quede en casa, así que en estos momentos estoy sola en casa.

-¿Por qué te dejaron sola? Te pueden robar. Ante esto ella comienza reírse.

-Tampoco soy cosa de otro mundo para que me roben y sigue riéndose.

-Ya quería escucharte y que te rieras en estos momentos necesitaba eso. Ante esto ella deja de reír.

-Te encuentras bien

-Pues… que te diré.

-La verdad y ahora es él, él que comienza a reír.

-¿Cómo ves? Hace unas horas me llego una temperatura muy fuerte que hizo que me desmayará y se sigue riendo.

-Creo que eso es algo por el cual no debes reírte y ni causa gracia te diré.

-Hay Bombón que mal sentido del humor tienes, si yo no me preocupo porque deberías tú.

-Porque te quiero mucho tonto y te estimo, tu salud y tú estado de ánimo es importante para mí, en ese momento siente como el corazón de él late por un pequeño momento un poco más rápido.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, ni mi novia sabe en este momento que estoy internado en el hospital. Creo que ese me deprime porque ella ni enterada de todo esto.

-Pero que le pasa. Lo dice muy enojada

-No te enojes con ella Bombón, ha de estar muy ocupada con la escuela y demás cosas.

-Sí pero aun así, si dice tanto amarte debe estar al pendiente tuyo, saber que te pasa y como te sientes físico y mentalmente, a pesar de estar tan lejos ella debe llamarte para preguntar todo eso y como te esta yendo en el trabajo.

-Veo lo mucho que me estimas y sabes…. comienza a reír.

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?

-Creo… que mi novia no es santo de tu devoción ¿Verdad? Y sigue riendo a carcajadas.

-Pues la verdad si, ¿Qué le pasa? Que piense también en ti y no solo en ella. Ya déjate de burlar muchachito, que eso no me causa gracia.

-Hay mi Dulce Bombón te quiero mucho, gracias por demostrarme tu pura amistad me da mucho gusto el haberte conocido y que ahora seamos tan buenos amigos, eso es algo que nunca terminaré de agradecer. A quien haya sido el responsable de todo esto.

Ante esto ella esta sumamente sonrojada y se siente muy feliz.

-Sabes Bombón eres como un ángel en mi vida, ayudándome y queriéndome mucho mi Dulce Bombón, en verdad que quiero conocerte y recompensarte por todo el apoyo que me has dado.

-Gracias por considerarme todo eso, a mí también me gustaría conocerte. Tu también eres una persona muy dulce, atento, trabajador, creo que sin equivocarme y con lo que te conozco….

-¿Qué? Ya hiciste que me emocionará.

-Eres…

-¿Qué? Dime.

-Pues entonces déjame de interrumpir y queda en silencio él para escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

-Eres "él hombre perfecto" y da un gran suspiro, ante esto él queda aun mas callado y sorprendido por las palabras de ella. De nuevo por unos segundos siente que su corazón late más rápido pero no dura mucho esta sensación en su corazón.

-Gra…. Gracias, en verdad que eres mi mejor amiga mi Dulce Bombón te quiero tanto, eres la primera persona que me dice eso, como vuelvo a repetir me tienes en un pedestal muy alto.

-Bueno, bueno tampoco es para que te vueles y se te suban los sumos he, y ríe

-Sí verdad, ahora son los dos que están riendo.

-Por cierto. Lo dice muy tímidamente ella

-Dime ¿Qué paso?

-Me podrías dar tu número de celular para también hablarte yo.

-Claro así él le da su número de celular y siguen platicando.

-Sabes… cuando estoy enferma me gusta que me consientan, sabes me encanta que me traigan mi comida caliente a mi cama, ver tele, leer y hacer ese tipo de cosas en la cama, porque hasta ahora solo e sido recluida en mi casa y no en el hospital, que ha sido un gran alivio.

-Pues te diré Bombón, la comida de hospital es muy mala, que ni ganas de comer porque es sin sal o sin azúcar te lo dan al natural del sabor.

-Hay que mala onda, eso si que es algo horrible que te tortura de esa manera.

-Sabes nunca lo había visto como tortura pero tienes mucha razón, tanto que me gusta comer cosas deliciosas y dulces.

-Si a mí también, me fascina lo dulce lo amo. Me encantan los helados, las malteadas, todos los postres ricos y deliciosos.

-Cuando nos toque conocernos creo que será muy divertido y delicioso, porque tenemos mucho en común y los dos amamos las fresas.

-Si las fresas de solo pensar en eso, me da hambre.

-Entonces ya esta cuando nos vemos por primera ves te llevare a comer todo lo que quieras de postres hasta que reventemos ¿Te parece?

-Claro que fascina esa idea, espero que ese día sea pronto.

-Claro solo espera unos meses más y nos conoceremos.

-Enserio, lo dice muy emocionada.

-Sí serás la primera persona que quiero ver cuando llegue a Tokio ese es mi mas grande deseo.

Continuara….

Ahora que terminaron de leerlo me dejan su cometario ok, pronto actualizare de las demás nada mas no me regañen si y no se desesperen.

caroone: (Risa Macabra) que cosas que le dije así a tu querido Danubio, soy muy mala pero… sabes que te quiero mucho y gracias por esos ánimos llegaron en el momento mas oportuno para seguir con las historias y las que ya se están formulando en mi cabecita y me da mucho gusto que no te decepcione al poner a la demás parejas pero como digo de aquí en adelante todo centrado en Seiya y Serena, ok cuídate y haber si ya podemos platicar ok.

Ashamed04: Hay no (llorar) apenas que ya había obtenido que no tuviera errores en la ortografía y de nuevo falla, pero bueno que se le va hacer, ahora si todo revisado y creo que no se me paso ninguno y referente a lo de AyT a pesar de ser muy tranquilos los dos son una linda pareja a pesar de ser así sin mucho movimiento.

LOYDA ASTRID: Bueno amiga aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, ya verás… Ya verás ya después de mi mala racha de mis estado de animo y físico ya pronto esta historia llegará a su fin, ya sabes no importa que te pierdas un pequeño ratito pero lo bueno es saber que aun sigues ahí apoyándome y que espero que en tu vida te vaya bien porque eso es muy importante cuídate y besos.

Karenina Hansen: si Verdad así la tiene considerada Seiya a Serena, es bien lindo ese hombre tiene todo y si verdad esa Nat es todo una diabla de primera pero ya verás… pronto verás lo que le tengo preparado, de lo de AyT si que suerte de esta mujer conocer a tu idolo, bueno cuídate y besos adiós.

veronick: que bueno que te gustan mis historias hace que se me ponga una sonrisa de ceja a ceja y lo del novio hasta un tiempo compartí tu pena mi novio estaba igual me decía que todo esto es un perdida de tiempo, pero aun así es lo que me gusta hacer y no por él dejaré de hacer esto porque a mi me gusta hacer estas historias y trasmitirles sentimiento al leerlo ustedes, pero lo bueno de esto es que ahora ya lo acepta, espero tu novio comprenda que es tu gusto y no que hace ningún mal a nadie soñar con algo que a nosotros nos gusta, cuídate y besos,

Luz del Kou: gracias que linda eres querida amiga te quiero mucho y espero esta misma noche mandarte todo lo que me pediste ya para que subas tus historias y yo leerte ok ya me anda de la curiosidad por leer tus historias, y referente a tu escrito de pasión tu sabes muy bien que te apoyo en lo que hagas ya que eres una niña de muy buenos sentimientos y yo creo que tus historias serán maravillosas y que seguiré hasta el final ok cuídate y besos.

Kinsei-Hime: si verdad bien sorprendidos pero muy unidos estos hermanos Kou me encantan sus relaciones de ellos y AyT que bueno que te gusto me da mucho gusto y ahora haber que te parece este ok cuidate y besos.

Saab chan: Amiga tu intuición si que es muy buena la verdad, si verdad que los tres de hayan enamorado de ellas verdad (Risa) pero recuerda en las historia todo puede pasar hasta lo mas imposible y sobre todo el amor, de estos hombres y mujeres y sobre todo de SyS que adoro esta pareja.

Kimi o ai shiteru: Hola mi querida _"Chana Juana_" (Risa Macabra) Si verdad el Danubio no muere en esta historia y tampoco creo que en la demás no son tan mala con él a pesar que de ni me cae bien ni mal verdad, pero ya sabes me gusta molestar a la linda de caro que a pesar de amarlo tanto, ella me cae muy pero muy bien, y haber me dices la verdad y gracias por decir que es un gusto leer mi escritos haces que me ponga muy contenta por eso. Te quiero y besos.

Dani: gracias que bueno que te gusto el capitulo me da mucho gusto y agradezco el apoyo por ayudarme a vestir a la amy (Risa) ya que fuiste de gran ayuda te Quiero mucho y espero pronto platicar con tigo.

YumiAmorSei: pues te diré amiga como le veo si pronto llegará su fin pero aun falta poquito mas para eso pero no mucho, creo que eso te gustara verdaderamente y de lo de MyY si dentro de poco se volverán a ver y haber que paso con esos dos y AyT de igual manera que bueno que te gusto, bueno cuídate y besos ok amiga.

Elva: Hola amiga ¿Cómo estas? Espero que estés muy bien agradezco tu apoyo y las ideas que me diste para cambiar a Amy en su cita con Taiki, espero ya pronto leer tus historias que tienes, solo que me darán un poco de tristeza por lo poco que me contaste pero aun así te seguiré ok. Cuídate y besos.

_**A todas gracias por sus comentarios, las quiero mucho, besos y abrazos**_

_**Con Cariño:**_

_**Nileve Kou**_


	8. Cap 08 Amistad

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan

Se que había tardado mucho en actualizar pero aquí estoy de nuevo dejándoles el nuevo capitulo de esta historia me dicen que tal les parece, se que muchas están esperando ya el encuentro con Serena y Seiya este tardará un poquito mas, pero cuando lo hagan ya verán que le gustará ok, nos vemos y cuídense.

**08. AMISTAD**

Mientras tanto dos jóvenes se encontraban hablando él se encontraba en España que era por allá las 7 de la noche mientras en Tokio eran ya las 2 de la mañana.

-Sabes… cuando estoy enferma me gusta que me consientan, sabes me encanta que me traigan mi comida caliente a mi cama, ver tele, leer y hacer ese tipo de cosas en la cama, porque hasta ahora solo e sido recluida en mi casa y no en el hospital, que ha sido un gran alivio.

-Pues te diré Bombón, la comida de hospital es muy mala, que ni ganas de comer porque es sin sal o sin azúcar te lo dan al natural del sabor.

-Hay que mala onda, eso si que es algo horrible que te tortura de esa manera.

-Sabes nunca lo había visto como tortura pero tienes mucha razón, tanto que me gusta comer cosas deliciosas y dulces. Y sonríe

-Si a mí también, me fascina lo dulce lo amo. Me encantan los helados, las malteadas, todos los postres ricos y deliciosos.

-Cuando nos toque conocernos creo que será muy divertido y delicioso, porque tenemos mucho en común y los dos amamos las fresas.

-Si las fresas de solo pensar en eso, me da hambre.

-Entonces ya esta cuando nos veamos por primera ves te llevare a comer todo lo que quieras de postres hasta que reventemos ¿Te parece?

-Claro que fascina esa idea, espero que ese día sea pronto.

-Claro solo espera unos meses más y nos conoceremos.

-Enserio, lo dice muy emocionada.

-Sí serás la primera persona que quiero ver cuando llegue a Tokio ese es mi mas grande deseo. En ese momento el silencio de apodero de ambos, después.

-Gracias en verdad que eres muy lindo y dime ¿Donde te encuentras ahora?

-Ahora estoy en España.

-Guao que emoción conocer allá.

-Si verdad, pero ni te creas con el trabajo y lo cansado muy pocas veces salimos.

-Pero aun así andas por ahí.

-Bueno eso sí, oye tengo una pequeña pregunta.

-¿Cuál?

-Tienes 18 años verdad e imagino que ya estas por salir que te gustaría estudiar.

-Voy a cumplir los 18 años, pues verás mi padre es fotógrafo profesional y yo quiero convertirme en eso.

-De verdad se oye muy bien todo eso.

-Sí y te diré que en estos momentos estoy esperando una respuesta para una beca para estudiar eso y especializarme. Como sabes dentro de poco termina mi ciclo escolar y si me la dan para diciembre tengo que ver departamentos y todo ese tipo de cosas y todo para mi mudanza.

-Genial, entonces quieres decir que dentro de poco podrás andar como yo, viajando por muchas partes y trabajando en lo que tanto te gusta ¿Verdad?, aparte viras sola imagino, pero deberás dejar a todo lo que conoces por un tiempo.

-Si eso si, pero aun así mis amigas tampoco se quedarán en este lugar todas saldremos a estudiar a otras partes, es lo malo después de conocer a tus amigas por seis años, todas tomaremos caminos diferentes, en su voz se escucha tristeza y melancolía.

Seiya solo se queda analizando las palabras de ella tratando de consolarla y decir palabras que quiera escuchar en esto momentos.

-No te preocupes su amistad es fuerte así que a pesar de la distancia, cuando todas tengas sus carreras, todas se pondrán felices por cumplir sus metas y sueños que durante tanto tiempo platicaban ustedes, que la distancia y el tiempo no importa cuando hay verdadera amistad y amor entre ustedes, no te preocupes por eso, porque tu eres una persona maravillosa que da muchas cosas por sus amigas y si ellas hacen lo mismo por ti, esto se duplica aun mas y con cada fase de la vida se va incrementando aun mas, ya verás.

La voz de el la reconfortaba diciendo esas palabras él tenía razón no había porque tener miedo porque su amistad era así como él decía fuerte y con mucho amor.

-Gracias por recordarme eso, tienes mucha razón.

-Claro él Gran S…… ops estuve apunto de decir mi nombre. En ese momento ella suelta la carcajada.

-Si ya me di cuenta por mero estuviste apunto de quitarle el encanto a esta amistad.

-Oye eso no es justo, Bombón y ella sigue riendo haciendo que él se le una a las risas.

-Bueno entonces cuando regrese debemos conocernos ya que no tendremos mucho tiempo de estar juntos, porque si en diciembre tu te vas. Y ahora si para ese momento conoceremos nuestros rostros y nombres

-Si así es para ese entonces sabremos quienes somos los dos y más o menos para esas fechas o puede ser que a mediados de enero, me vaya.

-Sabes me alegra saber eso, puede ser que no solo nos veamos en Tokio si no también en otras partes del mundo porque cuando te recibas andarás viajando y yo creo que yo igual y coincidamos en otras partes.

-Sip, nos podremos ver en otras partes, que bien verdad y andar turisteando por esos lugares

-Será muy divertido de eso no hay duda Bombón, sabes yo soy un año mayor que tu, pues voy a cumplir 19.

-Así que un año no es tanto la diferencia.

-Sip así es, sabes cada ves que hablo con tigo siento que todo saldrá bien, y ahora ya no me siento tan melaconlico.

-Que bueno me da gusto poder ayudarte y claro tú también haces que no me sienta triste por cosas que dentro de poco sucederán.

-Y ya no te deje dormir verdad allá son las dos de la mañana. Pero en verdad quería platicar con tigo.

-No te preocupes no hay problema, igual quería escucharte, sabes ahora Salí con Darien.

En eso Seiya pone cara de:

-Si lo se.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ya ves Bombón las influencias que tengo.

-Dime porfis porque sabes. Anda si lo dice muy suplicante

-En la tarde hable y él me contesto.

-Él te contesto no me dijo nada.

-Yo creo que se puso celoso porque no me contesto muy bien que digamos.

-Hizo eso, no puedo creer que Darien se haya comportado de esa manera, ¿Qué te dijo Darien?

-Me dijo que no te molestará.

-Eso te dijo que se cree que es, por ahora solo somos amigos pero si esta con esa actitud, antes de que lleguemos a algo, entonces que será si nos hacemos novios de nuevo, creo que no llegaremos a más. Con esa actitud le pondré un alto en ese sentido, si va a estar con esas cosas no quiero nada de él, eso me enfurece.

-Muy bien esa es mi Bombón, lo dice muy enérgico y al terminar de decir siente como su cara la siente caliente de la vergüenza, haciendo que ella se sonroje y se quede callada.

-Lo siento en verdad, es que me emocione al saber que le darás una lección a ese tipejo.

-¿Tipejo? Logrando hacer que de nuevo hablará

-Si es que le deje muy claro que si de nuevo te hace sufrir se las verá con migo porque tu siendo una mujer tan maravillosa no merece un hombre que se cree mejor que tu. Porque en verdad eres mi amiga y no quiero que personas como esas te lastimen.

-Gracias eres muy lindo al protegerme de esa manera, creo que veré como son las cosas con él y si veo que su modo de ser es así no quiero nada a su lado.

-Me da gusto que no te dejes influenciar por personas como esas, que bueno que no eres de esas mujeres que dejan que ellos decidan por ti, ahora se que vales aun más y que mereces a un hombre que te ofrezca lo mismo que tu, que sea entregado, amoroso tierno.

-Pero dime en estas fechas ¿Dónde encontrare uno así? Si lo se y no me guío por eso que todos los hombres son iguales, pero los pocos que quedan creo que ya están apartados y no los soltarán muy fácil.

-Pero se que tu corazón te guiará a uno así y de igual manera para él. Porque recuerda que el amor no se busca el solo llega a ti.

-Si así es, porque cuando tu los buscas te llevas cada desilusión.

-Sip, lo bueno de mi es que lo tengo en mi vida con mi querida novia que tanto amo.

-Que cursi eres y ríe.

-Mira Bombón te diré ya quisieras a un hombre así de cursi entre tus brazos heee, así que no digas nada.

-Jaja si eso mismo pienso yo, si que tu novia tiene mucha suerte al tenerte. Ahora es él, él de la vos melancólica.

-Si tiene suerte, pero quisiera que viajará a todas partes con migo, que estuviera a mi lado apoyándome y dándome su amor sin condición y sentir su calidez.

-Mi querido amigo si tanto la amas cásate ya. De otro lado de auricular solo se puede escuchar.

-Mmmm, pues creo que no sería tan mala idea ella también esta a punto de graduarse así que…

-Órale si que estas muy enamorado, porque aun estas chico como para pensar en casarte.

-Pues cuando amas en verdad a alguien, tú quieres estar a su lado para siempre, compartiendo los buenos y malo momentos.

-Pues te deseo suerte si lo haces de esa manera, porque yo creo que el matrimonio para mi en este momento no quiero, aun estoy chica para esas cosas necesito hacer muchas cosas que tengo planeadas.

-Esta bien que pienses eso, mi novia es de tu misma edad, pero si aceptará casarse con migo sería el hombre mas feliz del mundo igual ella. Y dime que pasará con tu querido Darien, lo dice de forma irónica. Y ella ríe

-Pues no se, veré que pasa, pero no dejare que nadie arruine nuestra amistad te lo prometo.

-Igual yo mi Dulce Bombón, nada hará que esto termine.

La conversación se habia extendido bastante que eran las 6 de la mañana.

-Te digo no me dejaste dormir.

-Lo siento en verdad, es que estamos platicando tan a gusto que se me fue el tiempo.

-Si igual a mí, pero que bueno que pudimos platicar.

-Te prometo que esto también te lo recompensaré.

-Muy bien eso me gusta, bueno te tengo que dejar porque me tengo que arreglar para la escuela.

-Muy bien seguimos en contacto y que todo te salga bien el día de hoy.

-Gracias igual para ti y espero que ya te recuperes.

-El solo hablar contigo haces que toda enfermedad en mi desparezca

-Gra… gracias

-Nos vemos mi dulce Bombón cuídate. Así los dos cuelgan. Y Serena comienza arreglarse.

º º º

-(Casarme… me gusta esa idea)

º º º

-Que bueno que Seiya no volvió a marcar verdad amor.

-Así es mi querida Nat, lo que la ambición puede hacer ¿verdad?

-Seiya desde hace mucho se volvió un enfado para mí, pero cada viaje y a donde vaya me trae cosas muy bellas y caras, pensaba dejarlo y conseguirme otro mejor, pero él cada día va aumentando su popularidad y sus millones también claro eso es algo que no puedo dejar pasar.

-Eres un encanto de chica, eres tan peligrosa, me sorprende como puedes llegar a manipular a ese hombre.

-Es que es un tonto enamorado, esta loco por mí.

-Nat algún tiempo llegaste a amarlo.

-Tu crees que yo me pueda enamorar de un hombre así, por favor Zafiro creo que aun no me conoces del todo.

-Eso me suena sospechoso.

-Mi querido Zafiro, sabes bien que los conozco desde hace tiempo, Seiya se me hacia un infantil no lo bastante hombre, pero del que siempre he estado enamorada es de Yaten, ese hombre me vuelve loca, es tan masculino y su modo de ser me fascina, lastima que nunca lo puede hacer caer en mis redes él no es tan dócil como Seiya y me quede con el regalo de consolación el estupido hombre enamoradizo y romántico. Que por tanta insistencia y al darme cuenta que Yaten no me haría caso con ese me quede.

-Hay mi querida Nat tu si que eres en verdad una chica inteligente. Al haberte quedado con el hermanito.

-Claro que si, solo los hombres que en verdad me interesan pueden tener muchas cosas de mi y entre ellos estas tu, eres unos de mis consentidos. Seiya no me interesa en nada, es un aburrido e infantil de primera no me inspira ni pasión, ni deseo no se como tantas chicas locas andan detrás de él, él tonto cree que aun sigo siendo virgen ríe de manera maliciosa y burlesca

-No sabe la mujer tan apasionada en la cama que se ha perdido. Terminando esto los dos se besan apasionadamente.

º º º

Serena ya esta lista para irse a la escuela.

-(Darien, me gustas pero… bueno mejor no debo pensar eso, se ha de ver sentido celoso eso es bueno, pero no debo dejar que me manipule, le contaré sobre él o no, no lo se veré que pasa con todo esto).

º º º

-(Nat quiero hablar con tigo, te llamaré es de mañana por allá imagino que ya has de tener tu celular) así él chico marca el número.

Dos personas se encuentras demasiados ocupadas.

-Maldita sea ahora ¿Quién marca?

-Es que no quieren que estemos de cariñosos por la mañana.

-Ha de ser el enfadoso de Seiya, tendré que contestar, espera.

-Ya que, sabes mejor me voy a bañar ya me corto la inspiración. Y él se va al baño

-Mi niña eres tú.

-Hola Seiya ¿Por qué llamas tan temprano? Lo dice bastante fría

-Te desperté y por eso estas de mal humor.

-¿Tu que crees? Seiya

-Pero si ya son las 7 de la mañana ¿Qué no deberías estar en la escuela?

-Mira Seiya, ahora no tuve clases y como estudio tanto quería dormir hasta tarde, pero creo que ahora no podré, por cierta persona.

-Lo siento en verdad, solo quería decirte que me internaron en el hospital.

-(Nat no actúes de esta manera, recuerda tu plan y contrólate, se niña buena con él). ¿Qué te paso? ¿Por qué estas en el hospital? Ahora lo dice interesada en la platica para convencerlo

-Hace unas horas me dio una fiebre alta y me hospitalizaron.

-Pero estas bien ya

-Si gracias por preocuparte por mi

-Sabes mi amor que para eso estoy para ti, quería disculparme porque el cel lo deje en casa de un amigo lo siento.

-No te preocupes suele pasar eso, así que mientras pueda hablar con tigo soy feliz.

-Si yo también soy feliz de escuchar tu dulce voz Seiya y sentir que me amas tanto.

-Si te amo mi niña adorada, eres todo para mí.

-Eso me da gusto porque con tanta fan me siento celosa he.

-No tienes porque la única que esta en mi corazón eres tú, así que no debes sentir nada.

-Muy bien entonces no sentiré nada.

-Bueno mi niña te dejo porque, yo debo descansar para mañana por aquí ya son las doce y tu también sigue durmiendo.

-Si amor descansa y cuida tu salud porque me preocupo por ti, ya que no quiero que te suceda nada grave.

-Ok te amo Nat adios.

-Adiós y los dos cuelgan.

-(Ahora si me siento mejor después de haber hablado con ella, de primero me contesto de mal humor pero cuando supo que esta mal cambio su modo).

º º º

-De nueva cuenta me hinco ante ti, mi actriz favorita, te mereces ganar un Oscar.

-Claro que si, soy tan buena actriz y Seiya estaba enfermo como si me interesará su salud, peri si debe interesarme porque si le llega a pasar algo grave, ahí si que estaré en problemas, pero como dijiste si no me porto como una buena niña ante él puedo perder todo.

-Así es mi querida Nat, puedes perder todo.

º º º

había pasado ya quince días y la primera en dejar la escuela fue Amy ya que con sus buenas calificaciones ya la estaban esperando en la universidad de medicina que muchos de los profesores de esta ya querían conocerla. Mientras los Three Lignts, seguían cosechando más éxitos y admiradoras. Mientras Serena y Darien no habían poderse verse, así que ella aun no había podido aclarar el punto de lo de su amigas de ella, pero este al saber de la partida de una de las mejores amiga de ella decidió recogerla, Serena y su amigo tampoco habían hablado, ella intento hacerlo pero cada ves que lo hacía él celular de él la mandaba a buzón, quería decirle de cómo se sentía por la primera que las dejaba solo esperaba que pronto hablará con él y saber como siguió su salud.

-Amy entonces ya no estarás para nuestra graduación. Dice Lita muy triste

-Lo siento tanto chicas, eso estuve hablando con la universidad pero me dijeron que querían que empezará ya a practicar y aprender, y que esto era importante para cuando entrará. Por eso no me puede rehusar tampoco estaré para navidad con todas ustedes era lo que tanto deseaba.

-No se preocupen chicas a pesar de que de ahora en adelante estaremos separadas, nuestra amistad en fuerte, así que más delante de nuevo nos volveremos a ver.

-Si tienes mucha razón Serena, pero aun así duele todo esto, dice Mina.

-Nunca creía escuchar palabras tan maduras de ti Serena.

-Vamos Rey no empieces con tus cosas y todas ríen.

-Pero si de nuevo todas esteremos juntas, de eso no hay duda, ustedes siempre serán mis cuatro mejores amigas.

-Y tú de nosotras Amy.

-Siento tanto que no hayamos podido salir a pasar o hacer algo antes de todo esto, pero lo de la universidad fue tan rápido que ni hubo tiempo.

-No te preocupes por eso Amy, cuando tengamos vacaciones o algo iremos a visitarte o tu vendrás. Dice Lita

-Si, aparte casi todas nos iremos de aquí, creo que de ahora en adelante conoceremos a muchos lugares nuevos al visitarnos cuando tengamos chancee. Dice Mina muy emocionada

-Si dicen todas. Mientras tanto Amy se dirige a tomar su avión y las demás se confortan unas a otras. En ese momento un chico de pelo negro llega y se reúne con las chicas.

-Serena ¿Estas bien?

-Si Darien gracias por preguntar.

-Hola chicas.

-Hola Darien saludan todas.

-Bueno Serena nosotras nos vamos, te dejamos adiós. Cuando todas se alejan Darien abraza a Serena para reconfortarla y esta comienza a llorar.

-Princesa no llores me duele tanto verte así, esta no será la última ves que la veas.

-Lo se Darien pero aun así pasará tiempo para de nuevo estar todas reunidas, porque dentro de poco eso haremos todas tomaremos caminos diferentes.

-No te preocupes cuando eso suceda yo estaré a tu lado dándote todo mi amor para que no sientas que estas sola. Te lo prometo porque te amo y quiero que me des una oportunidad de nuevo para hacerte feliz y que nunca encontrarás a alguien que te haga feliz como yo. Las lágrimas de ella no dejaban de parar, pero al escuchar las palabras de él se sintió mejor sin darse cuenta la junto mas hacia su cuerpo y tomo su barbilla para así darle un beso que ella correspondió significando esto el comienzo de su noviazgo.

º º º

-Queremos agradecerles el haber estado esta vez con nosotros apoyándonos en nuestro concierto, como ustedes saben dentro de un mes terminará nuestra gira de este álbum, las queremos por todo su apoyo.

-Seiya te amo

-Taiki te amo

-Yaten te amo

Se escuchaba entre los gritos de las tantas admiradoras de ellos. Poco a poco las luces del escenario se fueron apagando.

-Guao estuvo genial nuestro concierto,

-Así es Taiki, fue todo un éxito,

-Así es, pero tanto grito de chicas me desespera, todas son muy enérgicas.

-Sip Yaten pero todo esto vale la pena.

-En eso tienes razón Seiya, pero ahora solo quiero llegar al hotel y descansar. En ese momento su representante los alcanza.

-Chicos necesito hablar con ustedes.

-¿Qué pasa Nicolas? Dice Taiki.

-El director de la disquera vino a verlos y quiero hablar con ustedes ahora.

-Nicolas estamos cansando, no puede ser en otra ocasión o porque no avisaron antes.

-Se que están cansados Yaten pero llego de sorpresa y dice que es urgente.

-Pues en ese caso vamos, no nos queda de otra verdad Nicolas.

-Me temo que si Seiya. Los cuatros chicos tomaron camino hacia el cuarto mas grande del auditorio. Al entrar.

-¡Los felicito! Jóvenes Kou ha sido una gran éxito este concierto.

-Gracias señor Kumida, dice Seiya.

-A que debemos el honor de su precensia.

-Joven Yaten como siempre quiere ir al grano verdad.

-Claro que si señor.

-Bueno jóvenes les quiero decir que por petición de su fans y por todo el éxito esta gira aumentará hasta el 20 de diciembre.

-¿Qué? Dice Yaten y Taiki sorprendidos, ya que sabrían la reacción de su hermano ya que era el que mas quería que esta ya terminará, mientras Seiya solo quedo en silencio pero fue el primero en hablar de nuevo.

-Dígame señor aunque la gira aumente esta terminará en París.

-Así es Seiya esta terminará ahí, como desde el inicio se dijo.

-Por mi no hay problema si mis hermanos están de acuerdo, no tengo ninguna inconformidad. Diciendo estos aun sin poder hablar y muy sorprendidos están Taiki y Yaten.

-Por nosotros tampoco hay problema, dicen Taiki y Yaten.

-Lo bueno de ustedes es que son muy profesionales y eso me gusta mucho, bueno solo quería venir personalmente a decirlo yo y que ya que todo esta aclarado me voy, nos vemos después jóvenes Kou. Ese sale de la habitación.

-Seiya estas de acuerdo, dice Taiki.

-Claro que si hermanito, quiero prepararle una gran sorpresa a Nat, aparte ella no tarda en salir de la escuela, así que la invitaré a París ahí estaremos casi el último mes, ella siempre me ha dicho que quiere conocer París así que se lo daré de regalo.

-Vaya hermanito si que te trae loquito pero aun así, no creas que no me cae mal he.

-Hay Yaten como siempre tu, pero no importa mientras ella sea feliz con migo tus comentarios no le harán nada.

-Seiya, Seiya te digo lo que una mujer puede hacer en ti, pero aun así si ella hasta hace poco estaba de insoportable con tigo. Mientras Taiki podía ver que el lugar se estaba tensando.

-Bueno chicos es hora de que nos vayamos, no creen aparte yo tengo que platicar con mi novia.

-O es muy cierto se nos olvidaba que nuestro querido hermano ya tenía novia. Haber cuando la presentas a tu familia.

-Lo haré cuando estemos juntos, aparte también cuando tu Yaten encuentres a tu perrita.

-A mi perrita no creo volverla a encontrar, esa posibilidad la veo muy perdida, porque tengo mis ojos centrados en otra persona.

-Yaten te lo tenías escondidito. Aparte él hermano cubito de hielo interesado en alguien.

-Claro que si, ya ves Seiya el cubito de hielo no quiere que se le sale, hablare hasta que lo vea mas concreto.

-Muy bien entonces estaremos esperando, dicen Taiki y Seiya ahora los tres jóvenes salen del recinto hacia su hotel.

Continuara….

miki1920: que bueno que te gusten todas mis historias y que este te guste aun mas, con Mina y Yaten tengo algo preparado solo espéralo ok y gracias por el apoyo.

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeann: Falta poco, tenme paciencia ok y gracias eres muy linda al decirme esas palabras, de que te simpatizo y te gusta mi forma de escribir en verdad gracias, espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado ok cuídate y besos si me quieres agregar mi correo esta en mi profile y así poder conocernos, de igual manera estaré esperando tus fic. Aunque tarde en leerlos me gustan.

ANGIE KOU: Hola que bueno que te gusten como se van a conocer, me da mucho gusto que te guste eso bueno cuídate y besos.

Lili: Hola te agradezco que haya tomado un poco de tu tiempo y lo hayas leído espero que me sigas y que este capitulo te guste mucho, lamento mucho el no actualizar antes pero por problemas ya sabes, jiji nos vemos y adios.

Kinsei-Hime: Hola amiga espero que estés muy bien ya que ya tengo rato que no se nada de ti, aquí te dejo mi siguiente capitulo haber que te parece, (Risa) creo que la vas a odiar aun mas por lo que dice en este capitulo, pero es que es la villana y creo que si la estoy poniendo de muy mala, pero como digo tendrá su merecido (Risa Malvada).

Serena Ryuuzaki: Gracias que linda al decir que estas aquí leyéndola te lo agradezco, y si tu fic se me hizo muy linda tu historia te quedo padre, y si la Nat necesita una buena lección pero como digo tendrá su merecido (Risa Malvada) ya verás lo que le tengo preparada pero por ahora seguirá haciendo mas de sus maldades, gracias en verdad me caes muy bien y te aprecio mucho bueno nos vemos y cuídate besos.

caroone: hola mi querida Caro aquí te tengo el siguiente capitulo me dices la verdad a ver que onda esta bien, bueno me despido de ti caro, porque tu sabes muchas cosas de esta historia (Risa) así que no te digo nada más.

Karenina Hansen: Si verdad es muy bonita su amistad de ellos dos, haber que mas pasa ok mas adelante (Risa) y si la Nat no tiene presendente esta con todo en mi historia, bueno me despido y gracias por desearme lo mejor te quiero mucho amiga y cuídate.

LOYDA ASTRID: Gracias en verdad eres un amor de persona gracias por todo lo que dices y así es de las cosas mala una aprende, y entre ellos dos hay mucho amor de amigos con Nat ahorita la dejaremos pero ya verás lo que le pasará (Risa Malvada) bueno cuídate y nos vemos besos.

veronick: Gracias que bueno que me sigas, y espero que tu novio comprenda igual que él mío es que esto no es malo para nostras solo nos hace soñar un poco y querer que esto nos pase y mas con alguien como Seiya aunque estoy nunca llegará a pasar verdad Cuídate y besos, te quiero mucho.

YumiAmorSei: Gracias que linda, se que de nuevo me tarde en actualizar pero ahora fue por problemas con mi hermano ya ves los hermanos mayores como son y mas cuando el tierna mas el poder de la comp., y gracias me alegro tanto que al leerlos les puedo trasmitir sentimientos y emociones eso me hace muy feliz y que también se olviden un poco de sus problemas igual que yo al escribirlos porque me hace feliz te quiero y besos.

Kimi o ai shiteru: Si verdad él no pinta mucha en esta historia pero como dije lo necesito porque es parte importante en la historia hace cierto punto claro esta, y si amiga tu misma lo reconociste así que eres nuestra querida Chana Juana (Risa) nos vemos y espero que pronto ya no estés tan cansada por tu nuevo trabajo tu sabes que si tardas en conectarte nosotros aquí estaremos para ti ok eso nunca lo olvides, adios y cuídate besos.

Dani: Gracias que linda amiga, por cierto revise mi libretita y vi que varios días atrás fue tu cumple en verdad lo siento por no haberte felicitado en el momento indicado pero aquí lo estoy haciendo espero me disculpes ya después haré algo para recompensarte ok cuídate y besos.

CATTIVA: Hola amiga espero estés muy bien aun no cumplo lo que dije pero lo haré ok de leer tu fic discúlpame pero con lo de mi hermano por eso, espero te encuentres muy bien ok tu sabes que te quiero mucho y te estimo, hee besos y abrazos.

Nos veremos en el siguiente, besos y abrazos a todas.

**Con Cariño:**

**Nileve Kou**


	9. Cap 09 Recuerdos en el Parque

Se que mis historias ya van un tanto atrasadas de antemano me disculpo con todas ustedes, pero como siempre mi hermano es el culpable de todo este mal, ya que el mendigo no me deja utilizar la compu el se pone bien concha en ella y después ya no me deja utilizarla. Así que solo espero me tengan paciencia ya que para diciembre y si mis cálculos son correctos para ese tiempo me comprare mi comp. Personal y ahora si ni quien me quiete de ella, espero me disculpen y gracias por su comprensión.

Ahora sobre el capitulo espero lo disfruten ok cuídense y besos.

**CAP. 09 RECUERDOS EN EL PARQUE**

Cuatro chicas se encontraban en la cafetería un tanto deprimidas por la partida de la primera en dejar todo lo que hasta ahora habían sido sus vidas.

-¿No puedo creer que dentro de poco nosotros haremos lo mismo? Decía Mina deprimida

-Si dentro de poco, todo lo que hemos conocido ya no estará a nuestro lado. Dice Lita

-Chicas no se preocupen aun así, a pesar de la distancia y todo lo que venga nunca pero nunca dejaremos de ser amigas.

-Lo sabemos Serena, pero aun así es duro, decía Rey

-No puedo comprender, como es que eres así de fuerte, pero imagino que cierta persona esta involucrada en esto.

-Pero… Mina ¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Serena no te hagas pato, tu sabes de quien hablo. En ese momento un joven va entrando y todas pueden ver de quien se trata, pero Serena esta de espaldas y este chico le llega por detrás y la abrazo.

-Darien ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Ya vez princesa salí temprano y quise venir a visitarte e invitarte a donde tú quieras.

-De verdad.

-Claro que si.

-Hey si gracias por tomarnos en cuentas, he aquí estamos.

-Mina lo siento, disculpa es que con Serena todo el mundo desaparece

-¡O que galante! Ahora ya sabemos el porque Serena no puede vivir sin ti.

-Mina no digas esas cosas,

-Pues es la verdad todo el día te la pasas suspirando.

-Minaaaaaaaaa, en ese momento la demás ven como ella y Serena pelean

-Les gustaría venir con nostras chicas.

-No Darien no queremos interrumpir.

-No claro que no Rey eso no harían ustedes.

-Ya terminaron las clases así que ustedes vayan y diviértanse, ¡Esta bien!

-Vamos Darien, dice una chica con mirada triunfante mientras un poco retirada se encontraba una chica amarrada a una silla y amordazada, haciendo que todos rieran mientras él tenía una gota en la cabeza. Los dos jóvenes parten.

-A ¿Dónde quieres ir princesa?

-Sabes me gustaría ir al parque, a comer el delicioso helado que venden ahí.

-Muy bien entonces vamos para allá. Al llegar al parque unos de los dos comía muy complacida su helado mientras él la veía tiernamente.

-Sabes me siento feliz de que me hayas dado una segunda oportunidad, a pesar de lo que te hice antes. Mientras Serena seguía degustando su helado pero lo veía de reojo.

-Olvida lo que paso hace años ahora solo es este momento y lo que pueda venir, sin preocuparnos de nada.

Ante las palabras de ella, él pensó en lo que había hecho ya hace unos días y lo mejor sería desircelo no quería perderla de nuevo.

-Sabes hace un tiempo llamo un amigo tuyo y por celos no te lo pase, pero él fue un antipático al hablarme, pero le dije que no te volviera hablar que no te molestará, se que no fue lo correcto y siento hasta ahora decirte, debí decírtelo antes, solo espero no haber terminado tu amistad con él porque si no….

-Darien se que ya paso un poco de tiempo, pero es bueno que admitas tu error, puedo ver que no tienes mala intenciones con migo, y se que no me puedo equivocar al darte esta oportunidad.

-Entonces tú ya lo sabías. Con una sonrisa ella asintió.

-Si él me lo dijo, pero no te sientas mal, como digo si me lo dices es que no fue con intención.

-Agradezco que seas así de compresiva, así este la abraza. En ese momento el celular de ella comienza a timbrar, interrumpiendo el momento de ambos. Ella al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas Bombón?

-Bien, gracias y tu

-Disculpa si no te hable antes, andaba muy ocupado, sabes me han aumentado mi trabajo hasta poco antes de la navidad.

-O que mala suerte, entonces hasta ese tiempo.

-Sí así es lo siento tanto, pero aun así lo que te prometí lo cumpliré sin dudar, ya que lo que prometo siempre lo cumplo.

-Eso me alegra que seas un chico de palabra.

-Si verdad y ¿Qué estas haciendo ahora?

-Estoy con Darien, ahora salí temprano y él esta libre de su trabajo y vino por mí.

-Entonces estoy interrumpiendo verdad, creo que mejor te hablo después y gracias por llamarme he escuchado tus mensajes que me has dejado.

-Bueno entonces platicamos después.

-Nos vemos mi dulce Bombón.

-Adiós. Él cuelga.

-Era él verdad.

-Lo siento Darien, es que tenía tiempo que no hablaba con él.

-No te preocupes, todo esta bien, sabes hay algo que me tiene muy en duda.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Lo que hasta ahora me tiene con esa duda es porque te gusta venir tanto al parque, igual hace años era lo mismo. Con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eso es un secreto, pero… te lo diré después.

-Bueno entonces estaré esperando esa respuesta, pero dime como lo conociste a él.

-Pues… este… (¿Qué responderé? No lo conozco en persona solo por voz, si le digo la verdad me podría decir que esto es peligroso, ¡A ya se!) Verás él era un amigo de la infancia que estaba con migo en primaria, hace años se mudo y ahora hace poco lo volví a encontrar y nos dimos nuestros números.

-¡Que bueno me alegro por ustedes! Y ya esta próxima navidad, una temporada que te gusta princesa, pero también estas esperando la respuesta de tu beca verdad

-Si falta poco para que llegue y si espero que me den una respuesta positiva de la beca

-Si te la dan yo me aferrare mas a ti, esteré a tu lado.

-Gracias tu también eres muy comprensivo y se dan un beso.

º º º

Una chica caminaba hacia su hogar cuando al llegar, encontró a sus padres muy serios en la sala.

-Serena te estábamos esperando.

-¿Pasa algo, mamá, papá?

-Debemos tomar una desición hija.

-¿Qué pasa me están asustando? El primero en hablar es el señor Kenji.

-Hija se que lo que te voy a decir es muy inesperado, pero hasta hace unas horas, en la compañía se hizo una junta de consejo, donde ahí hablaron y me promovieron de puesto.

-¡En verdad papá, me alegro por ti! Dice muy emocionada.

-Eso no es todo hija, la desición que se tomo y el puesto que me dieron es fuera de Tokio.

-Entonces quiere decir que…

-Así es hija, hay dos opciones las cuales se podemos elegir, una es que rechaces tu beca y estudies en donde será nuestro nuevo lugar de residir y otra es que ahora, te estas volviendo una mujer capaz de tomar tus propias desiciones y saber cual es la mejor para ti, es tiempo de que tu sola marques tu destino y no por terceras personas, ya que desde hace años me has demostrado tu gran madurez y en la persona que te estas convirtiendo y de la cual tu madre y yo estamos muy orgullosas, en ese momento la señora Ikuko sonríe hacia su hija.

-Así es mi pequeña, queremos que tu tomes la desición de tu vida.

-Papá, mamá agradezco que me estén dando a elegir que es lo que quiero.

-Hija, se que por ahora te estamos dando un poco de presión, solo que debes elegir, ya que la compañía me dio un plazo de un mes para mudarnos, ellos arreglaran todo de esta casa y la de allá y todo lo necesario para irnos lo mas pronto posible. Dice el padre.

-Mi sueño es aceptar esa beca, aparte con las palabras que me dijeron, ustedes saben que soy muy capaz de hacer lo que me proponga y que se sienten orgullosos de mi y gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser yo la que decida mi futuro.

-Entonces no hay mas que hablar, hija tu esperarás la respuesta de tu beca, no esperaba más de mi hija, así los tres se abrazan muy efusivamente y con amor.

º º º

Serena se encontraba ya apunto de irse a dormir.

º º º

Mientras en una parte del mundo el grupo Three Lights.

-De nuevo agradecemos a todas ustedes que en todo momento y en cualquier lugar nos apoyen, sin ustedes no seriamos nada. Dice Taiki.

Mientras la multitud gritaba emocionada, el nombre de los tres chicos y diciéndoles que los amaban y adoraban.

-Así es con su cariño y apoyo hacen que nuestros corazones vibren de felicidad, gracias en verdad, dice Seiya.

-Así es gracias. Dice Yaten y salen del escenario.

-¡Que bien! De nuevo somos los mejores por ellas ¿verdad Seiya?

-Seiya te estoy hablando, tierra llamando a Seiya.

-Lo siento vengo muy emocionado, pero ahora tengo que hacer algo mas importante compermiso.

º º º

El celular de Serena comienza a timbrar al darse cuenta de quien se trataba contesto rápidamente.

-¡Buenas noches mi Dulce Bombón!

-Hola, me da gusto que hables.

-Hace rato no lo pudimos hacer, así que dije porque no hablar con ella y preguntar como va su vida y espero que muy bien.

-Pues si todo va bien, sabes mi primera amiga se tuvo que ir de ya, para la universidad donde estudiará.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-La verdad un poco triste pero como dijiste la vez pasada, aunque pase el tiempo nuestra amistad es fuerte, tus palabras me han ayudado bastante.

-Me da gusto el poderte ayudar, Bombón, sabes me encanta llamarte así, te has convertido en una persona muy importante y especial para mi, ya que todos tus consejos y apoyo me han ayudado a salir adelante y saber que existen personas como tu, que están ahí para darte apoyo, me da mucha alegría, en ese momento él puede escuchar como su voz esta entre cortada,

-Gra… gracias.

-No llores por favor, ese no era mi intención.

-Solo que estoy feliz de saber significo tanto.

-No te puedo mentir, eres mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo.

-Gracias y a ti ¿Cómo te ha ido en el trabajo?

-La verdad muy bien, ahora hace unos momentos Salí de el y fue todo un éxito y quería compartir mi alegría con tigo.

-En verdad me que felicidad, que emoción, pero no estas cansado como para llamarme.

-Para mi Bombón nunca estoy cansado.

-¡Que lindo!

-Gracias eso lo se muy bien, que soy lindo y guapo. Así los dos ríen muy alegres.

-Aunque eso aumente tu ego la verdad que si.

-Espérame tantito si, me están hablando o quieres que te llame en unos momentos más.

-Te espero.

-Muy bien ahorita regreso.

-Seiya ya tengo rato hablándote, que no me escuchaste.

-Lo siento estaba llamando.

-Si eso ya lo vi, y ya creo de quien se trata de Nat verdad.

-Si te digo que no, me crees.

-El gran Seiya Kou no le esta hablando al amor de su vida.

-Así es Nicolas, ella no es Nat, ella es mi mejor amiga, solo que esto será un secreto, esta bien.

-Claro, vengo a decirte, que necesitas descansar estos dos meses que vienen serán muy duros, ya que como recuerdas la última vez el productor aumento la gira y con eso viene mas presentaciones y todo eso, dentro de unas horas mas tienen sesiones de fotos, así que debes descansar para estar listo y a tu mejor amiga déjala para otro momento esta bien.

-en vez de parecer mi representante pareces mi padre y si papi ahorita cuelgo.

-Hay Seiya Kou tu nunca cambiarás. Así este se retira y él toma el celular.

-Listo volví.

-¡Que bien!

-Sabes Bombón ahora traigo una mala noticia

-¿Qué paso? No hagas que me preocupe.

-No paso nada malo, solo que estos dos meses que vienen, la verdad no creo poder hablarte andaré muy ocupado.

-No te preocupes aquí estaré.

-Muy bien entonces te dejo mi Dulce Bombón te cuidas mucho y descansa.

-Si tu también haz lo mismo.

-Adiós y cuelgan

-(Mi querido amigo, no te pude contar sobre los de mis padres, te escuchaba tan contento, que no quería que te preocuparas por mi, pero bueno después te diré con mas calma así esta queda dormida.

**Un mes después:**

Serena se encontraba en el aeropuerto despidiendo a sus padres.

-Hija por favor cuídate mucho, si.

-Claro que si mamá.

-Estarás bien en ese pequeño departamento.

-Claro que si papá, a finales de octubre me darán la respuesta de mi beca.

-Lo se hija, pero estamos a 5 de octubre.

-No se preocupen si en dado caso que no me llegarán a dar la beca ustedes saben que estudiare en una de las escuelas donde estarán ustedes. Así que no estaremos mucho tiempo separados.

-Yo espero que esa beca te la otorguen mi querida hija.

-Gracias papá.

-Pasajeros con destino a España favor de abordar por la puerta 13.

-Cuidate mucho hija.

-Adiós mamá, papá, nos veremos pronto.

-Si tienes algún problema no dudes en llamarnos, ya tienes los teléfonos.

-Esta bien nos vemos, así los tres se despiden y ella ve como el avión parte hacia su destino

º º º

-Ya falta poco mi amor, para salir de vacaciones.

-No se de que te preocupas o porque te sulfuras, que no tu querido novio te llevará al final de su gira.

-Así es, pero es muy aburrido todo el tiempo él estará en su trabajo dejándome a mí la mayor parte del tiempo sola.

-Eso es lo que no entiendo, que no detestas estar a su lado, mejor para ti, no compartirán muchos momentos, aparte no creo que sea tan tacaño y te deje en el hotel.

-Mmm, eso es muy cierto lo mas seguro es que me de dinero, para irme de paseo yo sola y porque no que tal si conozco a un parisino millonario y guapo y dejo al estupido de Seiya.

-Hay Nat de plano nunca cambiarás.

-Como digo mi querido Zafiro nunca te dejaría atrás.

-Eso espero, Natalie Yamahato.

º º º

En las afueras del aeropuerto, Serena se encontraba deprimida por la partida de sus padres y la ausencia de sus amigas, ya que en esos momentos ella se encontraba sola, ya que todas ellas habían ido a conocer y buscar el lugar donde vivirían en la universidad, sin darse cuenta llego al parque y un lugar muy conocido para ella.

**Flash Back**

Una pequeña niña de 4 años, se encontraba llorando desesperadamente y con mucho miedo, estaba sentada en un árbol con su cabeza escondida entre sus piernas, ya que el frío comenzaba a ser mas helado, y para mala suerte estaba vacío, no se veía ninguna persona. ya que ese día, había salido con su padres hacer las compras, pero de camino hacia allá comenzo a nevar delicadamente, dejandonse caer del cielo unas pequeños copos de nieves, aun así la pequeña no dejaba de llorar apesar de que le gustará tanto la nieve, Cuando puede escuchar una voz llamándola y al voltear ve a un pequeño niño de ojos azul zafiro, pelo negro un tanto largo desacomodado y mirada tierna.

-¿Te encuentras bien? No llores

-No están mis papás, dice llorando.

-Te perdiste.

-Sí. El pequeño con su chamarra comienza a limpiar sus lágrimas.

-Ya no llores, te prometo que los dos los buscaremos a tus papitos, si ¡Vamos! Así él toma su pequeña mano y la levanta, el puede notar, como ella tiembla y sin pensar le extiende su chamarra para que se abrigrara del frío.

-Gracias dice ella con sonrojo en sus mejillas, el pequeño de nuevo toma su mano y le pregunta sobre sus padres

-¿Cómo son tus papás? Ella le dice como son más o menos, pero aun así ella no dejaba de llorar.

-Ya se te tengo un trato.

-¿Un trato? Dice llorosa.

-Te voy a comprar lo que tú quieras, dice él muy tiernamente.

-¿De verdad? Olvidando su llanto y del porque estaba así. Los dos pequeños tomados de las manos se van hacia una pequeña cafetería del parque, donde los dos pueden saborar el delicioso aroma del chocolate que en esos momentos preparaban para este frío. sin pensar el pequeño Seiya pudo saber que lo compraría a su pequeña amiga

-Podría darme dos vasos de chocolate caliente.

-Claro, cuando se los dan puede notar, la felicidad en el rostro de ella.

-Gracias esta muy bueno el chocolate, me gusta mucho.

-A mi también me gusta mucho el chocolate caliente. al terminarselo, los dos salen, Serena se habia olvidado por completo de porque estaba triste y sin saber le lanzo una bola de nieve, así los dos comenzaron a jugar, después de un rato el frío se estaba haciendo mayor, de nuevo invito a su pequeña compañera por otro.

-¿Quieres otro?

-Síiiiiiiiii, dice muy emocionada.

-Muy bien vamos, cuando están a punto de llegar ala cafetería, ella puede ver a sus padres en eso suelta su mano de la de él y se va corriendo hacia a ellos, él pude ver como ella sonríe muy feliz, al ver esto, el pequeño niño observa su mano y solo se retira con una sonrisa. Mientras ella después de unos segundos voltea hacia donde estaba él, pero ya no estaba y comienza a buscarlo pero sin ningún resultado y quedando ella un poco triste, pero con el recuerdo de un delicioso chocolate y su cálida chamarra que traía puesta.

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Gracias, vengo a este parque, con la esperanza de volver a verte y de nuevo seas mi luz y esa cálida mano que tomo de la mía cuando mas lo necesitaba………

Continuara………

Por ahora, no tengo mucho tiempo de agradecer como es debido aquellas amigas y lectoras que me siguen, por eso les doy las gracias las quiero mucho y espero en el siguiente, mi querido hermano me da mas tiempo para seguir con mis historias y ustedes ya no esperen tanto, ahora espero que este capitulo les guste y de nueva cuenta resiva sus maravillosos comentarios que hacen que me emocione, bueno nos veremos chayito.

**Con Cariño:**

**Nileve Kou**


	10. Cap 10 Quiero Saber de Ti

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Tekeuchi

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan.

Hola mis queridas amigas y lectoras aquí les traigo el nuevo capitulo de mi historia, aquí se revelarán varías cosillas y como digo creo que en el siguiente capitulo me matarán, (Risa Macabra). Buenos les dejo el capitulo y cuídense mucho, besos y abrazos.

**CAP. 10 QUIERO SABER DE TI**

Serena se estaba acostumbrando a su nueva vida, de vivir independiente de sus padres, su departamento era pequeño, ese lo había elegido ella, por el poco tiempo que estaría ahí, ya fuera por su beca o partir hacia con sus padres, el mes de octubre estaba llegando a su fin, en ese momento ella se preparaba para salir cuando escucha su timbre sonar y se dirige a la puerta para abrir.

-Darien que bueno que llegaste.

-Hola princesa, dije que te acompañaría y no te dejaría sola en este momento, ella efusivamente se lanza a su brazos.

-Gracias por estar aquí.

-Claro que si no te dejaría sola, estas lista para irnos.

-Si vamonos. Los dos jóvenes parten hacia la escuela de ella, ahora se sabría el futuro que emprendería de ahora en adelante.

-Estoy muy nerviosa y si no me la dan.

-No digas eso, en este tiempo he visto lo mucho que te esfuerzas por esto, así que nada de negatividad, si princesa, no estés nerviosa se que te la darán, así este la abraza aun mas.

-Si claro que sí. Al llegar el director del plantel ya los esperaba.

-Buenas tardes señorita Tsukino, tomen asiento

-Buenas tardes señor director, gracias así los dos jóvenes se sientan.

-Señorita Tsukino, aquí tengo sus resultados, usted como tantos estudiantes esperan recibirla y como sabe solo los mejores y más capacitados entran.

-Si así es Director.

-Buena señorita déjeme decirle, que aun así me siento orgulloso de usted, ha mejorado bastante y para mi es un placer decirle felicidades obtuvo la beca satisfactoriamente, desde hoy ya es una alumna de la Universidad de Oxford en Inglaterra. Serena al escuchar esas palabras no cabía de la felicidad lo había logrado y rápidamente abraza al director sorprendiéndolo y dejándolo sin palabras.

-Gracias Director se lo agradezco.

-No deberías agradecérmelo esto solo ha sido por su esfuerzo la felicito en verdad Señorita. Los dos jóvenes salieron de la oficina.

-Estoy muy feliz, Darien.

-Ya ves te dije que la conseguirías y me da mucho gusto por ti. Los dos jóvenes iban abrazados y muy acaramelados, en ese momento el celular de él comienza a sonar.

-Bueno,

-Disculpe, por molestarlo a esta hora, solo que se presento un cambio de horarios y le toca a usted entrar y necesita llegar lo mas pronto posible, el director esta muy enojado.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Señor Chiva, no haga mas preguntas y solo llegue.

-Esta bien si no me queda de otra.

-Serena me tengo que ir hubo un cambio de horarios en el hospital, te prometo que iremos otro día a celebrar.

-No te preocupes Darien todo esta bien. Así los dos se besan.

-Vamos te llego a que tomes un taxi. Este la acompaña para que lo tome y esta toma dirección hacia su casa, cuando llega se siente tan feliz que comienza a llamar a su amigo para decirle la gran noticia cuando marca, timbra varías veces pero este la manda a buzón.

-(No puede ser, pero que mas puedo esperar, él mismo me dijo que estaría muy ocupado, pero aun así quería contarle, quería….) escucha timbrar y se emociona al pensar que podría ser él.

-Hola Serena, ¿Cómo te fue con lo de la beca?

-Mina eres tu.

-Amiga a ¿Quién mas esperas?

-No a nadie, solo que…

-Amiga discúlpame por no estar allá, quisiera estar a tu lado apoyándote y mas si la recibiste.

-Mina no tienes que decir, bueno todas sabemos que esto pasaría, se muy bien que dentro de poco estarán por acá en la graduación, que falta poco y se que todas debemos hacer esto, es para nuestro futuro.

-Aun así, quería estar a lado de mi mejor amiga en su momento de gloria.

-Gracias te quiero mucho Mina.

-Al escuchar tu voz puedo saber que si te la dieron verdad.

-Si así es.

-Te felicito Serena te la merecías.

-Pero dime a ti ¿Cómo te esta yendo por Hong Kong?

-Muy bien la verdad, la escuela de modelaje es padrisima, hay muchos chicos guapisimos y súper buena onda, los maestros de primera. Dice muy emocionada.

-¡Que bueno! Me da mucho gusto, todas estamos cumpliendo nuestros sueños, estoy muy contenta por esto.

-Así es Serena, solo que el defecto que tiene es que estamos lejos.

-Vamos Mina arriba esos ánimos aquí estarán pronto.

-Bueno entonces te dejo, dentro de poco estaré ahí.

-Muy bien, te quiero mucho Mina y cuídate. Así las dos cuelgan. El tiempo se fue volando, el mes de octubre llego al igual que la graduación, todas estaban felices y tristes a la vez, pero aun así sabían que de nuevo estarían todas juntas, lo malo de esto, paso lo mismo que con Amy, Lita y Rey partieron poco después de la graduación hacia sus respectivos lugares donde estudiarían las únicas que quedaban eran Mina y Serena, sus fechas de partida serían en el mes de enero. Así que ambas decidieron compartir el departamento de Serena, para no sentirse solas.

º º º

El mes de diciembre comenzaba, el grupo del momento se encontraba totalmente agotados por su gira, y ese día habían decidido descansar. Taiki y Yaten se encontraban en la sala descansado y leyendo un poco ambos estaban tan agotados que no tenían nada de ganas de salir, cuando pueden ver a Seiya listo para irse.

-¿No estas cansado? Tienes tantas energías para salir.

-Claro que si mis queridos hermanitos, ahora será un día muy feliz para mí.

-No será acaso que estas planeando hacer lo que creo.

-Mi querido Yaten no se lo que se te esta ocurriendo, pero si estas pensando en el amor de mi vida, estas en lo correcto.

-Me lo imaginaba y pone cara de fastidio.

-Hay Yaten, se que a pesar de todo te cae bien, bueno me tengo que ir, nos vemos, así sale del departamento y toma su celular.

**º º º**

El celular de Nat comienza a timbrar y contesta.

-Mi amor ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien Nat, te tengo una gran sorpresa.

-¿Sorpresa? En ese momento se escucha que alguien toca la puerta.

-Mi niña abre la puerta.

-No me digas que eres tú.

-Tu solo ve y abre la puerta, ok

-Esta bien Seiya, al abrirla se encuentra con un mensajero.

-La Señorita Natalie Yamahada.

-Así es, al verlo era un sobre

-Me podría firmar aquí y ella firma, cuando se va el mensajero abre el sobre y puede ver un boleto de avión hacia París.

-Mi amor esto es…

-Así es Nat, este mes será maravilloso para nosotros, el boleto es abierto para cuando tú te quieras venir y estés lista, aunque algo que te recomiendo es que vengas sin mucho equipaje.

-Eso quiere decir que….

-Así es mi amor, tendrás mucho tiempo para ir de compras por todo parís.

-Estoy tan feliz.

-Si yo también, te estaré esperando con mucho amor e ilusión.

-Entonces estaré lo más pronto posible ahí.

-Aquí te espero mi amor, con los brazos abiertos.

-Entonces me tengo que ir, voy arreglar todo para estar allá.

-Perfecto, ahí vienen más cosas, donde tomarás todo para que te traigan esta bien.

-Muy bien, pero algo que me entro en duda, como supiste que llegaría en este momento.

-Si no estaba ahí quería escuchar cuado la recibieras, y pregunte a que hora sería eso, por eso te llame a este hora.

-Seiya eres de lo mejor.

-Lo se mi niña.

-Te mando muchos besos, bueno me voy, tengo que preparar mis cosas para partir lo mas pronto posible hacia tu lado.

-Me parece muy bien aquí te espero mi querida Nat

-Nos vemos mi amor. Así ella cuelga.

º º º

-(Todo esta listo, ella pronto estará a mi lado, es lo que mas deseo en este momento, quiero compartir esto con tigo Bombón). Y marca a su número pero sin ningún resultado.

º º º

Mientras en Tokio, tres chicos se encontraban viendo una película de terror, el celular de Serena estaba apagado y era algo que no había notado ella.

-No vayas para allá, te van a matar.

-La mataron, que miedo Serena abrazaba mas a Darien.

-Creo que las películas de miedo me gusta verlas con tigo, princesa.

-Se pasan ustedes dos comiendo pan enfrente de los pobres, como yo no tengo ni un perro que me ladre a mi alrededor, eso no es justo que este aquí de mosca. Mina esta hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-No digas eso Mina, dice Darien

-Claro que sí no es justo, me diera si Yaten estuviera a mi lado.

-No quieres nada amiga.

-Hay es que como olvidar a un chico así bien masculino y sobre todo hayyyyyy y suspira.

-Hay amiga, ese beso si que no te deja ¿Verdad?

-Saben creo que es momento de que me vaya, aparte dentro de unas horas entro al hospital.

-Gracias por venir Darien y hacernos compañía.

-Claro ya sabes Mina, aparte por estar con Serena hago lo que sea.

-No de nuevo y comienza a llorar.

-Bueno mejor me voy, nos vemos después y quedamos pendiente con esta película, así él le da un beso fugaz en los labios.

-Adiós, te quiero mucho

-Y yo te amo Princesa, así sale del departamento.

-¡Que envidia me das Sere!

-No es para tanto, Mina.

-¿Y tu no has olvidado a Yaten?

-Serena tu sabes bien que soñar no hace mal a nadie, solo que creo que este sueño debe llegar a su fin, eso es algo que nunca tendrá un final feliz.

-Pero Mina…

-No Serena, la vida no son solo sueños y a pesar de que ese beso y sueño fue fantástico se que no es posible, que lo vuelva a ver o besarlo. Así comienza a llorar. Y Serena la abraza para confortarla y decirle que esta ahí para apoyarla.

º º º

-(No contesta mi Bombón, que mala suerte, aparte también quiero saber lo de su beca, que ha pasado con sus amigas y todo lo que ha ocurrido en este tiempo que no he hablado con ella, la extraño mucho quiero escuchar su voz, que es tan tierna y dulce). En ese momento siente un tanto de melancolía y compra un postre de fresa.

º º º

al día siguiente En el escenario se encontraban los hermanos Kou ensayando para su próximo concierto, los tres estaban muy concentrado pero en ese momento Seiya deja de tocar la batería y corre hacia la puerta.

-Nat ¿Estas aquí? Y sin mas le da un beso en los labios y no la deja decir palabra, después de unos minutos.

-Seiya te amo tanto, te extrañaba mi amor.

-Yo también estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí a mi lado. En ese momento son interrumpidos bruscamente.

-Seiya no te has dado cuenta, estamos en un ensayo, no de vacaciones.

-Hola Cuñadito Yaten, gusto en verte.

-Quisiera decir lo mismo, pero creo que en este momento me han dado ganas de vomitar, ¿lo puedes creer? Diciendo lo último en forma irónica.

-Como siempre tu buen humor nunca cambia, eso me da gusto.

-Yaten ya basta de tus estupideces, e insultos.

-Mi amor no te preocupes, lo importante aquí, es que estoy a tu lado.

-Bueno eso es cierto, ignorando a Yaten de nuevo se dan un beso apasionada en frente de él, haciendo que este se enojara aun más.

-(Tranquilízate Yaten, pronto será tu turno de tenerla). Apareciendo en su rostro una sonrisa maliciosa.

**Al día siguiente:**

Los tres jóvenes se encontraban desayunando, listos para partir. Cuando uno va con una bandeja hacia un cuarto.

-Buenos Días mi bella durmiente.

-Hola, Mi amor dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Te traigo tu desayuno.

-Gracia se ve muy rico todo.

-Nat en estos momento no puedo estar a tu lado, no hasta el 20 de diciembre que será el último concierto, todos esto días será muy pesados y estaré muy cansado para pasar tiempo con tigo, pero después te dedicare todo el tiempo solo a ti, me comprendes.

-Claro que si mi amor, yo estaré esperando tu regreso ansiosamente.

-Sierra los ojos y esta obedece y al abrirlos en la bandeja se encuentra una tarjeta de crédito.

-Como no podré estar a tu lado, tendrás mucho tiempo libre para hacer las compras que tu quieras mi amor, esta a tu nombre solo es cuestión de que la firmes y listo podrás usarla.

-Seiya eres maravilloso te amo.

-Claro que si porque mi niña se merece esto y mas, bueno me tengo que ir y disfruta de parís, la limosina esta a tu disposición, nos vemos amor divierte y le da un beso.

-(Eres un tonto de primera, ¿Qué sería mi vida sin ti Seiya? ahora me debo concentrar en ir de comprar y algo mas importante que eso) y comienza a reír. Los tres chicos salen del lugar y se van al ensayo.

º º º

Dos chicas se encontraban cenando cuando de repente escucha noticias de los Three Lights por la televisión.

-Serena silencio van hablar de ellos.

-Hola Señoritas que aman la música de este grupo, como ustedes saben este talentoso grupo están en estos momento en parís dando ya los últimos conciertos de su gira, las cuales todas han sido un éxito rotundo, pero ahora la pregunta que nos hacemos nosotros y las que aman a Seiya ¿Acaso este chico sentará cabeza? con su novia de varios años, nuestros reporteros supieron de muy buenas fuentes que la chica ahora esta con él, así que las fanes de él no se decepcionen si esto ocurre, por otra parte de Taiki se sabe que tiene un novia, pero nadie sabe de quien se trata, si que es un misterio para todos nosotros y por último Yaten ese chico en el amor, no se le conoce nada aun, fuentes allegadas nos dicen que esta interesada en una chica pero aun no se sabe cual es la afortunada quien logro robar el corazón de este joven frío y talentoso, bueno ahora pasando a otros comentarios… y apagan la tele.

-Ves Sere como tengo razón, yo solo fui una chica la cual beso y pone cara de melancolía.

-No te pongas así Mina.

-Serena te puedo hacer una pregunta.

-¿Qué pregunta?

-Serena tu amas a Darien, en ese momento ella se quedo sin palabras y sin saber que contestar y después respondió.

-Claro que si Mina yo amo a Darien.

-Amiga te conozco hace tanto, que presiento que no es así.

-¿Qué tonterías estas diciendo? Y en ese momento llaman a la puerta.

-Voy abrir, (Salvada por la campana) al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba Darien, Mina puede ver la reacción de ella al estar con él.

-(Te conozco tan bien, que veo que tu sonrisa y mirada hacia él no son las mismas de cuando anduviste por primera vez con él, solo espero que ninguno de los dos salga dañado por esto) y se retira a su cuarto dejándolos solos.

º º º

Los Kou habían llegado a su hogar y al hacerlo se sorprenden de ver tanta bolsa.

-¿Qué significa esto?

-No lo se, Taiki solo se que no me gustará. Dice enojado Yaten

-¡Que dramáticos son Taiki y Yaten? Esto debió ser lo que compro Nat.

-Son muchas cosas, no te parece Seiya.

-Mi amor que bueno que llegaste, quería darte una sorpresa,

-Pues si que lo hiciste Natalie, dice Yaten.

-No seas gruñón cuñadito también te traje algo lindo aunque no te lo merezcas.

-Gracias pero no quiero nada, solo quiero dormir y que quites todo este cochinero, ¡Buenas noches! Y se retira.

-Yo también me voy a dormir, compermiso.

-Creo que quedamos solos, mi niña.

-Mejor quiero que veamos una película que compre.

-Mi amor quisiera hacerlo, pero yo también estoy muy cansado, quiero dormir mañana tendremos, una firma de autógrafos y será muy pesado.

-Esta bien vete a descansar. (Te odio, Te odio).

-¡Buenas noches! Nos vemos mañana. Al irse a su habitación, se queda toda enojada en la sala sentada en el sillón. Después de unos momentos sale Yaten.

-Nat ¿Qué paso? Mi hermanito no te cumplió

-Cállate Yaten no estoy para tus cosas. Y de manera rápida queda sobre de ella.

-Yo aun no tengo sueño, no quieres jugar un ratito, "cuñadita" resaltando esa última palabra.

-Si eso quieres no me importa jugar un ratito. Y cuando esta le va a dar un beso este habla.

-No mejor jugaremos en otro momento, ahora es peligroso para nosotros y no quiero que se estropee, Este secreto

-Te estaré esperando Yaten.

-Yo también "Cuñadita" riendo los dos maliciosamente.

-(Ya veo, así que después de todo, cada vez que me veías y te molestabas no era por que me odiabas si no porque tenías celos, ahora estoy muy feliz, ahora veo que sientes algo por mi y eso me gusta, si pasará algo no me importaría dejar a Seiya por ti Yaten porque en verdad a ti es a quien amo).

º º º

Serena se encontraba de lo más triste su amigo aun no le había hablado, estos días la mayoría del tiempo se la había pasado con Darien y Mina, y estaba feliz por eso pero… aun así ella quería contarle de todo lo que había pasado en ese tiempo con ella y como le estaba yendo en su trabajo, había estado muy al pendiente de su celular pero nada, solo esperaba que no hubiera llamado a su casa, pues nadie le daría una respuesta ahí.

-Serena ¿Estas bien?

-Si ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No se últimamente te he visto muy decaída, aparte esta temporada es la que mas amas y no te veo muy feliz.

-No solo que… ahora será diferente no estoy con mi familia, ni con las demás.

-Serena ¿Dónde están esos ánimos de hace unos meses? Tu eras las que nos dabas mas fuerza para seguir adelante.

-No lo se Mina ¿Dónde quedaron?

-Vamos de compras debemos arreglar nuestra casa, para recibir la navidad ya que estamos a 4 de diciembre y todo debe estar listo para esa fecha.

-Si vamos eso me alegrará.

-No se diga más entonces vamos.

º º º

-El concierto había sido todo un éxito, ahora ya era 5 de diciembre, Nat había salido de compras mientras en la casa se encontraban Taiki y Seiya. Taiki revisaba las cuentas que habían llegado y se sorprendió al ver una.

-Seiya ve esto.

-¿Qué si solo es un estado de cuenta?

-Ya se que es un estado de cuenta, pero ya viste la cantidad que es.

-Si no es tanto.

-Seiya pero ¿Qué estas diciendo? Es la tarjeta de Nat ya viste la puso hasta el limite.

-Taiki no exageres, solo es dinero.

-Ya se que solo es dinero, pero aun así, no es para que gaste tanto en tan poco tiempo, lo decía muy exaltado.

-Creo que estas exagerando.

-No exagero Seiya si es así dentro de poco gastará lo que hemos ganado todo este año de arduo y duro trabajo y no me parece justo.

-Mira te aclaro una cosa, el dinero que le estoy dando es del mío, así que no te preocupes no gastara tu dinero, si no el mío.

-Entonces es de preocuparse mas, te dejará en la ruina. Creo que le estas dando mucho dinero, así que ponle un alto.

-Yo no le voy a poner un alto a nadie y menos a ella. Te quedo claro hermano.

-No, no me quedo claro, si es así congelare tus cuentas.

-Solo llega hacer eso y verás lo que hago, yo se lo que estoy haciendo con Nat.

-No creo que no, no sabes lo que haces, estas ciego o que, estoy harto de verle la cara de hipócrita que tiene, no te fijas lo que esta haciendo, es la primera vez que estamos discutiendo y lo peor del caso es que es por una mujer que no vale la pena, estoy harto de ella.

-Cuida tus palabras Taiki, estas hablando de la mujer que amo.

Mientras detrás de la puerta Yaten escuchaba la discusión. En ese momento él baja su tono de voz.

-Seiya por favor entra en razón, solo no le des tanta libertad en el dinero, date cuenta de lo que ha gastado y solo cosas que no sirven de nada.

-Me retiro de este lugar no tengo ganas de seguir hablando con tigo. Y sale del departamento muy disgustado.

-Seiya te estoy hablando. En eso entra Yaten.

-¿Qué paso vi a Seiya muy molesto?

-Creo que me pase no debí hablarle así, toma y le muestra la cuenta.

-Pero… ¿Qué es esto?

-Lo que ha gastado nuestra querida cuñada, no me gusta nada de esto por ella peleamos de esa manera, Nat se esta volviendo una carga para nosotros y lo que no soporto es como hace a Seiya se aprovecha de él por su amor a ella.

-Taiki si es mucho dinero, pero aun así no debieron hablar de ese modo ambos.

-No me digas que también estas de lado de Nat.

-No digas tonterías.

-Aparte de eso, has actuado muy diferente de lo normal.

-No se de que estas hablando, sabes estoy cansado mañana tenemos una entrevista así que me voy a dormir.

-Pero y Seiya.

-Ya no es un niño solo se sabe cuidar. Y se mete a su cuarto, al entrar se sorprende al ver a Nat con una pequeña bata puesta.

-Hola Yaten te estaba esperando.

-Nat Cariño no se te hace peligroso esto.

-Peligro es mi segundo nombre, me encanta el peligro y ahora solo pienso en que quiero estar con tigo y se que tu también los deseas.

-Veo que sabes lo que quiero. Ya viste el revuelo que hiciste entre mis hermanos.

-No te parece emocionante ver pelear a dos hombres por una chica.

-No lo se pero por ti pelearía hasta donde no tienes idea.

-Entonces deja de hablar y ven a la mi lado, este rápidamente se acuesta a un lado de ella, cuando están a punto de besarse.

-Yaten estas ahí.

-Es Seiya ¿Qué vamos hacer?

-Nat no que te gustaba el peligro, o te arrepientes de lo que dices.

-Yaten ¿Estas despierto necesito hablar con tigo?

-Voy, escóndete debajo de la cama rápido, después continuaremos esto.

-Claro eso me gusta, rápidamente se mete debajo de la cama.

-Pasa Seiya.

-Puedo hablar con tigo.

-Claro que sí.

-Podemos ir a otro lado Yaten.

-Muy bien vamos, ya en la calle, porque decidieron irse caminado.

-Imagino que te enteraste de la pelea con Taiki.

-Si así es.

-Creo que me pase, no debía decir tantas cosas, solo que me salí de control, es que…

-Seiya solo discúlpate con él.

-Es que me enoje tanto, pero hasta cierto punto lo que dijo tiene razón Nat ha gastado mucho, solo que me es difícil no complacerla. Sabes ando preparando una sorpresa para ella

-Por eso mismo no puedes parar, porque quieres tenerla como una reina.

-Dime que sorpresa.

-No te voy a decir, también será sorpresa para ustedes.

-La estaré esperando con ansias vieras, tu sabes que no me gustan las sorpresas y sabes ya me voy, sigue tomando mas aire.

-Nos vemos.

-(No sabes la sorpresa que te espera Seiya), sonríe Yaten de una forma siniestra, en ese momento él intenta marcar a su amiga a su casa pero nadie responde, después intenta a su celular pero esta ocupado.

-(Bombón, necesito de ti, de nuevo, por favor contesta)

º º º

Mientras tanto Darien y Serena se encontraban hablando por celular.

-¿Cómo van los arreglos?

-Muy bien Darien el árbol de navidad esta casi listo.

-Me gustaría estar ahí, siempre interfiere mi trabajo.

-No te preocupes, has estado en momentos muy difíciles en todo este tiempo a mi lado, así que te quiero tanto, gracias por estar ahí cuando te necesito.

-Te amo princesa, me tengo que ir me están hablando.

-Esta bien cuídate.

º º º

Al llegar al departamento se encuentra a Nat en la sala y esta lo recibe muy efusivamente.

-Seiya te he extrañado y le da un beso.

-yo también amor, sabes te tengo otra sorpresa el 20 de diciembre cuando termine mi último concierto quiero verte en este restaurante.

-Pero si es el restaurante más prestigioso de París.

-Así es, estarás. Lo dice tiernamente

-Claro que sí mi amor ahí estaré.

-Falta una semana para eso, pero quiero que lo tengas muy presente y los dos se besan muy apasionadamente.

º º º

El 15 de diciembre había llegado, Serena estaba mas impaciente de lo normal, ya que no recibía llamada de él, aparte trataba de llamar pero no contestaba, esta ves no quería dejarle mensajes, si no que esperaba hablar con él personalmente, este tiempo había sido muy duro, quería escuchar su voz llamándola Bombón, escuchando eso de él se sentía tan feliz.

-Serena en verdad estas bien

-¿Por qué lo dices Mina?

-Desde que inicio diciembre, te he visto muy intranquila, y veo que no te despegas de tu celular, estas esperando la llamada de alguien aparte de Darien.

-Mina que estas diciendo estas loca.

-Llámame loca pero eso es lo que veo y siento.

-No no es cierto, no estoy bien quiero escuchar su voz, quiero saber de el.

-¿Él?

Saab chan: Hola amiga aquí te traigo el nuevo capitulo espero que guste mucho y que los disfrutes, y a Danilo se que no te gusta pero aun así, aquí era necesario. Bueno te quiero mucho y cuidate

LOYDA ASTRID: Que te parece amiga la Nat sigue haciendo de las suyas, soy bien mala con ellos verdad, pero bueno al final, ya verán (Risa), espero que todo esto sea de su agrado, te quiero mucho y besos. Gracias por tu apoyo.

Serena Ryuuzaki: Primero que nada te felicito por tu historia me ha encantado mucho y esta genial, bueno acá en lo mío, (Risa) si yo también quisiera golpearlo pero como digo por eso estoy trabajando y para diciembre mi computadora la comprare así que ya nada problemas con él, si verdad fue lindo su encuentro y como se conocieron esto será algo importante mas delante, buenos besos y abrazos.

miki1920: hola amiga que bueno que te gusto el capitulo eso me pone muy feliz, así es, a pesar de ser pequeño él siempre bien lindo y atento, eso es lo malo verdad de los hermanos que creen ser dueños de todo, pero bueno espero que ambas pronto ya no tendramos ese problema cuidate y besos, espero te guste este capitulo.

INDO KOU: Aquí esta amiga la actualización rápidamente (Risa) o bueno eso creo yo verdad, espero te guste este capitulo mucho y ya hay cosillas que se están viendo, y si bien Lindo eso de que Seiya y Serena se conocieran, es todo un amor, él hombre ideal, (Risa) ya estoy disiendo de más.

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeann...Hola amiga espero te encuentre muy bien, sabes que te quiero mucho y gracias por el apoyo, ahorita con el trabajo, ni chance de leer tu historia pero esta muy buena y la quiero terminar de leer en cuanto tenga tiempo lo haré, que bueno que te gusto el cap.

Cattiva. Hola amiga espero estés muy bien y que bueno que te gusto el cap eso me da mucho gusto en verdad, aquí esta el siguiente espero lo disfrutes. Te quiero mucho y aun sigo con tus lecturas aun no olvido eso. El que leí me pareció fantástico y hermoso me encanto

Continuara……

**Con Cariño:**

**Nileve Kou**


	11. Cap 11 Un Amor Doloroso

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan.

Bueno aquí el siguiente capitulo, se supone que debería ser uno, pero como estaba muy largo lo partí en dos, en el otro voy a medias pero pronto estará ok, cuídense y las quiero mucho besitos.

**CAP. 11 UN AMOR DOLOROSO**

El 15 de diciembre había llegado, Serena estaba mas impaciente de lo normal, ya que no recibía llamada de él, aparte trataba de llamar pero no contestaba, esta ves no quería dejarle mensajes, si no que esperaba hablar con él personalmente, este tiempo había sido muy duro, quería escuchar su voz llamándola Bombón, escuchando eso de él se sentía tan feliz.

-Serena en verdad estas bien

-¿Por qué lo dices Mina?

-Desde que inicio diciembre, te he visto muy intranquila, y veo que no te despegas de tu celular, estas esperando la llamada de alguien aparte de Darien.

-Mina que estas diciendo estas loca.

-Llámame loca pero eso es lo que veo y siento. En ese momento ella pueda ver la reacción de tristeza de ella al igual que desesperación y…

-No no es cierto, no estoy bien quiero escuchar su voz, quiero saber de el.

-¿Él? ¿Quién es él?

-Mina tengo un amigo que conocí por accidente por teléfono desde hace ya meses, nos hicimos muy amigos desde que empezamos a hablar, por su trabajo él me dijo que durante dos meses no me hablaría porque estaría muy ocupado, pero ya pasaron 20 días más y no me habla quiero contarle de todo lo que ha pasado y que ha hecho en todo este tiempo. Lo dice muy rápido que Mina no logra entender muchas cosas de las que dice.

-Tranquilízate ¿Lo conociste por teléfono?

-Sí, de nuevo ella comienza a contarle la historia con mas calma y tranquilidad, cosa que deja un tanto sorprendida a Mina por lo que le esta diciendo Serena, que se conocieron por accidente por la novia de él y desde ahí su amistad fue en aumento y cariño por parte de ambos.

-¡Pero que romántico! Conocerse de esa manera.

-Mina ¿Acaso no escuchaste, lo conocí por la pelea de él y su novia?

-Pero aún así es romántico, conocer a un chico maravilloso por su voz, ahora vero por que estas de esa manera.

-¿Qué estas tratando de decir Mina?

-Yo nada, a no ser que tu mente este creyendo que yo estoy diciendo otra cosa, y ¿No es así? Aparte que lindo de su parte decirte que cuando vuelva de nuevo a Tokio será la primera cosa que quiere ver cuando baje de su avión. Que bella historia, sería bonito que tu te quedarás con él, es lo justo por todas la veces que lo has consolado y dado apoyo cuando su novia no esta a su lado, es una vieja de lo peor, porque si tiene a alguien así, no debería hacerlo sufrir, en cambio tu has sido su apoyo en todo este tiempo, por eso digo que tu lo mereces más.

-Mina no digas tonterías, el ama a su novia.

-¿Cómo sabes tu eso?, que tal que se ha enamorado de ti sin que él se de cuenta, Sere.

-Ya olvida esas cosas, aparte él y yo solo somos amigos. Aparte mejor voy a dar una vuelta Nos vemos ya no quiero seguir con estas platica que no llevará a nada. Y la chica parte hacia la entrada.

-(Hay Serena, ¿Por qué es mi pregunta?)

º º º

Mientras tanto Seiya y sus hermanos se encontraban de los mas presionados por tanto trabajo que tenían, en autógrafos, conferencias, presentaciones en pequeños lugares de París, en reuniones con la disquera que todos estaban de los mas irritados y cansados, y para colmo de todos la presión aumentaba más al llegar a casa.

-Seiya mi amor que bueno que llegaste te extrañaba, esta le trato de dar un beso en los labios pero este solo giro un tanto la cabeza cosa que se lo dio en la mejilla.

-Hola Nat, dice fríamente Seiya.

-La cuestión aquí Seiya que no por que vengas de mal humor o cansado me trates así. Dice Nat En eso Taiki interrumpe.

-¿Qué quieres que lleguemos de lo mas feliz? Al ver que de nuevo que te fuiste de compras y dejaste un cochinero por todos lados.

-Tú no te metas Taiki, nadie te ha llamado a nuestra conversación, aparte mi amor, hice la comida para nosotros dos, para que estemos un poco de tiempo a solas.

-Mi amor, no solo somos tu y yo, también están mis hermanos todos debemos comer juntos, dice Seiya ya un tanto molesto.

-Ya ves Natalie, aparte creo ¿Sí como no? que tu lo preparaste me indigestaré y moriré de una enfermedad si lo como, aparte tu cocinar, eso yo creo que se lo debes de ir a contar a tu abuelita y tal vez ella te crea ¿Por qué yo no? cosa que hace que Taiki sonría, en señal de triunfo

-Tráguense la comida los tres si tanto desean. Mientras Yaten solo escuchaba la pelea sin decir nada y Seiya la toma del brazo ya molesto.

-Mira Nat, ya basta de tantas peleas no es para que te pongas así, aparte no hables de esa manera no somos animales para tragar, de igual manera, creo que ya hiciste muchas compras, así que….

-¿Qué estas queriendo decir? Entonces en ese caso me voy hacia Tokio no quiero seguir con esto y que mi novio me trate como si no fuera nadie en esta casa.

-Si con eso acaban las peleas perfecto para mí, y este solo se retira dejando a Nat toda hecha una bestia del coraje, mientras Taiki solo se va burlando de ella muy feliz. Ella se iba dirigiendo a su cuarto y Yaten la toma del brazo.

-(Te odio Seiya pero todo esto me lo pagarás)

-Cuñadita como que ya te vas, para que veas yo tomare este postre, aparte si te vas todo esto acabaría sin haber empezado, este toma un postre y comienza a comerlo. En eso su coraje desparece.

-En verdad te gusto.

-Claro esta muy bueno, no se como mi querido hermano no se da cuenta de la mujer que eres. Bueno me voy porque tengo que darme un baño, necesito uno urgentemente

-¡No quieres que te acompañe y te talle tu espaldita! Este comentario saca una sonrisa de él.

-¡Quisiera! Pero debemos tener precaución no te parece.

-Si tienes mucha razón.

-Bueno nos veremos después, aparte creo que necesitas ir a contentar a cierta persona ¿No te parece? Y él entra a su cuarto. Y esta no quiere ver por ahora a su querido novio si no solo pensar en lo que puede pasar entre ella y Yaten. Mientras en la habitación de Seiya.

-(Bombón, ¿Por qué no me contestas? Quiero escuchar tu voz dándome apoyo, aparte esto no se supone que debe pasar, todo debería ser feliz estar con Nat mi niña en cambio no es así, pero creo que también es la presión del trabajo entre nosotros y se que cuando esto termine todo volverá a la normalidad. Eso quiero que pase, pero aun así, quiero escuchar tu linda voz que es dulce y llena de alegría, la necesito oír) ya llevaba varios días intentando llamarla pero ninguna daba resultado para platicar con ella, llamaba a su casa nadie contestaba y su celular no decía nada, ni siquiera ella había dejado un mensaje para él.

º º º

Serena había ido de nuevo al parque donde se sentía feliz la brisa de la tarde eran tan refrescante.

-(¿Por qué no me llamas? ¿Acaso te olvidaste de mí? Estando tu novia a tu lado), esto la hizo derramar unas lágrimas pero que rápidamente limpio en eso es asustada por alguien.

-Princesa ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?

-Darien eres tú, es solo que pronto llegará navidad y no estoy con todos mis seres queridos (Disculpa no te puedo decir la verdad).

-No te pongas así Serena para eso estamos Mina y yo para darte todo el cariño que necesites.

-Gracias eres tan lindo, así estos dos se besan.

º º º

La noche ya había caído en París desde la habitación de Seiya las luces de la ciudad se veían hermosas, era la mejor vista de todo la casa, así este decidió tomar un poco de aire en el balcón.

-(¿Por qué estoy de esta manera?, me siento tan irritado y no se porque, aparte le dije a Nat cosas un tanto hirientes, pero aun así ella también las dijo y no quiero tener mas peleas con ella y mis hermanos. Bueno pero pronto acabará todo esto entre mis hermanos, ya solo faltan cuatro días para el concierto y para lo que tengo preparado para nosotros mi amor) en eso puede escuchar como abren su puerta y la que entra es Nat en una bata muy pequeña cosa que deja sorprendido a Seiya.

-Hola mi amor vine a disculparme con tigo, no debía decir eso. Y se acerca a él quedando muy juntos sus cuerpos, así esta hace que este lo abrace por la cintura y haciendo que este se acerque mas a su cuerpo.

-Nat pero ¿Qué?...

-Solo bésame y hazme tuya, cosa que Seiya corresponde. En esos momentos Yaten los puede observar ya que Nat dejo la puerta un tanto abierta puede ver la manera en que se besan, cosa que le da coraje y los interrumpe abruptamente, sacando a ambos de ese momento

-Lo siento, creo que viene en mal momento. Y hace que Seiya quede un tanto apenado.

-No te preocupes, yo me iba a bañar, ahora regreso mi niña.

-Si esta bien.

-¿Celos cuñadito?

-Yo celos de mi hermano ¿Cómo crees? Él no se compara a mí.

-Eso lo se a la perfección. No necesitas decírmelo.

-Cuñadita, no quiero compartirte con nadie, así que no me metas con Seiya, me voy y la deja con una sonrisa en los labios.

-(Yaten te amo, eres lo que esperaba de ti me encanta verte con celos, eres todo un hombre en todo sentido y solo espero el momento de poder ser tuya nada más).

-(Pronto, cuñadita pronto te daré lo que esperas).

º º º

Ambos intentaban llamarse pero ninguna de sus llamadas daba resultado, cosa que ponía tristes a ambos por eso. Los días seguían transcurriendo, las peleas en la casa de los Kou no se hacía esperar entre Taiki, Seiya y Nat, mientras Yaten solo no les daba importancia, un día se encontraban en la casa solo Nat y Taiki cosa que hacia que en esta se sintiera una tensión enorme, ella se encontraba ahí por que sus tarjetas las había dejado a su limite, ella rogaba a Seiya para que le diera mas dinero, pero este ya no accedió, cosa que le hacia odiarlo mas, por no darle lo que quería mientras en el rostro de de Taiki él no podía dejar de burlase de ella.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto Taiki?

-Todavía los preguntas Natalie, no se con que cara preguntas algo así, el solo ver como manipulas a Seiya me da tanto coraje, lo bueno es que ahora ya no te da tanto dinero, por eso estas como leona enjaulada y eso me causa mucha gracia.

-Nunca has escuchado el dicho que el que se ríe al ultimo ríe mejor.

-Sí eso es lo que piensas adelante, aun así Seiya se dará cuenta de la mujer que eres en realidad.

-Si eso tratas de hacer estas muy equivocado puedo manejar a mi antojo a Seiya como se me plazca, puedo ponerlo muy fácilmente en tu contra mi querido cuñado mayor.

-Creo que lo estas subestimando al igual a nosotros.

-Trata de comprobarlo y verás quien tiene razón, en ese momento llega Seiya y muy cariñosamente saluda a Nat.

-Hola mi niña.

-Hola mi amor te extrañaba.

-Ya estas lista para casi el último concierto.

-Si lo espero con ansias.

-Bueno me voy tengo muchas cosas que hacer, nos vemos cariño. Y este de nuevo vuelve a salir

-Ves como tengo razón, no te imaginas lo que quiere proponerme en el último concierto. ¿Acaso no te lo imaginas? Creo que eres un iluso, al igual que Seiya.

-Eres una ambiciosa, pero verás como te descubro ante él ante de que eso ocurra.

-Ya veremos mi querido Taiki, estaré esperando a que me trague mis palabras aunque lo dudo verdad, odiosito, cuado iba a su habitación aparece Yaten.

-Te gusta molestar a Taiki verdad

-Claro me encanta ver su reacción, él cree que puede descubrirme pero se equivoca si eso piensa él muy iluso, así ambos ríen con maldad y Yaten solo se retira de con ella y se va hacer unas cosas para el ultimo concierto.

º º º

Mina y Serena se encontraban haciendo los planes para navidad ya que pronto llegaría.

-Y ¿No te ha llamado aun?

-No, no lo ha hecho, puede ser que ande muy ocupado.

-No te preocupes Sere pronto lo hará, así ambas siguen con los planes.

º º º

El último concierto había llegado, todo el lugar estaba totalmente lleno los boletos se habían vendido en tan solo 5 minutos, los Three Lights estaban totalmente felices por eso, al igual que las personas que montaban el espectáculo, los publicitas, el representante etc. Todos se encontraban celebrando eso antes de este.

-Mis queridos Kou, me siento orgulloso de ustedes, así que brindo por ustedes, ahí se encontraban todos reunidos mientras que Nat se encontraba en el mismo lugar coqueteando con uno de los trabajadores pero nadie mas que Yaten notaba esto, ya que vio como esta se retiraba con él a un lugar mas solo.

-Gracias Nicolas y a todos ustedes por montar esto. Decía Seiya muy contento.

-Así es, ustedes son parte importante del grupo Three Lights, decía Taiki así todos celebraban por esto, ya que pronto sería el concierto. Mientras que Yaten se libero de todos para ir a ver donde se encontraba Nat con ese hombre, y en una de las partes más solas y un tanto oscuras del lugar pudo verla a ella con él en plena acción. Haciéndolo enfadar a más no poder. Y los interrumpió.

-Cuñadita, se te hace correcto esto.

-Señor Yaten lo siento, no fue mi…. Pero este ya no lo dejo hablar porque se le echo encima para golpearlo.

-Lárgate de aquí estas despedido, no te quiero volver a ver cerca de nosotros, estupido y así lo avienta de nuevo, este rápidamente toma sus cosas y se va del lugar muy asustado

-Vaya si que estas celoso. Si que te debo de gustar de verdad.

-¿Cómo te atreves? Apretándola de ambos brazos.

-Me dijiste que no me metiera con Seiya, y así lo hice solo que no mencionaste nada sobre otros hombres, así esta ríe cínicamente.

-Me gusta verte así, como una fiera por mí.

-Cámbiate, todos comenzaran a sospechar, recuerda que tu solo deber ser mía y este solo se va muy enojado.

-(Me encantas y te amo Yaten, veo lo mucho que me has de amar para que te pongas de esa manera), mientras los demás pudieron ver la actitud de Yaten cosa que los sorprendió porque venía de muy mal humor y un coraje que se le veía en la mirada que nadie quiso acercarse a él.

-Yaten te encuentras bien. Pregunta Seiya bastante preocupado. Al escuchar su voz le da aun más coraje.

-Déjame solo, no quiero hablar con nadie, pero él pudo notar sufrimiento y coraje en su rostro y ver como unas lagrimas salen de sus ojos.

-Dime ¿Qué te paso? Quiero ayudarte.

-Por favor, déjame solo, quiero pensar.

-Si necesitas algo estoy para ti.

-Gracias eso lo se muy bien. Que siempre estas cuando te necesito y aprecio esto, Él y Taiki estaban muy preocupados por su hermano, las horas transcurrieron y el concierto comenzó, en el escenario parecía no tener nada, pero todos sabían que algo andaba mal.

º º º

Serena y Mina se encontraban de lo mas felices por haber podido contratar ese evento y poderlo ver juntas.

-Mira que bien se ven los tres.

-Así es Mina, todos se ven muy bien, de maravilla. Ellas bailaban y cantaban las canciones, al poco tiempo llego Darien había quedo de verlo con ellas, aunque a él no le gustaba el grupo quería estar con Serena, pero si había una que otra canción que la escuchaba, él podía ver los felices que estaban ellas dos y para él era suficiente verlas así. Al poco tiempo juegos pirotécnicos hacían su aparición y esto significaba que pronto acabaría.

-Pronto acabará, eran casi las 5 de la tarde en Tokio mientras en parís eran las 10 de la noche y así este llego a su fin, dejando a todas su espectadoras con mucha energía pero un tanto tristes por esto.

-Muchas gracias a todas, les agradezco su apoyo nos veremos dentro de unos meses más, las queremos gracias, fueron las últimas palabras de Taiki para salir del escenario. Todos estaban agotados, en el rostro de Yaten aun no desparecía ese sentimiento y ellos lo podían notar muy bien. Mientras los demás se alistaban para salir de este estruendo de voces por parte de sus admiradoras. Él primero en salir fue Yaten ya que ya no quería que le preguntarán que le pasaba.

-Seiya a donde vas, preguntaba Taiki un tanto intrigado por como se vestía este.

-Voy a cenar con Nat, en un restaurante.

-No estas cansado como para eso.

-Claro que no porque le tengo una sorpresa, bueno me voy porque no quiero llegar tarde.

-No nos esperes esta bien.

-Adiós, dice Taiki un tanto triste.

º º º

Mientras en el departamento de las chicas se encontraban los tres pero Mina se sentía un tanto incomoda al ver a Serena y Darien muy cariñosos.

-Saben voy a dar una vuelta por ahí, para no interrumpirlos.

-Pero Mina ¿Qué estas diciendo? No habíamos quedado en ver películas después del concierto.

-No gracias Darien, mejor me voy y los dejo solos, aparte tengo que ir a ver unas cosas que necesito, bueno me voy se cuidan y se portan bien, no hagan travesuras, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran y Mina se retirara riendo.

-Entonces seguimos con los mismos planes Darien.

-Claro que sí me gustaría ver una película que traje.

-Muy bien ahora regreso voy a poner las palomitas y traer unos refrescos.

-Vamos te ayudo, así ambos ya se encontraban degustando de su palomitas y de la película

º º º

Mientras en París dos chicos habían terminado de cenar.

-Ahora vengo mi amor voy al tocador.

-Esta bien, aquí te espero, en ese momento él chico toma rápidamente su celular y comienza a marcar, para su suerte este timbra de manera normal interrumpiendo a dos chicos cuando están besándose, Serena al ver de quien se traba toma rápidamente el celular, haciendo que Darien ponga pause a la película al ver su reacción sabía de quien se trataba la llamada.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas?

-Hola mi Dulce Bombón, quería compartir mi felicidad con tigo.

-¿Felicidad? ¿Qué quieres decir?

-Sabes, no espera… después te llamo viene ella, espera mi llamada sí, pero sin darse cuenta no cuelga muy bien su celular, Serena se da cuenta de eso y por la curiosidad de saber de que se trata, sigue escuchando.

-Mi niña que bueno que regresaste, ten esto es para ti.

-¡Que bella rosa! Esta la toma para olerla y en eso puede ver algo que brilla dentro de ella al sacarlo ve como Seiya se pone de rodillas.

-Natalie, ¿Aceptarías casarte con migo? Cosa que la deja sorprendida o esa es la reacción que quiere aparentar ella enfrente de él.

-Claro que si mi amor esto me hace la mujer más feliz del mundo. Así puede escuchar aplausos y como ambos se dicen que se aman. En ese momento ella siente una opresión en su pecho que no la deja respirar muy bien, siente algo inexplicable con mucho dolor, puede escuchar como su amigo le dice que ama a su novia, cosa que hace que Serena sienta como algo oscuro se traga todo y solo puede sentir ese dolor que ahora siente, en ese momento Darien se asusta por el color de piel que toma ella, cosa que lo asusta, como en ese momento parecía ida este toma el celular y escucha como se dicen que se aman y estaban feliz por su boda, rápidamente cuelga y sabe el porque de la reacción de ella y puede ver como comienza a llorar. Y este la abraza fuertemente.

-¿Por qué estoy llorando, no lo entiendo?

-Tu sabes muy bien porque estas llorando Serena, creo que es momento aunque duela de que seas sincera con tu corazón.

-¿Qué estas diciendo Darien, yo no tengo nada?

-¿Y si no tienes nada? ¿Por qué estas llorando y te has puesto de esta manera?

-Yo no tengo nada, y no se porque siento como si alguien me hubiera hecho una herida, que duele mucho y no me deja respirar.

-Serena es tiempo de que reconozcas la verdad ¿No te parece?

-No se de que estas hablando y no dejaba de llorar así se para muy bruscamente, apartándose del abrazo de él. Este puede ver el dolor que ella esta sintiendo con solo verla a los ojos.

-Yo no tengo nada, no tengo nada, no tengo nada, repetía para tratar de parar de llorar pero callo al suelo, haciendo que este también sintiera dolor al verla y saber que desde un principio había perdido contra alguien que no conocía él.

-Es tiempo de que reconozcas tus sentimientos hacia tu… pero no lo dejo continuar ya que hablo ella.

-Yo no siento nada hacia él no entiendes, solo es un amigo. En ese momento de manera muy firme habla Darien y hace que esta lo vea a los ojos.

-Serena no te mientas a ti misma, tu sabes muy bien lo que sientes hacia él, a decir verdad yo sabía que esto podía pasar que lo nuestro solo era pasajero pero aun así me quise arriesgar, porque quería que fueras solo mía que tu amor solo fuera para mí, no quería compartirte, pensé que al estar a tu lado me amarías de nuevo, por eso yo quise estar a tu lado aun sabiendo lo que ahora esta pasando.

-No solo es mi amigo yo no lo amo, yo no siento nada, yo solo te amo a ti. Ahora fue él quien comenzó a llorar.

-Serena no me hagas esto, por favor, no me digas que me amas cuando no es verdad, yo sabía las consecuencias de estar a tu lado sabiendo que tu amabas a otro, pero eso no lo vuelvas a repetir

-No digas esas tonterías ya te dije que yo no lo amo.

-Claro que si, el tiempo que estuvimos juntos y él te hablaba, podía ver las diferencias de gestos y de sonrisas cuando conversabas por celular, tu sonrisa era diferente a la que tu me dedicabas cuando estabas con migo, en cambio el solo escuchar su voz tu sonrisa iluminaba el lugar te veía feliz, emocionada de escucharlo, sentía envidia de él, de solo pensar que yo estando a tu lado no podía hacerte sentir algo así y que aunque él no estaba aquí a tu lado y por unos minutos te sacaba esa bella sonrisa y emoción de estar enamorada, sin ninguna dificultad me dolía pero aun así me aferraba a ti, porque quería que de nuevo todo tu amor fuera mío, que todo esos sentimientos que te provocaba, quería ser yo él que hiciera eso no tu amigo, pero ya veo que no logre mi cometido, por eso ahora te digo acepta que lo amas que te enamoraste poco a poco, con cada platica que tenían.

-Pero… ¿Por qué me enamore de él? Yo sabia que tenía novia, que la amaba, tantas veces que me dijo que ella es la mujer de su vida, que yo solo soy su mejor amiga nada mas, yo no soy nada para él, nada entiendes eso, en sus palabras se escuchaba mas el dolor, ambos se encontraban llorando, pero él rápidamente seco sus lágrimas.

-Si tanto lo amas dile lo que sientes, esas palabras lo hicieron sentir mal pero sabía que eso era lo correcto.

-No no tiene caso, no me ama, solo tiene ojos para su prometida, diciendo esto hace que su llanto sea mayor.

-Serena lucha por lo que amas, no te des por vencida así de fácil.

-Darien ya no digas más, haces que mi dolor se incremente, no se como me pude enamorar de mi amigo. En ese momento.

-Serena reacciona y lucha por él, tendrás todo el apoyo y valor que necesites para hacerlo, se feliz a su lado

º º º

Seiya y Nat al llegar a casa estaban muy felices, Taiki estaba en la sala leyendo, mientras Yaten lloraba de coraje pero no quería que nadie se diera cuenta de cómo estaba. Por primera vez no podía evitar llorar. Y esto lo hacía irritarse y enfurecerse aun más, cuando pudo escuchar lo feliz que venían ellos.

-Taiki, Nat y yo nos casaremos antes del 24, no te parece genial, mi querida niña me dijo que sí. Cuando escucharon esto Taiki y Yaten quedaron helados por la noticia.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-¡Que nos vamos a casar! ¡No te parece genial cuñadito! Cuando Yaten escucho eso, comenzó a patear la cama y subió la música de su cuarto a todo volumen sacándolos de onda por esto y tratando de que ellos no escucharan lo que estaban haciendo.

-Creo que ya comenzó nuestra celebración, Nat comenzó a bailar mientras que Seiya la veía y Taiki se dejo caer sobre el sillón. Y no queriendo aceptar esta locura por parte de Seiya, aparte debería hacer algo para impedir esto, esa mujer no debería entrar a la familia.

º º º

Mientras Darien, pudo notar como Serena se había quedado totalmente dormida, así la llevo hasta su cama y la arropo, cuando pudo escuchar como había llegado Mina.

-Mina que bueno que llegaste.

-¿Qué paso? Te escuchas un tanto raro.

-Mina permanece al lado de Serena ahora te necesita mas que nunca, mañana vendré a ver que paso con ella.

-¿Qué le hiciste? ¿Por qué me estas diciendo esto?

-No se, si ella te contó de un amigo que tenía.

-¿Qué paso entre ellos? Dime

-Será mejor que ella te cuenta, necesitará el apoyo de una amiga para que la escuche, nos vemos y cuídala mañana vendré temprano.

-Esta bien, Darien, siento mucho que ya no fueran las cosas como antes. A decir verdad sentía que algo así iba a pasar.

-No tienes porque decir eso, yo lo sabía muy bien desde el principio y sabía que esto traería consecuencias, nos vemos buenas noches.

-Entonces…. Sospechando mas o menos ella lo que había sucedido.

-Así es, nos vemos dice Darien con una sonrisa un tanto fingida.

Continuara…….

Gracias por hacer todo esto sin ustedes esto posible las quiero mucho y espero que el capitulo haya sido de su agrado nos vemos en el siguiente besos y abrazos.

Kathy: Hola mi querida Chana Juana Sensei de rompecorazones, tu sabes cuado tengas tiempo los lees y me dejas comentarios ok lo estare esperando ancisosa para saber que tanto he logrado provocar en ti, te quiero mucho y suerte en el trabajo, nos vemos y besos.

LOYDA ASTRID: como pudiste ver amiga, ya viste aquí de manera dolorosa Serena acepto que ama a Seiya, Darien sabía esto muy bien desde el principio pero aun así se arriesgo para estar a su lado y conseguir su amor, así es Mina se dio cuenta de eso, así pero en este capitulo ya le toco sufrir por esa mujer (Risa Macabra) soy bien mala bueno te quiero y besos.

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeann: Aquí esta amiga mi actualización rápidamente y el siguiente también vendrá ya que como digo estoy a la mitad y desafortunadamente si le pido matrimonio que dolor verdad pero esto tiene que ser así. Soy bien mala (Risa Macabra)

KuMiKo Kou: (Risa) al fina fue así ¿Qué cosas verdad? Desafortunadamente fue eso matrimonio, pero pos ya que así son las cosas mi querida Kumiko, bueno espero que este capitulo sea muy de tu agrado y lo disfrutes.

Kinsei-Hime: Aquí el nuevo capitulo amiga, ahora a ver que te parece este nuevo, ojala te tenga muy emocionada con este pero espera el otro, ese esta mejor (Risa)

INDO KOU: (Risa) pronto pasará eso aunque aun tienen que superar varías cosillas en su camino y haber que te pareció esto de Yaten que sufra un poquito.

bendecida87: Gracias por decir que te gusta mi historia, aparte ya te agregue a mi correo ahí tengo varios manuales para que sepas todo eso, espero te puedas conectar para así poderte pasar estos y te sean de ayuda para que tu historia la puedas subir ok cuídate y saludos y gracias por tu comentario.

Maykou: Ya viste aquí amiga Darien lo que ha hecho por ver a Serena feliz, a pesar de todo es bueno, y Nat pronto, pronto solo espera (Risa Macabra) ya verás.

miki1920: No odies a mi Seiya por ser ingenuo si, y de Nat y Yaten ya verás (Muaaaa) ya verás lo que tengo preparados para ambos. Solo tenme paciencia ok, ya verás.

CATTIVA: ya ves aquí esta la actualización amiga, ya ves que rápida y efectiva soy (Risa) espero te guste y esas ansias desaparezcan un poquito con este nuevo, aparte el otro pos ya casi, casi esta así que pronto se sabrá que pasa ok. Cuídate y besos.

Caroone: Si de plano caro eres muy mala para dejar comentarios (Risa Macabra) y así pronto llegará a su fin aparte pos tu ya te la sabes (Risa) espero disfrutes de este nuevo capitulo te quiero mucho y besos.

Dani: Amiga tu sabes que no soy mala, solo espero lograr haber robado tu atención para que leas este capitulo y el siguiente ya verás lo que pasa ok y no me digas que soy malita si porfis te quiero y saludos.

aiven chiba: Hola gusto el haberte conocido y espero este capitulo te guste aun mas que le pasado, de igual manera espero que seamos muy buenas amigas y me gusta eso tener una amiga de otro continente, por Yate (Risa Macabra) solo espera y verás ok.

Karenina Hansen: Gracias por ser tan linda con migo y que bueno que te dejo en suspenso (Risa) ya verás pronto se sabrá que pasará ok tu solo espera para que veas lo que tengo preparado ok cuidate y besos.

Saab chan: Amiga no te pongas así te saldrán arrugas por enojarte así con el querido hermano Yaten, ya verás no te preocupes lo que les tengo preparados espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado y espero tu comentario te quiero mucho y besos ok, y tu extiéndete todo lo que quieras al dejarme comentario ok, eso me da mucho gusto que pongan todo lo que piensan y quieren ok.

**Besos, Abrazos y saludos a todas ustedes las quiero mucho. **

_**Con Cariño:**_

_**Nileve Kou**_


	12. Cap 12 Día de Boda Descubriendo la verda

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi.

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan.

Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo de mi historia, que como ustedes pueden ver, ya esta próximo su fin, se que todas han estado esperando el momento de ver su Reencuentro o encuentro como ustedes quieran verlo (Risa). Bueno ahora a leer y espero disfruten del capítulos nos veremos en el siguiente.

**CAP 12 DÍA DE BODA, DESCUBRIENDO LA VERDAD**

Ya eran 21 de diciembre Nat y Seiya preparaban todo, a decir verdad Nat logro convencer a Seiya para que la boda fuera en grande quería que todo el mundo se enterara de su amor, que fuera el suceso del año que el gran cantante Seiya Kou un hombre muy cotizado entre las mujeres, fue ella quien tenía el amor y devoción de este.

º º º

Serena despertó en la madrugada y el dolor que sentía no la dejaba dormir.

-¿Por qué me enamore de él? Decía En voz alta y su amiga intervino en esto.

-Serena acaso no será por lo lindo que es, por todas las veces que platicaron y te mostraba mucho afecto aparte de que te dice Bombón, por la mujer tan increíble que te dice que eres, que eres alguien muy bella por dentro y que imagina que es igual por fuera, ósea en resumen te cree toda un princesa y la mujer perfecta, tanto que no duraría que él también sienta lo mismo y que aun no se haya dado cuenta de que en verdad se ha enamorado perdidamente de ti.

-No lo creo si fuera así ¿Por qué le pidió matrimonio? Solo me considera su mejor amiga por teléfono, su hombro donde llorar y pedir apoyo cuando lo necesita yo no soy nada para él solo una simple amiga y de nuevo comienza a llorar y esta se sienta a un lado de ella y toma su mano.

-Si no intentas hablar con él no sabrás si esto es verdad.

-No quiero hablar con él, ya dije, no siente nada por mí y no quiero hacerme esperanzas inútiles, así que no, ya no contestaré sus llamadas cambiaré mi celular, lo tiraré si es necesario para no volver hablar con él, soy una idiota por enamorarme de alguien que ya tiene su corazón ocupado, porque siempre me equivoco en el amor, teniendo a Darien y que no pueda amarlo.

-Aunque se te parta el corazón, no harás nada, aparte tú no puedes mandar en eso, lucha por él amiga, demuéstrale a esa vieja que tuvo su oportunidad y la perdió.

-No soy lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer eso, porque si me rechazará no podría soportarlo, porque aunque apenas, ayer me di cuenta que estoy enamorado de él, me dolió tanto, sentí algo muy doloroso en mi pecho, pero como digo soy una idiota ¿Cómo me pudo pasar esto?

-Ya te lo dije Serena, enamorarse de un chico que te dice tantas cosas lindas no es difícil. Pero lucha por él, no te des por vencida.

-Mina déjame sola, no quiero, ya no quiero saber nada de él, solo quiero olvidarlo. Y de nuevo comienza a llorar

-Creo que la ultima en darse cuenta de que estabas enamorada de él eres tu, pero… yo creo que si lo sabías solo que tu misma no querías aceptarlo. Te dejo y piensa lo que vas hacer, trata de descansar. Así esta sale de su habitación muy preocupada. Serena no salio de su cuarto al día siguiente, Mina trataba de animarla para que lo hiciera, pero ella no quiso salir de este, Darien trato de hacer lo mismo sin ningún éxito. Así este se tuvo que marchar ya que tenía que trabajar.

El 22 de diciembre había llegado, solo falta casi día y medio para navidad, en parís una leve nevada comenzaba a verse y los preparativos estaban casi listos, en ese momento solo se encontraban en la casa Yaten y Nat.

-Yaten ¿Por qué no quieres hablarme? Detrás de la puerta puede escucharlo.

-Todavía lo preguntas.

-Celoso.

-Una cosa es celoso y otra es ver como te ponen los cuernos, cosa que golpea la cama con su puño, pero en ese momento este sale de su habitación y ella comienza acariciar su pecho desnudo.

-Te prometo que no haré otra cosa así. De aquí en adelante solo seré tuya, esta bien, cuando estaban a punto de besarse entra Seiya y casi los cacha.

-Nat ¿Qué estas haciendo en el cuarto de Yaten? Y contesta un tanto nerviosa

-Le estaba contando de los preparativos de la boda, que falta poco para esta

-Te felicito Seiya.

-Si falta poco. Bueno voy a descansar porque ando muy cansado con todo esto, así se retira hacia su cuarto. (¿Por qué me siento así? Este hueco lo tengo desde hace varios días, es un dolor que siento que poco a poco va creciendo cada vez más, Bombón porque no me respondes, quiero hablar con tigo). De igual manera Yaten vuelve a su cuarto

-Nos vemos después cuñadita.

-Adiós cuñadito. Dicen los dos irónicamente

Horas después, despertó Seiya lleno de sudor. Y rápidamente toma su teléfono y marca.

-El teléfono que usted marco se encuentra fuera del área de servicio intente mas tarde, repetía una y otra vez lo mismo.

-(¿Por qué estoy desesperado de oír tu voz desde hace ya casi el mes, aparte este sueño ¿Qué significa? ¿Acaso….? pero… Nat siempre ha sido mi primer amor, desde aquella vez cuando la ayude a encontrar a sus papas en el parque, por eso me enamore de ella y cuando me la volví a encontrar años después, siempre ha sido el amor de mi vida.

**Flash Back**

Seiya se encontraba en sexto año de primaria, era un chico bastante hiperactivo, por haber hecho varias travesuras a los maestros lo habían mandado estos a la dirección, para que el director le pusiera un alto, pero como era de costumbre y el director no estaba, andaba haciendo de las suyas dentro de la dirección. Le andaba poniendo una trampa bajo la silla de este, así que estaba debajo del escritorio para que nadie lo viera y poder hacer sus travesuras, en eso puede escuchar como alguien entra y queda en silencio pero puede ver que es una niña ya que puede ver su uniforme de colegiala y la ve detenidamente, era una niña delgada, ojos azules, pelo rubio, corto, pero lo que mas le llamo la atención fue verla con cierta chamarra que él reconocía perfectamente y salta asustándola.

-Hola pero si eres tu, dice basten sorprendido pero ala vez emocionado.

-Hola ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien, creía que nunca te volvería a ver. En sus ojos irradiaba una felicidad y emoción de volverla a ver

-De verdad, me da gusto verte.

-Me recuerdas, soy aquel niño que hace años te ayudo a encontrar a tus papas.

-De verdad decía la pequeña muy emocionada pero un tanto confundida.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Natalie.

-Hola yo soy Seiya, diciendo esto le da un beso en la mejilla haciendo que ella se sonroje

Así desde ahí ambos se hicieron muy buenos amigos y Seiya mostraba mucho interés hacia ella, él tenía toda la seguridad que era aquella niña de hace años. Ya que Nat fue quien afirmo esto y con los años él seguía recordando aquella vez y ella solo le seguía la corriente, porque para ella Seiya era alguien que podía manejar a su antojo

**Fin Flash Back**

-(Pero...) alguien lo llamo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Seiya ¿Estas despierto?

-Voy, puedes entrar y es Taiki quien entra.

-Seiya estas seguro de esta boda, no crees que te estas equivocando.

-No digas esas tonterías para mi Nat siempre es y será mi primer y último amor.

-Pero… Seiya.

-Taiki no me harás cambiar de opinión y vete por favor mañana Nat y yo debemos de preparar las últimas cosas de nuestra boda.

En los dos siguientes días, Yaten prefería no ver de frente a Seiya, no después de lo que tenía planeado hacer, a pesar de todo era su hermano y sabía que iba a salir dañado por su actos, así Seiya y Nat estaban ya casi listos con todo las cosas, la mayoría de los invitados habían confirmado, a pesar de todo este ajetreo Nat y Taiki no dejan de discutir, a decir verdad la boda había sido patrocinada, por muchas tiendas que querían que los cantantes del momento promocionaran sus, platillos, vajillas etc, así que ellos no gastaron dinero en nada de eso, pero aun así para Taiki, Nat se estaba aprovechando de esto, ya que le gustaba lucirse, creerse la futura dueña de la casa donde vivirían Seiya y ella, Taiki por muchos problemas con ella no intervino en nada, lo mejor que decidió fue no opinar nada, ya que Nat se salio con las suyas, lo que le dolió aun más al mayor de los hermanos era la indiferencia de Yaten, si él desde un principio estaba en contra de todo esto, esta vez no sentía esa complicidad por parte de él, y por primera vez dudaba que él pudiera dar una ayuda a todo este error que Seiya estaba por efectuar.

º º º

Ya era 23 de diciembre Serena llevaba dos días sin salir de su cuarto cosa, que tenía muy preocupados a Mina y Darien, que habían tratado de convencerla pero sin ningún resultado alguno, ese día nevaba y ellos esperaban una respuesta positiva por parte de ella, pero sin darse cuenta la chica se escabullo entre la ventana y salió hacia el lugar donde sentía mas tranquilidad y paz, al llegar. Se sentó en aquella banca que tanto visitaba a menudo, enfrente de ahí estaba aquel árbol donde lloro de pequeña y donde conoció a ese niño, de ojos azul zafiro encantadores y protectores, pelo negro desacomodado, a pesar de ser muy pequeña ella, desde aquel momento deseo volver a verlo, en aquel tiempo cuando era pequeña de igual modo faltaba poco para navidad e hizo una carta donde su único deseo que pedía a Santa Closs era volver a ver a ese niño tan encantador.

-(Se que era una pequeña niña, pero aun así… él fue mi primer amor, soy una tonta al pensar que de nuevo lo encontrare y al igual que aquella ves me sentiré protegida, pero se que… él es muy especial y solo espero que sea muy feliz y yo haré lo mismo, no puedo, no puedo… hacer que Mina y Darien se preocupen más por mí y sobre él, nada puedo hacer y menos ahora que he tirado mi celular para no volver a saber nada de mi amigo, esta es la despedida, te amo…), unas lágrimas derramaron de su rostro. Se lavando de aquella banca y antes de llegar a su casa, llamo al aeropuerto y confirmo su vuelo hacia Inglaterra. Al llegar a su hogar, vio como estaban sorprendidos sus amigos.

-¿Serena Donde estabas? ¿Cómo te saliste? Pero quedaron más impactados al ver a la rubia con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Qué te pasa Serena? Pregunto Darien muy preocupado por su modo de actuar.

-Creo que son muchas preguntas, lo único que puedo decirle es que mañana me voy hacia Inglaterra.

-Pero… ¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Nada solo la verdad, y aun seguía con aquella sonrisa en sus labios.

-Pero y él.

-¿Quién mi amigo? Pues nada, él va hacer su vida y me alegro, espero que sea feliz, yo tengo que cumplir mi sueño de ser una gran fotógrafa y si estoy en la depresión nunca lo lograré.

-Pero… Navidad nosotros.

-Yo pasaré navidad en Inglaterra quiero ver como la celebran por allá mi vuelo parte a las, bueno me tengo que ir, tengo muchas cosas que empacar, buenas noches, disiendo esto deja muy desconcertados a ambos.

-¿Qué significa todo esto? ¿Qué es esa actitud? Si por dentro ella esta sufriendo y yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Darien no te atormentes así, no podemos hacer nada, ella actúa así es para dejar su dolor atrás, empezando de nuevo, es como tratará de superarlo, aunque se que será muy difícil y claro esta siendo su mejor amiga no la dejaré sola. Mina lo ve con ternura.

-Estas queriendo decir que…

-Así es. Los dos siguieron platicando y como vieron que cuando algo se le metía a Sere a su cabeza no la podían hacer cambiar de opinión, así que ambos irían con ella al aeropuerto.

º º º

23 de diciembre por la noche, Seiya y Nat andaban muy ocupados con la boda que la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaban fueran de la casa y Nat solo quería arreglar todo junto con Seiya sin que nadie mas interviniera. Mientras dos hermanos

-Yaten no vas hacer nada, dejarás que nuestro hermano se case así nada más.

-Yo se lo que tengo que hacer.

-¿Qué vas hacer? Nada, porque desde que supiste de todo esto solo te has quedado sumergido en tus pensamientos, que no han ayudado en nada para nosotros.

-Solo cállate y déjame en paz, adiós y sale del sitio

º º º

24 de diciembre en todo los medios de París y de Tokio se sabia la noticia de la boda tan espectacular y hecha en tan solo 4 días, ahí asistiría gente muy importante del medio artístico, político, accionistas de la compañía disquera del grupo, pero la mayoría desconocidos para los Kou y para la futura esposa, pero aun así ella se había empecinado en invitarlos. Era por la mañana y Seiya había dicho que él se presentaría ala ceremonia, que ahora debería dejar a Nat sola, porque se decía que si se veía antes de la boda esto traería consecuencias, en la madrugada partió de ahí, hacia un lugar encantado donde las estrellas eran un espectáculo muy bello, donde estas y las luces de París hacían ver algo difícil de describir con las palabras.

º º º

A la mañana siguiente Mina informaba a Serena del gran suceso.

-Serena, Seiya se va a casar, en ese momento de nuevo sintió ese gran opresión en su pecho que no la dejaba respirar y Mina se da cuenta inmediatamente de esto.

-Lo siento Serena, disculpa mi torpeza tu sufriendo por una boda y yo te lo recuerdo de lo mas tonto. Decía con la cabeza baja.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, así que mejor me apresuro, ya dentro de unas horas parto hacia, Inglaterra.

-Si vamos yo te ayudo. Así ambas se fueron hacia el cuarto de ella.

º º º

En París eran ya las 8 de la noche tan solo faltaba poco tiempo para que esta arribara hacia la iglesia, Nat estaba casi lista, para su fortuna Taiki se había ido uno noche antes para no estar con ella, mientras Yaten se había perdido, hasta cierto punto, cada momento que trato de besarlo y estar con él de otra manera siempre se vieron interrumpidas, pero aun así, siendo hermano de su futuro esposo estaría cerca de este para consumar lo que estaba pendiente entre ambos, como estaba tan concentrada en estos pensamientos, de un de repente sintió como rápidamente era abrazada y al ver de quien se traba puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me tenías abandonada cuñadito.

-Estabas muy ocupada con mi hermano, cuñadita

-Pues si me hubieras dicho algo, claro que lo hubiera dejado en una de esas.

-Bueno ahora lo que importa es que estoy aquí y podemos aprovechar el tiempo no te parece, antes del gran evento. La chica rápidamente se dirigió hacia sus labios pero antes de esto Yaten la detuvo.

-Antes que nada.

-¿Qué? Dice bastante enojada por la interrupción de este.

-Dime que estas dispuesta hacer por mi.

-Todo, dice ella seductoramente y de nuevo trata de besar sus labios, pero de nuevo es detenida.

-Se mas especifica, por favor dice él coquetamente y viendo como ardía ella de pasión por él. En ese momento Ella lo avienta hacia la cama y esta cae sobre de ella y comienza hablar:

-Si en este mismo momento, si me dices que huya con tigo lo haré no me detendré por nada ni nadie, ya que él tonto de Seiya no es mas que un juguete que nunca me ha divertido y que nunca he amado, en cambio tu, tu eres fuego, pasión, tu eres un hombre en todo la extensión de la palabra que deseo mas que nunca, y que no importa si llego tarde a mi boda por tener algo con tigo. Tú eres el único hombre al que amo y que quiero tener en mi cama. Por ti soy capaz de todo hasta de matar si es necesario porque solo seas mío y de nadie más. Al ver la mirada complacida de Yaten de nuevo intento besarlo, pero esta vez fue ella la que se detuvo al ver la mirada y la risa que mostraba su rostro de igual manera la avienta y esta cae al suelo, pero rápidamente se pone de pie para encarar al hombre

-Así que eres toda una mujerzuela de primera

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que escuchaste eres una trepadora, una ambiciosa, una basura que no debería de contaminar el mundo con sus negros sentimientos. Él solo hecho de pensar que me podrías besar o que podía pasar algo más, me daba asco, lo bueno es que cuando eso pasaba había alguien que interrumpía y que me salvaba de todo esto, al igual yo no te dejaba que avanzarás, todas las veces que trataste de acercarte a mí, sentía que vomitaría en ti. Ahora ya tengo las pruebas suficientes para destruirte y hacer que Seiya no se case con tigo. De manera cínica ella lo ve.

-Crees que me has ganado, Yaten, estas muy equivocado, no sabes a que magnitud puedo manejar a Seiya.

-Mi querida Nat estas subestimando a mi hermano.

-Tu eres el que me esta subestimando y el poder que tengo en él, puedo hacer cualquier cosa para destruirte sin ningún problema, tu no eres mas que un bicho que puedo aplastar fácilmente al igual que a tus demás hermanos, puedo hacer que Seiya los odie a muerte para mi no sería dificultad hacer tal cosa.

-Eso lo quiero ver, quiero ver el poder de la gran trepadora Natalie, el solo pensarlo me da risa _y ríe de manera muy burlona_, te crees muy poderosa, pero… la que debería saber su lugar eres tu, mi querida cuñada.

-Espera y lo verás, crees que tus palabras me hacen algo, claro que no.

-Eso lo se a la perfección, pero cuando vea tu derrota veremos si sigues con esa sonrisa de cínica y ese modo de actuar, eso ya lo quiero ver.

-Ya verás, y como digo siempre el que ríe al último ríe mejor.

-Por cierto Natalie sabes Seiya es muy blando así que si él no se deshace de la basura lo haré en su lugar encantado de la vida, y destruiré cualquier animal rastrero que trate de hacernos daño a mi o a mis hermanos. No me tentaré el corazón para eso.

-Que vas hacer, al querer dar mi verdadera cara, dirás que trataste de seducirme pero que te mande ala fregada, porque Natalie ama con todo el corazón a Seiya no tienes pruebas para eso, en ese instante Yaten saca una grabación de toda la conversación y ella la escucha.

-Ups, _dice en ironía_, me pareció escuchar la voz de mi querida cuñada diciendo que Seiya es un simple juguete aburrido.

-Pues déjame decirte que no solo esta mi voz si no también la de mi querido cuñado seduciéndome, acaso no te has puesto a pensar en lo que sentirá Seiya cuando escuche eso, hay que triste imagínate la cara que pondrá, su propia sangre lo traiciona con la mujer que ama, ¡que pena para mi futuro esposo!, enterarse que su hermano también es un como decirlo un ¡mentiroso! ¡Una basura!, su boda será algo muy sonado por todo el mundo tanto que hasta se harán mas famosos por un escandaló de faldas entre los hermanos, no te has puesto en pesar en eso verdad y lo mucho que sufrirá nuestro querido Seiya.

Yaten sabía que tenía que atacar su ego para bajarle los sumos a esta mujer de lo peor.

-Mi carrera no me importa si no estoy en paz con mis hermanos, aparte prefiero verlo sufrir por una decepción a que tu seas la esposa, una cucaracha como tu, no merece casarse con alguien como Seiya, porque como dije eres una basura, que piensa que tiene el mejor cuerpo del mundo, pero en realidad creo que tanta aventura comienza a verse en ese cuerpo flácido y esquelético que tienes, creo que ya tienes tiempo que no te ves en el espejo así que te recomiendo que comiences a ir a un gimnasio, porque si no dentro de poco ya ni siquiera para aventuras llegarás, ahí dio en el clavo, porque ahí es donde Nat se sentía la mujer mas deseada del mundo por su cuerpo.

-Eres un…. Y trato de darle una cachetada, pero este la detuvo.

-Cuando reciba otra cachetada será porque en verdad valió la pena, por alguien que el ser llamada mujer le queda muy corto, y no como las de tu calaña, que ni siquiera deberían recibir ese nombre porque este les queda demasiado grande.

-No te saldrás con la tuya ya verás de lo que soy capaz en la iglesia.

-Bueno cuñadita, si en dado caso que mi hermano no quiera escuchar, lo haré a mi manera, porque no dejaré que te cases con él.

-¡Que lo dirás públicamente! Para que todos se enteren.

-Si es necesario sí, bueno cuñadita nos vemos en la iglesia y espero que no haya personas que quieren arruinar tu boda, en verdad deseo que tu boda salga bien, aparte creo que haces mejor pareja con ese camarógrafo pobre, con él que te metiste el otro día, aunque dudo que te de una buena vida y a duras penas comerás pan, si quieres te doy la dirección para que lo busques y sale con una sonrisa victorioso. Dejando a una muy enfadada chica.

-Esto me lo pagarás Yaten Kou nadie se burla de mi, te destruiré aunque así sea lo último que haga. Y terminadose de arreglar para llegar a la boda y demostrarle su poder sobre Seiya.

º º º

Mientras un chico casi todo el día se la había pasado dormido, y este ya se dirigía hacia la iglesia, muy seguro de la desición que había tomado.

º º º

En la casa de las chicas Serena estaba preparada para partir, cuando recordó.

**Flash Back**

-Serena tengo que ir hacer unas cosas, te veré en el aeropuerto.

-Esta bien Mina, solo llega puntual porque si no, no alcanzarás a despedirme. Decía burlándose de ella.

-Si esta bien, amiga nos vemos allá.

**Fin Flash Back**

-(Estoy casi lista para partir, de ahora en adelante comenzaré de nuevo, y mas para tratar de olvidarte y cumplir mi sueño) su mirada era de tristeza y melancolía de pensar que ya no escucharía su voz de nuevo y que todo lo que paso con él debería ser solo un recuerdo bello y no doloroso. Así toma su equipaje y se dirige al aeropuerto.

º º º

Seiya ya había llegado a la iglesia, al bajar de su auto puede ver como están sus hermanos en la entrada de esta.

-Seiya necesito hablar con tigo, dice Yaten.

-Déjame en paz, por favor, no quiero escuchar nada de lo que me tienes que decir, ya tome mi desición. Dice firmemente.

-Pero… Seiya dicen Taiki y Yaten.

-(No dejare que hagas una tontería como esa, en el momento mas indicado te mostraré como es en realidad Natalie). Mientras que Taiki aun no sabía lo que había hecho Yaten, pero desde que había empezado esta locura no lo sentía cerca de ellos, pero al llegar ala iglesia en su mirada vio de nuevo esa complicidad que siempre había entre ellos, al verlo se sintió mas tranquilo, porque sabía que tenía un haz bajo la manga. En el altar se encontraba un chico con una sonrisa, que dirigía a cada unos de sus invitados, mientras ellos veían los rostros de seriedad en los hermanos de este. Así de un momento a otro se escucho la marcha nupcial y a la novia entrar y dirigirse hacia el chico, con una sonrisa burlona que dirigía a los hermanos, haciendo ver lo que podía hacer, sobre él, mientras este descubre su rostro del velo y le da un beso en la mejilla, Yaten, no dejaba de verla, al llegar él padre comenzó con la ceremonia, Seiya se encontraba concentrado en lo que decía al padre, mientras Yaten ya había arreglado todo para desenmascara a Nat en el momento mas oportuno. La ceremonia estaba apunto de llegar a su fin:

-Señorita Natalie Yamahada acepta como esposo a Seiya Kou, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en lo favorable y lo adverso todos los días de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe

-Si acepto, con una sonrisa malévola.

- Señor Seiya Kou acepta como esposa a Natalie Yamahada, para amarla y respetarla, en la salud como en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en lo favorable y lo adverso todos los días de su vida hasta que la muerte los separe

-No, No acepto, dejando a todos anonadados y atónitos pero más a sus hermanos y sobre todo a Nat, mientras lo invitados comenzaban a murmurar. Mientras los reporteros de espectáculos comenzaban hacer alboroto por saber lo que estaba sucediendo, Nicolas hacia todo lo posible por hacer que estos no entraran a la iglesia Y él de una manera fría y seria voltea su mirada hacia ella.

-He sido un estupido al creer todo lo que me has dicho y al caer tan fácilmente en tus mentiras y tus engaños, me has visto la cara de en mas de una ocasión, y yo como un niño te creía todo, lo mas doloroso es ver que en realidad nunca fuiste aquella niña a la cual ayude y me enamore de pequeño, y otra es ver que nunca he estado enamorado de ti y que aparte de eso, no solo he salido dañado yo, si no también mis hermanos que siempre me han apoyado, lo bueno ahora es que puedo ver quien eres en realidad, solo espero no perder a una persona muy especial para mi que se ha convertido en algo mas que una simple amiga y todo por estar cegado por ti y no ver mis verdaderos sentimientos, hacia ella, en lo que por mi concierne no quiero volver a verte en mi vida y espero que algún día te enamores de verdad porque lo que sientes por Yaten no es amor, sino mas que un simple capricho y obsesión, espero que de verdad puedas sentir lo que es en verdad estar enamorado de alguien, adios para siempre Natalie, este da la espalda y voltea hacia sus hermanos dedicándoles una sonrisa.

-Primero que nada les pido disculpas y después agradecerles por todo el apoyo y la comprensión, sobre todo a ti Yaten, _así este los abraza._ Bueno me tengo que ir tengo que hacer algo muy importante con mi Bombón. Así este sale corriendo, por otra puerta para que nadie lo detenga y menos los reporteros, mientras Nat cae al suelo bruscamente, con una mirada de derrota.

-¿Qué decías que Seiya era fácil de controlar? Ya ves no fue necesario que moviera un solo dedo para detener esta tontería, creo que todo esta gran boda solo fue para dejarte como una gran tonta, que fue plantada en el altar, creo que hasta cierto punto no estaba de acuerdo con esta gran boda pero ahora viéndote de esa manera, serás la comidilla de todos los medios, aparte como dije, yo mismo me desharé de la basura, así que cuando llegues a casa, recogerás tus cosas y te irás no te quiero volver a ver ahí, y ríe burlonamente. Mientras Taiki solo observaba sin decir nada.

-Vamos Yaten es hora de irnos, los dos comenzaban a bajar del altar cuando.

-Creen que todo esto acabará aquí, no saben de lo que soy capaz. Ahora quien habla es Taiki.

-Solo te diré algo, si tratas de hacer que Seiya quede como el malo de esto, yo seré derecho y me iré por lo legal, solo haré unos cuantos movimientos y te puedo refundir en la cárcel, ya que, ya se por donde te quiere ir por la difamación y por si no lo sabes eso es delito, así que solo trata de hacer algo así y pagarás muy caro, creo que ya no te queda nada, nos vemos y creo que no será necesario que empaques porque cuando llegues tus cosas ya estarán fuera y así como llegaste te irás, sin nada, nos vemos Natalie, espero que seas feliz, así los dos se marchan dejando a una chica en el suelo.

º º º

Seiya se encontraba en el aeropuerto, arreglando todo para partir en el jet privado del grupo.

º º º

En Tokio una chica de cabellos dorados se encontraba un poco triste ya que su amiga aun no había llegado al aeropuerto, estaba tan concentrada que no se dio cuenta de que un chico ya tenía un rato a su lado, cuando se dio cuenta este le extendía un vaso de chocolate caliente para el frío.

-Darien…. Gracias.

-Estas bastante concentrada que no te habías dado cuenta de que estaba aquí, Serena eres una persona madura, pero crees que esto es lo correcto.

-No puedo hacer nada aparte no puedo interferir en su relación, así que lo mejor será concentrarme en mi beca y en lo que quiero hacer.

-Si eso es lo que quieres te apoyare mi querida princesa, así este le da un beso en la frente, en eso ambos pueden ver a una chica muy agitada.

-Hola Sere, lo siento es que… el trafico no me dejaba, aparte andaba viendo lo de mis malestas.

-¿Tus maletas?

-Así es Serena, no dejare que mi mejor amiga se vaya sola a divertir y conocer chicos guapos en Inglaterra.

-Pero tu escuela.

-Ya te dije no te dejaré sola, aparte la escuela puedo estudiar una por allá, por eso no hay problema, en ese momento ambas se abrazan.

-Te quiero mucho Mina

-Yo también Sere, no dejare a mi amiga solo con su dolor no mientras este yo. Las horas seguían pasando, el vuelo de ambas chicas se había retrazado por la nieve, y se le habia dicho que dentro de unas horas se sabía si tomarían uno mas tarde o hasta el día siguiente solo les pidieron que tuvieran paciencia.

º º º

Un chico viajaba hacia Tokio, cuando recordaba todo lo que le había hecho cambiar de opinión y descubrir la verdad.

**Flash Back**

en sus sueños, apareció en un gran bosque y a donde mirara todo era blanco por la nieve, sin saber comenzó a caminar parecía que alguien o algo, lo estaba llamando y así camino y camino hasta que de pronto puede escuchar la risa de alguien y al acercarse más, puede ver a una pequeña niña de cabellos dorados con dos colitas curiosos, saboreando un delicioso chocolate caliente, ella traía puesta una chamarra muy conocida por él, ella al darse cuenta de su presencia voltea a verlo sonriendo ampliamente, sus hermosos y tiernos ojos azul cielo la hacían ver encantadora.

-Hola dijo la pequeña y él contesto.

-Hola.

-Gracias por el chocolate esta delicioso y también por prestarme tú chamarra.

-De nada, Nat La pequeña hace gesto de no comprender, esta solo deja de lado su chocolate y comienza a caminar por la banca y lo abraza:

-Sabes tu me gustas mucho. Cuando la pequeña hace tal acto, él solo siente una onda cálida recorrer su cuerpo y esta de un brinco comienza a correr.

-Sígueme, así él sale tras ellas y poco a poco se van alejando del bosque y comienza a ver un campo sin árboles, puede ver como esta corre hacia un enorme árbol y al llegar hasta ahí, ahora escucha la risa de alguien mas.

-Bombón ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? ¿Dónde esta Nat? Sin darse cuenta un denso chubasco y de manera rápida lleno todo el lugar, casi no se veía nada por lo denso de este, ella rápidamente queda frente a él pero este no deja distinguir muy bien su rostro, cuando estaba a punto de hablar ella le tapa sus labios con el dedo y lo abraza, de nuevo siente esa onda cálida recorrer su cuerpo, parecida a la de hace unos momentos la que sintió con la pequeña Nat. Con este gesto hace que su corazón late rápidamente, hace que se sienta nervioso, él aroma de ella lo embriaga y sin saber le da un beso en su cuello, sintiendo él cosas inexplicables y a la ves fascinantes. En realidad todo de ella le gustaba, su risa era tan hermosa y llena de alegría, su voz era dulce, Sin que él lo esperara ella besa sus labios y este corresponde, haciendo que sintiera tantas cosas bellas con un solo toque de sus labios al separarse ella de él.

-Te amo mi Dulce Bombón, al decir esto siente una paz inexplicable pero de igual modo puede ver como ella se desaparece como el humo y todo aquel lugar lleno de nieve hace lo mismo dejando un lugar oscuro sin vida él puede sentir un gran dolor en su pecho y puede verla a lo lejos cuando estaba a punto de acercarse a ella esta se retiraba aun mas, haciendo que ese vacío que sentía hace unos minutos se hiciera mas profundo dentro de su corazón. Así trata de estar de nuevo en sus brazos pero esta se aleja aun más y por los sentimientos tan dolorosos que sentía quería despertar pero no lo dejaban, de nuevo pudo verla a lo lejos, de nueva cuenta el rostro de ella no se veía, pero pudo ver como esta se encontraba jugando con la pequeña, ambas reían y jugaban alegremente, pero en otra dirección puede ver a otra pequeña, muy diferente a la cual reconoció, en ese momento despertó. Con un dolor en su corazón y todo sudado.

-Esa no era Nat… ella me engaño, pero… pero… ella y mi Bombón jugaban mientras Nat estaba en otro lado, a pesar que se parecían eran diferentes, esa pequeña tenía su pelo mas dorado y sus ojos eran tan azules como el cielo su mirada era limpia y encantadora, mientras que Nat…. No se compara a ella. Aparte me he dado cuenta de lo importante que se ha vuelto en mi vida, el no escuchar su dulce voz me siento tan desesperado de oirla, pero estos estupidos celulares que funcionan, ahora me doy cuenta el porque de ese huevo que me produce tanto dolor.

**Fin Flash Back**

-Lo que es estar ciego y no darte cuenta de la verdad, aparte no solo fui yo si no que también Yaten tuvo que hacer algo para abrirme los ojos.

**Flash Back**

Después de su sueño, Seiya quería escuchar respuestas de ella, quería la verdad de cómo pudo engañarlo sobre algo que para él, era un tesoro, al llegar a la casa, todo era silencio, y era raro para él, porque era de que Nat anduviera de un lado a otro por lo de la boda pero para su sorpresa escucho a Yaten hablando con ella, se sorprendió al escuchar aquellas palabras por parte de ella y también de él, pero después pudo escuchar lo que le decía, del asco que sentía de todo lo que había hecho y de lo que pensaba de su futuro esposo, cuando escucho que ambos dejaban de pelear, se escondió y pudo ver como Yaten salía muy molesto pero a la ves sonriente de que pronto acabaría con todo esto. Así él también salio del lugar ya en la calle.

-(A pesar de lo que acabo de escuchar, no siento dolor, no siento nada, solo coraje de ver como me ha manipulado soy un gran estupido y de cómo mi actitud a dañado a mis hermanos, pero… ahora se lo que debo hacer, aparte de eso, me he dado cuenta de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia alguien que es muy especial, para mí, voy a ir a buscarte, no dejaré que escapes de mi vida, no ahora que se que te amo mi Dulce Bombón. En su rostro se ve la felicidad por encontrarla, conocerla y comprobar que así como era de bella por dentro lo era por fuera.

**Fin Flash Back**

-(Haré todo lo que sea necesario para encontrarte no me rendiré). Pero es sacado de sus pensamientos.

-Joven Kou, estamos a punto de aterrizar, así que por favor abróchese su cinturón.

-Si gracias.

º º º

En el aeropuerto, dos chicas estaban bastantes desesperadas ya que aun no les avisaban nada. Pero en ese momento se escucha un anuncio.

-Disculpen la tardanza señores pasajeros, nos han avisado que su vuelo esta a punto de partir, por favor todos aborden por la puerta número 13, gracias y disculpen las molestias. Todas las personas que esperaban ese vuelo comenzaban a dirigirse al lugar indicado, al igual que Mina y Serena. Al llegar a esta se estaban despidiendo de Darien, Mina lo abrazaba y sus lágrimas comenzaban a verse

-Serena estas segura.

-Darien claro que sí, dice con una sonrisa.

Mientras un jet privado había llegado al aeropuerto, un chico se encontraba caminando ya dentro de las instalaciones, cuando iba pasando por una puerta donde la multitud era bastante.

-Princesa te amo, a pesar de todo, aun tengo la esperanzan de recuperar tu amor y si no es así, espero que seas muy feliz, aun así aunque te vayas lejos iré a visitarte, para saber como estas

-Gra… pero ya no pudo hablar porque este la beso.

Mientras Seiya sin entender voltea a ver aquella pareja que se estaban besando, pero sintió de nuevo ese hueco en su interior, pero siguió su camino, sin darle mucha importancia.

-Nos veremos, Serena y Mina, dedicando una sonrisa hacia Serena de manera muy especial. Así ambas toman el avión que rápidamente partió hacia Inglaterra.

-(Mañana a primera hora, iré a que me den la información, necesaria para encontrarte mi Dulce Bombón.).

Continuara….

Soy una escritora muy mala verdad, a todas las hice caer en la trampa de que Yaten era malo (Risa Malvada), aparte de que a muchas con las que tengo contacto las hice creer eso, en verdad que si soy muy mala, pues no como pudieron ver era solo una trampa hacia esa vieja malvada, también por si en dado caso les aclararé esto su lagrimas cuando este lloro eran de coraje no de sentimiento, de ver que esta Nat, le hacia a Seiya eso y muchas cosas más que él sospechaba, que ya tuvo su merecido pero obvio aun no esta concluido todo con ella, aun le falta mas por sufrir, por haber tratado así a nuestro querido Seiya, como vieron por ayuda de su hermano y de su sueño fue que abrió sus ojos y él mismo termino con esa farsa dejándola abandonada en el altar que vergüenza ¿No creen? y ya sabe que es lo que siente, también en el siguiente capitulo veremos que tanto hará Seiya para encontrar a su Dulce Bombón y que pasará con el sueño de Serena. Nos vemos en el siguiente. Como siempre espero sus comentarios diciéndome que les pareció el capitulo, que les gusto, que no, que creen que me hizo falta. Todo ok. ahí esta Dani la verdad de tu querido Yaten espero te haya gustado, en ningun momento fue malo, solo fue para abrirle los ojos a Seiya

_**También quiero agradecer a todas ustedes, que esta historia ya llego hasta los 128 comentarios y todo gracias a ustedes, a mis amigas y lectoras.**_

_**GRACIAS EN VERDAD LAS QUIERO MUCHO.**_

**DANI**

_**LOYDA ASTRID**_

_**KUMIKO KOU**_

_**INDO KOU**_

_**MIKI 1920**_

_**LUZ DEL KOU**_

_**CARO**_

_**KATHY "LA GRAN CHANA JUANA"**_

_**KIRA MOON **_

_**ARIAS SERENA**_

_**YUMIAMORSEI**_

_**KINSEI-HIME**_

_**MAYKO**_

_**USAGI BOMBON**_

_**AYA KOU TSUKINO**_

_**JULIETA KOU**_

_**YDIEL**_

_**JOHANA**_

_**SAAB-CHAN**_

_**KARENINA HANSEN**_

_**CATTIVA**_

**Con Cariño:**

**Nileve Kou**


	13. Cap 13 La Añoranza de un Amor

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan

Bueno aquí mi décimo tercer capitulo de mi historia, espero les guste y en verdad ya falta poco para acabar, quiero agradecer a todos por sus comentarios en verdad que son muy lindas y espero que no estén desesperadas porque aun no ha pasado lo mejor de esto, de antemano muchas gracias por todo solo tengan pasiencia ya en el siguiente sera lo bueno, bueno ok, aparte por si las dudas aclarare algo del cap anterior, cuando Seiya soñó y vio a la peque de Sere con la grande, él podía ver el rostro de la pequeña Sere, no de la grande, porque como antes había descrito eso, su rostro era borroso, así para que no crean que él ya sabe esto, ¡estamos! amigas y lectoras.

**CAP. 13 LA AÑORANZA DE UN AMOR**

En una de las cuartos de la iglesia se encontraban dos hermanos, un tanto desesperados ya que su representante y la disquera aun no los dejaban marchar de ahí.

-Pero… ¿Qué le pasa a Nicolas ya tenemos un buen rato aquí y ni siquiera viene a decirnos algo?

-Cálmate Yaten, aun los medios, siguen afuera queriendo saber que paso, aparte la cara de Nicolas y de la disquera se ven bastantes molestos.

-A mí que me interesa que estén molestos, esto fue lo mejor de todo esta farsa.

-Debes de ponerte a pensar, que esto es un gran escándalo, aparte de que muchas personas patrocinaron la boda y es algo que Seiya debe de ver como solucionará, y muchos medios de aquí de París y de Tokio vinieron a ver la boda del año

-Lo que me alegra es que Natalie quedo como una tonta ante todos, y ya no puede hacer nada, ha quedado en una vergüenza mundial, que risa, este comienza a reír desenfrenadamente, cuando entra Nicolas con una cara que da miedo y asusta a los chicos.

-¿Me podrían decir que fue todo eso? Él director de la disquera esta muy molesto, por el comportamiento infantil de Seiya, aparte de muchas otras personas y los medios ni se diga, están como locos por conseguir la exclusiva de esta boda fracasada.

-Mira Nicolas tu sabes los problemas que le estaba acarreando Nat a Seiya y esta boda solo era la gran ambición de ella, pero lo bueno es que todo ya acabo.

-Y ¿Acaso Seiya no podía acabar con todo eso, antes de anunciar una boda? Solo espero que esto no cree problemas serios de su imagen y sobre todo la de él.

-Velo por el lado amable, las admiradoras de Seiya estarán felices de que no se haya casado, ya que todavía tendrán una oportunidad de conocerlo y conquistarlo, ya quiero ver eso, decía Yaten divertido.

-Hay Yaten, te pareces tanto a Seiya, bueno lo mejor será que se vayan a descansar ya logre hacer que no insistan tanto los medios, por cierto donde esta el novio fugitivo.

-No lo sabemos, solo salio de la iglesia sin decir nada, solo dijo que buscaría a su Bombón que por cierto sabe ¿Quién será? Decía Taiki.

-Yo ya creo saber quien es, pero bueno necesito que lo contactemos, tengo que hacer una conferencia para que expliquen todo esto pero necesito a los tres reunidos y sobre todo el cabecilla de este gran tumulto.

-Tu lo has dicho Nicolas, ha hecho un gran tumulto, como siempre los hermanos Kou no podemos estar tranquilos y debemos hacer una que otra maldad, para divertirnos.

-Como sigo diciendo te pareces tanto a tu querido hermano revoltoso.

-Oye que quieres decir con revoltoso. Con cara de resignación habla Nicolas.

-Creo que ustedes harán que me haga viejo antes de tiempo. Haciendo que los tres rieran, los chicos habían salido del lugar bastante tarde, tanto que ya era la madrugada y estaban muy cansados, al entrar pudieron ver una gran cantidad de maletas en la sala.

-¿Qué significa esto? Decía Yaten muy molesto.

-Yo no se porque te sorprendes si sabes de quien es este gran alboroto y revoltijo. Cuando pudieron ver a Nat con más maletas, rápidamente el peliplateado queda ante ella y le arrebata las maletas.

-¿Qué te pasa estupido?

-Disculpa, eso es lo que yo te pregunto ¿Qué te pasa descarada?

-No me llames así, aparte me estoy yendo así como querían.

-¿Qué como quieres que te llame? Madre de la Purísima caridad. E interrumpe Taiki.

-Así es queremos que te vayas ahora mismo, pero así como llegaste te irás no dejaremos que te vayas con todas estas cosas, alguien como tu no merece nada de esto, mira toma esta maleta, la guarde cuando llegaste y como vi que no sacaste nada de aquí, creo que esas son tus cosas.

-Toma tu maleta y lárgate ahora mismo o llamaré a seguridad para que te saquen.

-Pero esto no tiene nada de ropa, aparte no tengo dinero para regresar a Tokio

-Eso creo que es algo que no nos importa, así como dijiste el que ríe al último ríe mejor y si tienes mucha razón, aparte pudiste ver que la gran Nat perdió control sobre nuestro hermano y como dije yo encantado de la vida tiraré la basura en su lugar. Así que retiraté.

-Pero… pero… Yaten.

-A por cierto se me olvidada, el departamento en Tokio que te pagaba Seiya, también ha dejado de ser tuyo, así que tendrás que buscarte otro lugar, y sabes me parece que rentan cuartos económicos donde hay mucha cucaracha y rata, creo que ahí tu encajas muy bien con ellas.

-Por favor denme un poco de tiempo para encontrar otro lugar, aparte necesito dinero para regresar.

-Escuchamos bien la intocable y presumida pide las cosas por favor, eso no te funcionará.

-Yaten llamaré a seguridad.

-Si hazlo, Taiki, en ese momento él llama a seguridad.

-Se arrepentirán por esto, son unos, pero en ese momento llega seguridad y la saca a la fuerza tirándola sobre el agua fría que la nieve dejaba a su paso.

-¿Tu crees que todas estas cosas las quieran recibir?

-Yo pienso que sí, aparte la mayoría siguen cerradas.

-Es lo bueno, que esa mujer, ya no podrá hacer nada más, aparte creo que tendrá que trabajar para regresar a Tokio porque como escuchaste no tiene dinero, lo que es no saber administrarse.

-Típico de personas como esas, pero a nosotros que nos importa ¿No crees Taiki?

-Así es hermano, es algo que no nos importa, ahora solo debemos saber a ¿Dónde se fue Seiya?

-Si tienes razón no, nos dijo nada.

-Pero… bueno debemos dormir, falta poco para que amanezca.

-Si vamos a dormir ya es tiempo de descansar como es debido, después de tanto.

-¡Buenas noches! Así ambos de van a acostar. Mientras en la calle una chica se trataba de secar, cuando marca un número.

-Zafiro ¿Eres tú?

-Vaya, pero si es la novia vestida y alborotada que dejaron plantada en el altar, creo que se te acabaron las mañas verdad. Mientras no para de reírse.

-Cállate, no estoy de humor, para tus comentarios, Zafiro necesito que me prestes dinero para regresar a Tokio los estupidos no me dieron nada.

-Mi querida Nat, lo que es tener todo y perderlo de un momento a otro verdad, eso no te refresca la memoria, o cierto nombre no llega a tu mente.

-¿De que me estas hablando?

-No recuerdas a Ayoi Moon mi hermano.

-Ël era tu hermano. Dice bastante sorprendida.

-Así es prostituta de lo peor, él era mi hermano, aquel hombre que se enamoro de ti como loco y cuando conseguiste lo que querías solo te largaste, dejando en la ruina a su pequeña empresa y poco después se suicido, eres de lo peor, conseguiste arruinar mi vida, quitándome a mi única familia, mi único objetivo era vengarme de ti, pero eso ya lo hicieron, pero ahora haz lo mejor que sabes hacer y convierte aun más en lo que ya eres una prostituta de lo peor, nunca más vuelvas a buscarme, ahora que te han avergonzado públicamente y que te han quitado lo que tanto querías, el dinero, ya no eres nada y te deseo lo peor querida Nat, y cuelga.

-¿Qué voy hacer? Zafiro ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué me siento así, porque tus palabras fueron las que me dolieron, parece…. No eso no me puede pasar a mí? Nooooooooooooooooooooooo

º º º

Mientras unas chicas habían arribado a su dormitorio, pero el gran cansancio que sentían solo habían llegado y quedaron profundamente dormidas.

º º º

En Tokio un chico no había podio pegar un ojo en toda la noche, ya que tenía la preocupación de encontrar a su Bombón, el sol comenzaba a mostrar sus primeros rayos del día y él como no podía dormir se fue a bañar para buscarla, cuando salio.

-(Aquí tengo su número de casa y de celular es solo que vaya a una compañía y espero me puedan dar información, aparte ya son las nueve lo mas seguro es que ya hayan abierto, así que en marcha) cuando esta a punto de dejar el departamento comienza a timbrar el teléfono y contesta.

-Seiya ¿Eres tu?

-Hola Taiki.

-Tan pronto estas en Tokio.

-Si es que tengo que encontrar a alguien muy importante, no debo perder el tiempo.

-Eres un inconsciente, nos dejaste con todo el alboroto a nosotros mientras tu, estas ya bien a gusto por allá. aparte te hemos estado llamando a tu celular que por cierto traes apagado y a otras partes para ver donde estabas no se como no comenzamos primero por Tokio

-Lo siento mucho e imagino como están todos pero en verdad necesitaba hacer esto, dile a Nicolas que si me necesitan, estaré esta tarde por allá, pero por ahora solo denme tiempo para esto.

-Esta bien, solo espero estés esta misma tarda acá.

-Si lo prometo, pero bueno ahora me voy esta bien, nos vemos.

-Cuídate y espero tengas éxito y nos expliques lo que fuiste hacer de manera rápida a Tokio.

-Claro que sí, así ambos cuelgan. Seiya parte hacia una de las telefonías de Tokio, una de las más importantes al llegar. Iba muy disfrazado llevaba un gorro de invierno con una gabardina y una bufanda y sobre todo unos lentes negros, así nadie sabía quien era.

-Hola ¡Buenos días! Señorita, vengo a pedir información sobre estos números. Aunque ella le contesta de una manera cortante.

-¿Qué tipo de información?

-¿Quisiera saber si me podrían decir a que nombre esta y cual es su dirección?

-Disculpe señor, pero por si no se ha dado cuenta, estos números y esta compañía son privados, así que a personas desconocidas que quieran saber eso, no es posible dar ese tipo de información.

-Por favor es de vida o muerte, si no me da esa información no podré encontrar a la mujer que me enseño lo que es el verdadero amor.

-Lo siento pero no puedo hacer nada, si usted no tiene nada que ver con esa familia no puedo darle esa información.

-Se lo ruego por favor.

-No ya le dije que no y si no se marcha ahora llamaré a seguridad.

-Disculpe señorita usted conoce al grupo Trhee Lights.

-¡Que si los conozco! ¡Claro que sí! Soy su mas ferviente admiradora y sobre todo de Seiya hay ese hombre es mi adoración. Es una encanto de hombre, que bueno que no se caso con su novia, adiaba a esa tipa, me dio tanta risa cuando la dejo ahí tirada me alegro por ella. Y de Yaten es un hombre frío y serio, de Taiki es intelectual pero… si están guapos pero no, prefiero al galante y encantador de Seiya es tan divertido hay es una encanto de hombre lo amo. la risa de él no se hizo esperar.

-Disculpe se esta burlando de mí.

-No claro que no, así que a mi es a quien ama y no a mis hermanos, cuando escuche esto Yaten se enfadará y mas cuando me burle de él.

-¿Tú eres? Tapándose la boca para no gritar. Como Seiya ve que no hay mucha gente porque es temprano se quita su disfraz.

-Lo siento bella señorita, por no haberme presentando como es debido, mi nombre es Seiya Kou es un gusto en conocerla, así este toma su mano y la besa, haciendo que ella se ponga toda colorada y no creyendo lo que tiene frente a sus ojos.

-En verdad eres tu, al hombre al que admiro tanto por su voz como persona. En verdad te felicito por no casarte con esa. Eres todo para mí podrías firmarme esto.

-Claro que sí, pero dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Me llamo Ali, pero… dime que me decías de esos números, quieres saber de que familia son y de quien es ese número de celular.

-Me ayudarás.

-Claro que sí, permite los números. Te puedo llamar por tu nombre, lo dice bastante apenada.

-Claro que si Ali, de igual manera yo también quiero llamarte por tu nombre.

-Sí, llámame Ali, así esta comienza a buscar en la computadora, mientras Seiya firma lo que ella le dio.

-Sabes me parece que estoy abusando de ti, cuando supe que yo te gustaba, pero a cambio de eso, prometo que cuando regrese de París porque tengo que hacer unas cosas, te invitaré a salir y si quieres también vendrán Taiki y Yaten, he se molestarán por meterlos en algo que nos les interese pero vendrán de eso no hay duda.

-Por eso me gustas por tu manera de ser tan ingenuo y encantador, ante esto hace que él se sonroje y se ponga un tanto melancólico.

-A veces el ser tan ingenuo te hace no ver la verdad de las cosas o de las personas.

-No, pero así como hay personas de ese tipo, también hay personas que aman esa ingenuidad porque eso es lo que te hace especial y nunca quieren que cambies por una mala experiencia. En ese momento ella pone cara de seriedad.

-¿Qué pasa? No la encontraste

-Creo que te tengo una mala noticia

-¿Qué dime? Dice preocupado

-Te toco la mala suerte, hace poco hubo un incendio y varías archivos se perdieron y entre ellos estos números.

-No, no me digas eso por favor.

-lo siento Seiya.

-Pero dime, no lo tienen en archivos o copias de seguridad.

-Los Archivos ya no existen ahora con las computadoras, las personas nos estamos haciendo mas dependientes de estas máquinas que antes y las copias de seguridad pues, esas estaban en las computadoras que se quemaron. En ese momento Seiya siente como si todo posibilidad de encontrarla era reducida y comenzó a sentirse nervioso y muy preocupado.

-(¿Qué tonto fui? Yo solía pensar que sabía quien eras tu, Tanto tiempo platicar con tigo, ver como eras, sin darme cuenta te fuiste ganando poco a poco mi corazón, te fuiste convirtiendo en algo importante en mi vida, tantas veces hablar con tigo y tantas veces dejarte marchar, soy un ciego y ahora estoy pagando algo que no vi y que era evidente).

-Seiya ¿Estas bien?

-Lo siento y si estoy bien.

-Seguro te veo un poco pálido.

-Si estoy bien gracias Ali, no te preocupes.

-Si me das tiempo, puedo investigar más y darte información, haré todo lo posible por encontrarla, si, confía en mí.

-Gracias eres alguien muy linda y te lo agradezco, cuando regrese vendré a buscarte, para que salgamos y si pudiste encontrar algo me digas.

-Claro que sí, aparte se que encontrarás a esa chica.

-¿Chica? ¿Cómo supiste? Y ella comienza a reír y lo toma de la mano.

-Hace unos momentos dijiste que era de vida o muerte, que si no, no encontrarías a esa mujer que te enseño lo que era el verdadero amor. Y espero poder encontrarla para que tu seas muy feliz.

-Gracias en verdad, bueno me tengo que ir, tengo muchos asuntos que arreglar.

-Muy bien y suerte haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para ayudarte y no te preocupes si, si es verdadero amor la encontraras. Nos veremos, así sale del edificio muy triste pero no se dará por vencido tan fácilmente, se dirige hacia el aeropuerto antes de salir había arreglado de nuevo el jet para su partida.

º º º

Dos chicas aun seguían dormidas cuando unas de estas despierta y se asoma a la ventana.

-(¡Que bello es Inglaterra!, ahora solo espero que todo salga bien y que este amor desaparezca pronto, solo me debo concentrar en ser una fotógrafa profesional, ese es mi sueño y lo lograré) Mina es hora de que te levantes debemos de dar una vuelta hoy es navidad, debemos divertirnos en este día. Rápidamente ella se levanta.

-De verdad Sere, vamos a celebrar Navidad que bueno, quiero ir a un lugar que leí en el Internet que es para jóvenes y que lo acaban de abrir, puede ser que este día lleno de deseos y felicidad me traiga un novio verdad.

-Hay Mina nunca cambiarás pero si, esta Navidad nos puede traer un novio, sería grandioso.

-Entonces vamos de compras debemos lucir espectaculares para esta ocasión (Hay amiga, a pesar de tu dolor tratas de ser la misma y eso lo admiro de ti, y se que podrás superar esto, dentro de poco, pero aun así puede ser que en una de esas conozcas a tu amigo y puedas ser feliz, el puede divorciarse o hacer algo para esta a tu lado).

-Mina, me estas escuchando, vamos debemos arreglar nuestras maletas y también ver tu escuela.

-No empecemos con las escuela por ahora no, aun tenemos un poco de tiempo, esta bien, así que vamonos.

-Siii, vamos. Ambas parten hacia las tiendas de conocer el nuevo país donde vivirán por un tiempo.

º º º

Seiya acababa de arribar a París, ahí lo esperaban sus hermanos y Nicolas, al verlos se dirigió ante ellos tratando de aparentar seriedad.

-Vaya, hasta que te dignas a venir, Seiya.

-Lo siento Nicolas, pero no podía casarme, no con ella.

-Eso lo se, pero porque no detuviste esto antes, ahora todos los medios y en todos los canales esta, este escándalo.

-Lo se y lo remediaré, no quiero que ni mis hermanos y ustedes tengan problemas por esto, así que por favor haz una rueda de prensa si es posible de ya, quiero librarme de todo esto.

-Pero estas consiente de esto, ustedes por ahora no podrán regresar a Tokio, ya que estarían muy expuestos ante los medios y más en nuestro país.

-Nosotros no huimos de los problemas y no comenzaremos con este y menos por algo sin importancia, verdad Taiki y Seiya.

-Así es, Yaten tiene razón, no huiremos de esto, dicen los dos hermanos muy decididos.

-Muy bien ahora mismo, haré esta rueda de prensa, así que prepárense.

-Esta bien, hablan los tres al mismo tiempo. Así rápidamente hacen la conferencia y los tres chicos ya están listos.

-Muy bien, es hora de irnos, los tren van saliendo cuando Seiya los detiene.

-Taiki, Yaten y Nicolas, yo seré él que hable.

-Pero… ¿Qué estas diciendo?

-Lo que escuchaste Nicolas, yo seré él que hable, ya dije que yo remediaría estoy y así lo haré, ninguno objeto porque Seiya era alguien difícil de convencer cuando algo se le metía a la mente, por otra parte por unos momentos olvido lo de su Bombón, así todos salieron, ya estando enfrente de los medios, todos comenzaron a cuestionar a Seiya.

-Dinos Seiya ¿Te parece de hombres hacer eso ante una dama? Dejarla plantada en el altar.

-¿Aparte no era tu novia de años, el amor de tu vida que siempre decías?

-¿Quieres hacer de esto publicidad para tu grupo, dejando a la pobre jovencita sin mas ni mas?

-Señores primero que nada, espero respeto por parte de ustedes, y por otro hablan de unos a la vez, si no nunca podré contestarles. Mientras un joven a los lejos los observaba y escuchaba.

-Dinos Seiya ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Primero que nada, yo acepto que si siempre dije que ella era el amor de mi vida, pero en realidad nunca lo conocí por completo.

-Pero todas las parejas nunca llegan a conocerse ni aun estando casados.

-Bueno en otras palabras, ella no era lo que aparentaba, poco antes de la ceremonia me di cuenta de cuales eran sus razones para casarse con migo.

-¿Cuáles eran esas razones?

-Lo siento, a pesar de todo soy todo un caballero y no diré mas que eso, aparte solo quiero que respeten mi vida y la de mis hermanos, y nada de eso no quiero hacerme publicidad por una cosa como esta, antes las personas que ayudaron a mi boda, se los recompensaré, con otro tipo de trabajo, pero por ahora ya no quiero hablar mas del tema.

-Te irás así nada más.

-Si así es, como dije espero que esto no haga malas reputaciones al grupo, porque es lo que menos quiero.

-Pues si nos dejas así nada más, la gente pensará otra cosa.

-Ya dije lo siento no diré mas, cuando son interrumpidos abruptamente por él joven de hace unos momentos.

-Señores yo le puedo dejar claro esta situación

-¿Quién es usted disculpe? Pregunta un reportero bastante curioso e intrigado.

-Mi nombre es Zafiro Moon y Natalie Yamahada, solo se quería casar con Seiya por interés, a su dinero y ser la señora Kou.

-Pero usted como sabe eso, y este se va acercando donde estaba ellos.

-Eso lo se, porque así como quería embaucar a Seiya lo hizo con mi hermano y creo que Nat, necesita un alto y que todos sepan como es en realidad, alguien ambiosiosa e interesada no debe de ser aceptada por ningún hombre, ahora solo espero que con esta vergüenza mundial, sea destruida por su misma ambición hacia el dinero, es todo lo que tengo que decir, así que como pudieron ver, Seiya hizo lo correcto el no casarse con esa bruja, pero los reporteros comienzan a cuestionarlo pero Seiya hizo que lo dejaran en paz y salieron al mismo tiempo, ya dejando a los reporteros, ya que con eso era mas que suficiente para que todo esto acabara, él había sido de mucha ayuda, para aclarar todo esto, ya estado fuera del alcance de los reporteros. Todos se encontraban juntos, mientras Taiki, Yaten y Nicolas solo los observaban

-Te agradezco Moon

-Veo que en verdad eres muy blando Kou, querías que esto acabará sin desenmascarar a esa zorra.

-Soy un caballero.

-El ser caballero no te quita, que les podías hacer mas favores o otros caballeros para que no cayeran en su trampa, ¿O no te parece?, así que con dejarla plantada fue suficiente para que yo hiciera el resto que me tocaba

-Y tu hermano ¿Qué paso con él?

-Mi hermano como dije, fue su victima y él de plano no se pudo salvar así como tu, no estuve cuando más me necesito. Seiya capto las palabras de este.

-Siento lo de tu hermano.

-No te preocupes, aun así en este tiempo, tampoco actué de la manera correcta para vengarme de ella, pero bueno, eso mejor que quede en el pasado, ahora solo falta comenzar de nuevo y tratar de ser feliz, ya dejando de lado ese dolor, eso último escucharon sus hermanos y ahora ellos intervinieron en la platica, pero alguien los dejo mas sorprendidos.

-Serás bienvenido, con nosotros, puede ser que tu hermano ya no este, pero eso no te quieta que puedas tener amigos como nosotros, ya que ahora te debemos una por ayudar a Seiya, dice Yaten estrechándole la mano.

-Claro eso me encantaría.

-Hermanito me sorprendes, tallándole la cabeza a Yaten.

-Seiya ya vas a empezar con tus cosas. Dice molesto

-Hay es que mi hermanito chaparrito a pesar de todo, es tierno y lindo con las personas, porque tiene un gran corazón, haciendo que este se sonroje y se enfurezca aun más.

-Cállate a o te golpeare. Ahora quien le da la bienvenida es Nicolas.

-Bienvenido a esta loca familia, dime estudias o trabajas.

-Trabajo, soy publicista.

-Eso suena muy bien y bienvenido, dice Taiki

º º º

Serena y Mina estaban casi listas para irse de fiesta las dos se habían comprado unos vestidos muy bonitos. Serena había comprado un vestido que le quedaba entallado haciendo relucir su bella figura y en la parte de las rodillas para bajo abierto, era estilo sirena, era de color rojo, traía puestas unas zapatillas plateadas y sus accesorios del mismo color, un maquillaje ligero que la hacían ver espectacular, mientras Mina había comprado un vestido fiusha, totalmente ajustado a tu cuerpo que le llegaba hasta un poco arriba de sus pies, y traían unas aberturas por ambos lados, sus accesorios eran de un color mas bajo que su vestido.

-Muy bien Sere estamos listas, este lugar es bastante VIP que emoción ir a un lugar como este en navidad y festejar nuestra llegada. Aunque Serena se viera mas relajada por dentro no era así, sentía como si en su interior de pedazo a pedazo se comenzaba a quebrar su corazón.

-Así es entonces vamonos, entonces. Ambas partieron hacia su destino al llegar, quedaron sorprendidas al ver el lugar que era muy bello, y por dentro se quedaron sin palabras no era nada comparado a un lugar a Tokio, había muchos jóvenes divirtiéndose, ellas llegaron ala barra y comenzaron a pedir. En ese momento dos chicas las observaban detenidamente sin dejar de verlas por un momento, ya que su belleza les fascino a ambos.

-¡Que padre lugar! Sere.

-Si que bueno que venimos aquí, porque después será estudio.

-Hay Sere ya empiezas a hablar como Amy, porfis no sigas con eso. Haciendo que ella se apenará. Cuando se acercan a ellas dos chicos.

-Hola señoritas, es un gusto tenerlas aquí.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? Pregunta Mina

-Discúlpanos por interrumpir así nada más, mi nombre es Kunzite y él es.

-Yo soy Diamante, nos podrían decir sus nombres, bellas señoritas. Tomando la mano de Serena y depositando un beso sobre ella, dejando a Mina y a Serena sorprendida

-Así claro yo soy Mina y ella es Serena, mucho gusto dicen ambas. Ellos no podían dejarlas de ver en verdad les había cautivado su belleza.

Así los cuatros chicos desde ese momento se volvieron muy buenos amigos, ellos eran muy atentos con ambas. Desde ahí. Esa noche, comenzaron a entablar una amistad y ¿Por qué no Amor? ¿Acaso?

º º º

El grupo Three Lights estaba de vuelta en Tokio, el escándalo había pasado después de unos días, y ahora ya tenían un nuevo miembro en la agrupación de publicidad y sobre todo a un amigo, Seiya había contado a sus hermano, quien era su Bombón, nadie podía creer que él se enamorara de alguna persona sin conocerla en persona, estaban tomando un poco así que sus verdaderos sentimientos estaban a flor de piel

-Seiya estas seguro, no será una joven toda obesa y fea decía Yaten para molestarlo.

-Cállate no digas eso de mi Bombón, aparte aunque estuviera así, así la aceptaría.

-Huy que amor, que le tienes, y luego que tal si esta toda espinilluda, es toda una bruja desarreglada, pero en ese momento ve como este toma melancolía. Mientras toma de su copa

-Lo siento Seiya no fue mi intención.

-No es eso Yaten, es solo que Ali no pudo conseguir ninguna información, no se nada de ella, solo tengo el recuerdo de que es alguien muy especial y sobre todo que es mi Dulce Bombón, pero… ya no se que hacer, el no saber de ella me esta volviendo loco, me siento desesperado, si tan solo le hubiera preguntado mas sobre ella, no estaría así tan perdido y sin saber nada sobre su vida o su carrera.

-Hay hermanito ya somos dos, yo tampoco puede encontrar aquella chica tan interesante del Spa.

-Hay hermano lo que es estar enamorados, y yo con mi novia, ahora en este momento esta muy ocupada que no podemos hablar nada, que chistoso, cuando ella tenía mas tiempo, yo estaba ocupado y ahora que yo tengo tiempo es lo contrario, esta muy pero muy ocupada con su carrera de medicina.

-Mejor yo no opino yo estoy peor que ustedes, decía Zafiro.

-Hay amigos como es posible que 5 chicos tan puestos y talentosos no tengamos ninguna novia que nos consuele y nos de su apoyo, ¿Acaso estamos malditos? Ya casi con lágrimas en los ojos de Nicolas

-Por favor no digas tonterías, solo esperar un poco, decía Seiya con un poco de risa y melancolía.

-Si que quieres que encontremos el amor de ancianos.

-Oye, respingaron los demás.

-Tampoco no es para tanto, bueno yo por lo menos si tengo novia que presumir, no como ustedes, hermanitos y compañeros, decía Taiki ya un tanto borracho.

-Si una novia que no ves, de ese tipo no quiero, mejor solo, digo yo. Decía Yaten.

-Saben se me hace que mejor se buscarán otro representante porque esta agrupación esta maldita, ahora si soltando en llanto Nicolas haciendo que los demás se rieran.

-Eres muy dramático Nicolas.

-Es que yo también quiero andar como las demás personas normales, salir con mi novia, andar agarradito de la mano y todas esas cosas y con ustedes de plano nunca pasará.

-Tu solito te estas echando la mala suerte, ahora si todos ya estaban muy borrachos por su mala suerte en el amor. Así los 5 comenzaron a cantar aunque para Nicolas y Zafiro se les salía uno que otro gallito que hacía que los otros se murieran de la risa a más no poder. En ese momento se la estaban pasando muy bien tratando de olvidar un poco el dolor en sus corazones.

º º º

**En Inglaterra:**

Serena Admiraba a un fotógrafo profesional de ese país, era muy famoso y conocido, aunque hasta ahora su verdadera identidad no se sabía, ya que él tenía un representante que se encargaba de sus exposiciones y todo eso. Diamante y ella se habían vuelto muy buenos amigos, aunque para él, no solo quería su amistad si no también ser más que amigos, pero el poco tiempo que la llevaba de conocer sabía que dentro de su corazón había alguien, que hasta ahora no podía luchar contra él, ya que ella no se lo permitía. Pro aun así este no se daría por vencido y mas por el az que tenía sobre la manga

-Serenity ¿Te gustaría ir a la exhibición de Diblamo?

-¿Por qué me llamas así? Es un nombre muy bonito y parecido al mío. Y esto la hace recordar otro sobrenombre que le encantaba oír de él, (Mi Dulce Bombón).

-Porque así es como te llamo de cariño, pero eso si, solo yo puedo decirte de esta manera, nunca permitirás que alguien te llame así verdad. Decía suplicante

-No claro que no, Diamante y claro me encantaría ir con tigo a esta exhibición.

-¡Que bueno me da gusto! Serena poco a poco iba logrando su objetivo en la fotografía ya que la mayoría de sus maestros la felicitaban por el sentimiento que emitía en cada foto que tomaba. En la galería ella quedaba conmovida por las fotos, mientras Diamante sentía aun más atracción por ella, le parecía alguien tan tierna y llena de entusiasmo.

-(Estoy locamente enamorado de ti Serenity, quiero ser todo para ti, pero… dame una oportunidad, quiero arrancarte a ese hombre de tu corazón, que los mas seguro es que te hizo daño, al no querer que alguien se acerque mas a ti de lo necesario).

º º º

Kunzite había resultado se un modelo muy famoso por Inglaterra, así que Mina pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con él, ya que este la había invitado a la escuela donde asistía, aunque él ya era muy reconocido seguía superándose y donde estaba era una de las mejores escuelas de modelaje, él de igual manera trababa de conquistar el amor de Mina, y poco a poco comenzaba esta a sentir algo por él, pero aun así el recuerdo de cierto chico peliplateado no desaparecía de su corazón, a pesar de que sabía que algo así era imposible de suceder.

º º º

Los Trhee Lights, estaban de descanso, Seiya aun no perdía la esperanza de volverla a escuchar su voz y saber de ella, mientras los demás estaban en la misma situación. De plano ya empezaban a creer que en verdad su grupo tenía alguna maldición. Ya que nadie tenía suerte en este.

º º º

En una de las tantas galerías a las que iban Serena y Diamante este disidio darle una sorpresa. En ese instante ambos veían una foto de una pareja en la rama de un árbol dándose un besos y enfrente de ellos una gran luna llena.

-Serenity.

-Si

-¿Qué harías si tuvieras enfrente de ti a alguien muy admirado por ti y que aparte este sintiera algo por ti?

-¿De que estas hablando? No entendía sus palabras, Mientras él seguía observando la foto.

-Qué tal si alguien famoso, admirara a una chica tan talentosa que aun no es conocida por el mundo.

-No entiendo, de ¿Qué me estas hablando? En ese instante él deja de observar la pintura y su mirada se posa sobre sus ojos.

-Serenity quiero ser tu maestro, tu guía para que triunfes y sobre todo quiero estar a tu lado amándote con pasión y dulzura, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto te amo yo Diamante Blackmoon y Diblamo, que ambos compartimos la pasión de la fotografía.

-¡Tu eres! Pero ya no la dejo continuar porque Diamante beso sus labios.

Continuara….

Gracias en verdad gracias todas por estar hasta aquí ya casi llegando al final de esta historia, estoy tan emocionada y si terminado esta historia seguiré con las demás, porque las tengo muy abandonadas y quiero que ustedes las disfruten.

_**GRACIAS EN VERDAD A TODAS USTEDES, LAS QUIERO MUCHO MUCHO Y DE NUEVO MIL GRACIAS**_

DANI

LOYDA ASTRID

KUMIKO KOU

INDO KOU

MIKI 1920

LUZ DEL KOU

CARO

KATHY "LA GRAN CHANA JUANA"

KIRA MOON

ARIAS SERENA

YUMIAMORSEI

KINSEI-HIME

MAYKO

USAGI BOMBON

AYA KOU TSUKINO

JULIETA KOU

YDIEL

JOHANA

SAAB-CHAN

KARENINA HANSEN

CATTIVA

BENDECIDA87

HOLY GIRL IRON MAIDEN JEANN

SERENALUCY

SESSHOMAMORUYASHAGF

AIVEN CHIBA

Siento muchos si algunas de mis lectoras no las mencione la vez pasada, se me va el rollo un poquito. Pero por eso me disculpo ante ustedes. Y ahora si espero que haya disfrutado del capitulo y espero sus comentarios ok, cuidense y besos.

_**Con Cariño:**_

_**Nileve Kou**_


	14. Cap 14 No Puedo Olvidarte

Una chica había salido huyendo después de lo que había pasado, sin saber como llego a su hogar, que para su buena suerte en estos momentos estaba sola, sobre el suelo de la sala, se soltó llorando y pensando en lo que había pasado

**Hola se que me tarde demasiado en actualizar, pero espero que este capitulo les encante y sea lo que están esperando, en verdad siento no poder haberlo subido antes, lo que pasa es que dos meses atrás que ya no tengo compu y por eso ya no la seguí porque mi hermano la entrego y yo estoy ahorrando para eso, y será así como dije anteriormente para diciembre tendre mi compu y seguiré con todas mis historias, en verdad espero que me disculpen y no estén enojadas con migo, lo que se me hace mas gracioso es que casi para llegar a su fin me paso esto, pero en verdad de nuevo muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y que espero sigan apoyando mi historia las quiero mucho a todas por su gran apoyo y comprensión.**

**Por cierto otra cosa muy importante es que, si pueden lean la historia de "Mi Maldición eres tu" que estamos haciendo Caroone y yo su servidora Nileve, ok yo se que les gustará si le dan una oportunidad, es diferente ya que aquí el protagonista no es ni mi querido Seiya ni el amado de Caro que es Darien, si no otro personaje que es bastante encantador y que por cierto me gusta mucho, bueno entonces si tiene chance la leen ¡Estamos!**

**CAP. 14 NO PUEDO OLVIDARTE**

Una chica había salido huyendo después de lo que había pasado, sin saber como llego a su hogar, que para su buena suerte en estos momentos estaba sola, sobre el suelo de la sala, se soltó llorando y pensando en lo que había pasado.

Flash Back

Serena se encontraba totalmente encanta por la bella foto que tenía enfrente de ella, mostraba tanto sentimiento que no podía dejar de verla, hasta que fue interrumpida por su compañero que traía unas copas de champagne.

-Serenity.

-Si

-¿Qué harías si tuvieras enfrente de ti a alguien muy admirado por ti y que aparte este sintiera algo por ti?

-¿De que estas hablando? No entendía sus palabras, Mientras él seguía observando la foto.

-Qué tal si alguien famoso, admirara a una chica tan talentosa que aun no es conocida por el mundo.

-¿Qué? No entiendo

-Serenity quiero ser tu maestro, tu guía para que triunfes y sobre todo quiero estar a tu lado amándote con pasión y dulzura, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte cuanto puedo amarte yo Diamante Blackmoon y como Diblamo puede ser tu maestro para que triunfes, solo te falta perfeccionar tu técnica y yo quiero estar ahí para ti.

-¡Tu eres! Pero ya no la dejo continuar porque Diamante beso sus labios, pero esta rápidamente se separo de ellos.

Fin del Flash Back

-(¿Cómo es posible? ¿Por qué Diamante? Yo no puedo amarte, no con lo que siento, él se ha llevado mi corazón, yo solo lo amo a él a pesar de que este casado). Cuando pudo escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta e inmediatamente sabía de quien se trataba ya que empezó hablar detrás de la puerta y ella escuchaba.

-Serenity lo siento, se que es precipitado para decirte esto, pero desde el primer momento en que te vi, me enamore de una chica bella, con una mirada tierna y que sus ojos mostraban algo que yo conozco muy bien, por eso no aguante más esto, pero… si este sentimiento significa que puedo perderte, entonces solo será un recuerdo y lo olvidaré ya que yo quiero estar a tu lado sin importar que y sobre todo quiero que triunfes. Diamante sentía dolor en su pecho, pero era la verdad no quería perderla y si así tenía que ser, lo haría, aunque no fuera con él estaría a su lado, cuando sintió que la puerta se abría y sin esperar ella lo abraza.

-Eres una maravillosa persona y siento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos, pero la verdad no quiero que estés a mi lado, ya que sufrirás como lo hago yo ahora, por él y no quiero que eso te pase a ti.

-Mi querida Serenity, no se de que me estas hablando.

-Pero… él puso sus dedos sobre sus labios y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Desde mañana comenzarán tus clases y déjame decirte que puedo a llegar ser muy duro con mis alumnas de nuevo ingreso, así que es mejor que descanses para que mañana a primera hora, estés presente en tu primera clase, y le dirige una gran sonrisa.

-Pero tú nunca has tenido alumnas.

-Entonces, desde mañana tendré una. Nos vemos Serenity, él chico se retira del lugar.

-(Diamante, ¿Cómo es posible? Que aun quieras permanecer a mi lado). La chica se metió a su cama, no importando como estaba vestida, en ese momento solo quería descansar.

En Tokio a cinco chicos no los calentaba el sol ni un poquito, todos estaban totalmente deprimidos, había nevado mucho, ya estaba apunto de llegar la primavera y las últimas nevadas eran muy frías y fuertes así que todos los lugares estaban cerrados, hasta parecía que la fría nieve era dentro de la casa y no fuera. En ese momento estaban tomando unas vacaciones después de tanto trabajo por la gira. Cada uno estaba en sus propios pensamientos en sus habitaciones. Nicolas y Zafiro, habían decidido pasar una temporada en caso de los Kou.

-(Bombón han pasado casi tres meses desde que no se nada de ti, las última ves que platique con tigo fue, cuando hice esa gran tontería de pedir matrimonio, quiero saber si te fuiste a cumplir tu sueño, que tal esta tu vida amorosa, aunque en ese sentido me dolería mucho si aun sigues con tu novio, pero que se le va hacer, lo único que quiero es tener la oportunidad de hablar con tigo y decirte lo que siento).

º º º

(¿Por qué es mi pregunta? Siendo exitoso y teniendo lo que todos quieren en la vida, ¿Por qué no te puedo encontrar? Mi perrita, aunque a decir verdad debo ponerte otro apodo mas bello igual que tú, pero ese me gusta, pero si te tuviera enfrente esta vez no te dejaría marchar tan fácilmente)

º º º

Taiki hacia todo lo posible por contactar a Amy, pero su llamada no daba ningún resultado, hacia un tiempo que no sabía de ella. Y marcaba y marcaba y nada

-Hola soy Amy, por el momento estoy muy ocupada, pero deja tu mensaje y después con gusto te hablaré.

-(Amy, porque nuestras carreras interfieren mucho en nuestras vidas, pero aun así, comprendo lo que es esto y esperare el tiempo que sea necesario para volver a estar con tigo).

º º º

-(Mi chica ideal, sería alguien con una temperamento fuerte, me fascinan así porque es interesante conquistarlas, solo espero que llegue una pronto), pensaba Nicolás tratando de ser optimista.

º º º

-(Creo que después de todo ahora todo esta bien, tengo amigos que estimo y que en poco tiempo han logrado arrancar un poco de odio, hacia la vida que me quito a mi única familia, pero aun así estaré para todos y trataré de dar lo mejor de mí para ayudarlos en todo lo que pueda). En eso recuerda que hace unos días había llegado un paquete, que esperaba mostrarles a todos, ya que todos admiraban esta persona, así lo hizo les dijo que los vería en la sala, para mostrarles su paquete y así tratarlos de animar un poco. En la sala:

-Miren chicos.

-Zafirito tu crees que nos interesa saber que te llego.

-Hay Yaten porque eres tan aguafiestas.

-Es que, que nos puede interesar.

-Dime Zafiro que te llego yo si quiero saber, decía Seiya entusiasmado.

-Ya ves, como si hay quienes quieren saber.

-A Seiya siempre ha sido un metiche, chismoso así que, que se puede esperar de él.

-Oye Yatensito eso fue muy duro.

-Es que es la verdad, eres un entrometido chismoso.

-Bueno ya no, déjense de cosas, yo si quiero ver que tiene.

-Ya ves no soy él único metiche chismoso, Yatensito.

-Ya ves en tu cara, Seiya tu mismo lo aceptaste.

-Eso no es justo. Y así todos ríen.

-Bueno ya dejo les muestro guarden silencio. Aquí tiene amigos, las últimas fotos de Diblamo.

-Guao, pero que buenas son sus fotos. Decía Taiki muy sorprendido.

-La verdad que sí hace un buen trabajo este hombre. Decía Seiya.

-Si los apoyo amigos.

-Saben sería bueno ir a Inglaterra, haber una de sus expociones, no lo creen

-Es muy buena idea Seiya, aparte necesitamos nuevos aires.

-Si eso si, ya ven sabía que los animaría con esto, saben he escuchado que aquí en Tokio han puesto al público algunas fotos de él.

-Entonces hay que ir esta decidido, claro esta cuando esta tormenta de nieve acaba. Dijo Nicolas.

º º º

Serena y Diamante se encontraba en una playa tomando fotos, él le explicaba como mejorar y perfeccionar sus fotografías, Serena asistía, por la mañana a la escuela y algunas veces en la tarde se la pasaban juntos.

º º º

Mina se encontraba en su clase de baile, mientras en una de las esquinas un chico la veía cariñosamente.

-Pero mira si es más ni menos que Kunzite.

-Hola Arlo, viejo amigo ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien y tu, a decir verdad nunca creí verte con una mirada tan profunda por una chica.

-Aunque me duele admitirlo tenías razón, enamorarte de alguien es tan fácil.

-Claro que si y no me sorprende, es una chica muy bella y sobre todo se ve que tiene mucho Ángel.

-Verdad que si.

-Y dime ella te ama. En ese momento él joven se pone un tanto serio.

-Ahora ya se lo que han sentido muchas damas, cuando las rechazo.

-Ella no siente nada por ti, eso si que es nuevo, el modelo mas cotizado de toda Inglaterra no ha podido conquistar una chica.

-Así es, la he besado y me gusta sentir sus labios sobre los míos, pero eso no es suficiente, yo quiero su amor.

-Vaya si que te pego duro el amor, mi querido amigo, espero que tengas suerte. En ese momento al joven término su clase y dirigió una bella sonrisa al chico.

-Kunzite termine.

-¡Que bien Mina! Entonces vamonos.

-Si decía la chica muy emocionada. Al salir de la escuela.

-Mina ¿Por qué aun no has aceptado la proposición de mi representante?

-Kunzite te lo he dicho muchas veces, quiero lanzarme bien preparada, no quiero que me tomen como las tantas chicas que solo venden su imagen y no saben hacer nada más.

-Lo se pero….

-Shh calla, cuando yo creo que este lista te lo diré tu serás la primera persona.

-Esta bien, estaré esperando impaciente ese momento, y le sonríe tiernamente, así ella toma su mano y siguen caminando.

º º º

Era el primer día de primavera que tocaba a todo el mundo, este día era cálido, Serena se encontraba, en un parque de Inglaterra, ahí observaba a todas las personas, sonriendo y disfrutando de este primer día todos se veían felices.

-(Tres meses que no se de ti, ¿Serás feliz con tu esposa? Me gustaría saber que has hecho, si eres feliz, pensar en ti me hace sufrir, pero no puedo arrancarte de mi corazón, me es muy difícil, el solo hecho de pensar que alguien mas disfruta de tu compañía, de tus besos y caricias, me atormenta pero aun así no puedo olvidarte).

º º º

El tiempo no se detenía, poco a poco los días se convertían en meses y los meses en años, habían pasado dos años ya de todo aquello, donde ni el grupo consiguió un resultado satisfactorio en el amor, ni las chicas, en cambio en sus carreras, los Trhee Lights cada vez se hacia mas populares en todo el mundo, aunque en estos dos años no habían tenido la determinación suficiente para hacer algo global, solo hacían pequeñas presentaciones y firmas de autógrafos, aunque eran así las disqueras recibían una gran cantidad de regalías por estas y estaban conformes con esto, aunque ya hacía falta algo mas grande mundialmente. Tres de ellos casi se podría decir que eran como zombis, lo que era Seiya, Yaten y Nicolas, hacían lo necesario, la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaban solos, una que otras vez salían todos juntos o con chicas como compañeras, pero aun así eso no era suficiente, Seiya había agarrado la costumbre de ir al parque central de Tokio, sus hermanos preguntaban la razón pero él decía que era solo para distraerse, pero sabían que en estas visitas había algo mas profundo de lo que él quería explicar, en una de esas idas al parque.

-(De nuevo aquí, sintiendo como si alguien me llama y al llegar no encuentro a nadie, ¿Dónde estará esa pequeña? Que era dulce y cálida, sería lindo y divertido si de nuevo la viera, no se porque siempre llego al mismo lugar mi subconsciente siempre me trae aquí, pero esta vez ella no tomaría su lugar, ella solo fue mi primer amor de infancia, a pesar de todo este tiempo mi Dulce Bombón es la única dueña de mi corazón y mis pensamientos, aunque ya hayan pasado dos años aun no te olvido y nunca lo haré Bombón aun tengo la esperanza de conocerte cada noche pido lo mismo, por favor aparece en mi vida y te demostraré lo que siento por ti, espero que esta navidad que esta próxima, esta vez mi deseo de vuelva realidad, no dejaré que este amor desparezca, nunca).

º º º

**En Inglaterra**

Serena Tsukino era todo una joven prodigio en la fotografía, ya tenía muchos reconocimientos por esto, aunque a decir verdad al inicio de su carrera todos la creían una trepadora y oportunista por haber sido lanzada por Diamante Blackmoon uno de los mejores fotógrafos del mundo y que hasta la fecha nunca se había sabido su verdadera personalidad y que tampoco había tenido una alumna, pero este mismo hizo que esos medios se arrepintieran de sus palabras y se disculparan públicamente y así sucedió ellos se disculparon aunque con el tiempo todos pudieron ver que era verdad, la gran Serena Tsukino trasmitía tantas emociones en su fotos, estas eran finas y delicadas, así poco a poco por toda Inglaterra se fue conociendo tanto su nombre como su trabajo. Mientras Diamante era su maestro y su manager y manejaba su carrera lo mas profesional, por otra parte aunque intento por todos los medios que ella le dijera de quien se trataba ese hombre, ella nunca mencionaba nada sobre ello, Serena pidió para todo el mundo que su vida personal no se supiera nada, así como él lo había decidió, ella era conocida por su trabajo y nada mas sobre su vida no se sabía nada de nada aparte. En uno de sus paseos por Inglaterra

º º º

Mientras Mina, iba haciendo su carrera de modelo, a decir verdad aun no era tan conocida, pero no era por falta de talento si no que ella aparte estudiar modelaje tomaba clases de actuación y canto, ella quería lanzarse desde el principio de una manera fuerte y decidida y no solo pensando que era una cara bonita y por dentro era totalmente un tonta y ahí estaba Kunzite siempre apoyándola, a decir verdad ellos no eran novios pero todo el mundo creía eso, Kunzite en estos dos años solo estaba para ella, no prestaba atención a ninguna otra chica que no fuera Mina, aunque sabía que aun no lograba lo que se propuso, pero aun así eso no quitaba su costumbre que una que otra vez le robaba un beso en frente de muchas cámaras y público y por eso todos creían lo contrario a lo que ellos decían.

º º º

**En Tokio.**

El invierno de nueva cuenta había llegado, todos los establecimientos como casas estaban ya preparadas para la llegada de esta nueva Navidad, mientras en las disquera

**-**Miren chicos las últimas fotos de Diblamo ya están exhibidas en Inglaterra. Decía Nicolas dándoles folletos a los chicos.

-Vaya sería muy bueno ir esta vez, las demás veces que hemos intentado no lo hemos conseguido, porque se agotan rápidamente los boletos, aparte del mal trabajo de Nicolas por conseguirlos.

-Oye pero que te pasa Yaten, yo creo que no les diré los nuevos planes que la disquera tiene con ustedes.

-No nos digas tu serás el perjudicado no nosotros.

-Ya dime que nuevos planes tiene para esta temporada. Decía Seiya muy intrigado

-Bueno pues verás la disquera, quiere hacer un especial de navidad donde Yaten será él protagonista.

-Y yo ¿Por qué? Si se puede saber.

-Pues verás, quieren hacer este especial de navidad, dando que esta temporada puede ablandar hasta el corazón mas helado del mundo.

-Vaya Nicolas te felicito no hay mejor papel para mi querido hermano Yaten, que ese, le queda estupendo, ¡Felicidades Yaten! Te lo has ganado a pulso, decía entre carcajadas Seiya. Haciendo que los demás rieran por el comentario de este

-Mira tú revoltoso, engendro, cállate o te golpearé, tú deberías hacer ese papel.

-Disculpa hermanito, pero yo soy tan lindo y encantador que por más que le haga

A ese papel no me queda en nada, hasta podemos hacer una encuesta como prueba de esto, en verdad te queda maravilloso. En eso habla Taiki y Zafiro.

-Creo que si Yaten ese papel te queda muy bien, tu eres él mas temperamental de todos y sobre todo.

-Ya cállense o no aceptaré ese papel

-Y por otra parte ya dejando de lado eso, están aquí las señoritas del grupo Gilmor's

-Y Ellas para que están aquí preguntan todo intrigados.

-Pues para que vean el lujo y el talle de nuestro trabajo estamos hablando con Diblamo para que su representada sea nuestra nueva fotógrafa en esta campaña navideña y en la gira mundial. Aparte este grupo tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a ambos por eso las invite. En ese momento llega el grupo.

-Hola chicos, vaya hasta me siento bien con tanto hombre guapo habla Natasha, haciendo que todos se sonrojen.

-Disculpen a mí amiga a veces es un tanto volada y acelerada.

-Óyeme, hay que aprovechar cuando esto pasa.

-Sabe a quien se parece verdad Taiki.

-Así es, Sabe a quien Yaten.

-Miren.

-Bueno ya no, paren a sus peleas, ellas no tiene tanto tiempo y se tomaron la molestia de venir a contarles.

-Disculpanos.

-No hay problemas chicos, están perdonados por ser tan guapos. Y tu Nicolas no seas tan duro, te saldrán arrugas.

-Bueno dígannos. Y empieza hablar Natasha.

-Bueno primero que nada Serena Tsukino es una fotógrafa bastante profesional y reservada.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Pregunta Yaten

-Pues miren, ella se esta volviendo alguien muy reconocida por Inglaterra, Diamante nos comento algo sobre esto, que estaba hablando con Nicolas para que ella fuera quien tomará sus fotos, Serena es una persona muy discreta ha fotografiado a muchos personas del medio artístico y todas han quedado fascinadas con su trabajo y eso mismo discreción es su segundo nombre de Serena, ya que como dicen todo lo que pasa en la sesión ahí se queda, ella no dice ninguna palabra, es por eso que se esta volviendo muy cotizada y claro esta mas popular entre nosotros los artistas. Aparte sus trabajos son bellísimos y muy profesionales. O quede encantada. Ahora pregunta Seiya

-Y dinos ella es de Inglaterra, ¿Cuántos años tiene?

-En ese sentido no se sabe nada, como ya dije es muy reservada y Diamante ni se diga la protege de cualquiera y de quien sea, de su edad yo creo que ha de tener unos 20, 21 es por eso que la llaman la joven prodigio de la fotografía. Y habla su compañera.

-Aunque a decir verdad yo pienso que Diamante esta enamorado de ella, porque tanta protección, aparte de eso él la llama Serenity y no deja que nadie más le diga así, y si lo hacen agarrense porque conocen al ogro interior de él, porque siempre es amable y caballeroso, pero en realidad ambos son muy buenos en lo que hacen y la verdad espero que puedan hacer que ella tome sus fotos, se las recomendamos en verdad, miren vean las fotos de la publicidad. Y se las da, todos comienzan a observarlas.

-En verdad son muy buenas cada detalle esta muy bien arreglado. Decía Seiya.

-No cabe duda que es alumna de Diamante.

-Si son geniales.

-Yo creo que así como hace su trabajo, ha de ser muy bella esta joven prodigio.

-En realidad si Zafiro, tienes toda la razón es muy bella Serena.

-Eso me agrada, decía Yaten

-Oye, ¿Qué te estas creyendo?

-Pues que yo sepa no tengo novia, así que puedo hacer algo por solucionar eso, porque a Nicolas esas chicas no son su tipo.

-Hey, hey para tu carro, Yatensito.

-Hay no con ustedes, de plano no conocen a la chica y ya están peleando por ella, pero que se piensan ustedes dos. Decía Taiki con una gota en la cabeza.

-Les muestro algo, chicos, solo no le digan a Diamante si ella hace su promoción.

-No, no diremos nada Natasha, decía Yaten y Seiya.

-Miren esta es Serena Tsukino, tome una fotografía en el último día, en la fiesta de despedida, sin que Diamante me viera porque si no me hubiera matado. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos en verdad era una joven muy bella, su cabellera era larga y dorada, traía una diadema azul turquesa, con un pantalón ajustado y saco blanco y traía una blusa del mismo color que la diadema, haciendo resaltar aun mas sus hermosos ojos azul cielo, su piel era blanca y en ella una gran sonrisa, aunque Seiya no paso desapercibido que a pesar de estar sonriendo, en sus ojos había otra cosa mas misteriosa que lo hacía tener curiosidad de conocerla.

-Es muy bella, decía Seiya

-Es cierto, decían todos.

-Pero que les cuento eso no es todo, esta muchachita tiene de amigos, como ya dije a Diamante, a Kunzite y a Mina, Kunzite es un modelo muy cotizado y este dice que Mina será toda una estrella de Cine y de modelaje porque ella se esta preparando con clases de canto y baile, así que esta rodeada de muy buenas compañías.

-Y de esta modelo no traes fotos.

-No de ella no Yaten, el último día que estuvimos juntos tenía una clase de baile, así que no puedo asistir.

-¡Que mala onda!

-Ya esta desidio Nicolas, a toda costa conseguirás que Serena Tsukino sea la que realice la campaña y si no lo haces iré personalmente yo para convencerla.

-Huy eso lo veo difícil y mas si esta Diamante de lado, no te dejará que la veas.

-Mi querida Natasha aun no conoces el poder del Gran Seiya Kou y lo que puedo lograr por hacer que esta linda Señorita sea la responsable de esto.

-Oyeme tu creído, ni te creas, no te dejaré el camino libre, para que la conquistes

-¡Mira Yaten!, no se que tiene Serena pero aun así lo descubriré y se que lograré hacerme mas su amigo que tu de ella.

-Bueno tu mismo lo has dicho solo quieres ser su amigo así que… el camino esta libre para mí.

-Claro porque mi Bombón jamás será remplazada por nadie más. aunque ella es linda, mi Dulce Bombón lo es aun más

-¡Que risa me das! Pero si no la conoces, sabes hermanito, creo que ya ha sido suficiente amor no correspondido y no encontrado por dos años, deberíamos de conocer nuevas chicas, con las cuales si podamos estar.

-No me niego, no quiero, a pesar de que ha sido doloroso, no quiero olvidarla, aun tengo la esperanza de conocerla y que besaré sus dulces labios. Haciendo que este se pusiera melancólico.

-Bueno pues yo después de ver a esta bella mujer no me rendiré a parte, ya ha sido suficiente dos años, ya basta de sufrir por amor no correspondido en mis manos estará que ella se enamore de mí, aparte nadie mas en este cuarto ha dicho algo parecido a lo mí tu solo has dicho, que quieres ser su amiga, ¿Así que? El camino esta libre para mí. decía Yaten muy decidido.

-Haz lo que quieras, a mi me da igual, Yaten.

-Hay hermanos, porque nunca pueden tener una conversación sin pelear.

-Con permiso chicas, nos vemos.

-Adiós Seiya, dijeron todos.

Continuara…

**Con Cariño:**

**Nileve Kou**

**Gracias de nuevo a todas porque sin ustedes esto no sería posible que mis locas ideas estuvieran plasmadas aquí. Por falta de tiempo no agradezco como es pero juro que lo haré después y de todas mis amigas que hace falta que me de una pasada por sus historias no se me olvida ok, porque con mucho gusto las leo, pero como digo por falta de compu no he podido las quiero y besos. Cuidense.**


	15. Cap 15 De Regreso

Ahora aquí el décimo quinto capitulo, de numero y ya estamos llegando al final de esta historia mis queridas amigas y lectoras, espero que nuevo el capitulo sea de su agrado y les guste, de nuevo esperare sus comentarios, dudas y todo lo que se les pueda ocurrir ok, me siento muy feliz por todos sus comentarios y palabras de aliento, también agradecerles que me disculpen por la tardanza pero aquí esta el siguiente.

**CAP. 15 DE REGRESO**

En Inglaterra dos chicos se encontraban hablando, sobre los futuros planes de la chica.

-Serenity ¿No te gusta la propuesta de ese grupo de tu país? Es una buena oportunidad para que conozcan tu trabajo.

-Es que no lo se…

-Vamos pequeña, es una buena oportunidad para tomarme unas pequeñas vacaciones y tu regreses a tu país, aparte es algo bueno, así que a ellos le beneficiaran tu trabajo va a ser lo mismo para ti, aparte ese grupo me parece muy profesional y bueno para que así te des a conocer en Tokio, vamos si Serenity, ya es hora de que vuelvas al igual que Mina y lo harás por la puerta grande, pero debemos dar una respuesta porque ya debes comenzar a trabajar en las fotografías y toda la publicidad de estas porque estamos a finales de noviembre y eso debe estar lista para navidad, así que decídete, debemos irnos para allá los más pronto posible.

-Esta bien, me parece perfecto, quiero ser la fotógrafa de los "Three Lights"

-Muy bien entonces a empacar, y también a divertirnos junto con nuestros amigos.

-Si me parece perfecto, por cierto Diamante, no quiero que le comentes nada a Mina sobre ¿Con quien trabajaremos?

-¿Por qué?

-Solo no se lo digas tengo mis razones, y por ahora tu tampoco puedes saber.

-Pero… ¿Por qué?.

-¿Por qué soy mala? Así ella sonríe tiernamente.

-Hay Serenity, nunca puedo ganarte. En ese momento llegaron Kunzite y Mina.

-Hola Sere, hola Diamante.

-Hola Mina ¿Cómo les fue?

-Muy bien Sere, estoy feliz el representante de Kunzite me ofreció una oferta de trabajo que me pareció fascinante. Pero en ese momento la interrumpe Diamante.

-Mina queremos que tu y Kunzite vengan a Tokio con nosotros.

-¿Nosotros? Dicen los dos.

-Así es, yo tengo bastante tiempo, que no tengo vacaciones y Kunzite que es mi mejor amigo esta igual, así que… unas vacaciones no nos caerán nada mal.

-Pero….

-Vamos chicos, aparte el representante de Kunzite te esperará, ya que él sabe la valiosa joya que eres.

-Esta bien me gusta la idea, si vamos a ir todos, será genial, aparte de eso, como me gustaría reunirme con todas verdad Sere, seria maravilloso vernos de nuevo.

-Si tienes mucha razón.

-Esta bien si mi querida Mina quiere ir, no me queda de otra.

-¿Una pregunta para ambos? Pregunta Diamante

-¿Cuál? Dicen ambos.

-¿Ustedes que son? Diciendo esto hace que los dos se sonrojen de una manera muy notoria y se pongan muy nerviosos.

-Diamante, creo que es hora de irnos ya es muy tarde, te espero abajo.

-Si muy cierto, yo tengo mucho sueño ¡Buenas noches! Nos vemos mañana chicos, adiós, así ella se retira.

-Creo que no fue buena idea preguntar algo así verdad, Serenity.

-Si creo que si, pero aun así es tiempo de que esos dos, pongan las cartas sobre las mesa, ya que ni son nada pero andan muy cariñosos y ambos pueden salir lastimados por eso.

-Así es, lo bueno es que ahora tu y yo somos muy buenos amigos, mi querida Serenity te quiero mucho, nunca te separes de mí. En ese momento ella lo abraza tiernamente.

-(Diamante, eres muy lindo y se que a pesar del tiempo sigues sintiendo algo por mi y yo soy una tonta al no poder sentir lo mismo, pero lo que siento es muy grande hacia él y a pesar del tiempo que creí que sanaría mis heridas no ha sido así, siento que este amor me consume más y más y no quiere irse de mi corazón, dejo una huella muy grande en el a pesar de nunca conocerlo en persona, te sigo amando).

-Sabes Serenity, después de tanto comprendí que la única manera de estar en tu corazón era como un gran amigo, y eso me gusta mucho, poder esta a tu lado en todos tus triunfos y siento mucho si a veces llego a ser, celoso con los hombres cuando se te arriman, pero es algo que no puedo evitar ya que te quiero mucho mi pequeña niña prodigio y espero que algún día me tengas la confianza suficiente para decirme quien es él dueño de tu corazón y que puedo ver que a pesar de tanto tiempo aun lo sigues amando.

-No es así.

-No te mientas a ti misma, espero que algún día pueda conocer a ese hombre y decirle porque aprisiono tu corazón y aun no lo deja ser libre, buenos nos vemos pequeña. Así este le dio un beso y salio del lugar dejando a una chica muy pensativa.

-A decir verdad Sere, tiene mucha razón, aun no has olvidado, ¿Crees que es bueno regresar?

-¿Por qué Mina, no lo he podido olvidar?

-Puede ser que para ti, el sea el amor de tu vida y que aun tu corazón se niega a olvidarlo porque aun tiene la esperanza de encontrar a esa persona cálida que hace que todo tu ser vibre y que tu corazón baila con el solo hecho de oír su dulce voz, amiga a eso se le llama estar perdidamente enamorada.

-Pero él, ya lleva dos años de casados, ama a su esposa, yo no puedo hacer nada.

-Sabes Sere, puede ser que esto suene duro, pero… debo decírtelo. Es tiempo de que lo olvides, el tiempo de que fueras feliz con él ya paso, recuerda amiga aquella vez hace casi dos años te dije, habla con él y dile lo que sientes no pierdes nada con hacerlo, puede que él siente lo mismo que tu, pero que hiciste a cambio huiste queriendo dejar de lado tus sentimientos, Serena Tsukino deja de lastimarte a ti misma y se feliz a lado de Diamante que te ama, ya es tiempo de olvidar ese amor de estudiante.

-Es que no puedo, no puedo.

-Entonces no se que mas decirte, no puedo ayudarte si tu no quieres, piénsalo y nos vemos, ¡buenas noches!, así esta se retira y deja a la chica con la mirada perdida.

-Tiene mucha razón, creo que regresar a Tokio es lo mejor para poner fin de una vez a todo esto y comenzar de nuevo.

º º º

**En Tokio**

Un chico de cabellera negra se encontraba recostado sobre su cama pensando sobre que hacer.

-(Bombón ¿Por qué no has aparecido en mi vida? Acaso esto significa que debo olvidarte y dejarte solo como un recuerdo de juventud, aunque obviamente no estoy viejo verdad, creo que si, de plano ahora si concuerdo con Nicolás que este grupo esta maldito, si este año Bombón no te encuentro serás solo un recuerdo……).

**Mientras en la Disquera**

-Chicos ¿Dónde esta Seiya?

-Estaba un poco enfermo Nicolás, tenía un poco de temperatura, anteayer en la noche se quedo en la sala viendo tele y él menso no prendió ni el aire, ni se tapo y con él frío que hace en este tiempo se enfermo.

-¿A que nuestro vocalista? Descuidado. Bueno cambiando de tema quiero decirles que si, logramos conseguir que Serena Tsukino sea nuestra fotógrafa, así que toda la disquera esta feliz por esto.

-De verdad, decía un Yaten muy entusiasmado.

-Así es, lo conseguimos, para el 28 de noviembre estaremos conociéndola, pero eso si chicos deben estar preparados porque el especial de navidad debe estar listo, para el 25 de diciembre, porque ese día debe ser estrenado a nivel nacional, aparte de que es una historia de 4 horas.

-Entonces estaremos muy presionados.

-Así es, esta navidad para nosotros será muy dura, a ver si no se nos hace pesado ya que teníamos tiempo que no trabajamos bajo presión, faltan tan solo dos días para que ella este aquí, así que Seiya ya debe estar recuperado porque todos debemos estar ese día para conocerla.

-No te preocupes, sabes muy bien que cuando Seiya sabe que tenemos responsabilidades, él tiene todas las pilas del mundo para trabajar y nunca ha dejado de lado el trabajo.

-Así que la conoceré, espero ansioso ese día.

-Yaten no te emociones, no sabes si esa chica tiene alguien en su vida.

-Pues si lo tiene, que se prepare, porque ella me ha llamado mucho la atención y esta vez no dejaré que alguien se me vaya de las manos así nada más.

-Hay Hermano solo ten cuidado por favor, y sobre todo recuerda lo que nos dijeron de ella que Diamante no se separa de su lado.

-Mientras no tengan nada serio todo esta bien, hermanito ya verás como logro conquistarla, porque como dije antes, a nadie de ustedes le gusto y Seiya claramente dijo que la quería solo como una amiga, así, mi camino esta libre. Cuando salieron del estudio Yaten se separo de ellos y comenzó a caminar.

-(¿Qué estoy haciendo? No se porque estoy actuando de esta manera, estoy igual que mi tonto hermano, aun sintiendo algo por ella, sin tener esperanzas de volver a verla o de saber algo, creo que de plano este época me esta afectando, en verdad quiero verla, sentir de nuevo sus labios calidos y dulces, quiero besarlos, a pesar de que lo intento y que quiero negarme a mi mismo que no siento nada es todo lo contrario, me aferro mas y mas, quiero tenerla entre mis brazos, ¿Qué me esta pasando? Eres un gran tonto Yaten Kou, creo que te estas volviendo loco de remate).

**En Inglaterra**

Una chica comenzaba a mover sus cartas.

-¿Qué estas tramando niña vaga?

-¿Yoooo? ¿Por qué crees eso? Decía con cara de ofendida.

-Te conozco perfectamente y esa mirada me dice que algo diabólico tramas diablilla rubia.

-Bueno creo que si me conoces y en realidad si, es una sorpresa para Serena, ese será su regalo de navidad.

-Y para mi no tienes uno.

-Claro que si, solo debes esperar a que llegue navidad y lo tendrás.

-Mira diablilla, mi más grande regalo de navidad es que aceptes ser mi novia.

-No lo se,

-lograré al fin que este año aceptes estar a mi lado.

-No lo creo decía entre risas.

-Aun no me conoces, si tu eres una diablilla yo Kunzite puedo a llegar ser el mismísimo demonio.

-Jaja, ¡Que risa me das! No te imagino de demonio. En ese momento de manera rápida él joven se pone sobre ella y toma sus brazos y cuando estaba a punto de besarla en los labios, la besa en la mejilla.

-Ya verás, solo prepárate, mi querida Mina Aino, ¡Nos vemos después! Ya que tengo que arreglar unos asuntos antes de irnos a Tokio y tú deberías de hacer lo mismo.

-Si claro ya casi tengo todo preparado.

**Días después**

Cuatro chicos acababan de arribar en el aeropuerto de Inglaterra.

-Sere, ¿No estas feliz? Dentro de poco estaremos en Tokio.

-Así es.

-Aparte entrarás por la puerta grande con tu trabajo, aunque no me has dicho con quienes trabajarán.

-Ya verás querida Mina, pero cambiando de tema ¿Qué piensas hacer con Kunzite? No crees que ya ha sido mucho que le estés dando muchas vueltas y aun no avanzan nada, ni son nada pero están como si lo fueran. Él quiere algo serio con tigo amiga y yo creo que tu solo lo ves como algo pasajero.

-Es que no se… a veces siento que si quiero algo con él, pero otras.

-Tu también estas igual que yo, aun no lo olvidas. Ante eso ella queda en silencio.

-Creo que el consejo que me diste también debería aplicar con tigo, o de plano tu por lo menos sabes ¿Quién es? Y ¿Cómo se llama? Búscalo y pon en claro tus sentimientos de una vez, amiga no quiero que lastimes a Kunzite y tu tampoco.

-A veces pienso que no soy buena en darte consejos, porque casi estoy en lo mismo que tu y de plano nada de nada.

-Vamos muchachas, si se nos va el avión no será bueno.

-Si vamos dijeron ambas.

-Por cierto Mina Darien no estará esperando.

-¡De verdad! ¡Que bueno! Ya tenemos mucho que no lo vemos, con lo de su residencia, ha estado muy ocupado y la verdad nunca pudo venir a Inglaterra.

-Si pero dentro de unas horas lo veremos, mientras dos chicos escuchaban la platica con un tanto de recelo. Los cuatro chicos hablaron durante todo el camino así que se les hizo muy rápido, ya estaban arribando en el aeropuerto de Tokio y ahí ya los estaba esperando Darien, las dos chicas rápidamente llegaron a su lado.

-Hola ¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien, aquí extrañando a mi princesa y a Mina. Los tres estaban felices de verse pero Kunzite y Diamante no les gustaba la cercanía de ambas chicas hacia él.

-Ya veo princesa te has pues mas bella aun y tu Mina ni se diga, estan irreconocibles en verdad parecen unas divas.

-No digas tonterías, Serena es la que ha triunfado más, yo aun no soy tan conocida como ella.

-Pero aun así, se fueron como dos jovencitas y ahora regresan como dos bellas mujeres.

-Gracias, por tus palabras.

-Es la verdad princesa me da mucho gusto por ustedes. Cuando dos chicos los interrumpen.

-Mira Darien, él es Diamante y él es Kunzite. Los tres se estrechan la mano.

-¡Mucho gusto! Diamante y Kunzite

-Igualmente, dicen ambos.

-Pero vamonos, espero que no se molesten hice unas reservaciones en el restaurante de la torre de Tokio para ahora en la noche.

-Suena genial, verdad Chicos, decía Mina muy emocionada.

-Si esta muy bien me gusta la idea, así sirve que ustedes tres se conocen, porque espero que puedan a llegar ser muy buenos amigos.

-Claro que si princesa, para mi sería un gusto.

-Para nosotros también.

-Entonces vamonos, porque deben estar algo cansados, para que tengan un poco de tiempo y estén listos en la noche.

-Muy bien dijeron los cuatro. Así este los lleva a su hotel

**En la casa de los Kou**

-Chicos entonces vamos a ir, ya hice las reservaciones. Decía Zafiro

-Si yo si tengo ganas de ir, vamos anímense aparte si ya empezaremos con lo del disco y el especial andaremos muy ocupados, si vamos.

-Es cierto lo que dice Nicolás hermanos vamos sirve que nos distraemos un rato. Decía Seiya suplicante a Taiki y Yaten.

-Esta bien vamos, aparte mañana comenzará todo, porque mañana es la entrevista con Serena Tsukino. Decía Yaten.

-Muy bien esta decidido iremos a la Torre de Tokio a divertirnos un rato. Dijo Seiya muy emocionado.

La noche había llegado ya las chicas se encontraban en la torre de Tokio disfrutando de su cena junto con los chicos con una hermosa vista de toda la ciudad, Diamante, Darien y Kunzite comenzaban a simpatizar y llevarse bien, todos platicaban de sus carreras y como estas les gustaban a cada uno y todas las emociones que les producían.

-Princesa y ¿con quien vas a trabajar aquí? Aun no me has dicho quienes son con los que trabajaras.

-Es una sorpresa. Darien

-Y dime Diamante ¿Por qué te gusto la fotografía?

-Verás, mi madre es una pintora y mi padre es músico, por parte de ambos aprendía mucho pero ninguno de los dos me llamaba la atención y en una de las galerías de mi madre, presto un espacio para que uno de sus amigos diera a conocer sus fotografías y cuando las vi, no se como que puede ver que para mi lasa fotografías expresaban mas que la música o la pintura y claro esta Alfonso el amigo de mi madre se convirtió en mi maestro el fui quien me mostró el camino de esto, y yo quede enamorado de ese mundo y de ahí me convertí en esto, aparte quería a darme a conocer yo y no por parte de mis padres, así que para esto anduve primero en España en otras partes menos en Inglaterra, todos creían que era un niño consentido y que no había heredado el talento de mis padres, pero no fue todo lo contrario, todos pudieron ver que en verdad era bueno en lo que elegí.

-Vaya que interesante de tu vida y puedo ver que amas lo que haces, me da mucho gusto que Serena te haya conocido.

-Si a mi también me da gusto el haberla conocido, aparte ella me ha hablado mucho de ti y te quiere mucho.

-Claro que si, yo quiero mucho a mis grandes amigos Diamante y Darien, mi vida ha sido muy buena por conocerlos.

-Y de ti que me dices Kunzite.

-Sobre mi carrera a decir verdad mis padres son personas sencillas y nada que ver con el medio artístico y a decir verdad mis padres de primero no quería apoyarme en esto de ser modelo ellos querían que tuviera una carrera mas sólida de estudios pero cuando vieron mis primeros sueldos, se convencieren que si me gustaba y que ellos también podían estar bien, me dieron todo el apoyo.

-Y eso no te dio coraje.

-Al contrario me dio risa, y aunque a un principio fue mas su interés que su apoyo, yo quiero mucho a mis padres.

-Deberías conocerlos Darien, sus padres son bien amables pero sobre todos a veces se les safa un tanto el tornillo.

-Es muy cierto, deberías darte un tiempo Darien para conocer Inglaterra, aparte serás bienvenido.

-Gracias Diamante por tu invitación.

**En otra parte del restaurante**

Cinco chicos se encontraban degustando de su cena.

-¿Cómo creen que sea ella y Diamante? Decía Taiki

-Pues las chicas dijeron que ambos eran muy agradables aunque muy reservados en su vida privada. Decía Zafiro.

-Solo espero que él nos deje conocerla sin que este celandola, decía Seiya

Mientras un chicos de cabellera pleteada se encontraba silencioso y cenando sin decir una sola palabra.

-¿Te pasa algo Yaten? Preguntaba Nicolás un tanto preocupado por como ver como estaba.

-No es nada, solo espero que la persona que me pongan como pareja no sea alguien escandalosa, hacia con nosotros, ya que para el 30 de noviembre la conoceremos.

-Si tienes mucha razón. Porque la mayoría de las chicas con las que trabajamos son de esa manera y es molesto. Decía Taiki

-Bueno chicos hay que cambiar de tema aquí venimos a divertirnos un rato, así que dejan de pensar en eso. Decía Nicolas

-Esta bien, dijeron los tres.

-Por cierto chicos ya quieren conocerla a ella.

-La verdad a mi me da curiosidad saber como es en realidad su forma de ser, quiero comprobarlo por mi mismo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Seiya, también quiero conocer a Diamante, quiero felicitarlo por su trabajo y claro esta, a ella también porque son buenas sus fotografías.

-¿Y tu Yaten? Preguntaron todos intrigados.

-Creo que exagere las demás veces, me comporte muy inmaduro, pero si quiero conocerla y tratarla. En ese momento.

-Saben chicos quiero ir al balcón un rato quiero ver mejor la ciudad.

-Seiya solo recuerda llevarte tu abrigo, porque afuera esta haciendo mucho frío.

-Claro Nicolás no se me olvidará y se retira sonriendo. Así estos siguen con su plática. Al llegar al balcón se recarga en la barandilla y ve lo hermoso y así se queda pensativo un momento.

-(Bombón ¿Qué estarás haciendo ahora? Me gustaría saberlo y también quisiera ser parte de tu vida y de tus sueños que me contaste) cuando de un de repente es sacado por sus pensamientos, ya que sintió unas pequeñas gotas caer sobre su rostro. Y a lo lejos puede observar a una joven de cabellera dorada aunque por lo lejos no distinguía su rostro, pero lo que vio claramente y era por la luz de la luna de su rostro corrían lagrimas y por el viento habían caído en él, lo que mas raro se le hacía es que la joven llevaba un vestido muy ligero y para esta noche que era muy helada, esa ropa no era la adecuada para este lugar, sin saber porque comenzó a sentir como su corazón latía rápidamente y unos nervios invadían todo su cuerpo y por primera vez sus manos comenzaban a sudarle.

-(¿Qué significa esto? ¿Por qué me estoy poniendo de esta manera? ¿Por qué siento que mi corazón estalla de emoción?).

-(No puedo evitarlo, sentir dolor al saber que otra mujer tiene tu amor y tus caricias, Mina tiene Razón fue una cobarde al no decirte lo que sentía por ti cuando fue el momento, ahora solo me arrepiento por eso, Pero… lo que se, es que es tiempo de olvidarte y comenzar de nuevo) sus lágrimas no dejaban de parar pero a la vez se sentía bien al dejar salir ese sentimiento de dolor, aunque hacía mucho frío ella no lo sentía su dolor era mas grande que la helada noche. Mientras que Seiya no sabía porque pero su corazón le decía que fuera hacia donde estaba esa hermosa mujer de cabellera dorada y lacia, pero en ese momento puede ver como un hombre la abraza por detrás y le pone su chaqueta, en ese momento él se para en seco y hace como si recogiera algo para despistar.

-(Soy un tonto ¿en que estaba pensando? Al quererme acercar a ella, lo mas seguro es que peleo con su novio y por eso esta así mejor me meto de nuevo)

-Serenity cuéntame sobre ese chico por favor déjame ayudarte a sobrellevar tu dolor, es hora que me cuentes toda la verdad sobre él y sobre todo porque quiero que seas feliz.

-Diamante, la chica se abrazo a su cuerpo y continúo llorando.

Continuara……

Espero hayan disfrutado del capitulo, y que me digan que tal el final soy mala verdad, pero para el siguiente será…. ¿Qué? ¿Quieren que les diga? ¡Cha, cha, chan leche con pan! ¡Ustedes que creen se los dejo a su imaginación! (¡Muaaaaaaaa!).

Y de nuevo gracias a todas por su apoyo de nuevo por falta de tiempo no les agradezco por sus seudónimos, pero a todas ustedes me da mucha felicidad en mi corazón saber que les gusto el capitulo y que esperan con ansias el siguiente, gracias de nuevo y las quiero mucho.

**Con Cariño:**

**Nileve Kou**


	16. Cap 16 Sintiendo Nuestros Corazones

De nuevo mi siguiente capitulo presente para ustedes espero les guste todo todo, de él lo volví a escribir porque el que tenía antes no me gusto y este si, bueno de nuevo espero sus comentarios ok las quiero mucho y cuidense.

Pasando a otro tema quiero decirles a todas las Ladys Kou que cuando puedan se den una vuelta por el forum de la pagina de esta misma y entren a concurso sailor moon fanfics para que puedan votar por sus historias favoritas de SyS ok dense una vuelta verán que no se van arrepentir si, voten por todas sus historias tienen hasta el 6 de diciembre pero primero leen el reglamento ok para que sus votaciones pueden ser tomadas en cuenta ¡Estamos!

**CAP. 16 SINTIENDO NUESTROS CORAZONES**

En el restaurante en la mesa de los Kou todos estaban hablando de lo que sería el nuevo álbum y los planes para esta navidad.

-Yaten y ¿Cómo te sientes de ser el protagonista del especial?

-Hay Zafiro ni me lo menciones, yo no se como me pudieron elegir a mí., decía un tanto molesto.

-Hermano tu sabes bien porque te eligieron a ti, aunque Seiya no lo dijo como era correcto, en verdad creo que el papel te queda muy bien, aparte creo que lo Actuarías muy bien. Decía Taiki.

-Tu también estas con tus burlas Taiki.

-Vamos Yaten relájate y disfruta de tu papel, aparte de eso tendrás una muy bella actriz a tu lado.

-Sabes bien Nicolás que eso tampoco me interesa y más cuando me pongan a una actriz operada del cerebro, que no le interese más que su cuerpo y su carrera, ese tipo de chicas me fastidian.

-Por cierto Yaten y que pasara con Serena.

-Pues ya quiero que sea mañana, deseo conocerla y ver como es en realidad pero algo de ella me llama la atención.

-Por favor, no seas apresurado no quiero que pase algo malo y pueda arruinar el trato que tenemos con ella.

-No seas tonto Taiki, eso lo se muy bien, todo lo haré con calma de eso no hay duda. En ese momento Seiya entro del balcón y todos los notaron muy raro.

-¿Te pasa algo Seiya?

-No, no es nada Nicolás, solo que estoy cansado y me quiero ir ya.

-Pero es muy temprano aun.

-Lo se Taiki, pero como que ya no me siento de humor para estar aquí.

-Muy bien, entonces vamonos.

-No Yaten, ustedes se la están pasando bien, así que quédense.

-No, aparte tienes razón mañana tenemos que estar listos temprano, es mejor que nos vayamos.

-Si pienso lo mismo que Zafiro, decía Taiki.

-Muy bien entonces vamonos. Diciendo esto Seiya, pagaron la cuenta y se marcharon del lugar. Mientras que en el balcon.

-Serenity dime la verdad, ¿Quién es ese chico del cual estas enamorada?

-Ni yo misma lo se Diamante. Al escuchar esas palabras él no comprendía.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Lo que oíste, que en realidad no se ¿Quién es? ¿Ni como se llama?

-Pero… ¿Cómo puedes estar enamorada de alguien así?

-Diamante no me preguntes por favor.

-Pero mi querida Serenity, quiero ayudarte pero no puedo hacerlo si tu no me cuentas.

-No es que no quiera contarte solo que este amor que siento cada vez me duele mas, pensar que él vive en la misma ciudad y que es feliz a su lado y que se aman mas cada día mas.

-Me estas queriendo decir que es un hombre casado de quien estas enamorado, pero… que no sabes como se llama o que tipo de persona es, no estoy comprendiendo nada.

-Lo siento Diamante pero no quiero hablar.

-Si no me cuentas, en verdad no podré hacer nada por ti y en verdad me duele verte así, en estos dos años te he visto que si estas contenta con lo que has logrado y lo que has hecho pero no eres feliz del todo, sufres por no estar a lado de aquella persona que tanto amas y que a mi parecer aunque tratas de olvidarlo es todo lo contrario cada noche sueñas por estar entre sus brazos, recibiendo sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras de amor, Serenity si no quieres contarme esta bien, y aunque no se como se desarrollo tu historia, solo te digo que si quieres vivir un futuro al lado de otra persona, tienes que enfrentar a ese hombre y decirle lo que sientes, para que puedas seguir adelante importando o no si él te ama, aunque sea doloroso tienes que hacerlo, es lo único que te puedo aconsejar, porque enfrentando los miedos y temores las personas avanzan, bueno lo mejor es que me vaya y me coma el delicioso postre que me espera, ahora dejare a una hermosa joven que piense y reflexione lo mejor que es para ella y claro esta si me quieres contar todo, estaré para apoyarte, esta bien.

-Gracias.

-De nada espero haberte ayudado.

-Diamante

-Si.

-Quiero irme sola discúlpame con los chicos si.

-Claro que si, solo vete con cuidado y llega temprano al hotel, porque mañana tienes mucho trabajo.

-Si y gracias por todo, siempre has estado apoyándome cuando yo nunca te he dado nada, te quiero mucho.

-Yo ya recibí algo por parte tuya mí querida Serenity.

-¿Algo mío?

-Claro que si y eso ha sido conocerte y que me has permitido estar a tu lado en todos tus logros y sueños, eso es algo que para mi es suficiente, te quiero mucho Serenity, bueno…., él chico le da un beso y se retira del lugar. Dejando a una chica mas tranquila y esta salio del restaurante y así comenzó a caminar por la ciudad contemplando las luces navideñas de la ciudad.

º º º

Mientras en un auto 5 chicos iban platicando sobre el día de mañana.

-Ya quiero volver a los escenarios de nuevo. Decía Taiki muy emocionado.

-Si a pesar que a veces son un tanto gritonas y molestas nuestras admiradoras, yo también ya quiero volver a cantar frente a miles de ellas.

-Ya chicos, nuestro diciembre será un tanto pesado, pero saldremos bien este año y claro esta yo daré todo de mí para que esta gira sea todo un éxito, de eso no hay duda. Decía Nicolás.

-¿Te pasa algo Seiya? Desde que salimos del restaurante estas muy distraído.

-No me pasa nada Zafiro, solo estoy un tanto pensativo.

-¿Pensativo por qué?

-Por la época, la gira, el trabajo y sobre todo mi Bombón, aunque ya ha pasado tiempo aun no pierdo la esperanza de verla por primera vez y conocerla en persona.

-Seiya, no te preocupes ya verás como pronto la encontrarás a esa chica tan especial para ti, recuerda que la esperanza es lo último que muere, aparte Nicolás, tus hermanos y yo siempre estaremos apoyándote. Mientras los demás le sonreían y hablo Yaten

-Eres un cabeza hueca Seiya, pero aun así…. Cuentas con migo.

-Gracias a todos, pero…. Saben me gustaría que me dejarán aquí quiero caminar un rato, quiero tomar un poco de aire fresco.

-¿Estarás bien?

-Claro que si, Taiki.

-Muy bien entonces te dejamos aquí, solo no llegues tarde.

-Si Nicolás no me desvelare, nos vemos por la mañana. Así él chico baja del auto y comienza a caminar y estos continúan su camino hacia su casa.

º º º

Serena sentía un hueco en su estomago, de solo recordar todas las veces que platico con él, de cómo poco a poco se enamoro y sin siquiera saberlo ella.

-(Te amo tanto y la verdad es que si, aunque he tratado de olvidarte ha sido lo contrario, siento que este amor crece cada vez más y más, lo que mas deseo es tenerte frente a mí y decirte todo lo que siento, pero el hecho de pensar que me puedes rechazar me da miedo). Cuando de un de repente fue asustada por un carro que toco su claxon, ya que estaba cruzando la calle sin darse cuenta.

-Ten más cuidado muchacha tonta. Grito el chofer, mientras Serena sentía su corazón acelerado.

-(Debo tener mas cuidado, ¿Por qué si no?) En ese momento llega un puente, donde el agua cristalina refleja a la bella luna de esa noche y ahí se queda observando.

-(¿Cómo serás? ¿Qué ojos de color tendrás? Me gustaría ver tus muecas cuando hablas, tu sonrisa, tu color de pelo, tantas veces te he tratado de imaginar, pero nunca llego a algo concreto, porque cada vez que creo que eres así, tu voz parece no encajar en esa loca descripción mía, porque tu voz es tierna, encantadora, seductora y sobre todo la de un caballero capaz de enamorar a cualquier chica, aunque suene egoísta no me importaría tu esposa, no me importaría ser la otra………… _en ese momento siente como sus lágrimas comienzan a salir _pero… ¿Qué estoy diciendo?

º º º

Seiya caminaba por las frías calles de la ciudad, poco a poco la gente comenzaba a desaparecer de estas, cada paso que daba, veía como cada vez mas se encontraba solo y sin darse cuenta entro en una calle un tanto oscura y por alguna razón la sintió aun mas fría que las demás.

-(Que tonto pensar…. Que así como esta la calle me siento por dentro, vacío y en una oscuridad sin ti, ¿Por qué fui tan ciego?, aunque este rodeado de mis hermanos y amigos, eso no es suficiente para mí, necesito de ti, por lo menos me gustaría escuchar una vez mas tu dulce voz…. Diciendo mi nombre) Así llego a un puente donde pudo contemplar la luna reflejada sobre el agua cristalina.

º º º

Sin saber Serena y Seiya sintieron lo mismo:

-((Pero…. ¿Por qué me siento de esta manera?, como si todo mi dolor despareciera así de la nada, me siento feliz y siento que mi corazón quiere estallar de jubilo y que ese vacío ha desaparecido totalmente de mi cuerpo)). Los corazones de ambos se habían encontrado se habían reconocido inmediatamente, pero sus pensamientos eran mayores que siguieron su rumbo concentrados en lo que pensaban, sin darse cuenta que de nueva cuenta se habían topado en su camino y que solo unos cuantos metros era lo único que los separaba para poder vivir ese gran amor que los unía. Inmediatamente Seiya toma un taxi, Serena sin saber el porque voltea al otro extremo del puente pero solo ve unos cuantos carros circular por este y ella también toma un taxi.

º º º

**En otra parte de Tokio por la mañana**

Un grupo de chicos se comenzaban a levantar y se dirigían a la cocina ya que cierto olor delicioso los había levantado.

-Yaten pero que delicioso desayuno preparaste, decían Taiki, Zafiro y Nicolás sorprendidos.

-Pues verán, en realidad no lo hice yo y me acaban de confirmar que tampoco lo hicieron alguno de ustedes.

-¿Entonces lo hizo……?

-Así es Taiki.

-Pero si Seiya nunca se levanta temprano.

-No lo hace Zafiro, pero hoy hasta desayuno hizo para todos

-¿Qué raro? Pero ¿Dónde esta? Dijeron todos, los chicos sospechando donde podría estar

-Esta en el estudio, dijo Taiki.

-Entonces significa ¿Qué…?

-Así es Yaten lo mejor es que nos arreglemos y nos vayamos debemos estar puntuales en esta cita que es muy importante para todos, dijo Nicolás.

-Muy bien, hay que desayunar e irnos.

-Así es dijeron todos.

**En el hotel:**

Serena estaba totalmente lista para irse a la disquera cuando entra Diamante.

-Hola mi querida Serenity ¡Buenos Días!

-Hola Diamante ¡Buenos Días! Y ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Muy bien gracias, ya estas lista para salir.

-Si claro que si, muy lista y los chicos. Decía contenta

-Pues te diré por alguna razón ambos ya salieron.

-Tan temprano.

-Si hasta a mi se me hizo raro, a ninguno de los dos les gusta levantarse temprano y ahora lo hicieron. Pero… vamos porque si no se nos hace tarde, aparte recuerda que nos invitaron a desayunar.

-Si tienes razón lo mejor es irnos ya. En el auto ambos iban callados cuando…

-¿Cómo estas?

-Ya te conteste hace rato Diamante.

-Tu sabes bien que no me refiero a eso.

-Gracias de nuevo siempre te estas preocupando por mí, si me siento mucho mejor, algo raro me paso en la noche pero que hizo que me sintiera muy bien.

-¿Algo raro?

-Si pero no te preocupes todo esta bien, pero después te cuento ya llegamos.

-Muy bien. En cuanto la chica llego al lugar de nuevo sintió lo mismo que en la noche, se sentía nerviosa, feliz y una gran sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-¿Por qué veo esa gran sonrisa en tu rostro?

-Ni yo misma lo se, puede ser que aunque ya sea alguien famosa no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa al saber que conoceré a mis ídolos de hace unos años.

-Vaya, pero si has tratado con tantos y con muchas personas que admiras.

-Por eso mismo te digo, pero bueno vamos, ninguno de estos chicos logrará intimidarme.

-Esa es mi Serenity. Cada vez que se iban adentrando al lugar sentía que estos sentimientos se incrementaban cada vez más y más, cuando les informaron en que parte los esperaba el grupo, al estar frente a la puerta sintió que su corazón estaba totalmente acelerado, pero no dejaría que estos sentimientos se salieran de lugar ella entro totalmente segura de si misma.

-Hola Grupo Three Lights, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino un gusto conocerlos en persona. Dijo muy enérgica, y él es Diamante Blackmoon, él primero en presentarse fue.

-Hola mi nombre es Taiki Kou y mucho gusto en conocerla señorita Tsukino y a usted señor Blackmoon

-Mi nombre es Zafiro y de igual manera gusto en conocerlos a ambos

-Hola señorita Tsukino y señor Blackmoon, como usted sabe soy Nicolás y ya hemos platicado muchas veces.

-Me da gusto conocerte en persona Nicolás, pero…. Saben hay que dejarnos de hablarnos de usted me pueden llamar Serena, si vamos a trabajar por un tiempo juntos lo mejor es llamarnos por nuestros nombres. Estas palabras dejaron desconcertado a Diamante en estos dos años ella nunca se había portado tan familiar con personas desconocidas y menos con las que trabajaría. En ese momento de manera sorprenderte un joven toma su mano y besa esta misma.

-Hola Serena, mi nombre es Yaten Kou y esperaba este momento.

-No esperaba mas de ti Yaten que eres todo un caballero, lo único que me pregunto serás acaso así de caballero con todas las rubias.

-Disculpa ¿Qué dijiste?

-Nada solo lo decía para mí. Esto dejaba atónito a Diamante en verdad no lo podía creer, parecía que ella coqueteara con Yaten Kou al igual que este y las demás personas en el cuarto no lo creían tampoco, ya que las chicas que habían hablado sobre Serena la habían descrito totalmente diferente a como estaba ahora.

-Tengo una pregunta Nicolás, aquí hace falta alguien no es así.

-Serena te pido mis mas sinceras disculpas, lo que pasa es que Seiya se encerró en el estudio y cada vez que hace eso, la disquera lo disculpa de toda reunión ya que él cuando hace eso, es porque esta totalmente inspirado y compone unas hermosas canciones que llevan al disco a los primero lugares.

-Vaya, me hubieras comentado de esto antes, para estar preparada para estas cosas, porque cuando hablamos te dije que quería conocer a todo el equipo y que todos estuvieran presentes en este día tan importante, porque me gusta poner en claro como me gusta trabajar y desde ahora lo digo, las palabras mediocre o mal hecho no están en mi vocabulario y me gusta trabajar con dedicación, responsabilidad y sobre todo profesionalismo esta claro chicos, a la primera falta hacia mi o mi trabajo en ese mismo momento anulare el contrato que tenemos y eso se lo deje muy claro a Nicolás. Ahora si ella se estaba comportando como su Serenity de siempre.

-Vaya Serena ese carácter es sorprenderte y fascinante, me gusta trabajar con chicas como tu y no con las cabeza huecas que muchas veces no han tocado. Decía seductoramente Yaten, un sonrisa se escapo de los labios de ella, enfureciendo a Diamante

-Como lo esperaba de ti Yaten Kou, todo un hombre de carácter fuerte, eso es muy interesante en personas como tu, hacen que mi trabajo sea mas llevadero. Todos no podían creer que lo escuchaban, en verdad creían que las chicas se habían equivocado en describirla, esta mujer, aparte de ser muy bella y profesional, era un tanto coqueta con Yaten.

-Serenity puedo hablar con tigo un momento.

-Diamante no es el mejor momento, primero debemos de hablar sobre el trabajo esta bien.

-Pero…

-Se de lo que quieres hablar y después te diré el porque de mi comportamiento si, esto último lo dijo en un susurro. Aunque no estaba muy convencido él solo asintió con la cabeza

-Muy bien chicos aunque me decepciona que no este Seiya debemos continuar, aunque quiero decir que esto, no quiero que ocurra a menudo porque si no en verdad me conocerán enojada y sobre todo su hermano, a pesar de todo se me hace un tanto irresponsable de su parte, ya que en su primera presentación con migo ha quedado mal y a mi me gustan que las primeras impresiones sean las mejores. Esta claro.

-Esta bien Serena, decían todos.

-Nicolás me comento que tú Yaten protagonizarás un especial verdad.

-Así es Serena, su tono era obviamente seductor y todos lo notaban muy bien.

-Pues si me dejas decirte algo, tengo a la candidata perfecta para ti, y creo que te encantará.

-Si eres tu, por mi no habrá problema, de nuevo una sonrisa se escapo de los labios de ella

-Lamento decepcionarte, pero la actuación se me da fatal a eso no le hago ni de broma, pero tengo a una muy buena amiga que estos dos años se ha preparado muy bien en clases de actuación, baile y canto, con tigo como lo podría decir….. En otras palabras…. Las se muy bien tu y ella harían la pareja perfecta, esas palabras hicieron molestar un tanto a Yaten aunque ella se le hiciera alguien fantástica no quería decir que lo conociera.

-Eso no se te hace precipitado, ahora era una sonrisa maliciosa por parte de Serena, que nadie podía comprender.

-Déjame decirte que a veces las personas arrogantes y un tanto creídas no se dan cuenta de algunas cosas, por eso necesitan un poquito de ayuda.

-Disculpa pero no te comprendo que quieres decir con esas palabras, aparte creo que no soy la única persona arrogante en este lugar.

-Vaya si que tomas lo que te toca y sabes perfectamente de quien estoy hablando y eso me gusta, aparte esto tómalo como un reto de mía hacia ti, no solo te indignes por lo que te digo, así veremos si en verdad eres alguien profesional o solo uno de tantos que creen que son de lo mejor pero resulta lo contrario, los demás sentían como un aura invisible flotaba entre esos dos.

-Vaya creo que me he encontrado a alguien con un carácter igual que él mío, me parece genial y con mucho gusto tomare tu reto, veremos quien es mas profesional de nosotros, solo espero que tu amiga no sea un chica gritona y tonta.

-Eso dejare que tu lo juzgues y veremos quien es el mas sorprendido Yaten Kou, ahora en ambos aparecía una sonrisa maliciosa que daba un poco de miedo a los presentes.

-Muy bien Serena Tsukino todo esta dicho entre nosotros.

-Mañana mismo traeré a mi amiga para que la conozcan y sobre todo tu Yaten te quedes boquiabierto por la persona que es y el talento que tiene.

-Eso lo dudo.

-Pasando a otro tema, quiero decirles que debemos trabajar muy duro casi, casi se podría decir que estaremos casi viviendo en el estudio y a decir verdad me gusta tomar las fotos cuando menos se las esperan porque esas son las mejores, porque esas fotos son como en realidad son ustedes y la verdadera imagen que quieren trasmitir a sus admiradoras, por otra parte quiero decirles que los admiro, porque en verdad se que son un verdadero equipo de trabajo porque aparte ustedes se quieren como una familia y eso me parece maravilloso, eso es lo que hace un verdadero equipo de trabajo y con ustedes creo que no tendré mucho problema y eso me hace muy feliz.

-Sabes en lo personal me da mucho gusto que hayas aceptado ser la fotógrafa eres una persona muy admirada por Inglaterra y sobre todo teniendo de lado a Diamante Blackmoon, por cierto déjame decirte que yo al igual que mis hermanos admiramos tu trabajo eres muy bueno y claro esta no se podría esperar mas de tu alumna.

-Gracias Taiki y también llámame Diamante y a decir verdad como muchas veces se dicen el alumno supera al maestro y así ha pasado con Serenity, ella es aun mejor que yo.

-Vamos Diamante no digas eso, siempre serás mi maestro al que quiero mucho mucho.

-Lo se mi querida Serenity, este le da un beso en la mejilla, sonrojándola y dejando a un Yaten un tanto molesto.

-(¡Que coraje! Él es muy cercano a ella, pero yo no me quedare atrás).

-Chicos, teníamos un desayuno verdad, pero aun tenemos mucho que hablar, esta bien si pedimos aquí el desayuno y seguimos hablando.

-Claro Serena ahora mismo, llamaré a alguien, decía Nicolás. Así todos estaban comentando sobre el modo de trabajar cuando llego el joven de la comida.

-Hola Nicolás. ¿Qué van a pedir para desayunar?

-Hola Fer

-Vaya pero veo que ahora el comelón de Seiya no esta, así que ahora será más fácil todo.

-Si verdad cuando él no esta, tu trabajo es más fácil.

-Fer tu sabes bien lo que nos gusta, así que sabes que nos vas a traer, algo ligero decía Yaten.

-Claro que si chicos se lo que les traeré y usted señorita y joven.

-Bueno pues para empezar me gustaría, que me trajeran unos hot cakes, con mucha mermelada de fresa y mantequilla, una malteada de vainilla con chispas de cholote, también un helado doble de fresa con vainilla con muchas lunetas y galletas y para terminar unas fresas con crema. Los chicos quedaron sorprendidos menos Diamantes por todo lo que pidió en ese sentido si se parecía a su hermano y mas con las fresas, ya que el adora las fresas.

-Les pasa algo chicos.

-No nada Serena.

-A mi solo me da unas fresas con crema por favor.

-Muy bien dentro de un rato más llegara su desayuno compermiso. Así siguieron con toda su platica de cómo sería el modo de trabajo y llego su desayuno, todos estaban tan entretenidos que no se dieron cuenta de la hora que era, todos parecían conocerse de mucho tiempo, hasta Diamante comenzaba a simpatizar con Yaten pero aun así no lo convencía del todo, ya que en la mayoría del tiempo coqueteaba con ella.

-Bueno, entonces mañana nos veremos temprano, ahora ya es un poco tarde se fue el tiempo ha sido muy bueno y se que no la llevaremos estupendamente.

-Si decían los chicos, ya que les había gustado la propuesta de trabajo por parte de ella. Así todos se retiraron del lugar.

-¡Que emoción Diamante! Me gusto mucho, aparte mañana pasará algo realmente bueno.

-De ¿Qué estas hablando Serenity?

-Ya verás, lo sabrás mañana.

Al llegar al hotel Mina y Kunzite aun no llegaban, así que ambos se fueron a descansar después de un día de trabajo.

º º º

Mientras en el estudio donde se encontraba Seiya tratando de escribir una canción, por todo el lugar se encontraban hojas regadas ya casi se formaba una montaña de todas las hojas.

-(¿Qué me pasa? Si en la noche estaba totalmente inspirado porque ahora me pasa esto, todo lo que he escrito no sirve de nada, quiero describir lo que sentí en aquel momento, a decir verdad esta canción la quiero para ella, pero todo lo que he escrito es una porquería, creo que necesito tomar un poco de aire, creo que eso me servirá de mucho).

º º º

Los chicos por la emoción se habían ido de celebración. Mientras en el hotel de Serena, ella había salido después de un reconfortante baño.

-(Quiero salir un rato, necesito darme un paseo, ya he tomado mi desición). Ella se había puesto un vestido negro con unas botas del mismo lugar un abrigo largo color rojo y una boina color roja con su pelo totalmente suelto así salio sin decir una palabra a nadie. Mientras Seiya trataba de ir lo mas irreconocible para poder caminar por la ciudad sin ningún problema, él llevaba un pantalón de vestir negro, con una camisa cuello de tortuga color kaki y un abrigo largo negro y llevaba una gafas negras, esperaba que con esto no fuera reconocido

º º º

Ambos caminaban por las calles rodeados de los pequeños niños que disfrutaban de la nieve que hace unas horas había caído, el clima era muy helado, las cafeterías se encontraban totalmente llenas, así que no había lugar, veían a muchas parejas disfrutar de la temporada y a familias completas pasársela muy bien. Mientras ellos caminaban en soledad y concentrados en sus pensamientos. Ambos habían llegado al parque donde siempre iban a buscar una respuesta que los pudiera ayudar

º º º

(Debo de acomodar mis ideas para escribir esa canción, debe quedar perfecta para ella, aunque no este a mi lado solo espero que al escucharla pueda sentir un pequeño sentimiento y me recuerde aun a pesar del tiempo, porque yo te amo Bombón eres el único y verdadero amor de mi vida aunque no te conozca por fuera, se que por dentro eres un tesoro muy difícil de encontrar y que aquel hermoso sentimiento que sentí en la noche me hizo sentir como si te tuviera tan cerca de mi, porque se que solo a tu lado puedo sentir algo así, aparte no se porque en aquella banca me imagino que puedo encontrarte, que tonto soy al creer algo así encontrarte ahí, ¿si como no? Pero ahí me siento en paz y siento que ahí mis deseos se pueden hacer realidad)

º º º

(Puede que sea difícil para mi pero esa es mi desición, para poder continuar con mi vida normal, es lo mejor para mi) _Serena había llegado aquella banca donde había conocido a ese hermoso niño, de mirada tierna y dulce y él que la ayudo a no asustarse ese día que se había perdido, _(¿Cómo serás ahora? Imagino que un hombre muy atractivo yo creo que todas las chicas andarán detrás de ti, aparte tenías unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, que bonito recuerdo de ese día, aparte no se porque los sentimientos que ayer en la noche sentí, los siento de nuevo en este lugar y eso me gusta me hace sentir viva y llena de felicidad, como si te tuviera a mi lado). Así ella se encontraba sentada casi al borde de la banca de lado izquierdo, el frío había comenzado a ser más helado así que la gente comenzaba a verse menos por el parque, pero a ella le gustaba estar ahí y no quería irse, ese lugar le traía paz y la hacia sentir muy bien. Aparte desde que habían entrado al parque ambos se sentían nerviosos y ansiosos pero ninguno entendían estos sentimientos.

º º º

Seiya había llegado aquella banca y ahí pudo ver a una chica sentada al extremo de esta, pero no presto mucha atención, cuando Serena sintió que alguien se había sentado al otro lado de la misma.

Continuara……

En verdad me dicen que les pareció ok, me dicen la verdad y si creo que soy un poquito mala por dejarla así, pero como digo subiré el siguiente más rápido esta bien. Y de nuevo agradezco a todas por su apoyo hacia mi historia estoy realmente contenta por esto, bueno me despido y esperen el siguiente ok.

Otra cosita Serena Ryuuzaki como me dijiste que iba hacer tu cumple, te dedico este capitulo y el siguiente ok por tu cumple que mañana pases un feliz cumpleaños ok felicidades con anticipación jiji, bye y también decirte que porfis actualiza tu historia si puedes la perdida de la inocencia ya que quiero nominarlo ok

**Con Cariño:**

**Nileve Kou**


	17. Cap 17 Juntos para Amarnos

De nuevo yo con mi décimo septo capitulo de número y Antepenúltimo, ¡Así es amigas y lectoras! Esto ya va llegar a su fin. Bueno también les quería hacer una pregunta el siguiente capitulo ya casi esta, pero… esta un poco largo lo parto en dos o quieren que el final este largo, se los dejo a su votación ok, cuídense y besos.

También pasen al foro mañana es último día, para poder votar por sus historias favoritas, así que espero tengan un poquito de tiempo y puedan nominar las mejores historias de Serena y Seiya nuestra pareja favorita o también de otras historias bueno las dejo, también les hago la invitación para que lean mi One Shot que se llama "Cada Que", cuando tengan tiempo, se dan una vuelta por el ¡Estamos! nos vemos y besos.

Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi.

Paréntesis lo que los personajes piensan

**CAP. 17 JUNTOS PARA AMARNOS**

Seiya se encontraba caminando por las pequeñas andadores del parque pensando en ella, en toda su vida nunca había sentido esta desesperación y esa angustia de no saber nada de su Bombón.

(Debo de acomodar mis ideas para escribir esa canción, debe quedar perfecta para ella, aunque no este a mi lado solo espero que al escucharla pueda sentir un pequeño sentimiento y me recuerde aun a pesar del tiempo, porque yo te amo Bombón eres el único y verdadero amor de mi vida aunque no te conozca por fuera, se que por dentro eres un tesoro muy difícil de encontrar y que aquel hermoso sentimiento que sentí en la noche me hizo sentir como si te tuviera tan cerca de mi, porque se que solo a tu lado puedo sentir algo así, aparte no se porque en aquella banca me imagino que puedo encontrarte, que tonto soy al creer algo así encontrarte ahí, ¿si como no? Pero ahí me siento en paz y siento que ahí mis deseos se pueden hacer realidad)

º º º

(Puede que sea difícil para mi pero esa es mi desición, para poder continuar con mi vida normal, es lo mejor para mi) _Serena había llegado aquella banca donde había conocido a ese hermoso niño, de mirada tierna y dulce y él que la ayudo a no asustarse ese día que se había perdido, _(¿Cómo serás ahora? Imagino que un hombre muy atractivo yo creo que todas las chicas andarán detrás de ti, aparte tenías unos hermosos ojos azul zafiro, de eso no me cabe la menor duda, que bonito recuerdo de ese día, aparte no se porque los sentimientos que ayer en la noche sentí, los siento de nuevo en este lugar y eso me gusta me hace sentir viva y llena de felicidad, como si te tuviera a mi lado). Así ella se encontraba sentada casi al borde de la banca de lado izquierdo, el frío había comenzado a ser más helado así que la gente comenzaba a verse menos por el parque, pero a ella le gustaba estar ahí y no quería irse, ese lugar le traía paz y la hacia sentir muy bien. Aparte desde que habían entrado al parque esos sentimientos encontrados desaparecían un poco.

º º º

Seiya había llegado aquella banca y ahí pudo ver a una chica sentada al extremo de esta, pero no presto mucha atención, cuando Serena sintió que alguien se había sentado al otro lado de la misma, en ese momento el parque estaba casi desierto por el helado frío que de nuevo comenzaba a sentirse. Después de unos segundos ella saco de uno de sus bolsos del abrigo un pequeño objeto y lo veía delicadamente.

-(Mi viejo celular, el caso es que nunca pudo deshacerme de ti, aunque dije que lo había tirado, no lo hice ya que cada vez que te tiraba sentía un vinculo invisible que me unía a él y que me decía que no lo hiciera, aunque todo este tiempo lo he tenido apagado nunca me he olvidado de ti, porque a pesar de todo tenía una pequeña esperanza de que algún día, este pequeño celular me uniera a tus brazos). Sus lágrimas ya no pudieron detenerse de nuevo, ya que estas recorrían su rostro. Del otro lado de la banca, Seiya escucho unos sollozos venir del extremo de esta, sacándolo de su trance y algo de esta logro tomar su atención.

-(Por segunda vez en una noche veo de nuevo a otra chica con un hermoso cabello largo y dorado y también me toca ver llorar a una chica) sin pensar pero… sin interrumpirla se acerca y deja a un lado un pañuelo y se retira del lugar sin esperar un agradecimiento. Serena nota el gesto del chico, pero… cuando voltea lo ve a la distancia y toma el pañuelo para limpiar sus lágrimas, cuando hace esto el aroma del pañuelo era delicado y la relaja haciéndole recordar todas aquellas conversaciones y las tantas veces que.

-(Me encantaba oír tu voz diciéndome Bombón que es como este aroma, que trasmite un sentimiento delicado y te hace soñar).

En otro lado del parque pero no retirado de la banca un chico llegaba a un pequeño puesto.

-¡Buenas noches! Señor me da dos chocolates

-Claro que si joven, con este frío lo mejor para darle calor a su novia es con un buen chocolate caliente y también es bueno para reconciliar a las parejas.

-No pero que esta diciendo nada de eso. Lo dice con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Llevo tantos años en este mismo lugar, que no me puedo equivocar, sabía que ustedes dos quedarían juntos, hacen una hermosa pareja.

-Disculpe pero… no lo entiendo de ¿Qué me esta hablando? Decía Seiya muy confundido

-Vamos muchacho no te hagas él que no sabes.

-De verdad no lo comprendo señor.

-Vaya que juventud de ahora, pero… bueno mejor ya no digo más, toma aquí tienes, él los toma y paga por estos.

-Señor de verdad me podía explicar a que se refiere.

-No solo olvídalo, mejor ve con ella y dale este chocolate, vamos ve te esta esperando, Seiya solo se retira muy confundido por los comentarios de este.

-Vaya pero que par de muchachos, repetía él hombre.

-(Pero… ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Porque le he comprado chocolate a esa chica, esto es una tontería de primera y también ¿Qué quiso decir ese señor? Con que quedaríamos juntos ¿Qué significa? No logro entender nada). Seiya sentía que todos sus sentimientos estaban totalmente confundidos y a flor de piel, sentía una gran opresión en su pecho al igual que mucho miedo y era algo que no lograba entender, así tiro las dos bebidas calientes y se sentó en otra banca cerca de donde esta ella). Sin pensar Seiya saca su celular y comienza a marcar.

-El número que usted marco esta fuera del área de servicio o se encuentra apagado intente mas tarde.

-Bombón ¿Dónde estas? Esta soledad me esta consumiendo poco a poco, creo que si no te encuentro, mi corazón se extinguirá por tantas noches de anhelarte, te amo mi dulce Bombón. Serena no podía mas con esta angustia sus lágrimas que habían desaparecido de nuevo comenzaban a recorrer su rostro y sin pensar prendió su celular.

-Ya debo ser valiente y enfrentar mis miedos, debo llamarte, quiero decirte que te amo y que no me importa si estas casado, esa es la desición que tome, así como tampoco me importaría compartir por una vez tus labios. Así busca el número de este y cuando esta a punto de marcarlo.

-No puedo ser valiente, tengo mucho miedo a que me rechaces, no quiero, no quiero, pero… quiero saber de ti, Serena no toma el valor suficiente y…..

-Bombón…… cuando marca de nuevo, cerca de él se puede escuchar el timbre de un celular, en ese momento siente que su corazón se detiene por unos segundos y ve hacia todas direcciones y pone mucha atención para ver de donde proviene el sonido y se sorprende de lo que ve en ese instante y se acerca hacia la banca entusiasmado

-No puede ser…. No puedo creerlo, Seiya recoge un pequeño celular rosado que momentos antes vio a esa chica de cabello dorado, lo abre y queda emocionado y sorprendido

-Este es mi número, entonces ella es, ella es mi Dulce Bombón, esta vez no te dejaré ir así sale corriendo para encontrarla.

-Soy una cobarde, no tuve el suficiente valor para decirte lo que siento por ti, así sigue corriendo hasta que se detiene. Seiya sigue corriendo para ver a donde se fue, pero… entonces llega a una parte del parque donde hay distintos caminos para salir del parque.

-No, no puede ser ¿Dónde estas? ¿Qué camino tomaste? Seiya Kou es el momento de tranquilizarte, escucha lo que dicta tu corazón, este respira profundamente y comienza escuchar los latidos de su corazón para que le diga que camino tomo ella y sigue su latidos confiando profundamente en ellos, así se dispone a correr después de unos metros la pude ver parada y corre con mas fuerza para estar con ella y…. cuando llega la abraza por detrás y ella se sorprende

-Mi Dulce Bombón eres tú, Serena no daba crédito a lo que escucha, esa voz era él, la estaba abrazando y en ese instante puede sentir como las lágrimas de él recorren su cuello. Él la abrazaba con más fuerza hacia su cuerpo pero con delicadeza de no lastimarla

-Eres tú…. Ella gira su cuerpo y lo abraza con fuerza, sintiendo la calidez de sus brazos y su cuerpo

-Bombón….

-Dime ¿Qué esto no es un sueño? Y que de verdad eres tú, él hombre que Amo.

-¿Qué dijiste Bombón? Este limpia las lágrimas de su rostro y la toma por el mentón para que lo viera a los ojos.

-Dije…. Que te amo y que no me importa nada ni nadie.

-Estoy muy feliz de escuchar esas palabras a mi tampoco me importa nada ni nadie, sin esperar ningún segundo limpia sus lágrimas y comienza acariciar sus mejillas y pasa su mano hacia su labios rosados y se va acercando lentamente hacia ellos y cuando esta a punto de besarlos. Ambos olvidaron totalmente quienes eran, en ese momento.

-Yo también te Amo mi Dulce Bombón, así la corta distancia desapareció, ambos se besaban tiernamente, conociendo el dulce sabor del verdadero amor que ambos sentían, sintiendo la calidez que trasmitían y sintiendo sus corazones vibrar de felicidad porque al fin se habían encontrado, cuando de pronto pudieron sentir pequeños copos de nieve caer sobre sus rostros y ambos sonrieron y este la acerco mas a su cuerpo y le susurro al oído.

-Nunca te dejaré marchar de mi lado, porque eres la mujer de mi vida y te amo al igual que no dejaré que nadie te separe de mi, por ningún motivo mi Dulce Bombón así ambos permanecieron abrazados por un buen rato y contemplando la nieve caer. Sin soltarse ningún segundo. De un momento a otro la nieve se convirtió en una tormenta de nieve.

-Bombón, debes llegar a tu casa, la nieve se esta haciendo mas fuerte, no quiero que te pasa nada.

-Pero….

-Vamos te llevo a casa.

-Si vamos. Cada vez mas se hacia mas fuerte cuando…

-Si quieres vamos a mi casa, esta muy cerca de aquí, ya cuando pase te llevare a tu casa si.

-Si, aparte esta comenzando hacer mucho frío, lo mejor es refugiarnos y estar seguros. Ambos llegaron a casa de Seiya cuando entraron. La casa estaba oscura.

-Creo que mis hermanos no han llegado, los mas seguro es que también los agarro la tormenta.

-Me da un poco de pena, llegar así nada más a tu casa.

-No te preocupes, aparte no hay nadie y con migo no debes de tener pena, así de nuevo la besa, quería sentir a cada momento sus labios cálidos, que lo hacían sentir en la gloria, ninguno quería parar este momento, como tampoco les interesaba sus nombres o quienes eran, lo que en verdad los complacía e importaba era estar juntos besándose y disfrutando de las caricias que ambos se hacían, pasado un poquito de tiempo los dos se separaron ya que la falta de aire era eminente.

-Te gustaría tomar algo Bombón.

-Claro que sí, me encantaría. Los dos estaban disfrutando de su compañía que perdieron la noción del tiempo al igual que la fría tormenta que afuera azotaba.

º º º

En un restaurante de Tokio

-Chicos esta haciendo mucho frío, quiero estar en mi camita bien cobijadito, decía con una carita muy tierna.

-Hay Zafiro y tu ¿crees que nosotros no o que?

-Yaten no te enojes, ya sabemos que todos estamos iguales.

-Taiki es que es obvio que todos queremos irnos.

-Vamos chicos mejor siéntense y hay que esperar a que se tranquilice un poco esta tormenta, mientras hay que tomar unos tequilas para que el frío se nos quite un rato.

-¡Que envidia me da Seiya! Él ha de estar bien calientito en casa. Decía Zafiro con pucheros.

º º º

En el hotel.

-Mina no sabes ¿Dónde puede estar Serenity?

-Diamante todos estamos preocupados pera esa actitud me pone mas nerviosa, por favor tranquilízate un poco, ya verás que cuando pase la tormenta Serena llamará, ahora la red esta caída pero cuando pase esto, se que llamará.

-Diamante no te preocupes, se que esta bien, es como dice Mina pronto llamará.

-Pero…

-Vamos amigo, hay que tranquilizarnos, aparte pones mas nerviosa a Mina así que calmate.

-Esta bien, pero cuando esta tormenta acabe, saldré personalmente a buscarla.

-Claro que si y nosotros te acompañaremos.

º º º

Mientras en la casa de los Kou, Serena y Seiya se encontraban acurrucados con unos edredones y almohadas frente a la chimenea y él la tenía abrazada muy cariñosamente.

-Sabes todo esto me parece un sueño.

-No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí a tu lado, y lo que digo lo cumplo no dejaré que nada se te separe de mi lado mi Dulce Bombón, no después de haberte encontrado.

-Te amo Seiya Kou

-¿Qué?.... ¿Dijiste mi nombre? ¿Cómo lo sabes? Y ella sonríe tiernamente.

-Después de que desperté de tu hechizo en el parque, que fue cuando llegamos a tu casa, me di cuenta de quien eras y la verdad me sorprendí ¿Quién diría? Que mi amigo por teléfono era él gran vocalista Seiya Kou del grandioso grupo "Three Lights" y que aparte ahora es con quien trabajare una buena temporada.

-Me estas queriendo decir que tu eres.

-Así es mucho gusto en conocerle Señor Seiya Kou, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino su fotógrafa de aquí en adelante para su gira, es un gusto trabajar con usted.

-Vaya, pues Encantado de conocerla, señorita Tsukino y me parece que usted no podrá resistirse a mis encantos y quedará totalmente enamorada de mí.

-Tonto eso ya lo estoy desde hace mucho tiempo. Y le sonríe tiernamente

-Bueno era algo que solo quería confirmarlo señorita Tsukino. De nuevo vuelven a besarse y a disfrutar de su amor, cuando en una de esas Seiya se pega con la mesa y tira el chocolate y le caí todo en el vestido de ella.

-Lo siento Bombón no era mi intención.

-No te preocupes, lo bueno es que el chocolate ya estaba frío así que no paso nada más.

-Vaya que bueno, deja boy a buscar algo, para que te cambies y ahorita mismo lo pongo a enjuagar, para que este listo.

-No, no te preocupes, así estoy bien.

-Nada de eso, aunque yo te comería a besos, ese delicioso aroma me hace a que quiera comerte más.

-Esta bien, solo porque no quiero que me comas a besos.

-Oye, pero bueno iré por algo para que te pongas, para que no estés pegajosa. Así Seiya busca una de sus pijamas mas calientes para que no tuviera frío y esta se cambia, así ambos seguían acurrucados, cuando se quedaron totalmente dormidos, era ya las tres de la mañana cuando los chicos llegaron a casa, pero estaban tan cansados que no se dieron cuenta que estos estaban dormidos en la sala. Mientras Diamante, Mina y Kunzite aun seguían preocupados por ella, ya que no sabían ninguna noticia del paradero de esta. Por la mañana. Seiya contemplaba verla dormir.

-(Te ves tan hermosa dormida, aun no puedo creer que hayas dormido entre mis brazos, te amo tanto mi Dulce Bombón, que no quiero despertarte) y sin saber se queda de nuevo dormido. Los chicos comenzaban a levantarse pero no prestaban mucha atención a la sala.

-Hola Taiki ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Hola Nicolas muy bien, de nueva cuenta Seiya se quedo dormido en la sala.

-Pero ahora vele en lado bueno, por lo menos se tapo, así que no va a enfermarse.

-Bueno eso si verdad, y es lo bueno porque ahora debemos vernos con ella.

-Si tienes mucha razón, pero la veremos hasta la tarde, así que no hay problema si los chicos quieren dormir más y sobre todo por la desvelada de ayer en la noche.

-Yo ya no pude dormir mas por eso me levante.

-Estamos iguales, quieres un poco de café.

-Si claro que si. En ese momento todas somnolientos llegan Yaten y Zafiro.

-A mi también me sirves un a taza de café Nicolas, por favor.

-Si claro Yaten tu también quieres una Zafiro.

-Por favor, con este frío es muy bueno tomar algo caliente por las mañanas y ya estan listos para la tarde.

-Todavía falta un rato, así que hay que descansar y relajarnos un poco Zafiro.

-Y ahora que te pico Yaten, tu relajado, eso no me lo creo.

-Ya ves Zafiro, no se porque pero estoy contento aunque ayer en la noche nos haya agarrado la tormenta de nieve.

-No será por cierta fotógrafa rubia.

-Puede ser pero no se, siento que algo bueno pasará. Mientras que Taiki preparaba un poco de chocolate caliente para Seiya.

-Hay Taiki, tu como siempre consintiendo a Seiya.

-Ya sabes Nicolas que a él no le gusta mucho el café, así que mejor le hago un poco de chocolate.

-Por eso Seiya es como es, Taiki por que lo consientes.

-Porque es mi hermano y lo quiero mucho, por eso le hago chocolate.

-Recuerdo que tú siempre nos has cuidado, por eso Seiya tiene ese gran corazón porque lo aprendió de ti.

-Vamos hermanito, tu también tienes un gran corazón solo que a veces llegas a ser un gran cascarrabias que nunca te soporta nadie, pero aun así también eres mi hermano, bueno mas bien dicho desde hace tiempo ya tenemos a dos grandes miembros en la familia Kou, a Nicolas y a Zafiro, así que no nos podemos quejar.

-Eso es muy cierto, que bueno que los conocemos chicos y que sean parte de nuestra familia.

-Con esas palabras acabas de demostrar que tienes un gran corazón Yaten y también me da mucho gusto haberlos conocido a todos.

-Así es, les debo mucho a ustedes 4 chicos.

-Bueno mejor ya hay que dejarnos de sentimentalismos, esta bien y todos comienza a reír. En ese momento el gran aroma a chocolate despierta a Serena, al abrir sus ojos ve a Seiya dormir profundamente y le da un beso en su frente, se levanta y sigue el delicioso aroma. Cuando entra a la cocina…. Yaten escupe el café de su boca y le cae todo a Nicolas, mientras los demás no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, ya que ella traía puesta la camisa de la pijama de Seiya, todos los chicos estaban totalmente pálidos por verla ahí y de esa manera.

-Hola… dijo ella muy nerviosamente y totalmente congelada y roja de la pena, cuando nadie se lo esperaba llega detrás Seiya y la abrasa cariñosamente.

-¡Buenos días! Bombón lo dice en un susurro que solo ella escucho y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola chicos, a ¿Qué hora llegaron no me di cuenta? En ese momento.

-Si como te vas a dar cuenta si ya veo que te estas divirtiendo de lo lindo hermanito.

-¿Te pasa algo Yaten? ¿Por qué esa manera de hablar tan grosera?

-Chicos permítanme disculparme, esto no es lo que creen.

-Serena no hay porque disculparse, tu vida es privada y no tienes porque darnos explicaciones aunque en eso este incluido nuestro hermano, decía Taiki muy serio.

-Así es, no tienes porque decirnos algo. Decía Nicolás.

-Pues la verdad no entiendo nada y si quiero una explicación, decía Yaten muy furioso.

-Yaten no me tengas en un mal concepto por favor, deja te explico.

-Bombón no estoy entiendo nada y porque necesariamente te estas dirigiendo a Yaten, como si tuvieras que darle una explicación por algo malo que hiciste hacia su persona.

-No yo solo…

-No te preocupes tu yo nos amamos y aunque tengas que trabajar con nosotros, eso no quiere decir que estés haciendo algo malo. Así que tranquilízate, esta bien. Así él le toma la mano.

-Saben no se que este pasando aquí, pero quiero aclarar que Serena Tsukino es mi Bombón la persona de la cual me enamore por teléfono y si alguno de ustedes no esta de acuerdo, la verdad que será la primera vez que no les haré caso, porque ella es mi felicidad y el amor de mi vida, no tengo nada mas que decir, Bombón todo esta bien.

-Seiya te amo.

-Yo también mi dulce Bombón. Al escuchar esas palabras todos quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar quien era ella.

-Ella es….

-Así es Yaten yo soy y Seiya es la persona que nunca pude olvidar por dos años y que a pesar de mi cobardía al final lo pude encontrar.

-Tu no eres cobarde Bombón, tu eres muy valiente y la mujer mas admirable de todo el mundo.

-No puede ser, Diamante Mina y Kunzite, ¡Dios mío!

-¿Qué pasa?

-No les avise, no saben donde estoy, esta vez Diamante me matará por preocuparlo, tengo que llamarlo así comienza a marcar hacia el hotel y quien contesta es él.

-Diamante hola.

-Serenity ¿Dónde estas? ¿Estas bien?

-Diamante, siento no haber ido a dormir discúlpame, es que estoy con…

-¿Con quien estas? Serenity, en ese momento Seiya le quita el teléfono.

-Hola Diamante Blackmoon no tengo el gusto de conocerte, pero no te preocupes mi Bombón esta bien dentro de un rato más estará allá.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Yo soy Seiya Kou el novio de mi Bombón.

-¿Novio? ¿Seiya Kou? Tu acaso no eres el del grupo con el cual vamos a trabajar y de nuevo ella le quita el teléfono.

-Diamante discúlpame de verdad, dentro de un momento más estaré ahí por favor no comentas nada de esto a Mina y tampoco estes molesto con migo, por favor todo seguirá como hasta ahora si, te lo pido de favor.

-Mi querida Serenity, esta es la primera vez, bueno mejor olvídalo, no tardes te espero. Así este cuelga.

-Me colgó.

-Lo mejor será irnos, debes explicarle porque no fuiste a dormir. Ella se va y se cambia.

-Así que ella es tu Bombón Seiya.

-Así es Yaten la persona que he buscado por mucho tiempo.

-Me da gusto por ti en verdad, ahora podrás ser feliz a su lado y…. fui un tonto al decir antes de verla que podría conquistarla.

-Sabes Yaten, no te preocupes se que pronto la encontrarás a ella, de eso no hay duda, si yo pude hacerlo porque tu no.

-Claro que si hermano.

-Vaya Seiya si que nos sorprendiste, cuando la vimos aquí. Decía Zafiro

-Que chistoso ver sus rostros si que estaban de muchos colores, si no hubiera sido porque hicieron sentir incomoda a mi Bombón me hubiera muerto de la risa por sus caras. Hasta Yaten escupió el café.

-Te deseo toda la suerte con tu bombón Seiya. Gracias Taiki.

-Bueno entonces ahora puedo decir que la maldición del grupo esta desapareciendo verdad.

-Vamos Nicolás no seas dramático. Decía Yaten divertido. Serena salio lista para irse, cuando se estaba despidiendo de todos.

-Nos vemos chicos, recuerden llegar todos puntuales he, porque saben bien las palabras que odio.

-Pues te diré creo que con el único que tendrás problemas en ese sentido será con Seiya, él la mayoría de las veces siempre llega tarde o como viste a veces falta.

-Oigan eso no es justo, en vez que me defiendan están echándome tierra, y todos se ponen a reír, cuando de repente Serena se posa frente a Yaten.

-Sobre todo tu he, aparte recuerda que a veces cosas maravillosas pasan muy seguido y creo que si tienes afiche por las rubias, nos vemos y salen del lugar.

-De nuevo no entiendo lo que ella quiere decir con sus palabras. Al llegar al hotel, Diamante ya había tranquilizado a Mina y a Kunzite, así que se dirigieron hacia su habitación de él.

-Hola Diamante.

-Hola Serenity, me da gusto que este bien y dime ¿Quién es él? Decía con mucha ternura acariciando su rostro, cosa que le molesto un poquito a Seiya.

-Él es Seiya Kou la persona….

-Ya veo.

-¿Qué? Pero… si aun no te explico nada.

-No es necesario que me expliques nada, el solo ver tu rostro y la manera de pronunciar su nombre, puedo entender de quien se trata mi querida Serenity, veo que has encontrado tu felicidad y el amor de tu vida que durante dos años anhelaste y eso me da mucho gusto por ti, espero que seas muy feliz a su lado y que bueno que de ahora en adelante ya podrás seguir con un futuro prometedor al lado de él y tu carrera, sabía que encontrarías el valor suficiente para buscarlo y decirle lo que sientes, ahora se podría decir que ya no soy mas tu maestro, desde hace unas horas has abierto tus hermosas alas blancas para volar aun mas alto que yo, así sin esperar más este la abraza. Puedo ver tus alas, son muy bellas mi querida Serenity ya no necesitas más de mí, ahora serás muy feliz, estas han sido unas buenas vacaciones pero es hora de regresar a Inglaterra y seguir con mis sueños, creo ahora entender algo de lo que pasará con Mina eres una vaga de primera con tu amiga.

-Diamante porque me estas hablando así, esto suena como una despedida que nunca nos volveremos a ver y yo no quiero eso, no quiero alejarme de ti.

-Claro que esto no es una despedida, pero recuerda que yo soy de Inglaterra y como digo me has superado, así que ya no me necesitas eres lo suficiente buena para llevar tu sola este trabajo, verás como lo haces muy bien. Así se separa de ella y se acerca a él.

-Es un gusto conocerte Seiya y se que harás muy feliz a mi querida Serenity ambos se lo merecen, aunque solo espero que no te hayas casado y quieras tener de algún modo sucio a Serenity.

-No claro que no, el amor de ella me despertó para no cometer esa locura.

-Que bien de eso me alegro, pero tampoco me iré a Inglaterra rápidamente, quiero ver las vagancias de Serenity.

-Dime Bombón ¿Cuál te gusta más? El que yo te digo o él que te dice Diamante.

-Seiya no estés con tus cosas.

-Dime si. Decía suplicante y con mirada tierna y Diamante no hacía mas que reír por lo que veía.

-(Es una buena, persona estoy muy seguro que todo el sufrimiento pronto será borrado y eso me hace muy feliz) Ya es hora de que te cambies dentro de unas horas nos veremos con los demás.

-Si tienes mucha razón ahora mismo, voy a cambiarme. Ahora regreso Seiya.

-Claro te espero para irnos juntos. Mientras ella se iba a cambiar se puso a platicar con Seiya.

-Dime ¿Cuándo te enamoraste de Serenity?

-Desde el primer momento en que platique con ella, solo que estaba ciego para darme cuenta de ello, la dulzura de su voz es algo que te atrapa desde el principio, aparte su madurez y la forma de alentar a las personas es algo que te encanta, que te hace que no quieras dejarla ir nunca, que te aferres mas y mas hasta alcanzarla.

-Te comprendo Seiya, porque yo algún día estuve enamorado de Serena, ella es tantas cosas a la vez, te cautiva desde el principio de eso no hay duda, ahora es para mi una gran amiga a la quiero mucho y que fue un bello amor que ahora solo es un recuerdo, pero aun así quiero seguirla protegiendo y ayudando. Aunque veo que ahora no es necesario porque te tiene a ti, cuando llega Serena lista para irse.

-Nos vamos chicos.

-Claro. Dicen ambos. Al entrar al otro cuarto se encontraron a Mina y Kunzite jugando con la comida.

-Hola Sere ¿Qué bueno que estas bien? Me da gusto por ti. Mientras Seiya se había adelantando hacia la disquera y cuando llegas todos ya estaban ahí.

-¿Dónde esta tu Bombón? Seiya.

-Cállate Yaten y no te burles.

-¿Qué por que?

-Lo que les puedo decir es que mi Bombón ha estado con unas buenas personas y ahora veo que Diamante es todo un buen amigo de ella.

-Y eso no te da celos, hermanito.

-Yaten basta, de verdad o te daré una buena paliza he y en tu especial de navidad saldrás con tu cara moreteada he, perderás a tu fans por eso.

-¡Como si te tuviera miedo! Seiya Kou.

-Bueno basta vamos a esperar a Serena.

Cuando de un auto bajan vario chicos.

-Sere de nuevo trabajarás con cantantes.

-Así es Mina.

-A mi también me tocará, vaya solo espero que todo salga muy bien. Así se iban acercando al lugar donde los esperaban ellos

-Claro que si, amiga así será.

-Saben quiero ir al auto se me olvido algo, no tardo.

-Mina espera, pero la chica Salió corriendo.

-No te preocupes Serena, yo voy por ella.

-Espera Kunzite, otro que se va.

-Sabes que son unos incorregibles esos dos, así que no te preocupes pronto estarán aquí.

-(Solo espero que no pasa algo feo). Pensaba Serena cuando entraron pudieron ver de nuevo a los chicos y de nueva cuenta no esta Seiya pero tampoco Yaten.

-No me digan Seiya esta en el estudio.

-Así es Serena

-Y Yaten no me digan que él también

-No Yaten fue por un jugo aquí a una despachadora de maquinas.

-Vaya pues entonces hay que esperarlos.

-¿Qué se te olvido diablilla?

-Es algo que no te interesa decía burlonamente.

-No pues ahora si me interesa, dime que buscas.

-Nop, no te diré.

-Así diablilla. Pero Mina fue astuta y escapa de sus manos y comienza a correr con una pequeña niña. Y cuando dobla en un pasillo…

-Te atrape entonces si no me dices lo que buscabas, te daré un castigo por eso.

-Así que castigo. Decía en reto.

-Este, cuando estaban a punto de besarse alguien los interrumpe tosiendo de una manera muy fingida y fuerte, cuando Mina voltea siente como todo su cuerpo se congela y queda totalmente una piedra en persona. Mientras Yaten del coraje rompió el vaso donde traía su jugo y Kunzite hace como si nada pero inmediatamente vio la reacción de Mina

-Por si ustedes no lo saben este es un lugar de trabajo, no el parque para noviecitos tontos con permiso.

-Mira tu arrogante, no se quien eres pero ni me interesa… así que dejamos en paz. Mientras Yaten se retiro totalmente enojado y cuando voltea a ver a Mina ella se encontraba llorando.

-¿Qué te pasa Mina? ¿Quién es ese tipo? ¿No me digas que…..? Esta cae al suelo llorando. Cuando Yaten entra donde estaban los demás todos ven como su mano esta sangrando.

-¿Qué te paso Yaten? Pregunto Zafiro muy preocupado

-No me paso nada y no se de que estas hablando.

-Pero tu mano esta sangrando.

-No me esta sangrando nada.

-Mírate no miento. Serena al ver la reacción de este se daba una idea de lo que había visto, solo esperaba que sus travesuras no dañaran a su mejor amiga, a Kunzite y a Yaten. Después de unos segundos de que lo curaran se abre la puerta y ahí se ven de nueva cuenta los tres.

-Serena no me digas que tu amiga es ella, ahora entiendo esos comentarios, decía bastante furioso.

-Yaten… dijo Mina casi en un susurro pero él logro escucharla.

-La verdad no te conozco y no entiendo porque me hablas con tanta familiaridad, así que pon tu distancia. Los demás no lograban entender el porque de esa reacción tan grosera hacia la joven.

-Y Tampoco aceptare que ella sea mi compañera de trabajo, no me interesa trabajar con ella.

-Yaten basta, no entiendo tu modo de actuar tan infantil, pero compórtate, no la conoces y ella merece respeto, así que párale. Decía Taiki muy serio y enojado hacia su hermano.

-Tú sabes bien que tus comentarios, me dan lo mismo y lo sabes perfectamente, así que callate.

-Basta ambos, que mal momento están haciendo pasar a las personas que trabajaran con nosotros y recuerda Yaten todos habíamos decidido que ella sería la protagonista y sabes lo que te este pasando no entiendo pero déjalo fuera de la disquera y cuanto salgas a la calle revienta todo lo que quieras, así que todo esta listo ella será la protagonista.

Continuara……

Quiero agradecer como siempre a las personas que desde el principio han seguido mi historia, ya que con sus comentarios llenos de lo que pensaban de ella me hicieron seguir hasta donde ahora vamos. Porque cuando los leía se dibujaba en mi rostro una gran sonrisa y eso me ha hecho muy feliz. En cuanto termine mi bella historia seguiré con _**"Lazos de Amor"**_ y _**"Una Estrella Buscando Estar Cerca de la Luna"**_ ok en verdad agradezco todo su apoyo las quiero mucho y gracias de nuevo.

AnnyFanSailorMoon

veronick

Eileen Prince Snape

INDO KOU

adrifernan19

Optam

Usagi bombon

Ariasserena

Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne

LOYDA ASTRID

Kimi o ai shiteru

Juliet Kou

ttaioi kou

Serena Ryuuzaki

Caroone

Gracias a todas Amigas y lectoras en verdad que las quiero mucho. Listo Marik un poquito tarde pero aquí el capitulo espero lo disfrutes. y de mi fic "Cada Que" ya varías personitas me han dicho que haga un final alternativo con otro hermano Kou, así que si lo leen ustedes me dicen si es buen idea o no. Besitos.

_**Con Cariño:**_

_**Nileve Kou**_


End file.
